Campamento Mestizo
by Nat-KF
Summary: Durante años fui distinta sin saber lo que me diferenciaba del resto. Cuando llegué a los 14 todo comenzó a tener sentido, de un modo especial, emocionante y mortífero. Y es que bueno, nunca tienes días aburridos cuando uno de tus padres es un dios del Olimpo. SHIZNAT.
1. Capítulo 1

Y bueno, hace un tiempo me dieron ganas de crear una historia mezclando estos elementos. Planeo que sea un fic corto.

Todo lo referente al universo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Los personajes de Mai Hime pertenecen a Sunrise.

La historia es mía.

* * *

 ** _CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 1_**

 _¿Han sentido que no encajan en su propia vida? Yo no, pero sí que he sentido que mi vida no encaja con el mundo._

 _Durante años fui distinta sin saber lo que me diferenciaba del resto. Cuando llegué a los 14 todo comenzó a tener sentido, de un modo especial, emocionante y mortífero._

 _Pero a decir verdad, no sé qué fue más difícil de asimilar, el enterarme de que era una semidiosa o… el enamorarme por primera vez._

 _Me llamo Natsuki Kuga._

 _Y aquí está mi historia._

Fue exactamente el día de mi decimocuarto cumpleaños. Llegué al salón, tomé asiento e ignoré a mis compañeros tan bien como ellos hacían conmigo. Eran demasiado ruidosos como para soportarles sin perder la cordura en el proceso; a ellos les faltaba prudencia, yo carecía de tolerancia.

Por desgracia, el único sonido que me agradaba era el de los engranajes, el metal vibrando y las herramientas en pleno trabajo; desde que tenía memoria me fascinaba la mecánica, pero mis tutores en turno nunca estaban de acuerdo con mi pasatiempo.

Cuando llegó el profesor no pudo importarme menos, porque por más que lo intentase jamás lograba concentrarme el tiempo suficiente en sus malditas clases. En uno u otro momento terminaba divagando. Iniciaba con la mirada en el pizarrón y al final observaba a través de la ventana.

Como supondrán, eso causaba muchos líos. -Kuga, háganos favor de continuar la lectura-. Malhumorada tomé el libro, me puse de pie e intenté ubicar el párrafo. -Joder-. Susurré. Las letras bailaban sobre el papel formando palabras que carecían de coherencia juntas. Si leía aquella aberración literaria sería imposible frenar sus habladurías.

-La delincuente no sabe leer profesor-. Las risas de los demás le siguieron el juego, taladrándome los oídos. Como ellos no tenían dislexia les era fácil burlarse de lo que no entendían.

Indignada, pues odiaba recalcasen mi pequeño inconveniente en cada clase, volteé a verle. -Por lo menos yo no necesito a un sequito de perros falderos-. Los demás se callaron. -Prefiero ser disléxica que estúpida e insegura-. Después de eso retorné a mi asiento. Los murmullos del salón crecieron y escuché como me maldecían, pero el profesor o no les escuchó o le dio igual; a veces creía que sí por él fuese podríamos habernos matado en plena clase y habría seguido dictando sin inmutarse.

Fastidiada, decidí pasar de la clase desde el inicio. Y justo en el instante en el cual miré por la ventana me pareció ver una sombra demasiado grande, fue como un borrón y por su efímera aparición lo adjudiqué a mi imaginación. Primer error del día. En mi defensa, cuando pasas 14 años siendo acusada de tener déficit de atención con hiperactividad, terminas por creer que miras cosas "irreales" de vez en cuando.

Alguien lanzó una bola de papel a mi cabeza, a esa le siguieron dos más; apreté los puños impotente, me mordí la lengua evitando explotar en una sarta de majaderías. Era odioso saber que la única suspendida sería yo sí me defendía de sus tonterías. Siempre me pasaba, en cada escuela a la cual asistía. Desgraciadamente, no sólo yo lo sabía. Como vieron que las bolas de papel no surtían efecto decidieron lanzarme una botella de agua.

Nadie esperaba que le atrapase en el aire. Pero tampoco nadie se sorprendió de ello porque al mismo tiempo las ventanas estallaron.

Sí, el vidrio voló por todas partes.

Sentí como algunos trozos se encajaron en mis brazos, sin embargo, fue mejor que terminar con la cara hecha jirones.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. El pánico invadió a todos los presentes y la mayoría salió corriendo por la puerta en una ola de miedo. Por mi parte… bueno, digamos que el cuerpo no me permitía moverme; lo que sea que ellos vieron debió ser diez veces mejor comparado con mi "hermoso" panorama.

Ahí, sacada de un libro de mitología, estaba una horrible criatura. Su apariencia era una mezcla de mujer con pájaro, definitivamente más bestial que humana. Al volar se mecían sus garras, las cuales goteaban algo muy similar a la sangre. Comprenderán o mínimo podrán imaginar el nudo que se hizo en mi estómago. Además, como sí no fuese suficiente su aspecto, clavó su desagradable mirada sobre mí.

¿Cómo podía defenderme de una pesadilla andante con las manos desnudas?

Me sonrió burlona, obviamente le divertida de sobremanera ver mi mueca de confusión ante su inexplicable aparición.

-Kuga Natsuki-. Creo se supondría debí asustarme pero…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, pajarraco de mierda?-. Por supuesto, eso no le causó gracia.

Lo admito, en ese instante me faltó sentido común, mi culpa.

-Te mataré lentamente-. Perfecto, maravilloso…

-Inténtalo-. Enojada hablaba de más. Maldita adolescencia, maldita imprudencia espontanea, maldito pajarraco de mierda con complejos asesinos.

Juro vi destellar sus garras cuando fueron en busca de mi garganta. Por instinto, le arrojé lo único a la mano: un banco. Este se hizo añicos en un segundo. No me intimidaba su sed de sangre, sin embargo, si era preocupante pensar en cómo salir de ese lio. Darle de a puñetazos no era opción mientras esa cosa pudiera convertirme en delgadas tiras de carne.

Movió las alas de tal modo que una ráfaga me mandó volando contra el pizarrón, maldije en susurros por el impacto, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sopesar correctamente mi dolor, pues de haberlo hecho las garras clavadas en la pizarra habrían atravesado mi corazón.

Sentía la adrenalina bombear a un grado incluso doloroso. Las cosas se movían en cámara lenta. Pensaba que ya sí no atacaba tendría que ser la mejor esquivando hasta saber cómo salvarme.

Rodé por el piso al esquivar otra embestida, enfurecida me puse de pie, estaba entre la pared y el escritorio del profesor.

-Regresa al zoológico-. Sí pudiera regresar y cerrarme la boca, lo haría. Tal vez hasta me pegaría un puñetazo por pasarme de impulsiva.

De una patada volqué el escritorio justo a tiempo para cubrirme de los vidrios que lanzaron sus ráfagas. Así como le usé para defenderme, le levanté sobre mis hombros, lo arrojé y sonreí ligeramente al ver que logré tirar al pajarraco al suelo. El gusto me duró poco.

Era una batalla bizarra en la cual me aventaban contra las paredes, esquivaba garras e incoherentemente cualquier cosa podía volar por los aires.

Por desgracia, esa cosa sólo se cabreaba mientras a mí se me agotaban los objetos para evitar que me rebanaran. En lugar de salir corriendo por la puerta, como cualquier humano normal, mi mente susurró una idea que al parecer mi cuerpo consideró razonable. En una acción enloquecida (misma que desconcertó hasta al monstruo) salté por la ventara; los vidrios rotos del marco arañaron mi ropa sin llegar a rozarme gravemente la piel, después aterricé dando una pirueta. Era sorprendente lo que podías hacer cuando te jugabas la vida.

El patio estaba vacío, como si todas las almas de la escuela hubieran optado por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

En segundos, la puta arpía me siguió. Voló en pedazos los marcos restantes junto a parte de la pared. Y sí, para variar, me los arrojó…

-¡SÓLO DEJATE COMER!-. La furia de sus ojos carecía de comparaciones.

Guardé silencio, cosa que por cierto le enloqueció más. Según descubrí con el tiempo, poseía un don para desquiciar tanto a humanos como a monstruos.

Pasé saliva.

Seguía sin idea alguna de cómo salvarme el pellejo. Había notado como mi adversario ni siquiera sangraba ¿Cómo podía ganarle?

Ahí estaba yo, una adolescente de 14 años en su cita con el destino.

Y haría lo que fuese necesario para evitar morir al final de la cita.

Llámenlo suerte o como gusten.

Una flecha surcó el aire hasta encajarse en la garra que iba por mi hombro. El pajarraco decidió culparme, arremetiendo con mayor deseo asesino, pero una segunda flecha le dio en el antebrazo.

Con solo ver el metal podía percatarme de que era especial.

Retrocedí un paso, alejándome de su alcance.

Una tercera flecha le dio en la garra contraria.

-¡Hoy no arpía!-. Por reflejo, volteé al costado derecho. A unos 15 m había una chica de cabello naranja con un arco. Delante de ella, otra chica corría en mi dirección, sus ojos dorados brillaban con la pasión de un guerrero y en su mano derecha portaba una espada tan larga como ella misma.

Con un grito de película, saltó a un metro del suelo, alzó la espada por sobre su cabeza y le dejó caer en un estrepitoso golpe.

Rápida, la arpía bloqueó el ataque con sus garras. Sin embargo, la chica era más rápida. Al caer al suelo giró sobre su propio eje, la enorme espada rozó contra el piso produciendo chispas azules y al final se elevó diagonalmente, consiguiendo cortar por el torso al pajarraco.

Me dolieron los oídos con su rugido/grito. Sus ojos me dieron una última mirada de odio al saberse vencida, después, en un acto demasiado extraño para mí, su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo dorado.

Apenas en ese momento fui consciente de la tensión en mis músculos, antes de darme cuenta jadeaba, el shock por fin conseguía embargarme. También noté como la sangre bajaba desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta la punta de mis dedos.

No me derrumbé en el suelo porque era muy orgullosa para permitírmelo. No obstante, un ligero temblor movía mis piernas.

Ambas chicas se acercaron, lo hacían de modo que era obvio no deseaban asustarme. Yo era terca y desconfiada a niveles desproporcionales, pero no era ingrata y esas dos acababan de salvarme la vida. -Gracias-. Desde temprana edad mi voz había sido ronca, y de verdad esperé no sonase enojada o indiferente para ellas.

Se dieron una rápida mirada entre sí. -De nada-. Me analizaron de pies a cabeza, repararon en el estado de mi ropa tras saltar por la ventana y evitaron mencionar la confusión que seguramente aún mostraba mi rostro. -Sé que… esto debe ser muy raro para ti-. Mientras hablaba colgaba la espada en su espalda. Le observé fijamente.

Ella poseía ojos dorados dignos de una guerrera, cabello negro peinado para parecer despeinado, constitución corporal delgada pero firme y un par de cicatrices notables en sus brazos. Una especie de soldado en miniatura que no podía tener más de trece años.

Volvió a hablar. -Más de esas cosas pueden aparecer pronto-. Rascó su cabeza, al parecer las palabras no eran lo suyo.

La otra chica tomó la palaba. -Lo que quiere decir, es que debemos marcharnos y es preferible que vengas con nosotras, por tu seguridad-. Su cabello de un fuerte naranja junto a su mirada color lila era una combinación algo extraña, pero a ella le quedaba bien. -Te explicaremos lo que podamos en el camino-. Sus palabras daban la impresión de ser sinceras. -Ella es Mikoto Minagi-. Señaló a la más bajita. -Mi nombre es Mai Tokiha-.

-Kuga Natsuki-.

A esas alturas, ir con ellas era una apuesta en la cual sólo podía ganar, sí o sí, no tenía otra opción.

De esa manera, me llevaron al Campamento Mestizo.

En el trayecto procuraron darme una pequeña explicación, a grandes rasgos me contaron que "personas como nosotras" resultaban muy apetitosas para monstruos como el pajarraco. -¿De verdad quería comerme?-. Entre más lo pensaba, la idea era más desagradable.

-Pues yo la vi tan cabreada contigo que parecía querer torturarte, masacrarte, devorarte y al final maldecir tu nombre-. Cuanta franqueza había en las palabras de Mikoto. Fue una de las razones por las que de inmediato me llevé bien con ella.

Continuaron con la improvisada explicación. Por el pequeño detalle de ser aperitivos andantes, necesitábamos un lugar para dormir tranquilos. Al parecer había una especie de campamento que daba refugio a "niños especiales", por un segundo temí que estuviese en camino a una correccional, supongo que mi cara reveló mi preocupación.

-Tranquila, al igual que tú, todos llegamos ahí sin entender mucho. Pero es un lugar entretenido y confortante-. Definitivamente Mai era mejor con las palabras.

Les pregunté qué hacían por ahí antes de salvarme, la respuesta me sorprendió. -Nada, venimos en especial por ti Natsuki-. Ese día no me dijeron como se habían enterado de mi existencia, fue hasta semanas después que me contaron que ambas me vieron en un sueño.

Joder, me habría sido bastante útil saber lo de los sueños desde el inicio.

Cuando llegamos al campamento, más de una mirada se clavó en nosotras, o mejor dicho en mí. La mayoría eran miradas cargadas de curiosidad, no obstante, también sentí cierto desprecio en algunas. Por otro lado, la que definitivamente emitía odio puro pertenecía a una pelirroja; fue como sí la vida me dijese: Te presento a tu enemiga natural. Le sonreí con altanería, sí ella iba a meterse conmigo, al menos le daría un motivo para hacerlo.

Después culpé a ese desagradable encuentro visual de no haber visto a ciertos ojos carmín observándome con interés.

Mai y Mikoto me dejaron en una casa muy grande, debía esperar a un tal Yamada. -Es extraño ver que lleguen a tu edad estando solos-. Su voz resonó desde el interior antes de dejarse ver. -He de creer que las chicas ya te hablaron un poco de este lugar-. Asentí, estando frente a él sentía el impulsó de mantener la boca cerrada. -Quizá quieras tomar asiento-. Negué, pensaba sin dudar que una noticia no me haría tambalear. -Bueno, al parecer eres una chica ruda. Prosigamos-. Me llevó dentro de la casa. A través de las paredes resonaban los gritos del campamento. -¿Crees en los dioses griegos?-. Bueno, acababa de ser atacada por una alimaña de su mitología; decidí mantener la mente abierta a las posibilidades.

Me rasqué la cabeza. -A decir verdad, nunca pienso demasiado en ningún dios-. ¡Hey! No era nada personal.

-Tranquila, la mayoría de los campistas llegan en situaciones similares. Veras Natsuki-. Era extraño oír mi nombre tantas veces. -Veo que prefieres tu apellido, está bien-. Supongo que era la fuerza de la costumbre. -Veras Kuga, los dioses griegos son reales, tanto o más reales que nosotros-. ¿Y acaso yo era imaginaria o qué? -Ellos tienden a buscar "calor" con algunos mortales-. Hasta el día de hoy pienso que sencillamente pudo decir "sexo".

-Y como resultado de ello, nacen niños mitad mortal mitad dios. Les denominamos semidioses-.

-¿Estás diciéndome que soy una semidiosa?-. Él me sonrió.

-Tú y todos los campistas-.

Era una locura. Una completa locura.

Pero era una locura que le daba sentido a mi antes incoherente vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 2_**

Cuando superé aquella noticia Yamada mandó llamar a una tal Midori. Al parecer debía quedarme en la cabaña de Hermes, misma que funcionaba como una especie de centro común, hasta que mi progenitor divino se dignará a reconocerme; por lo que entendí, podía tardar días o meses, y sí tenía mala suerte, me quedaría con la duda de por vida.

Midori entró en la casa, aparentaba 18 años, mostraba una sonrisa burlona y tenía un sospechoso aroma a licor que daba mala espina. A primera vista parecía un problema andante, que por cierto sí lo era, pero también era la líder de la cabaña Hermes.

Enseguida noté que ella era alguien difícil de sorprender, sólo los dioses sabían todo lo que le había tocado ver en ese campamento, sin embargo, incluso a ella se le cayó la mandíbula cuando al poner un pie fuera de la casa, una luz comenzó a brillar sobre mi cabeza.

Silbó. -Wow, eso sí que es un récord-.

-¿Qué?-. De nuevo, no entendía nada.

-Te acaban de reconocer-.

-¿En serio?-. Levanté la cabeza para observar la brillante figura. -¿Un martillo?-.

Para mí no tenía sentido, pero para todos los espectadores era bastante obvio su significado. Escuché la voz de Yamada a mis espaldas. -Natsuki Kuga, hija de Hefesto-.

Ni siquiera me dejaron decir algo.

-Cabaña de Hefesto ¡Allá vamos!-. Y justo cuando Midori comenzó a empujarme en dirección a mi recién descubierta cabaña, sentí el impulso de voltear, al hacerlo me encontré con una mirada carmín que me observaba como sí yo fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. Alcé una ceja, confundida ante su evidente interés, pero mi confusión fue remplazada por fascinación, porque jamás había visto ojos de ese color, jamás había visto una mirada que atrapase mi atención.

Por eso, irremediablemente quedé flechada desde el primer instante que le vi, aunque no lo acepté en su momento, por orgullosa y… por despistada.

Sí, sí, era algo cabezota en aquellos tiempos.

Midori me dejó en la puerta de la cabaña 9, como ya había sido reconocida podía abandonarme a mi suerte en el campamento y ella tendría la consciencia limpia sin problemas. No le culpo, tenía una cabaña llena con toda la prole ignorada de los dioses de la cual hacerse cargo. Por otro lado, en mi nuevo "hogar" había pocos campistas, apenas 4, conmigo 5.

Un par de chicos rubios me recibieron, durante algunos segundos temí estar viendo doble, después caí en cuenta de que eran gemelos. -¡Bienvenida!-. Cada uno me tomó de un brazo para arrastrarme dentro de la cabaña. -Soy Tate-. Dijo uno. -Soy Sergey-. Ambos hablaban muy rápido. -¡Y somos los líderes de la cabaña Hefesto!-.

-El chico de ahí es Kazuya-. Saludó desde su litera. -Y la pequeña de allá es Alyssa-. De verdad era pequeña, tendría 7 años como máximo.

-Kuga Natsuki-. Me presenté, quizá sonó algo seco, pero al lado de esos gemelos cualquiera sonaba poco amigable. Era como si fuesen un sol de alegría, dejando a los demás como pequeñas estrellas. Vaya que tenían carisma.

-Nos da mucho gusto conocerte Natsuki-. Tras algunos días entendieron que prefería me llamasen por mi apellido. -Puedes elegir entre las literas de la derecha-.

Los 4 me trataron con toda la amabilidad del mundo mientras me explicaban quién era Hefesto y me mostraban la cabaña. Cuando me enseñaron el sótano que hacía de taller quedé maravillada, para otros era sólo un lugar desordenado que apestaba a aceite, para mí era un pedazo de cielo en la tierra.

Por fin había entendido porque me gustaba tanto la mecánica, por fin tenía sentido aquella habilidad innata y la necesidad de usarle. Finalmente dejaría de ser un bicho raro, porque ellos, mis hermanos, compartían esa pasión conmigo.

-Sí algo explota o se incendia, no te alarmes, pasa más seguido de lo que nos gustaría-. Mientras me explicaban como salir de los líos que solían pasar en el taller, alguien llamó en la puerta de la cabaña. -Por lo general los demás campistas nos visitan para pedirnos favores-.

Regresamos al área de las literas, taparon la entrada al sótano, y Tate abrió la puerta lo justo para ver al visitante sin que el pudiera vernos a nosotros. -Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-. Parecía un poco extrañado, los demás, quienes sí reconocieron la voz, también hicieron una mueca de confusión. -Oh, ya veo, espera un momento-. Cerró la puerta.

-Natsuki, te buscan-. ¿Quién podía buscarme sí no conocía a nadie? Mi cara debió expresar eso. -Es una chica que se ofrece a mostrarte el campamento-.

-Está bien-. Caminé hacía la puerta, pero antes de salir Tate me murmuró algo.

-Ten cuidado, su cabaña y la nuestra no se llevan bien-. Asentí ante el aviso. Sí me lo decía, por algo sería.

Cuando salí me encontré con aquella hechizante mirada carmín. -Hola, soy Fujino Shizuru-. Me sonrió haciéndome olvidar la advertencia de Tate. Bastaba con un sólo vistazo para percatarse de su belleza.

-Kuga Natsuki-. Sin darme cuenta le devolví la sonrisa.

-Vine para enseñarte el campamento, sí gustas-. En ese instante, bien pudo decirme que pasearíamos por el séptimo infierno y habría aceptado.

-Claro-. Sí, yo era de pocas palabras.

Comenzamos con el tour. Mi forma de caminar era tosca comparada con la suya, y sus ademanes parecían los de una princesa, pero supuse que a nadie se le haría extraño su comportamiento sí ella ya estaba ahí desde hace tiempo. Por eso pensé que nuestro contraste era lo que llamo la atención de los demás, ya que en el transcurso del paseo me di cuenta de que no nos quitaban la mirada de encima, algo que por cierto era muy molesto, sobre todo porque nadie se molestaba en disimularlo. -Fujino-. Mi de por sí escasa tolerancia estaba llegando al límite.

-Dime Shizuru, ¿Qué sucede?-. Ella paseaba sin incomodarse por nuestros observadores. Podría jurar que incluso los ignoraba naturalmente.

-¿Por qué no dejan de vernos?-.

-¿Puedo decirte Natsuki?-. Asentí, por algún extraño motivo quería que ella sí me llamase por mi nombre. -Bueno Natsuki, creo que eso se debe a que les extraña ver personas de nuestras cabañas juntas-. No fue necesario preguntar el motivo, Shizuru leyó la duda en mis ojos. -Mis hermanos no suelen llevarse bien con los tuyos-. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Entonces me dijo que ella era hija de Afrodita, que tenía quince años y que había llegado al campamento cuando tenía ocho.

También se tomó el tiempo para explicarme que la mayoría de los campistas se la pasaban ahí durante el verano, mientras que un pequeño grupo, aquel que no tenía a donde ir, se quedaba todo el año. Tuvo la cortesía de no preguntarme que tipo de campista iba a ser yo.

Por otro lado, me contó sobre los constantes roces entre los hijos de Afrodita y los de Hefesto, se peleaban por cualquier tontería y no podían verse ni en pintura sin terminar intentando matarse.

No era difícil entender porque se llevaban tan mal.

Ellos eran hijos de Afrodita, diosa del amor, la belleza, el deseo y la lujuria.

Y nosotros hijos de Hefesto, dios del fuego, las fraguas, los artesanos y los herreros.

Irónicamente, nuestros padres divinos estaban casados.

Aunque bueno… ese matrimonio tenía más de un inconveniente.

-¿No tendrás problemas por mostrarme el campamento?-. Sí de verdad se odiaban tanto, no les haría gracia nuestro paseo.

-No te preocupes por eso-. Me guiñó un ojo, y para mi mala suerte terminé sonrojándome. Gracias al cielo ella rescató mi dignidad ignorando mi cara colorada. -Soy la líder de la cabaña-. O eso creí. -Te ves linda sonrojada-. Esa fue la primera vez que deseé que la tierra me tragara.

Era muy extraño lo que sucedía, y no me refería a eso de ser una semidiosa platicando con otra, lo realmente extraño ese día era el estarme llevando bien con alguien. Por lo general era desconfiada y rehuía el contacto con la gente porque me incomodaba, pero con Shizuru las cosas fluían naturalmente, tenerle cerca era agradable, su voz me gustaba.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con ella, hablando sobre las demás cabañas, las actividades del campamento, y mi particular encuentro con aquel pájaro asesino. Cuando cayó la noche tuvimos que separarnos. Según lo que me había contado, a la hora de cenar, cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, misma en la que debían comer juntos los campistas que eran hermanos. Tenía entendido que esa era una regla del campamento, pero más tarde que temprano comprobé que no todos le obedecían.

Me senté con mis nuevos hermanos, y la verdad les estaría mintiendo si dijera que me trataron mal, los cuatro intentaban que me sintiera cómoda y no paraban de buscar tema de conversación. Créanme, sí quería hablar con ellos, pero me resultaba muy complicado abrirme con los demás.

De un momento a otro, todos los campistas se pusieron de pie para tirar algo de su comida a la hoguera del centro, eso me pareció bastante extraño y sólo pude fruncir el ceño cuando me contaron que eran ofrendas para los dioses. Cabe aclarar que no quería ofender a nadie que quizá podría partirme con un rayo, menos aun cuando acababa de llegar, así que sin protestar arrojé parte de mi cena al fuego.

Al regresar a mi asiento, de inmediato sentí que alguien me miraba, no, es mejor que sea más exacta, sentí que ella me miraba. Giré el torso completamente, en efecto, Shizuru no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Procuré mantener una mirada amigable al hacer contacto visual, en verdad me interesaba formar una amistad con ella. Hasta la fecha lo niego, pero mis hermanos dicen que puse cara de idiota enamorada cuando me sonrió.

Aun ni empezábamos a comer como los dioses mandan, pero me hizo una seña para que le siguiera, tomó su plato, se levantó de la mesa y se retiró. No me lo pensé dos veces antes de imitarle. Mis hermanos intentaron decirme que debía quedarme, no obstante, me resultaba mucho más tentador comer con Shizuru.

Al momento de retirarme, pasé frente a la mesa de la cabaña Ares. Casi todos ignoraron mi existencia, y digo casi, porque ahí estaba esa pelirroja que me miraba despectivamente, como sí yo le hubiese hecho lo peor del mundo. Le dediqué una mirada con la cual quería decirle: Ni sueñes que me vas a intimidar.

Alcancé a ver que golpeó la mesa con su puño, pero no le di importancia, me marché campante. Según me contaron después, sus hermanos tuvieron que sostenerle para evitar que me siguiera.

Shizuru me guio hasta un lugar que sin estar muy apartado de los demás, conseguía quedar fuera de la vista de otros. Tomó asiento en un tronco caído y palmeó el lugar junto a ella para que me sentara. Así lo hice. Comimos durante unos minutos, completamente calladas, aclaro que era un silencio cómodo, su compañía me hacía sentir bien.

Tras terminar de cenar, dejamos los platos de lado. -¿Esto no va contra las reglas?-. La curiosidad me pudo más. Ella no parecía del tipo de chicas rebeldes.

-Podría decirse que sí-. Lo dijo tan tranquila, tan despreocupada. -Pero me pareció que no estabas cómoda allá-. Rozó su mano con la mía, apenas un leve contacto.

-Vaya, rompes reglas por una recién llegada-. Eso no tenía mucho sentido, al menos no para mí.

-La vida es un riesgo-. Me sonrió. -Sobre todo cuando somos semidioses-.

-Ohh cierto, somos bocadillos andantes-. Yo no era de bromear, y eso no era una broma, pero Shizuru rio.

-Nos convertimos en bocadillos cuando sabemos que lo somos-. Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo no tenía ni idea y me atacó ese pajarraco de mierda-.

-Bueno-. Me miró. -Es un hecho sorprendente que duraras tanto ahí afuera, tu madre debió esconderte muy bien-.

No sé que cara habré puesto, aunque debió ser una nada feliz para provocarle esa mueca de culpa. -Lo siento-. Me dijo con tono compasivo.

Le resté importancia. -No tengo recuerdo alguno de mi madre, falleció cuando era muy pequeña-. Froté mis manos, la noche ya estaba enfriando. -He vagado de tutor en tutor-. Ese hecho no me afectaba. Quizá no podía extrañar lo que nunca había conocido, o quizá yo era más extraña de lo que pensaba, quien sabe. -Y creo que a ninguno le he caído muy bien-. Bueno, no les culpo, yo era un problema con piernas, aunque según comprendí después, todos los semidioses lo éramos.

No me veía venir su siguiente comentario. -Eso sólo te hace más sorprendente, Natsuki-.

La charla terminó porque en ese punto, el frío de la noche ya nos hacía temblar a las dos.

Cada una regresó a su cabaña.

Me acosté en mi nueva litera.

Y esa fue la primera noche que tuve sueños fuera de lo común. Bueno, creo que la palabra adecuada sería: pesadillas.

Pesadillas cuyo significado tuve que aprender a interpretar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 3_**

Al día siguiente, no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquellos sueños tan extraños, parecían una locura sin pies ni cabeza, e incluso, entre más los meditaba, más me confundía. Por eso, las primeras veces, cometí el error de optar por ignorarles.

Cuando salí de la cabaña, me encontré con Mai y Mikoto. Era fácil suponer que ellas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, pero no entendía porque estaban ahí, buscándome a mí. Primero pensé que Yamada les había enviado, luego me di cuenta de que me equivocaba. Habían ido porque querían hacerlo. Ese par quería que fuese su amiga.

Me contaron que entrenar era opcional, pero que era mejor que sí lo hiciera para evitar morir joven. Sí, esa parte me la dijo Mikoto, tan franca como al inicio. Y bueno, como no quería servirme en bandeja de plata a todas esas alimañas, acepté.

Se ofrecieron a entrenar conmigo, para enseñarme lo básico antes de que decidiera en que tipo de combate quería enfocarme.

De ese modo, paseamos por el campamento, consciente en todo momento de que más de uno me miraba fijamente. Eso me ponía de mal humor, detestaba ser el centro de atención, desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era la novedad del lugar, la novedad que se estaba robando la atención de la chica que le gustaba a la mitad de los campistas.

Tras más de un intento fallido con el arco, los cuchillos y las lanzas, quedó más que claro que lo mío era la espada, ya que era lo único que parecía no tener pinta de terminar hiriéndome a mí en lugar de a mi enemigo. El problema era que ninguna encajaba del todo conmigo, algunas eran demasiado pesadas para el combate real y otras demasiado ligeras. Inconscientemente comencé a hacer planos mentales para construir una espada apropiada.

Me sorprendí al caer en cuenta de esa idea. Era la primera vez que consideraba algo así, por lo general elaboraba cosas pequeñas con las baratijas que tenía a mi alcance, no armas letales con recursos celestiales.

Sonreí, porque bueno, era imposible no estar feliz al saber que ya tenía a mi disposición un verdadero taller. La idea me complacía bastante.

-Tierra llamando a Natsuki-. Mai movió su mano frente a mí. -¿Estás ahí?-. Salí de mi ensoñación.

-¿Ahh? Sí, claro, ¿en qué estábamos?-.

-Iba a decirte como hacer un movimiento, antes de que te perdieras en el olimpo-. Quienes iban a convertirse en mis amigas, no tardaron mucho tiempo en entender que cada vez que pusiera esa expresión perdida, significaba que tenía una idea en proceso.

Practicamos durante horas. Cuando ya tenía mi camisa totalmente empapada de sudor, cierta personita indeseable hizo su aparición.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí-. No conocía de nada a esa pelirroja y ya sentía que sería un grano en el culo. -Otra mecánica loca-.

-No molestes Nao-. Mikoto la quiso callar. Ellas eran hermanas, pero de origen se caían realmente mal y eso sólo empeoró cuando comencé a juntarme con Mikoto.

-Tú no te metas Mikoto-. Me miró con ese odio que jamás comprendí. -Dime, ¿tú también harás explotar el campamento? ¿Apestaras todo con olor a grasa y aceite?-. Obvio, sus comentarios no me causaron gracia alguna.

-Cállate Nao-. Mai también intentó callarla.

Pero fue inútil.

-¡No se metan!-. Juraría que vi sus ojos arder, más tarde me entere de que a veces eso sí pasaba. -Quiero ver sí esta tiene más que tuercas en la cabeza-.

Había convivido con abusivos toda mi vida, nunca me había dejado pisotear, claramente no iba a comenzar en ese momento, aunque tuviera que enemistarme con los mismísimos hijos del dios de la guerra.

Le miré desafiante.

-Lo dices como si tú tuvieras algo en eso que llamas cabeza-. Sonreí con sorna. -Porque creo que a duras penas tienes aire por cerebro-.

Se acercó queriendo intimidarme, con pasos casi tan pesados como su ego. -¿Qué dijiste, tuerquitas?-. Ahí, parada frente a mí, noté que teníamos la misma estatura.

-Te dije idiota-. Mencioné sin echarme atrás.

Mi orgullo jamás permitía que me retractara en nada.

Menos aún con la que prácticamente era mi enemiga natural.

-¡Novata de mierda!-. Me atacó como si fuese un animal rabioso.

La maldita golpeaba realmente fuerte, pero yo no planeaba quedarme atrás. Le devolví el golpe, sin preocuparme por medir mi fuerza. Tenía la certeza de que unos cuantos puñetazos no iban a matar semidioses. En medio de nuestro pleito de adolescentes, terminamos girando por el piso, llenándonos de tierra.

La cabaña de Ares avivaba la estupidez de Nao, alentándole a que continuara golpeándome, como si fuese un juego de todos los días. Mai y Mikoto querían detenernos para evitar aquella tontería, porque sí, era un pleito sin mucho sentido, lo acepto, pero esos idiotas se encargaron de que no metieran manos en nuestro asuntito.

Ahí supe que Mikoto era la única con cerebro en esa cabaña de locos.

Me frustra admitirlo, pero la verdad me puede: en ese entonces ella luchaba mejor que yo. Ya, lo dije, si algo sabía hacer esa maldita, era propinar golpizas. Aunque no es de extrañar cuando su padre vivía por y para la guerra, y le metía esa idea en la cabeza a toda su descendencia.

No me habría cabreado tanto si ella se hubiera conformado con unos golpes por aquí y otros por allá, ahhh, pero esa chica se moría de ganas por demostrarme que me miraba desde arriba, y decidió que romperme la nariz sería una buena lección.

Su puño impactó contra mi cara, la sangre corrió, ella esperaba que llorara de dolor, en cambio, le sonreí. -¿Qué? ¿es lo mejor que tienes?-. En verdad no sabía cuándo callarme.

Volvió a alzar el puño, no tengo idea de que planeaba romperme, pero su cara decía que me iba a doler más de la cuenta. Gracias al olimpo, no tuve que comprobarlo.

-Alto-. Bueno, no creo que les cueste mucho imaginar quien llegó al lugar. -Nao Yuuki, detente-. La voz de Shizuru era un regaño con voz tranquila, era como una bofetada, sí, pero con guante blanco. Que decir, ella podía erizarte la piel sin necesidad de gritar.

En el fondo, la presencia de Shizuru me tranquilizo. Por otro lado, bueno, en ese momento no sabía decir que le había pasado a Nao. Repentinamente sus ojos se veían turbios, como si una ligera neblina les cubriera de modo efímero. Sólo yo lo vi, por eso de que le tenía encima de mí, así que nadie más supo que ahí ocurrió algo más raro de lo común.

-No es necesario golpear a los nuevos-. Vi de reojo como mantenía una sonrisa al hablar, pero yo no me tragaba ese gesto, de algún modo, sabía que Shizuru estaba muy, muy enojada. -No todos son tan violentos como tú y tus hermanos-. Algunos protestaron por ese comentario. -Me pareció que Yamada venía hacia acá-. Vi más de una cara de pánico. -¿Por qué no regresas a tu cabaña, Nao?-.

Fue una sorpresa para todos que efectivamente Nao me soltara y se pusiera de pie. -Sí, sí, mejor regreso a mi cabaña-. Sonaba natural pero algo no me cuadraba, así que ella se marchó dejándome con el ceño fruncido.

Sus hermanos le siguieron, dejándonos sólo a nosotras cuatro. Shizuru me tendió la mano y se ofreció a acompañarme a la enfermería. No sé que le habrá dicho a Mai y Mikoto, porque se fueron con miradas picaras.

En la enfermería me dieron algo llamado néctar, era una bebida capaz de sanarme, el chiste de ello residía en consumir poco, porque en exceso, irónicamente podía matarme. -¿Quién fue el cabeza dura que creó esto?-.

Shizuru, quien estaba sentada a mi lado, rio. Únicamente ella podía encontrarle gracia a mis comentarios. -Los dioses-. Tuvo la amabilidad de explicarme que originalmente estaba pensado para dioses y por eso nosotros no lo tolerábamos del todo.

-Déjame ver si entendí esto-. Suspiré desganada. -Tenemos déficit de atención, hiperactividad, dislexia, lo que nos cura también nos puede matar y somos los bocadillos con piernas de toda la mitología griega, sólo por tener un padre en el olimpo-. Vaya, resumido así, en verdad que la idea resultaba deprimente.

-Así es-. Se toco la barbilla en pose pensativa. -Pero mira el lado positivo, jamás tendrás un día aburrido-. No podía negar eso, sin embargo, estar en constante peligro mortal no era el mejor pasatiempo del mundo.

Mientras meditaba sobre eso, recordé cierto detalle que no me dejo dormir durante un tiempo. -Oye Shizuru-. Maldije el hecho de que me sonrojé al notar toda su atención en mí. Fingí demencia, en ese entonces, ella aún no se divertía con esa situación. –¿Qué hiciste allá?-.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Su muestra de confusión por poco y me convenció.

-Esa loca parecía un animal rabioso, pero se detuvo cuando se lo dijiste-. Intenté leer sus expresiones, grave error, fracasé por completo, ya que sus ojos carmín eran un total e indescifrable enigma.

-Quien sabe, quizá le encontré de buenas-. Bromeó, restándole importancia. -Olvídalo, Nao puede ser bastante bipolar-.

-Sigo pensando que tú hiciste algo-.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no-. Se encogió de hombros.

-No me lo vas a decir, ¿cierto?-. Acepté la derrota.

-Una mujer tiene sus secretos-. Al decirlo, me guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Me di una ducha para quitarme el sudor y la tierra, después regresé a mi cabaña, con el fuerte deseo de dormir una larga siesta. Por supuesto, en ese entonces, nada me salía como lo planeaba, así que no pude dormir. El chisme había llegado a la cabaña antes que yo y mis hermanos querían escuchar mi versión. Al contarles lo que pasó, llegaron a una conclusión que yo ya tenía: Nao me odiaba sin motivo.

Además, me contaron que ellos se habían llevado bien con los hijos de Ares, hasta que Nao se convirtió en la líder de la cabaña. La relación empeoró cuando se negaron a elaborar un arma de locos que esa pelirroja sin cerebro anhelaba obtener. Y sí, mi llegada terminó de avivar el fuego de la enemistad.

Por lo que, en resumidas cuentas, tenía que cuidarme tanto de la cabaña de Afrodita, como de la de Ares.

Que bonito campamento, ¿no?

Mientras hablábamos, la pequeña de la cabaña, Alyssa, se acercó a mi con los brazos extendidos. Yo no entendía lo que quería, hasta que Kazuya me lo tradujo. -Quiere que la abraces-. Las muestras de afecto no eran lo mío, pero sus ojitos pudieron conmigo. Al abrazarle, mostró una enorme sonrisa. -Alyssa siempre ha querido una hermana-. No supe que decir.

Yo jamás había deseado hermanos.

Había visto sólo por mí todos esos años.

Como era costumbre en ese lugar, la pequeña fue la primera en quedarse dormida. Al darse cuenta de eso, Tate me llamó para tener una conversación un poco más privada.

-Kuga, sé que es indiscreto de mi parte-. Con eso imaginé que tema quería tocar. -Pero veras, emm… el verano ya está muy avanzado, antes de darnos cuenta se habrá terminado, y… queríamos saber que tipo de campista serás-. Se veía bastante apenado. -Bueno, es que…

-Me quedaré todo el año-. No tenía un lugar al cual volver. Mis tutores ansiaban librarse de mí, y yo estaba cansada de vagar de casa en casa.

-¿De verdad?-. Sus ojos miel se iluminaron.

-Sí-.

Yo había llegado cuando el verano estaba más para allá que para acá. Sí, lo sé, no cuadra con los calendarios escolares normales, pero como me expulsaban de todos lados, fui terminando en escuelas cada vez más raras.

Volviendo al tema. Tate me preguntaba eso, porque cuando el verano terminara, él, Sergey y Kazuya volverían a sus casas. Sí, los tres se marcharían, pero Alyssa no, y les preocupaba dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

Les dije que dudaba de que yo fuese buena jugando el papel de hermana mayor, me contestaron que la pequeña se conformaba con tener compañía.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, me fui a dormir.

Una vez más, las pesadillas se encargaron de revolverme la cabeza.

Así que ya se harán una idea de las ojeras que me cargaba al día siguiente.

En esa ocasión, me salvé de dar explicaciones, en parte porque nadie se sentía en confianza para preguntarme, y en parte porque todos supusieron que no había podido dormir por el impacto de saber que era una semidiosa.

Sólo que ese pretexto no me sirvió durante mucho tiempo.

Durante dos semanas mi día se había basado en levantarme para entrenar con Mikoto, platicar con Mai para instruirme en eso de la mitología griega, tener constantes roces con Nao que me hacían pensar que explotaríamos en cualquier momento, hacer cosas en el taller que efectivamente podían explotar, y pasar el tiempo con Shizuru, haciendo cualquier cosa, pero estando con ella.

Eso mismo fue lo que asesinó mi excusa para el insomnio.

Tras dos semanas platicando, Shizuru me había tomado la confianza suficiente para abordarme directamente sobre el tema de mis ojeras.

-¿Por qué no has estado durmiendo?-. Estábamos sentadas en el muelle del lago, con nuestros pies sumergidos en el agua.

-Es que no termino de acostumbrarme al campamento-. Dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Ella alzó una ceja, dando a entender que no me había creído nada. -¿En serio?-. Evité voltear a mi derecha, porque sabía que ella me estaba viendo fijamente, a la espera de que cayera en el efecto de su mirada. -Porque yo te he visto bastante cómoda en el campamento-. Su voz era una invitación a que cediera y volteara. -Hasta pareciera que llevas años aquí-.

Sonreí nerviosa, dispuesta a negar todo hasta el final.

-¿Has… tenido sueños raros?-. Eso me hizo dudar de si debía decirle o no.

-Tal vez-. Eso era como darle un sí definitivo, pero al menos guardaba algo de dignidad, según mi yo de ese entonces.

-Natsuki, si son sueños que te provocan insomnio, no deberías guardártelos-. Su mano rozó la mía. Siempre hacía eso, provocaba un contacto, sin llegar a enlazar nuestros dedos. -A menudo, los sueños de los semidioses no son sólo sueños-.

Ojalá le hubiese hecho caso, para evitar que el tiempo corriese en mi contra.

Noche tras noche las pesadillas fueron empeorando. Lo que sea que me perseguía, iba abandonando su anonimato, hasta que pude verle claramente: era un lobo. Un gran y monstruoso lobo que se reía mientras decía que iba a devorarme.

Eran pesadillas tolerables, porque en ellas yo era la única víctima.

Pero la cosa cambió completamente cuando desperté gritando debido a que en la última pesadilla, era Shizuru quien moría entre las fauces del lobo.

Mi grito despertó a mis hermanos, temblando y cubierta de sudor, les dije que todo estaba bien, ellos no me creyeron, pero sabían que era inútil insistir. Ante sus ojos confundidos, me levante de la cama, murmurando decenas de cosas que sólo eran entendibles para mí misma, mi mente ya corría a mil por hora.

Muy tarde había entendido que debería haber entendido todo desde antes.

Bajé al sótano y me encerré en el taller.

Tomé la espada que había hecho para entrenar, pero negué con la cabeza, era inservible para lo que planeaba, no me servía ni siquiera para ser el punto de partida.

Necesitaba algo mucho mejor.

Algo diferente a cualquier arma disponible en el campamento.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 4_**

Llené el taller con planos que no terminaban de convencerme. Les rehíce una y otra y otra vez, en busca de algo que sí llenase mis expectativas. Dibujé e hice anotaciones casi al punto de que me sangraron los dedos, pero no me detuve, no quería, no podía hacerlo.

Me negué a salir del sótano. No me importó sentir mi estómago gruñendo, exigiendo comida, tampoco me importó saber que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso. Me bastaba con recordar mi última pesadilla para obligarme a seguir trabajando.

Mis hermanos insistieron hasta el cansancio para que mínimo tomase un poco de agua, pero ya habían dejado de preguntarme que demonios intentaba crear. No se atrevieron a ver mis bocetos por miedo a como podría reaccionar, pues según lo que me dijeron, mis ojos poseían un brillo casi demencial. Yo mostré una sonrisa ácida. Aquello en mis ojos no era locura, para nada, era la mezcla de miedo y determinación pura.

Pasé dos días encerrada, totalmente aislada.

Tate tuvo que decirle a Mai y Mikoto que no me sentía bien para entrenar, como querían saber el motivo, el muy imbécil les dijo que estaba en mis días y que estos me sentaban muy mal, de mala gana, ya que no se creían esa excusa, se retiraron. Pero la cosa no fue tan sencilla cuando fue Shizuru quien tocó a la puerta de la cabaña.

Los gemelos quisieron ocultar sus nervios con una sonrisa amistosa, por supuesto, Shizuru no les compraba tal gesto. Le dijeron que estaba indispuesta por tiempo indeterminado, desgraciadamente, justo en ese momento coincidió que grité, víctima de mi propio estrés, y por supuesto, ella lo escuchó. Aún más nerviosos, volvieron a dar el pretexto de que me estaba bajando, y en esa ocasión agregaron que tenía unos cólicos infernales.

Shizuru, quien podía engañarte sin que ni siquiera te dieras cuenta de ello, no pensaba dejarse engañar. Pidió que le dejaran entrar para ver en que me podía ayudar, y es que bueno, una chica podría saber más que los gemelos sobre el tema.

Pero como yo les había dicho que no dejasen pasar a nadie, se lo tomaron al pie de la letra. Le negaron la entrada, argumentando que no era precisamente seguro entrar cuando no sabías que de todo podía explotar o incendiarse de la nada, prácticamente le presentaron nuestra cabaña como una especie de campo minado.

Inconforme, dado que no estaba acostumbrada a que le negaran lo que quería, se retiró. Sin embargo, al tercer día volvió a intentarlo, aunque tuvo el mismo resultado, con la diferencia de que usaron a Alyssa de mensajera, porque Tate y Sergey temían ceder ante Shizuru.

La tarde de ese mismo día, salí del sótano.

Mis hermanos, sorprendidos, me miraron boquiabiertos. Para su descontento, pase de largo, sin ni siquiera verlos. Mi mente se centraba en una única cosa. Finalmente había terminado los planos y necesitaba un material que no teníamos en el taller, irónicamente era el más importante.

No sabía en donde conseguirlo y eso amenazaba con desquiciarme.

Estaba a punto de perder la puta cabeza.

Gracias al cielo, cuando salí de la cabaña, ella estaba ahí. Shizuru esperaba, sentada en la entrada. Cuando volteó a verme, hubo una explosión en mi interior, porque me alegraba de verle, y al mismo tiempo, su presencia me metía más presión psicológica, tenerle cerca hacía más reales mis temores. Ya me habría quedado sin uñas, de no ser porque me parecía asqueroso mordérmelas.

-Natsuki-. Ridículamente, pensé en salir corriendo. Después de todo, debía concentrarme en conseguir el material y regresar al taller. -¿Qué sucede?-. Pero su voz me ataba al lugar.

-No… no puedo explicarlo ahora-. Mi nerviosismo me comía viva. -Tengo que conseguir algo-. La desesperación de mi voz era palpable.

Joder, las primeras veces que me metí en líos que involucraban al mundo del olimpo, estuve a poco de tener un colapso mental, porque me desesperaba no entender del todo lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué es?-. Me tomó del brazo, acariciándome en un intento de relajarme.

-Plata-. Mi respuesta le sorprendió, lo vi en sus ojos.

Sí, lo sé, había dicho que difícilmente podía leer sus expresiones, pero muy de vez en cuando lo conseguía.

O quizá era mi imaginación.

Volviendo al punto.

-¿Es importante?-.

-No te imaginas cuanto-.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y juraría que por un microsegundo, vi duda en su rostro, pero como ella era la personificación misma de la seguridad, más bien creí que yo ya estaba comenzando a alucinar.

-Yo te la conseguiré-.

Le seguí de cerca hacía la cabaña de Hermes, ahí preguntó por Midori, sospeché que le buscaba por eso de que esa chica tenía el don de meter prácticamente cualquier cosa al campamento, era como una contrabandista profesional.

Sí algo pude ver en esa cabaña, fue que en efecto tenía campistas para dar y regalar, no había un solo hueco de piso sin colchas de dormir, ya ni se hablase del escandaló que reinaba en el lugar. Fruncí el ceño, simplemente, eran demasiados campistas en un solo lugar. Ellos nos dijeron que Midori había ido al lago, o al menos eso había dicho antes de desaparecer.

Cuando llegamos allá, le vimos en el muelle, completamente sola, algo que en ese momento no sabía que nos beneficiaba a nosotras. Nos vio con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Vaya, hasta que te dejas ver Kuga-. Tenía en su mano una botella de licor.

No le respondí, Shizuru me había dicho que le dejase todo a ella. Quizá me lo tome demasiado literal, en fin.

A la chica no le extrañó mi silencio, ya era bien sabido que yo era de pocas palabras.

-Ya no te desaparezcas así-. Era difícil saber si estaba ebria o si sólo era su lengua floja de siempre. -Todo el campamento se enteró de que la señorita Fujino te echó de menos-. Así es, un leve rubor me dejó en vergüenza, aun así fingí no haber escuchado eso. Midori se dio cuenta y soltó una carcajada. No podía enojarme con ella, porque su risa en lugar de ser ofensiva, solía invitarte a que rieras también.

Quizá lo hubiese hecho si el tiempo no me estuviese comiendo viva.

Shizuru, temiendo que me diera un tic nervioso, entró en acción. -Midori-.

Y ahí, una vez más, lo vi.

Fui testigo de lo que sea que Shizuru podía hacer, aunque lo negara.

Aquella extraña y efímera neblina cubrió los ojos de Midori. Era como si sí estuviera ahí, aunque yo presentía, no, sabía de algún modo que una parte de ella estaba en las nubes. Sí cualquier campista nos hubiese oído, sólo habrían escuchado a Shizuru y Midori platicando.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Claro…

Sólo que Shizuru podría haberle pedido que caminara al borde de un precipicio, y joder, creo que Midori lo habría hecho sin dudar.

Observé asombrada, desconcertada, fascinada.

Unos minutos después, ya teníamos lo que necesitaba. Con el pequeño detalle de que Midori no iba a recordar que ella misma nos dio la plata, pero eso sería un tema para otro día, y así mismo, simplemente diríamos que ella estaba ebria hasta casi la inconsciencia cuando lo hizo. De ese modo nos limpiábamos las manos. Ok, lo sé, eso no era lo más honesto del mundo, pero tampoco íbamos a salvarnos el pellejo siendo un pan de dios.

Tuve que contenerme para no regresar corriendo a la cabaña. Ya en la puerta, Shizuru me permitió irme únicamente después de prometerle que le explicaría todo en su momento.

Acepté a regañadientes, por eso de que ella ni de chiste me iba a contar como demonios hacía "eso", porque ni de coña me creía que no hacía nada.

* * *

Una vez más, me encerré en mi taller.

Las fraguas a su máxima capacidad causaban que el lugar en si mismo fuese un horno gigantesco, a momentos sentía que me cocinaría viva si no salía de ahí pronto. Mi de por si escasa ropa estaba completamente empapada, y tuve que atarme un pañuelo en la frente para que el sudor no me jodiera los ojos.

Además, tuve que usar un par de guantes bastante gruesos, más que nada porque ya sentía los dedos en carne viva, aunque por fortuna eran sólo ideas mías.

Hubo más de un instante en el cual no supe con exactitud que hacer, pero mi cuerpo se movía solo, como si templar metales y ajustar mecanismos fuese una acción tan o más natural que la de respirar. Prácticamente, las fraguas y herramientas se doblegaban a mi voluntad.

Bueno, ser una semidiosa tenía que tener alguna ventaja.

Sí, lo sé, es obvio que existía más de un beneficio, pero no pueden culparme por ver sólo lo malo en ese tiempo.

El punto es que iba tomándole gusto a eso de ser hija de Hefesto.

Pasé otros dos días ahí, en mi propio mundo.

Y he de decir, que en un tiempo que hasta la fecha de hoy en día se considera un récord, terminé mi creación.

Era el penúltimo día del verano cuando, con una sonrisa orgullosa, coloqué en mi brazo derecho una muñequera de cobre celestial.

Apenas había terminado de ajustarle del todo, cuando estallaron los gritos en el campamento. Sí, ya podrán imaginar que escandalo tan descabellado era como para oírle en mi sótano.

Preocupada, azoté la puerta y salí corriendo.

Ya era de noche, precisamente la hora de la cena, motivo por el cual el caos atrapó a todos totalmente desprevenidos. Los campistas se amontonaban entorno a las mesas del comedor.

Gritaban muy fuerte, no se entendía lo que decían.

Y aunque era de noche, y la mayoría de las fogatas se habían apagado sumiéndonos en una oscuridad casi absoluta, no fue difícil ver que era lo que les aterraba.

Una enorme figura se alzaba en los límites del campamento, eso tendría que ser imposible por más de un motivo, pero bueno, hablamos de un campamento de semidioses, así que técnicamente todo es posible.

Lo único que se veía con claridad, eran sus ojos, de un color amarillo muy brillante, ohhh… pero era un brillo espeluznante, más muerto que vivo, más gélido que el hielo mismo.

No se movía, y joder, era por eso que daba tanto miedo. Contemplaba a todos, como viendo a quien comerse primero. Dioses… cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos, cuando su respiración sacudió aquel enorme cuerpo, sentí mis extremidades paralizarse.

Esa cosa era la materialización misma de mis pesadillas, podía sentirlo.

¿Eso era el verdadero miedo?

No… aun faltaba mucho para experimentar aquello.

En esa ocasión no fue como lo sucedido en mi antiguo salón, en ese instante, todos veían lo que yo. Todos estaban conscientes de que irónicamente, en nuestra hora de la cena, nosotros éramos el menú.

Por supuesto, esa cosa hambrienta, decidió ir por su comida.

Se echó a correr en dirección al comedor, a una velocidad vertiginosa. No tenía sentido que algo así de grande, algo tan pesado, de un segundo a otro hubiese llegado a los campistas.

Furioso, comenzó a atacar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Los gritos de pánico, de horror y desesperación taladraban mis oídos, pronto, el sonido del metal se sumó a esa caótica orquesta. Los más experimentados intentaron hacerle frente, pero todas las armas parecían meros juguetes en su contra.

Y entonces le vi.

Shizuru estaba ahí.

El nivel de mi miedo aumentó de golpe, pero eso mismo logró vencer mi parálisis temporal. Sin pensarlo, eché a correr directo al peligro. Para cualquiera, debí verme demasiado temeraria e idiota, pero… ¿había algún semidios que no lo fuera?

Ok, no me respondan, sé que era más temeraria de la cuenta.

Mi vida se regía por coincidencias, gracias al olimpo. Porque fue una mera coincidencia que llegara a tiempo.

Había llegado a Shizuru, antes que la bestia, apenas por los pelos. Me atravesé entre ellos y ohhh rayos, el cuerpo me temblaba de miedo frente a esa cosa, pero cuando lanzó una dentellada, desplegué mi espada.

No, no leíste mal, sí dije desplegar.

Desde mi muñequera surgió la hoja de bronce celestial y mi mano se cerró entorno a la empuñadura de cuero. Por eso, fue mi espada y no mi brazo lo que quedó en las fauces de ese lobo.

Si es que a eso podía llamársele lobo. Porque ahí, cerca de la escasa luz de las antorchas restantes, lo vi. Era una mole gigantesca de carne y pelaje negro. Poseía una forma humanoide, sin embargo, sus rasgos lobunos eran los dominantes, mismos que le daban un aspecto abominable. Me di el lujo de fruncir el ceño, su aliento era realmente nauseabundo, carajos, rozaba en lo tóxico.

Soltó mi espada y me dio un golpe con su pata, que de puro milagro, no me fracturó las costillas. Por cierto, ¿recuerdan que estaba entre esa cosa y Shizuru? Pues sí, aterricé sobre ella.

Me levanté deprisa, ya después me disculparía, era más importante contraatacar al intento de lobo. Sumida en un estado de adrenalina, solté diversos golpes con mi espada, noté enseguida que sólo impactaba, más no cortaba, pero quería alejarle de Shizuru antes de intentar lo que era sólo una teoría mía.

Escuché gritos de los demás campistas, intentaban decirme que me rindiera, que pusiera distancia, porque se notaba a leguas que nuestro bronce celestial no le hacía ni cosquillas.

Entonces decidí que era hora de jugármelo todo.

Activé un mecanismo de mi empuñadura. Ante los ojos asombrados de todos, mi espada cambió de forma, el centro que antes era hueco, se cristalizó, y después el bronce celestial desapareció para abrirle paso a una hoja hecha de plata.

Así mismo, la empuñadura se alargó para poder usarle con ambas manos.

El monstruo gruñó al ver mi nueva arma.

Yo, a pesar de mi profundo miedo, sonreí.

-¿Quieres comerme?-. Me aferré a mi espada. Sus escalofriantes ojos amarillos me perforaron. -Inténtalo, perro deforme-.

¿Alguien más piensa que parecía una loca suicida?

En fin, ante mi provocación, se abalanzó contra mí.

Dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo, por fortuna le esquivé, o en lugar de una mesa rota, habría una campista partida a la mitad.

Fue como si danzáramos un baile descoordinado, yo no quería que su cuerpo monstruosamente fuerte o sus colmillos letales me alcanzaran, y él no quería que mi espada le tocara, pero ahí estábamos, asechándonos mutuamente. Tomé confianza, era obvio que le temía a la plata.

Como yo les estoy contando esto, es claro quien fue el primero en equivocarse.

Imité el movimiento que vi en Mikoto aquella vez, cortando desde abajo, en diagonal, a través de su torso. El corte fue profundo y le hizo gruñir en lo que parecía un estremecimiento de dolor, pero no fue suficiente.

A cambió, me llevé un zarpazo en el hombro izquierdo, dolió como el infierno, además, el grito que dio Shizuru al verlo, extrañamente me hizo sentir culpable.

Enfurecida, arremetí queriendo terminar el asunto.

Nadie, ni siquiera yo misma, sabe con exactitud como pasó. En medio de un frenesí al más puro estilo semidios, blandí como desquiciada mi espada, y antes de darme cuenta, hundí la hoja en su pecho, en el lugar que suponía albergaba su corazón.

La plata se encargó del resto.

Así, ese monstruoso lobo, culpable de mis horribles pesadillas en turno, se convirtió en polvo dorado.

Agotada, volteé en todas direcciones, buscaba a Shizuru, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Ella me encontró primero, ya saben, por eso de que nunca me perdió de vista. Corrió hacía mí y me abrazó de un modo que me confirmó que el riesgo suicida había valido la pena.

Aquella noche, gracias a mi espada "Cristal Plateado", me apodaron de distintas formas, pero todas eran alusiones a una sola cosa: asesina de lobos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 5_**

Sí, una vez más terminé en la enfermería. Por desgracia, con el tiempo se me hizo costumbre ir ahí, por uno u otro motivo, algunos más vergonzosos que otros. En fin, el néctar hizo lo suyo, aunque les confieso que mientras lo bebía tenía esa intranquilidad de poder carbonizarme viva por consumirlo. Después de unos minutos el repugnante zarpazo pasó a ser sólo una cicatriz, una marca enorme e imposible de ignorar que me acompañaría de por vida, pero sólo una cicatriz a fin de cuentas. De puro milagro seguía teniendo brazo, así que estaba agradecida.

Como Shizuru estaba conmigo, traté de fingir desinterés por mi nuevo recuerdito, pero inconscientemente pasaba mis dedos por ahí o le veía de reojo.

-Lo siento-. Su voz sonaba tan culpable que hasta yo sentí culpa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por esto?-. Señalé mi cicatriz. -No te preocupes-. Me vio con una expresión que interpreté como: ¡Es una locura no preocuparse por eso! -Es sólo una cicatriz, Shizuru-. Tenía más de una en las manos, por eso de dedicarme a la mecánica. -Además, me hace ver más ruda-. Le sonreí, gracias al olimpo, ella también sonrió.

-Eres muy valiente-. Ese día, en lugar de sólo rozar nuestros dedos, los entrecruzó. -Saltaste entre esa cosa y yo sin dudarlo-. Ya saben, sí quieren atraer chicas, el asunto es tan fácil como matar hombres lobo… vale las bromas no son lo mío.

-Me estaba muriendo de miedo-. Confesé.

-Y aún así lo hiciste-. Su tacto me confortaba. -El tener miedo pero sobreponerte a él, es lo que te hace valiente, Natsuki-.

-¿Puedo confesarte otra cosa?-.

-Adelante-.

-Creo que sólo fui valiente porque se trataba de ti, Shizuru-. Joder, me costó mucho decir eso sin morir de pena en el intento.

-Ara-. Esa fue la primera vez que escuché esa expresión suya, a partir de ahí, le escuché hasta dormida.

Lo siguiente que paso, bueno… hizo que yo sola me dijera idiota durante meses.

Aún estaba recostada en la camilla, con ella sosteniendo mi mano, cuando noté que comenzó a acercarse, sin decir nada, con sus ojos fijos en los míos. ¿Les he dicho que Shizuru tenía un olor embriagante? ¿No? Pues lo tenía, toda ella era una especie de droga para los sentidos. ¿El problema? Mis sentidos no funcionaban como debían. Sí, sí, a veces yo era rara hasta para los semidioses.

Por eso, cuando tuve su rostro a cuestión milímetros y sus labios buscaron los míos, cometí la tontería de girar mi rostro. En serio, ¡Qué estupidez! No tienen idea de cuanto me arrepentí.

Al final, me dio un beso en la mejilla pero eso fue suficiente para que mi cara explotara en un sonrojo casi legendario.

Sentí mucho pánico al pensar que seguramente la había ofendido.

Pero quizá había alguien en el olimpo a quien le caía muy bien y me dotaba con mucha suerte, porque no se ofendió, al contrario, me sonrió pícaramente.

Prácticamente, sin darme cuenta, le había dado un reto de conquista a una hija de Afrodita.

Lo irónico es que, ella sin saberlo, ya me había conquistado.

El último día de verano llegó, y con ello, la partida de la mayoría de los campistas. Me despedí de mis hermanos, quienes me encargaron mucho a Alyssa, también de Mai, quien debía regresar a casa para ayudar a su madre, y al final, aunque no quería, me despedí de Shizuru.

Estábamos en la entrada del campamento, no sabía muy bien que decirle, un "adiós" me parecía bastante amargo, y no decir nada parecía casi un mensaje de repudio. Por eso nos limitamos a vernos durante algunos minutos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Quiero hablar contigo durante el año, pero ya sabes que es muy mala idea que nosotras usemos celulares-.

Ahí otro de los detalles que nos hacían diferentes a los adolescentes comunes y corrientes, no podíamos usar celulares, no sin ofrecernos como el almuerzo de cualquier monstruo en kilómetros a la redonda. Sí, usar el celular siendo un semidios era un modo de suicidarse bastante desagradable, y… estúpido.

-Entiendo-. También quería seguir en contacto con ella, pero bueno, seguir vivitas y coleando era más importante que nuestros deseos.

Entonces, ella sacó una bolsita azul de su mochila, me pidió que extendiera la mano y me la entregó. Era más pesada de lo que parecía. -Aquí está la solución-. Por supuesto, como de costumbre, no entendí nada. Ante mi mueca de confusión, me lo explicó.

Aquella bolsa contenía dracmas de oro, algo así como el dinero del olimpo, y servían para mandarse mensajes sin morir en el intento. El truco estaba en lanzar un dracma al agua, pedirle una plegaria a una tal diosa arcoíris (Sí, la diosa Iris), y decirle con quien queríamos hablar.

Pensándolo bien, eso de referirse a una diosa de ese modo es pésima idea.

Santo cielo, no sé como no me partió un rayo por impertinente.

Olvídenlo, ya sé porque no pasó: jamás ofendí a Zeus.

No directamente.

-Te llamaré cada vez que pueda-. Fueron sus últimas palabras, acompañadas de una sonrisa.

* * *

Entre los pocos campistas que nos quedamos, estaban Alyssa, Mikoto, Midori, y desgraciadamente ese dolor de cabeza llamado Nao. Les juro que esa pelirroja desquiciada aparecía hasta en mi sopa aunque no queríamos vernos ni en pintura, como si madre naturaleza quisiera vernos rompiéndonos todo lo que se llama cara.

Y sí, digo rompiéndonos, porque después de pasar gran parte de mi tiempo entrenando, ella aún podía meterme palizas marca Ares, pero ya no la tenía tan fácil conmigo.

También había otros chicos destinados a vivir por siempre en el campamento, pero como no se los he mencionado hasta ahora, muy importantes no debieron ser, ya los conocerán, tal vez, si es que mi historia lo amerita.

Mis días fueron transcurriendo lentamente, creo que mi reloj biológico era distinto al de los mortales comunes, en serio, era una tortura notar un fastidioso tic tac aun cuando ni usaba reloj, ¿piensan que alucinaba? No los culpo, llegue a pensar que medio alucinaba de vez en cuando. Eso de vivir entre mitos vivientes y la realidad corriente tenía consecuencias.

¿Qué cual era mi rutina?

Pues…

En las mañanas me dedicaba por completo a entrenar con Mikoto, solía decirle que me atacara con todo, que combatiera como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello y de ser necesario me rompiera la madre en el proceso, sobra decir que se lo tomó muy literal y… ¡Joder! Tenía que dejarme la piel en cada entrenamiento para no necesitar usar muletas al terminarlos.

Ella era una verdadera guerrera, de los pies a la cabeza, poseía un instinto de lucha bestial y unos reflejos que incluso daban miedo, pero también poseía un carácter bastante amistoso con sus amigos.

Y como yo era su amiga, (sí, incluso chicas tan hoscas y de pocas palabras como nosotras podíamos ser amigas) siempre que terminábamos de practicar, me tendía la mano, en señal de que todo estaba bien.

Lo siguiente en mi itinerario era darme una ducha, para asegurarme de no apestar a sudor, ya que de por si siempre tenía ese aroma a aceite encima, en serio, por más que tallara mi piel con jabón, seguía desprendiendo ese característico olor de mi taller, un detallito por el cual tuve constantes roces con los chicos de Afrodita, esos presumidos hijos de su mamá querían que todos oliéramos a rosas.

Total, volviendo al tema de las duchas, he de decir que el campamento tenía baños comunes, ninguna cabaña tenía el lujo de tener baño propio, algo un poco problemático cuando existían ciertos campistas sin sentido del espacio personal, o peor aún, campistas que se deseaban la muerte mutuamente, como por ejemplo Nao, o Nao, o… Nao ¡Hija de puta! OK disculpen, ella poseía el don de desquiciarme. Por si se lo preguntan, sí, este tema tiene importancia para algo que les contare más abajo.

El resto del día, por lo general, me la pasaba metida en el taller. La mayoría del tiempo me dedicaba a mis propios asuntos, pero poco a poco, algunos campistas, aquellos que se asombraron con "Cristal Plateado", comenzaron a acudir a mí para que los ayudara. Bien me había dicho Tate que los chicos tendían a pedirnos favores.

Pero no me dejaran mentir, de buena persona no se puede vivir. Algunas peticiones las aceptaba, otras no. Además, siempre les aclaraba que la calidad estaba garantizada, sin embargo, sólo les haría cosas sencillas. Tampoco era idiota y no quería dotar con armamento demasiado peligroso a una panda de adolescentes que tendían a descontrolarse. Tienen que entenderme, todos nosotros, de vez en cuando, más seguido de lo que nos gustaría, teníamos ataques temerarios.

Con eso aprendí a manejar el: favor por favor. Algo bastante útil a la larga. Ellos sabían que yo podía cobrarles en cualquier momento y yo sabía que iban a pagarme.

El tiempo que pasaba en la cabaña lo compartía con Alyssa, ella se había convertido en mi asistente, ¡Pero que conste que no era explotación infantil! Me ayudaba por gusto. Era una niña por demás dulce, probablemente por eso mis hermanos no querían dejarla sola, más de uno habría intentado aprovecharse de su inocencia.

Les contaré un secreto:

No había día en el cual no pensará en Shizuru. Intentaba no llevar la cuenta de cuanto faltaba para verle, no obstante, inconscientemente contaba incluso los segundos. Le extrañaba mucho, aunque irónicamente ya había pasado más tiempo sin ella que con ella.

¿Cómo decirlo? Cualquier opción me suena extremista, pero si debo escoger una es esta: Era como vivir en abstinencia. Era como si me hubieran vuelto adicta al mayor de los vicios y después me lo hubieran quitado. Tomen nota de esto, será importante para entender algunas cosas después.

El punto es que, sufría por su ausencia, no obstante, era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo en voz alta, y me esforzaba como nadie se lo imagina para disimular mi desesperación.

Procuraba mantenerme completamente ocupada hasta que llegaba ese momento del día en el cual recibía su llamada. No creo que alguna vez hayan hecho una llamada Iris, pero pueden compararlo con una videollamada, sólo que sin aparatos, sin internet y con interferencia divina cuando menos te lo esperabas.

Como no quiero aburrirles me saltaré hasta el día en el que se rompió mi rutina.

Faltaba poco para la cena cuando me topé con la persona más irritante del planeta. A propósito, chocó su hombro contra el mío. No estaba de humor, bueno, menos de lo común. -¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-. Le pregunté.

Obviamente, me observó con odio. –¿Quieres saber cual es mi problema?-. Me daban ganas de decirle que no frunciera el ceño, porque ese era un gesto demasiado mío.

-Anda, dilo-. Yo sabía que lo que me dijo no era del todo cierto. Pues sencillamente las fechas no encajaban.

-Me desagrada que te pasees por todo el campamento, con esa cara de superioridad-. Casi escupió las palabras.

-¿Disculpa?-. Fruncí el ceño. -No soy yo quien se cree la mejor-. No pude evitar sonreír de modo burlón, echándole las palabras en cara. -Sin serlo-. Increíblemente, no se fue a los golpes de inmediato.

En lugar de intentar molerme a golpes, se acercó, como si fuera a chocar su frente contra la mía. -Todos te alaban por haber matado a ese perro-. En serio, el aliento le apestaba, le habría dado unas mentas, pero no iba a desperdiciarlas en ella. -Pero yo creo que sólo tuviste suerte-.

-Con o sin suerte-. Le empujé. -Pero lo maté yo, no tú-. Y sonreí justo como sabía que ella odiaba más.

Cerró la boca, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, al punto de que le sangraron las encías. ¿Por qué hacía eso en lugar de hacer algo para enviarme a la enfermería? Fácil, Yamada estaba cerca, y Nao era idiota pero sabía dónde serlo.

-Fue tu juguete lo que lo mató-. Así es, llamó juguete a mi espada. Misma que por cierto había ido mejorando.

-¿Acaso envidias que mi "juguete" hizo lo que tu espada no pudo?-. Y sí, ahí estaba yo, echándole más sal a la herida de su ego.

-Imbécil-. Su insulto se me resbaló. -Dime, tuerquitas-. Ese apodo llegó a causarme gracia. -¿Qué eres sin tus juguetes de mierda?-.

-Kuga Natsuki-. Respondí sin dudarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, terminé mi entrenamiento con Mikoto y me fui a las duchas, a veces ella me acompañaba, no obstante, esa vez se quedó a entrenar a unos chicos que acababan de llegar al campamento. Como era costumbre, dejé mis cosas en uno de los casilleros del vestuario y le puse candado, digo, no es que nadie quisiera robarme la playera del campamento que todos teníamos o un jeans más desgastado que nada, pero sí que guardaba ahí un par de cosas que valoraba y estas solían darle curiosidad a algunos campistas.

Ya me había tocado la mala suerte de quedarme sin agua caliente, razón más que suficiente para procurar no perder el tiempo. Me duché a la velocidad de la luz, o al menos lo más rápido que podía permitírmelo teniendo el cabello largo.

Al salir de las regaderas oí algo que para mí se escuchaba claramente como un casillero siendo forzado. Con el ceño fruncido, caminé a los vestidores.

En efecto, alguien había forzado mi casillero, y ese alguien era Nao.

Le atrapé con las manos en la masa sin que se diera cuenta. Tenía puesta mi muñequera, mal puesta por cierto, y por los movimientos que hacía, intentaba activarle. A decir verdad, más que molestarme, me pareció divertido, porque sólo unas horas antes le había dicho juguetes a mis pertenencias, e irónicamente, en ese preciso momento parecía que ella jugaba. Le dejé seguir intentando, segura de que no lo lograría, así, le observé hasta que me aburrí.

-Sólo yo puedo desplegarle-. Mi voz le asustó, lo supe porque pegó un brinco. -Ni de broma podrás activarle-. Caminé a mi casillero para sacar mi ropa. -De hecho-. Quizá le dejó choqueada el que yo estuviera tan tranquila. -Ni siquiera podrás quitártela-.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo totalmente confundida. Reaccionaba bastante lento. Creó que le maté un par te sus pocas neuronas.

-"Cristal Plateado", ciérrate-. Mi muñequera comenzó a reducir su tamaño, con la muñeca de Nao aún en medio.

-¿¡Qué mierda!?-. Gritó, intentando quitársela.

Tranquila, me puse mi ropa, ahí, frente a una aún más impactada Nao. No sé que tanto me veía, yo no tenía nada que ella no, si es que en verdad la hija de puta era una mujer. -Yo que tú voy pidiendo disculpas-. Sonreí. -Al menos que tu mano derecha sea muy flexible-.

Quiso soltarme un puñetazo, pero se detuvo a medias, ya que mi muñequera volvió a encogerse. -¿Y bien?-. Me crucé de brazos.

-¡Vete a la mierda, tuerquitas!-. No era tan mala como para dañarle la mano permanentemente, sin embargo, me tentaba mucho la idea de romperle la muñeca, en venganza por mi nariz rota.

-"Cristal Plateado"…-.

-No te atrevas…-.

-¿Me estás retando, Nao?-. Yo tenía el poder, ella lo sabía, eso le hacía odiarme todavía más.

Vi su rostro enrojecer de rabia. -Le diré a Yamada sobre tu truco de mierda-.

-Anda, ve y dile que quisiste robarme-. Sabía que yo llevaba las de ganar mientras no le rompiera nada.

-¡Quítame esta cosa!-. Vociferó rabiosa, tras sentir que volvió a encogerse.

-Con gusto, cuando pidas perdón por tomarle-. Necesitaría desinfectarle cuando le tuviera de regreso.

-Kuga…-. Ahí comprobé que en verdad sus ojos podían verse como pequeñas llamas, efecto secundario de ser la descendencia de Ares. A Mikoto se le veía más genial, por mucho.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un comando que podría congelarte el brazo-. Eso no era cierto, ni de cerca, pero ella no tenía modo de saberlo. -Es un buen momento para probarlo. "Cristal Plateado", Frío-. Eso no era más que una medida de enfriamiento que implemente porque a veces los mecanismos se sobrecalentaban, sin embargo ella no lo sabía, y su rostro reflejó pánico autentico al creer que mi espada era un arma capaz de traer la Antártida al campamento.

-¡Maldición!-. Seguía roja de rabia y la vena de su cuello resaltaba bastante. -Tú ganas, joder-.

-Te escuchó-.

-Lo siento-. Masculló entre dientes.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil?-. Dije con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La satisfacción provocada por haberle sacado una disculpa a Nao me duró poco. Mi dicha fue reemplazada por preocupación. ¿Por qué? Porque la llamada diaria de Shizuru no llegó, lo sé, un día no era nada, el problema era que fueron tres días seguidos. Me debatía entre llamarle o no, pensaba que tal vez estaba muy ocupada, o que quizá no tenía ganas de hablar conmigo.

-Quizá…-. Estaba sentada en la orilla del lago, con un dracma en la mano. -Quizá…-. Lo giraba entre mis dedos. -Shizuru….-. Miraba al agua sin mirarla realmente. -¿Debería llamar?-.

Entonces sucedió.

Apareció la tan ansiada llamada.

-¡Natsuki!-. Habría sido un alivio ver su rostro, de no ser por el detalle de que se veía muy agitada. Algo no estaba bien. -¡Natsuki!-.

-Shizuru, ¿Qué sucede?-. Intenté mantener la calma, no obstante, su pánico era contagioso.

-¡Necesito ayuda!-. La imagen se distorsionaba. -¿¡Natsuki!?-. Y creo que ella no podía escucharme.

-¡Shizuru, estoy aquí!-. Grité, comprobando por las malas que no podía oírme.

-¡Algo… algo me está siguiendo!-. No entendía bien, las palabras también se distorsionaban. -¡Por favor, ven!-. Ahí la llamada se cortó definitivamente.

Traté de volver a contactarle, sin éxito.

Y golpeé el agua, enojada, frustrada.

-Mierda-.

Eché a correr de regreso a la cabaña. Entré azotando la puerta y como resultado asusté a Alyssa. -¿Natsuki? ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó preocupada. No le contesté, estaba muy ocupada imaginando decenas de ideas caóticas mientras metía cosas en una mochila.

-Volveré pronto-. Dije sin creérmelo ni yo, en el fondo sabía que tardaría más de la cuenta.

-¿A dónde vas?-.

-No lo sé-. Mentí, sí que lo sabía. Iba a casa de Shizuru, era lo único que se me ocurría para comenzar a buscarla.

Salí volviendo a azotar la puerta.

Antes de ir a la entrada del campamento hice otra parada, en la cabaña Hermes. Toqué la puerta como desquiciada hasta que alguien me abrió. -¿Kuga?-. Empujé al chico y entré al lugar.

-Wow, wow Kuga, ¿Qué te pasa, chica?-. Midori me miraba entre asombrada y confundida. -¿Mis chicos volvieron a jugarte una broma o algo?-. Quizá pensó que estaba molesta.

-Necesito que cuides a Alyssa-.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, por supuesto. ¿Pero a dónde…-. No le dejé terminar. Salí de la cabaña como alma que se llevaba el Tártaros.

Técnicamente tenía prohibido salir del campamento sin avisar, tendría que haberle pedido permiso a Yamada, pero tenía la cabeza hecha un caos, más de lo normal, y el pensar en que Shizuru necesitaba mi ayuda despertaba mi parte más temeraria.

No tenía ni puta idea de lo que podría encontrarme allá afuera. Y me importaba un carajo con tal de ponerla a salvo.

Claro está, en esos momentos no pensé sobre un hecho crucial: Para salvarle debía evitar morirme en el proceso.

Tuve que aprender ese tipo de cosas en el camino.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-. Me encontré a Mikoto en la entrada, un suceso que no era casualidad.

-¿Me dirás que no lo haga?-. Alcé una ceja, dentro de nuestras impulsividades, ella era un poco más prudente, creo.

-Lo haría, pero es obvio que no me harías caso-. Entonces noté que ella también cargaba una mochila y su espada. -Así que iré contigo-. Me sonrió.


	6. Capítulo 6

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 6_**

Cuando salimos del campamento tuve el acertado presentimiento de que tardaríamos un poco más de lo previsto en volver, además, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que medio mundo intentaría hacernos mierda durante nuestro improvisado viaje.

Lo primero que hicimos fue subir a un taxi que "misteriosamente" vagaba por una carretera casi vacía, debo decir la verdad como es: Ese viejo tenía cara de pedófilo violador. Sin embargo, supongo que nosotras teníamos cara de asesinas seriales, porque no se atrevió ni a vernos por el espejo retrovisor, y cuando bajamos del taxi arrancó rápidamente.

Lo siguiente fue subir a un camión que nos llevaría hasta la ciudad de Shizuru. Deben estarse preguntando, ¿y de dónde carajos saqué dinero para eso? Bueno, debo agradecerle a Mikoto por tener la prudencia de conservar dinero común y corriente, ¿ven? Por eso me la pasaba diciendo que ella era la más responsable de mis amigos.

-Oye Mikoto-. Giró el rostro en mi dirección. Íbamos sentadas en la parte trasera del camión. -Tu espada es bastante grande y llamativa-. Ella no hacía nada por ocultar la funda de su espada, incluso había momentos es lo que resultaba más llamativa que un cartel de neón, pero… -Y nadie parece sorprendido-. Fruncí el ceño. -No se lo pensaron dos veces antes de dejarte subir-. Ese detalle hacía que la curiosidad me carcomiera el alma. Vale, tenía una idea del motivo, pero quería la verdad, no imaginaciones mías, por más acertadas que estas pudieran ser a veces.

-La neblina-. Contestó. -Cubre los ojos de los mortales-. Se rascó la cabeza. Era obvio que buscaba las palabras adecuadas, ya que por lo general era Mai la de las explicaciones. -Y cuando ven algo de nuestro mundo, sus mentes lo distorsionan, hasta crear algo que según ellos sí es posible-. Recordé el episodio de la arpía.

-¿Y según ellos, una espada no es posible?-.

-No cuando es una espada que asesina monstruos-. Lo dijo con una sonrisa. -Culpa a sus propiedades divinas, eso hago yo-. Parecía algo bastante razonable.

-Interesante-. Lo medité un segundo. -¿Y qué ven que cargas?-.

-Por lo general, piensan que cargo una guitarra-. Se encogió de hombros.

El resto del viaje Mikoto se esforzó por hacerme platica, aun cuando las palabras no eran lo suyo, se lo agradecí mucho, pues sabía que lo hacía con el fin de mantener mi mente ocupada.

Me contó que su espada fue un regalo del mismísimo Dios de la Guerra. Ares se la dio en persona por ser su favorita, y justamente por eso Nao le odiaba. Había entrenado con ella desde los 12 años, quizá fuese poco tiempo, no obstante, se acoplaba con su espada de tal modo que parecían haber nacido juntas. Sí, mientras Mikoto tuviera a Miroku, enfrentarle era un riesgo que pocos estaban dispuestos a correr.

También me dijo que ella no iba a ningún lado cuando acababa el verano, porque al igual que yo, era huérfana. El campamento mestizo era nuestro hogar. Y aunque ella era hija de Ares y yo de Hefesto, Mikoto se estaba convirtiendo es una hermana para mí.

Una vez que estuvimos en la ciudad, nos vimos obligadas a cambiar de vehículo. Subimos a un autobús, el cual, si mis cálculos no me fallaban, nos dejaría cerca de donde vivía Shizuru. Era un poco difícil orientarme en una ciudad en la que nunca había estado, pero hacía lo que podía.

Por supuesto, como la vida nos tenía cierta manía a los semidioses, ni estando en una ciudad completamente diferente a la mía, pude evitar un desagradable encuentro. -Pero miren-. No quise voltear. -Si es la delincuente-. Era uno de esos chicos que me molestaba en la escuela.

-Ohhh vamos-. Seguí fingiendo demencia, más por su propio bien que por el mío. -Sé que no sabes leer-. ¡Porque yo leía griego antiguo! Mi cerebro estaba en modo automático, y consideraba que el español no era necesario, sí, sí, era otra broma del olimpo para complicarnos la vida. -Pero no eres sorda, ¿o sí?-.

Sin voltear sabía que él estaba sonriendo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Hola, estúpido-. Me di la vuelta.

-¿Qué dijiste, idiota?-. Él me sacaba más de una cabeza de altura.

-Al parecer tú sí eres sordo-. Di un paso al frente. -Te dije estúpido-. Su cara enrojeció del coraje.

¿Ven? Por cosas así los demás solían decir que yo tenía un don para desquiciar a todos. Con unas pocas palabras lograba sacarlos de sus casillas. En mi defensa, irónicamente sólo me defendía.

-¿Crees que por ser una chica no te golpearé?-.

-¿Crees que por ser un chico me ganarás?-. Quizá se me subió lo divino a la cabeza, pero creía que un sencillo mortal no iba a ganarme, no uno tan imbécil como él.

-Nat-. La mano de Mikoto en mi hombro llamó mi atención. -No es buena idea-. Ella veía de reojo que más de uno no dejaba de vernos.

-Bueno-. Dije entre dientes, tenía razón.

-Cobarde-. Dijo eso, pero decidió callarse cuando Mikoto y yo le vimos al mismo tiempo, tal vez si poníamos cara de asesinas seriales.

Gracias al olimpo nuestra parada llegó casi inmediatamente después de eso. Bajamos en una calle amplia que se veía bastante despejada y tranquila. ¿Cómo decirlo? El lugar delataba a kilómetros ser un sitio de gente adinerada, en serio, vieras a donde vieras, había casas enormes o edificios departamentales de lujo.

-¿Con quién dijiste que vive Shizuru?-. Dijo Mikoto, algo asombrada por el panorama. Lo sé, suena ridículo que dos productos de la mitología griega se asombraran por el poder del dinero, pero en fin, las cosas eran así.

-Se supone que con su padre-. Ahí fue cuando mandamos a la mierda la calma que habíamos mantenido durante el viaje, y comenzamos a correr, con dirección a uno de los edificios.

-¿Se supone?-. Vi de reojo que alzó una ceja.

-Es modelo, viaja mucho-. El susodicho pasaba más tiempo lejos que cerca de Shizuru, algo un poco deprimente, pero nos caía de maravilla el hecho.

-Un clásico-. Detecté un cambio en su tono de voz.

-¿Lo de ser modelo?-. Dije con confusión.

-No. Lo de dejarnos solos-. No pude contradecirle, sobre todo porque con el tiempo comprobé que para un semidios era más probable sacarse la lotería que tener atención paternal decente.

Mientras corríamos, juraría que vi de reojo una gran silueta que nos observaba, sin embargo, cuando volteé prácticamente de inmediato, la acera estaba vacía. Como lo acredité a mi paranoia del momento, cometí el error de no contárselo a Mikoto.

Por instinto, pase mi mano por la muñequera de Cristal Plateado, en ese instante, Mikoto se percató de un detalle. -¿No tenías una sola muñequera?-.

-Tenía-. Sonreí a medias.

En efecto, ya usaba otra muñequera en el antebrazo izquierdo. Era un artefacto en el que había estado trabajando durante las últimas semanas. ¿Qué que hacía? Bueno, se darán cuenta pronto.

Finalmente llegamos al edificio en el cual vivía Shizuru, esa cosa era un maldito rascacielos de primera, créanme, con lo lujoso que lucía no podíamos sentirnos más fuera de lugar. Era obvio que en un lugar así habría guardias, precisamente para evitar que mocosas como nosotras pasáramos de la puerta principal, pero misteriosamente, el sitio parecía un pueblo fantasma. Por un segundo dude, pero estaba segura de que esa era la dirección correcta.

-Esto me da mala espina-. Bueno, al menos no era la única.

-Definitivamente esto pinta muy raro-. Dije cuando llamamos al ascensor y este nunca llegó.

Subimos corriendo los escalones hasta llegar al piso número 50, después llamé a la puerta como desquiciada, desgraciadamente nadie atendió. -¿Y ahora qué?-. Me preguntó Mikoto.

Técnicamente, teníamos la fuerza necesaria para echar la puerta abajo, pero la verdad no quería desmadrarle el lugar a Shizuru. Lo sé, me falló un poco el orden de mis prioridades, culpen a la falta de sueño.

Me quité la mochila, metí la mano y sonreí al sacar lo que creía que era la solución a nuestro problema.

-¿Es una navaja suiza?-.

-Mi versión de una-. Contesté orgullosa.

La cerradura era de excelente calidad, así que casi me sentí culpable cuando le forcé sin mucho esfuerzo. Después entramos al departamento. -¡Shizuru!-. Estoy segura de que grité tan fuerte que me escucharon sus vecinos, pero los del otro edificio. -¡Shizuru!-.

Les juro que volteamos el lugar patas arriba, sin embargo, no encontramos ninguna pista que nos indicara que estaba sucediendo.

Ya íbamos de salida cuando se me ocurrió abrir la boca de más. -No podríamos tener peor suerte-.

Por supuesto, el destino se aseguró de llevarme la contraria. La puerta principal, corrección, toda la pared y la puerta principal, explotaron con una ráfaga infernal.

-Tenías que decirlo, ¿no?-. Dijo Mikoto, mientras se preparaba para pelear. -¡Nunca digas eso!-. Los semidioses éramos la encarnación de la Ley de Murphy: Sí algo malo puede pasar, pasará.

La figura que se dejo ver entre los escombros me sacó más de una maldición. -Me esfuerzo por no joder esa puerta, ¡Y el pajarraco la vuela en pedazos!-.

Sí, es exactamente lo que están pensando: El pajarraco de mierda, digo, la arpía, había vuelto por venganza. Y estoy segura de que era la misma porque…

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, KUGA NATSUKI!-. Desplegué mi espada cuando esa cosa se abalanzó contra mí.

Mikoto no demoró en entrar en acción. Blandió su espada con gran fuerza, dispuesta a matar a esa cosa con un solo golpe. -¡Tiene que ser broma!-. Pero el pajarraco definitivamente había ganado fuerza y resistencia, demasiada, porque detuvo el golpe con su pata, haciéndose únicamente un rasguño.

Ambas nos apartamos todo lo posible, pero más tardamos en hacerlo que en ser atacadas de nuevo. En una de sus embestidas, sus garras estuvieron a nada de alcanzar mi rostro.

Por fortuna contábamos con la ventaja de que Mikoto y yo podíamos sincronizarnos fácilmente, gracias a nuestros entrenamientos.

-¡Nat!-. Ese fue el aviso para echarme hacia atrás, cuando Mikoto elevó su espada desde el suelo. Como esa cosa volaba no pudo alcanzarle como hubiera querido, no obstante, sí que le hizo un buen corte en las patas. Su rugido hizo eco en el departamento.

Entonces, con sus ráfagas, la desgraciada alzó el pesado sofá de la sala, y nos lo aventó, el mueble era tan grande que no logramos esquivarlo, así que nos impactó contra la pared, y de pasó la travesamos, terminando en el cuarto de Shizuru.

El golpe me dejo aturdida, pero Mikoto volvió a la carga de inmediato.

Le seguí en cuanto pude, que ojalá hubiera sido antes.

Déjenme remarcar algo: Fue horrible ver que cuando parecía que ella iba ganando terreno, el pajarraco, sin explicación, aumentó su fuerza. Fue horrible, porque, de un modo que no entiendo, dejo inconsciente a Mikoto y le aventó por el ventanal.

Sí, le aventó desde el piso 50.

Como han de suponer, se me subió lo temerario a la cabeza.

Y sin dudarlo, salté por la ventana.

La caída se sentía horrible, como sí el viento quisiera arrancarme la piel, y ni yo sé como rayos logré mantener los ojos abiertos, pero supongo que ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Mikoto era motivación suficiente.

Hasta la fecha creo que le debo una a alguien en el olimpo, porque aun cuando ella iba más abajo como por 5 metros, pude alcanzarle.

Le tomé del brazo izquierdo, pues su mano derecha aún se aferraba a su espada, y me aseguré de aferrarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas.

El problema era que seguíamos cayendo.

Imagínense la fuerza necesaria para atravesar concreto.

Esa fue la que necesite para salvarnos el pellejo.

Desplegué mi espada y en un movimiento salvaje le clavé en la pared del edificio, el bronce celestial era tan resistente que le hicimos un corte de dos metros a la pared antes de conseguir detener nuestra caída.

Solté un grito al sentir que algo crujió, y es que bueno, al frenarnos de golpe, el peso de Mikoto tuvo uno que otro efecto, como eso de dislocarme el hombro, por ejemplo.

-¡Mierda!-. Dolía bastante, sin embargo, si aflojaba el agarre… bueno, nos faltaban como 20 pisos, imagínenselo ustedes.

Con un hombro dislocado sosteniendo a una Mikoto inconsciente, y mi otra mano aferrándose a mi espada para impedir que nos matáramos, era difícil pensar adecuadamente.

-¡Despierta!-. Grité. -¡Mikoto!-. Temía que mi brazo dejara de responderme. -¡MIKOTO!-.

Y entonces un rugido me heló la sangre. Volteé hacia arriba, para encontrarme con que la arpía se preparaba para ir por nosotras.


	7. Capítulo 7

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 7_**

-¡Mierda!-. Dolía bastante, sin embargo, si aflojaba el agarre… bueno, nos faltaban como 20 pisos, imagínenselo ustedes.

Con un hombro dislocado sosteniendo a una Mikoto inconsciente, y mi otra mano aferrándose a mi espada para impedir que nos matáramos, era difícil pensar adecuadamente.

-¡Despierta!-. Grité. -¡Mikoto!-. Temía que mi brazo dejara de responderme. -¡MIKOTO!-.

Y entonces un rugido me heló la sangre. Volteé hacia arriba, para encontrarme con que la arpía se preparaba para ir por nosotras.

-¡JODER, MIKOTO!-. El miedo fluía a través de mi cuerpo, éramos el aperitivo perfecto, dos bocados indefensos. -¡MIKOTO!-. Quise sacudirle, una pésima idea, el movimiento me jodió más el hombro e hizo que mi espada comenzará a moverse.

El pajarraco se arrojó por la ventana, o bueno, por ese hueco gigantesco que hizo por su cuenta y bajó en picada, pero mi temor fue superado por un sentimiento de sorpresa e impacto.

Porque una figura que conocía muy bien saltó un segundo después. -¡SHIZURU!-. Así es, se arrojó desde el piso 50, no conforme con eso, se le fue encima al pajarraco.

-¡ARPÍA!-. Gritó con aquella voz autoritaria que al mismo tiempo conservaba elegancia. -¡ARPÍA!-. Antes de que esa cosa volteará a verle, se aferró a ella, prácticamente montándole.

Casi se me salió el alma cuando vi esas espantosas garras dirigirse a Shizuru. -¡ARPÍA!-. Pero repentinamente el pajarraco dejo caer sus brazos a los costados.

En ese instante no fui consciente, sin embargo, estaba volviendo a presenciar uno de los más grandes misterios de Shizuru, sólo que a una escala mucho mayor y en una situación de peligro mortal.

Seguí observando, en un estado de shock temporal. Me percaté de que el monstruo sacudía la cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse algo, aunque no tenía nada, o al menos eso parecía.

-¡ARPÍA!-. Su voz era cada vez más penetrante, y si yo le escuchaba a esa distancia, seguramente podría dejar sorda a esa cosa, ya que le gritaba al oído.

El pajarraco comenzó a dar giros, esta vez queriendo quitarse a Shizuru de encima, giraba rápido, como un trompo, y a momentos le dejaba boca arriba, por lo cual colgaba en el vacío que quería matarnos a todas.

Aun con esos violentos movimientos, era evidente que irónicamente no intentaba dañarle, no con sus desagradables garras.

De un momento a otro, se quedaron inmóviles, Shizuru respiraba agitada, ok, más bien jadeaba, por su parte el pajarraco tenía una expresión perdida, podía verle porque entre sus giros mortales habían ido descendiendo, y en serio, esos horripilantes ojos, antes sedientos de sangre, lucían turbios, como si aquella extraña neblina les cubriera.

-Ahora-. Ya no gritaba, hablaba con calma, aunque estaba montando a un monstruo, a 20 pisos de altura. -Sin hacerles daño alguno-. Era como si tuviera adiestrado al pajarraco. -Tomarás a Natsuki y Mikoto-. Se fue acercando a nosotras, yo seguía sorprendida, quizá hasta con la boca abierta. -Y nos llevaras al suelo, sin lastimarnos-.

Sentía mis latidos en mis oídos y adrenalina en lugar de sangre corriendo por mis venas, el pajarraco me tomó por la parte trasera de mi playera, y en ese momento agradecí que la ropa del campamento fuese ridículamente resistente.

-Confía en mí-. La voz de Shizuru me infundió el valor necesario para sacar mi espada de la pared, entonces, quedé suspendida en el aire, pero esta vez colgando de las patas de una arpía.

Con temor, regresé Cristal Plateado a modo muñequera, para poder usar mi mano derecha en Mikoto.

Mientras descendíamos al piso, me costaba pensar, ya que asimilar todo eso de golpe era algo un poco complicado, pero gracias al olimpo, en situaciones así mi cuerpo podía moverse por su cuenta, como si mis reflejos de semidios fueran una especie de piloto automático.

Estando a 10 cm del suelo, nos soltó, fue un gran alivio, claro está, habría sido mejor que no nos dejara en una fuente del tamaño de una plaza pública, pero no podía pedirle más a la vida que seguir con vida.

Shizuru bajó del pajarraco, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y lucía en verdad exhausta, lo que sea que podía hacer, era un poder que definitivamente necesitaba mucha energía.

Yo seguía sorprendida, así que sólo le observé: dio unos cuantos pasos en mi dirección, sus piernas parecían de gelatina y como era de esperar comenzó a trastabillar. Me di una bofetada mental, obligándome a salir de ese estado de shock tan patético, por suerte funcionó. Justo cuando Shizuru se desmayó, le atrapé.

Desgraciadamente, cuando ella cerró los ojos, los del pajarraco regresaron a la normalidad.

Así que ahí estaba yo, con una sola mano útil para mantener vivas a mis dos amigas inconscientes, sin matarme en el proceso.

-Esto es una mierda-. Una vez más, desplegué mi espada.

-¡KUGA NATSUKI!-. En serio, fue horrible su tono, como si mi nombre fuera una maldición, y de las egipcias, así que se hacen una idea.

-Cierra el pico-. Insisto, el sentido común no era lo mío en aquellos días.

Sin embargo, cuando me mostró sus garras, les vi el doble de grandes, esa cosa seguía ganando fuerza. Pasé saliva, si antes estaba haciéndonos picadillo, ahora mis oportunidades eran menos alentadoras.

Deseé poder sostener mi espada con ambas manos.

Y el pajarraco atacó, pero el desgraciado fue a por Shizuru. Atravesé mi espada, el bronce celestial raspó completamente contra sus garras, de hecho, hubo la fricción suficiente para producir chispas. El movimiento se repitió una decena de veces, sólo que alternaba el objetivo, a veces Shizuru, a veces Mikoto.

La hija de puta quería agotarme, y vaya que le estaba funcionando. Le maldije por eso.

En una de sus arremetidas, alcanzó a cortarle un mecho de cabello a Shizuru, lo sé, eso no era daño alguno, pero significaba que estaba cada vez más cerca de acabarnos.

No ayudaba que estábamos peleando en una fuente, el fondo enmohecido y el agua me hacían sentir que mis pies resbalarían en cualquier segundo.

Y de hecho, sí sucedió, mi pie izquierdo resbaló 5 cm hacia atrás, quizá parezca algo insignificante, pero eso le dio la oportunidad perfecta para atacarme. Sentí un corte en mi brazo izquierdo, tan profundo que llegó al hueso. Después vi la muerte pasar ante mis ojos, literalmente, si no hubiera retrocedido me habría atravesado la cabeza, una de sus garras quedó a 2 milímetros de mi ojo derecho.

Entonces el pajarraco me sonrió, con burla, malicia, sadismo y todo lo malo que se les pueda ocurrir. -No puedes defenderles, defenderte y luchar, Kuga Natsuki-. Lo peor era que tenía razón, me era imposible pasar a modo ofensivo.

Escuché el chapoteo del agua, causado por pisadas que no eran mías, y vi de reojo que Mikoto se había levantado.

Sentí un gran alivio que luego fue reemplazado por confusión.

-¿Mikoto?-. Ella y la arpía se analizaban mutuamente, eso no era tan raro, lo realmente extraño era que los ojos de Mikoto ardían, y no, no me refiero a ese efecto en el que sus pupilas asemejaban ser pequeñas llamas, digo que realmente ardían, sus ojos se habían convertido en el fuego mismo, y desprendían llamas feroces de color dorado. Debo ser sincera, era una imagen intimidante.

-Déjalo en mis manos-. Su voz era firme, segura. -Protege a Shizuru-. Asentí y retrocedí, apegándome más a la susodicha.

La sangre me empapaba el brazo pero al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que un semidios tardaba más en desangrarse.

-¡NO ESTORBES, MINAGI!-. Esa frase retumbó en mi cabeza, ¿estorbar? ¿qué no quería matarnos a las dos minutos atrás? Entrecerré los ojos, con desconfianza, algo no cuadraba. Me aferré más a mi espada.

Iniciaron un combate que les llevó a caer en una secuencia de movimientos similar a la que había experimentado yo, con la diferencia de que Mikoto era más rápida. Sí algo me quedó claro ahí, fue que nada podía escapar a esos ojos llameantes.

Repentinamente tuve el pésimo presentimiento de que el pajarraco volvería a aumentar su fuerza, supongo que mi amiga también lo tuvo, o quizá cierto Dios de la Guerra le hizo un favor a su favorita.

-¡NO LO HARÁS!-. Arremetió contra el pajarraco, pero antes de que hicieran contacto, su espada se prendió en llamas doradas, que hacían juego con sus ojos.

En ese entonces no sabía que tan especial era ese fuego, motivo por el cual me sorprendí del miedo con el que retrocedió la arpía. Se los juró, podía sentir que el aire vibraba ante aquel poder divino.

-Dioses-. Susurré.

Era obvio que ahora la balanza se inclinaba al lado de Mikoto, su contrincante se convirtió en una presa, y cada vez que blandía su espada el pajarraco hacía todo lo posible por mantener distancia. Llegaron al punto en el que esa cosa intentó huir, imagínense lo terrorífico de la situación para hacer querer huir a un monstruo, vaya, el punto es que Mikoto no le dejó escapar.

¿Cómo?

Bueno… se los resumo: Le cortó las alas.

Así es, le mutiló, sin ni siquiera pestañear.

El rugido que emitió me aturdió, pero seguí observando, maravillada.

-¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ!-. Mikoto dio 3 giros, tomando impulso y causando que las llamas crecieran. -¡DESAPARECE!-. Le cortó diagonalmente, desde el hombro hasta la cadera.

Por fin me permití respirar normalmente cuando el pajarraco se convirtió en polvo dorado, de hecho, me dejé caer en el agua, necesitaba sentarme. Mikoto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras, las llamas desaparecieron, tanto de su espada como de su mirada, dejando sólo una expresión agotada.

-No vuelvas a desmayarte, por favor-. Entendía que usar grades cantidades de poder les acercaba al colapso, sin embargo, no podría sacar de ahí a dos chicas inconscientes.

-No pasará-. Me aseguró.

-¿Y ese incremento de poder, que fue?-. Porque me constaba que ella era fuerte, pero que eso no era parte de su propio poder.

-Creo que tendré que echar mi cena completa a la fogata-.

Saben, otro detalle sorprendente, incluso ilógico, era que seguíamos con nuestras mochilas puestas e intactas. Sacó ambrosía de la suya, antes de comer ella, me lo ofreció.

-Necesitamos sanar ese brazo-. Acepte la comida, después de asegurarme de que aun tenía para ella. Al comerlo sentí que mi hombro dislocado se acomodó y que el corte de mi brazo, junto a los demás más pequeños, comenzaron a cerrar. -Tenemos que irnos de aquí, antes de que la niebla se disipe del todo-.

Le di mi mochila, le tomó, entendiendo de inmediato. Ya con mi brazo en un mejor estado fue fácil levantar a Shizuru, la coloqué en mi espalda a modo de caballito, y cuando me aseguré de que no se caería, fue tiempo de irnos.

Vi de costado el edificio y los destrozos que hicimos en la fuente, parecían hechos por explosiones. -¿Qué verán los humanos?-. La respiración de Shizuru era tranquila, eso me calmaba.

-En el mejor de los caos, un ataque terrorista-. Eso no me gustó nada.

-¿Y en el peor de los casos?-. Pensé que con nuestra apariencia ningún autobús o taxi nos haría parada, así que hice una plegaria para que mis brazos se mantuvieran firmes, Shizuru no pesaba mucho, pero yo estaba agotada.

Mikoto hizo una mueca. -Que nosotras somos las terroristas-. Lo que faltaba…

-Entonces…

Un quejido me interrumpió, e inmediatamente, que nos hicieran mierda y casi morir valió la pena. -Natsuki-. Shizuru despertó.

-¡Shizuru!-. Quería abrazarla, sin embargo, nuestra posición no me lo permitía, en cambio, ella sí podía abrazarme. -¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Saltaste del piso 50!-. Antes era peso muerto en mi espalda, y técnicamente lo seguía siendo, pero el que ahora estuviera consciente y me abrazara me aliviaba el alma.

-Tú también lo hiciste-. Hablaba bajo, se notaba que aún estaba agotada.

-Bueno sí…. Pero tenía que salvar a Mikoto-. Me defendí.

Se aferró más a mí, su respiración daba contra mi oído. -Y yo tenía que salvarte a ti, Natsuki-. Lo confieso, me sonrojé, aun más porque vi sonreír a Mikoto.

La postura de Shizuru se tensó. -Tenemos que salir de aquí, está cerca-. Lo que sea que ella presentía yo ni lo imaginaba.

-Pero si ya nos encargamos del pajarraco-. Dije confundida.

Sentí un escalofrío desde antes de escuchar su respuesta. -No era una arpía lo que me estaba siguiendo-.

Inconscientemente le sostuve con mayor firmeza, y me preparé para echar a correr en cualquier segundo. Vi de reojo que Mikoto sostenía la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Qué es lo que te está siguiendo?-. Temía que entráramos en otra lucha de golpe, ya saben, por eso de que estaba segura de que esos poderes divinos de momentos antes tenían un límite de uso.

-Esa es la peor parte-. Por increíble que parezca, podía mantenerme serena gracias a la voz de Shizuru, pese a que irónicamente sus palabras fueran desalentadoras. -No estoy segura de que sea-.

-¡Allá!-. Gritó Mikoto. Volteamos hacia donde señalaba, y lo que vimos me erizó la piel.

-Mierda-. Creo que me temblaron las manos, o quizá era Shizuru temblando, o tal vez éramos las dos.

A una cuadra de distancia, un grupo de 5 nos observaba fijamente, iban cubiertos por completo, parecían sombras de tan oscuros que se veían, pero a través de las capuchas sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad abrumadora, y eran de color dorado.

No sé si parpadeé o simplemente desaparecieron, el punto es que de un segundo a otro ya no estaban.

-Díganme que estoy alucinando-. Recordaba perfectamente esos ojos hambrientos.

-Ellos… me están siguiendo-. La voz de Shizuru por poco y se quebró.

-Tranquila-. Intenté tragarme el miedo que me revolvía las entrañas. -Saldremos de esta-. Esperaba de todo corazón no estarle mintiendo.

Queríamos salir de ahí lo antes posible, no sólo por nuestros nuevos acosadores, si no que por un hecho catastrófico: Siendo tres semidiosas juntas, atraeríamos a cualquier monstruo en kilómetros a la redonda.

Teníamos que alejarnos de la escena, y sólo tuvimos una idea, el único transporte en el que podía haber mortales más raros que nosotras: El metro.

Nadie se inmuto al vernos abordar, aunque yo seguía cargando a Shizuru y tanto Mikoto como yo teníamos sangre seca por todos lados.

Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba transportarme bajo tierra, me provocaba un pésimo presentimiento, y a estas alturas ya deben suponer que los presentimientos de los semidioses nunca son buenos.

-Creo que ya puedo caminar-. Sí sonaba mucho mejor.

-¿Segura?-. No quería que se desplomará ahí.

-Sí-. Ok, exageré un poco, pero me agaché para que ella bajará sin problemas.

Ahora, ¿cómo lo explico?

Fue una mezcla de preocupación y… de celos.

Sí, sí, ya lo dije, celos.

Le dije a Shizuru que se quedará entre Mikoto y yo, ya que no me gustaba ni un poco como le veían algunos pasajeros, los tipos iban desde nuestra edad a viejos rabo verde.

-¿No te molesta eso?-. Pregunté, delatando mi mal humor.

Ella sonrió, se había percatado de mis celos.

-Ser hija de Afrodita tiene desventajas-. Su postura era relajada, en verdad no le molestaba. -Terminas acostumbrándote-.

Mikoto no hablaba, porque bueno, recuerden que era una chica de pocas palabras.

-Aún así-. Hice crujir mis nudillos. -Si te llegan a molestar, yo los alejaré de ti-.

-Ara, ¿Natsuki, no quiere compartirme?-. Sonrojo en 3,2,1. -Sólo me interesas tú-. Se acercó a mí, pegándose a mi cuerpo, y acarició mi rostro. -Sólo tú-. Por los dioses ¡Hacía otro intento por besarme! ¡Y esa vez no iba a detenerle!

Pero ohhh sorpresa.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y el metro se detuvo de golpe. El impulso hizo que cayéramos al piso, ella sobre mí.

-Joder-. Me había llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza. -¿Estás bien?-. No podía ver nada, el metro había quedado sumido en oscuridad.

-Sí, amortiguaste mi caída-. Detecté un tono pícaro en su voz, al menos el sonrojo no se me notó. -Ara, sé que te sonrojaste-. Por dignidad, ignoré eso.

-Mikoto, ¿estás bien?-. me asusté al no recibir respuesta. -¿Mikoto?-.

-Aquí-. La tenía justo al lado, suspiré de alivio.

Nos pusimos de pie. -Por favor, que esto no sea por nosotras-. Podía oír que las personas estaban inquietas, nerviosas y mal humoradas. -Sólo queremos regresar a casa-. El ruido de metal vibrando me alertó.

-¡RETROCEDAN!-. Grité.

La puerta del vagón se vino abajo.

Y en medio de las penumbras aparecieron esos malditos ojos amarillos.

-Shizuru Fujino-.

Ese sonido tenía más de gruñido que de palabras.


	8. Capítulo 8

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 8_**

Sentí que el tiempo se ralentizó, ya saben, ventajas de poseer reflejos divinos, y sin pensarlo me quité mi muñequera izquierda. Fue por mera casualidad que tomé la mano de Shizuru al primer intento, pues en medio de la oscuridad no podía ver más que aquellos ojos maliciosos.

-Te vendrá un poco ajustado del pecho-. Sus medidas eran distintas a las mías. Ajusté el mecanismo.

-¿De qué…?-. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

El primer par de ojos se lanzó al ataqué, con un objetivo claro. Mi corazón golpeó exageradamente fuerte contra mi pecho, porque si me equivocaba, bueno, sería la cagada de mi vida.

Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que parecían irreales, además, juró que escuché sonidos de piel desgarrándose y huesos crujiendo, definitivamente algo ahí estaba cambiando. -¡CORAZA 2!-. Grité apostándolo todo.

No podía verlo, pero supe que el metal se desplegaba desde su brazo izquierdo al resto de su cuerpo, según mis cálculos, aún no estaba completa cuando ocurrió el contacto, pero Shizuru tuvo la prudencia de atravesar frente a sí su brazo.

Las fauces de aquella cosa se cerraron entorno a su extremidad, con una fuerza que hizo chirriar el metal, sin embargo, a ese chirrido le siguió un grotesco rugido.

Era un sonido por demás desagradable, y aun así, sonreí.

Porque su rugido expresaba dolor.

Había acertado.

El par de ojos retrocedieron, temerosos de volver a tocar la plata de la armadura que envolvía a Shizuru.

-¡SHIZURU FUJINO!-. Su intento de voz hacía eco en el vagón y se distorsionaba.

-Aléjense-. Quizá gruñí un poco también. Desplegué a Cristal Plateado. -Ahora-.

Los gritos de los demás pasajeros eran muy molestos, obviamente veían algo aterrador, casi sentí lástima por ellos, casi.

Uno de los monstruos saltó hacia mí. -¡NATSUKI KUGA!-.

Gracias a la maldita oscuridad sólo mi oído podía decirme donde atacar, o en su defecto, donde bloquearles. Atravesé mi espada entre su hocico y mi pierna derecha, por lo visto, quería asegurarse de que no fuese capaz de ponerme en pie, irónicamente, quien salió perdiendo fue él, al quemarse con la plata retrocedió.

Atacaban de uno en unos, tanteaban terreno, nos analizaban.

Entonces los otros tres comenzaron a cambiar, lo supe porque la altura a la que quedaban sus ojos fue aumentando.

-Maldición-. Pase saliva, las cosas pintaban muy feo. -Mikoto, saca a Shizuru de aquí-.

-¿¡Estás loca!?-. Gritó Shizuru.

-¡No voy a dejarte con esas cosas!-. Esa fue Mikoto.

El putrefacto aroma de esos cinco inundó el ambiente, apestaba a carne podrida y sangre coagulada. -Sólo la plata les mata-. Me aferré a mi espada, con ambas manos.

Me ponía los pelos de punta que ellos esperaban algo.

-¡No vamos de aquí las tres!-. Shizuru temía más que nosotras, irónicamente, era la única intocable, al menos de momento.

La plata en su cuerpo era una armadura completa, con yelmo incluido, cuyo peso era inferior al de una pluma.

-Natsuki…-. Mikoto temía que me lanzara en un ataque suicida, me conocía demasiado bien.

-Salgan primero-. No me molestaba en susurrar, ellos podrían escucharme perfectamente. -Las seguiré-.

-No…-. Iba a replicarme, pero las luces parpadearon, revelando el desalentador panorama. Ahí dentro había 5 hombres lobo. -Ohhh mierda-. Su tamaño era mucho menor al del que atacó el campamento, sin embargo, seguían siendo grandes e intimidantes.

Joder, verlos lo hizo peor.

Un profundo miedo me invadió. "Tú puedes Kuga, tú puedes." Me dije. "Eres la asesina de lobos."

-Váyanse-. Les dije convencida de que podría ganar un poco de tiempo. -Prometo seguirles-.

Mikoto no quería dejarme, Shizuru menos, no obstante, Mikoto entendió que para pelear a mis anchas necesitaba tener la seguridad de que Shizuru estaba bien. Supongo que le vendió la idea a Shizuru, porque a la primera oportunidad abandonaron el vagón.

Obviamente uno intentó seguirles, y por supuesto, no le deje. Blandí a Cristal Plateado en su contra, las luces seguían parpadeando, por lo cual la pelea sería un poco más justa.

-¡NATSUKI KUGA!-. Querían rodearme, no iba a permitírselos, fui retrocediendo. -¡NATSUKI KUGA!-.

-¿Qué carajos quieren?-. Los pasajeros se escondían debajo de los asientos, aterrorizados. -¿Por qué nos siguen?-.

-¡MATASTE AL ALFA!-. Pum, cubeta de agua fría, ¿toda esa mierda por eso? No tarde mucho en tener mis dudas, tenía entendido que ellos no eran precisamente unidos, no, ahí había gato encerrado.

-Hay algo más-. Escupí las palabras. -Querían a Shizuru-. Y lo había matado yo, no ella.

-¡NATSUKI KUGA!-. Uno, creo que el menos ágil, se abalanzó contra mí, sin dudarlo, lo atravesé por el pecho. No le di tiempo para reaccionar, alcé la espada rápidamente, rebanándole a la mitad. Uno menos, se volvió polvo dorado.

-¿Era el más tonto, no?-. Era demasiada belleza haberle matado sin tantas complicaciones.

Gruñeron furiosos, quizá sí se tenían un poco de cariño, ups.

-Adiós-. Salté por una de las ventanas, sí, me dolió porque no era cristal delgado, mierda.

Inmediatamente me eché a correr, dirigiéndome a las escaleras más cercanas. Subí los escalones de tres en tres, alarmada por el hecho de escuchar metal destruyéndose, sí, los hijos de puta rompieron el vagón para salir.

Una vez de regreso en el exterior, la luz del sol fue un regalo insuperable, lástima que mi alegría disminuyó al ver ahí a Mikoto y Shizuru. -¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? ¡CORRAN!-. Los rugidos retumbaron en el hueco de las escaleras. -¡CORRAN, JODER!-.

Así que ahí nos veían, tres adolescentes cubiertas de sangre seca, dos con espadas y una con armadura, corriendo por las calles para evitar ser devoradas. Me pregunto que carajos estaban viendo las personas.

-¡SHIZURU FUJINO!-. Apresuramos el paso. -¡NATSUKI KUGA!-. En serio, era horrible escuchar tu nombre en la voz de un monstruo.

-¿¡Podría ser peor!?-. Grité desesperada. Lo sé, esa pregunta nunca debe de hacerse, pero joder, la presión me hacía decir mas idioteces de las acostumbradas.

-¡MIKOTO MINAGI!-. Rugieron.

-¡Joder!-. Lo que faltaba. Era intrigante como conseguían nuestros nombres, sólo podía imaginarme que tenían una especie de catalogo de aperitivos con fotografías de todos los campistas.

Nos detuvimos en un parque, no podríamos huir toda la vida. Unos segundos después llegaron ellos. A la luz del día se veían más feos, su pelaje de un negro sucio tenía la apariencia de las esponjas metálicas, eso sumado a su olor, les hacía repugnantes.

-¡SHIZURU FUJINO!-. No comprendía su obsesión con ella cuando era yo quien había matado a su alfa.

Me atravesé frente a Shizuru. -Sobre mi cadáver-. Ella hizo ademán de quitarse la armadura, conociéndola, quería que la vistiera yo, pero no sabía como quitársela y yo no iba a decírselo.

-Sigue usándola-. Le dije. No me habría venido mal usarla, no obstante, prefería que ella tuviera eso a su favor.

-¡Natsuki!-. Reclamó.

-No está a discusión, Shizuru-. Alcé mi espada. Si estaba ahí jugándome el pellejo era para mantenerla a salvo, no iba a dejar que se arriesgara por mí. Desde esos días formamos un circulo del que no podíamos salir.

-Ohhh ¡Sí está a discusión!-.

-¡Discuten en el campamento, par de tórtolas!-. A Mikoto le caía como gancho al hígado necesitar pelear y no poder hacerlo.

-Supongo que el power up Ares ya no funcionará-. Dije con pesar, mientras querían rodearnos.

-Tuvimos suerte de que me lo concediera una vez-. ¿De qué servía ser la favorita entonces?

Tuve que quemar neurona intentando idear un plan, desgraciadamente nada era 100% efectivo, ni siquiera 50% efectivo, así que terminamos recurriendo a la idea más básica. -El bronce no les matará, pero puedes mantenerlos a raya-. Sacó su espada.

Prácticamente dependíamos de que los mantuviera entretenidos mientras yo los acababa uno a la vez. Eso nos sirvió sólo para eliminar a uno de ellos, su polvo dorado aun estaba en el aire cuando lo ya feo se volvió horripilante.

Los tres fueron a por mí al mismo tiempo, con una coordinación sin precedentes. Mikoto no pudo hacer nada para ayudarme, sus gritos se unieron a los de Shizuru.

No podía seguirles con la vista, mis reflejos fueron insuficientes.

Ahí comprobé que ni siendo un semidios podía hacerles frente, no en aquel tiempo.

La primera herida fue en el hombro izquierdo, justo por debajo de la cicatriz que ya tenía. La segunda en el antebrazo derecho. Joder, además del dolor que ya era bastante para asimilarlo, escocía, había algo en sus garras que ardía como el demonio. La tercera herida fue en la espalda, entre los omoplatos. La cuarta en el costado izquierdo.

Me estaban haciendo mierda sin llegar a matarme, los hijos de puta jugaban conmigo.

La verdaderamente mala, que me cambió la vida en más de un sentido, fue la quinta herida.

Recuerdo que en ese instante escuché el grito más desgarrador que Shizuru emitió en mucho tiempo.

El líder soltó lo que sería una carcajada antes de pasar sus garras por mi rostro. Me dejé la voz en un grito. Era el mayor dolor que había experimentado en mi vida. Destrozó mi ojo derecho. La sangre me empapaba. Llegué a pensar que quería morirme, ahora sé que nunca lo quise.

Tras dejarme tuerta, pensaban darme el golpe final.

Sin embargo, apareció un milagro del olimpo que nos hizo creer que Mikoto no era la única favorita.

Una manada de Toros de Cólquidia se hizo presente, los conocía porque eran creación de las fraguas de mi padre, con la diferencia de que los originales estaban hechos de bronce, y los que veíamos eran enteramente de plata. Eran enormes, del tamaño de elefantes.

Los hombres lobo no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de soltarme y echarse a correr. Honestamente, yo agonizaba en el suelo, al punto de que mi propia sangre amenazaba con ahogarme.

Pero pude medio ver que los toros les seguían, y en cuestión de nada los 3 monstruos eran sólo polvo dorado.

Luchaba contra la inconsciencia mientras que Shizuru y Mikoto intentaban darme ambrosía.

-Co… coraza… fuera-. Tontamente, me daba pendiente que si moría, Shizuru no pudiera quitarse mi armadura. El metal regreso a la muñequera.

-¡Natsuki, Natsuki!-. Querían mantenerme despierta.

-No me dejes, Natsuki, no me dejes-. Shizuru lloraba.

Imagínense mi alivio al sentir que la ambrosía comenzaba a hacer de las suyas. Era repugnante sentir que la carne se cerraba, pero indudablemente me tranquilizaba.

-No iré a ningún lado-.

Mi apariencia debía ser grotesca, sin embargo, ellas me veían con alivio y cariño.

Unos minutos después, las heridas habían sanado lo suficiente para ponerme de pie, incluso mi rostro estaba más decente, aunque sabía que mi ojo era un tema completamente diferente.

Desgarré una parte de mi camisa que milagrosamente no estaba manchada de sangre, y me la amarré a modo de parche.

-Joder-. Al levantarme, sentí que me mareé. Lo sé, el sentido del equilibrio está en el oído, pero joder, el tema de la perspectiva y profundidad eran un caos en ese momento.

Shizuru era mi soporte del lado izquierdo y Mikoto del lado derecho. -Vámonos a casa-. Me urgía una ducha, comer kilos de comida y dormir mil años.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que medio mundo intentaría hacernos mierda?

Bueno, así era.

Un fuerte siseo nos hizo voltear.

-¿¡Es en serio!?-. ¡Acababan de dejarme tuerta, por el olimpo! ¡Merecía un descanso! ¡Un puto descanso!

Era un jodido grupo de Dracaenas, ¡Dracaenas! Sí, esas mierdas de mujeres reptiles. Cabello negro pestilente, piel verde escamosa y una longitud de mínimo 3 metros.

A esas alturas en verdad ya habíamos agotado todos nuestros power up.

No había más as bajo la manga.

Pero como si el día no hubiese sido bastante extraño ya, ocurrió una cosa más.

Se abrió un circulo negro en el suelo, y de el emergió una figura.

-¿Qué?-. Dijimos las tres.

Era una adolescente, de nuestra edad si no me equivocaba. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojos, pero a diferencia de Shizuru, en lugar de brillar, tenían un aspecto sombrío.

-Vengan-. Nos dijo.

-¿Quién carajos eres?-. Shizuru se aferró a mí.

-¿Mi nombre es importante? Les llevaré a su campamento-. Hablaba con demasiada seriedad, algo en ella no me cuadraba y creo que a Shizuru tampoco.

-Si nos dices tu nombre, ayudaría-. Dijo Mikoto. Shizuru se dedicaba a analizarlo todo, con ojos entrecerrados.

La chica suspiró, como si todo le aburriera. -Nina-. Vio al fondo, allá donde estaban las Dracaenas. -¿Vienen o no?-.

Tras escuchar otro siseo concluimos que meternos a ese misterioso circulo negro era mejor que ser el almuerzo de las señoritas anaconda.

-No se suelten en ningún momento-. Me tomó de mi camisa. -Y van a marearse, mucho-. Nos jaló al círculo.

¿Cómo describirles la experiencia?

Todo estaba oscuro y sentía que dábamos vueltas en un tornado, a una velocidad que quería arrancarnos la piel del cuerpo.

De las peores sensaciones de la historia.

Por fortuna, duró apenas unos segundos.

Emergimos en otro círculo, justo en el límite de la entrada del campamento. Yo tenía ganas de vomitar, por lo que vi, Shizuru y Mikoto también, en serio, el piso parecía dar vueltas, pero Nina estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Gracias-. No sé me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle.

-Jamás me viste, Kuga Natsuki-. Desapareció, dejándome con la duda de como carajos sabía mi nombre.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 9_**

Como habrán de suponer, nuestro regreso al campamento provocó una ola de gritos y alboroto bastante grande, se alarmaron por mi estado, se preguntaron que había pasado, cuestionaron como rayos habíamos logrado volver en tales condiciones y temieron que lo que sea que nos había hecho eso nos siguiera hasta ahí.

Pero saben, saltémonos eso y pasemos a lo importante, puedo darme esos lujos porque ya saben, esta es mi historia y yo soy quien la cuenta. En fin, según todos, incluyéndome, era un milagro que siguiera con vida, no obstante, mi salud estaba lejos de ser buena, así que terminé pasando una semana en la enfermería.

Quizá se les haga poco tiempo si lo relacionan con la forma en que me hicieron mierda, sin embargo, durante esos siete días me sometieron a tratamientos que hacían parecer lo irreal aún más ilógico.

Trataron mis heridas con un cuidado casi absurdo, decían que les preocupaban por eso de que eran productos de hombres lobo, aunque a decir verdad, dijeran lo que dijeran yo creía que eso era una pantalla de humo, una fachada para lo que realmente querían hacer: Devolverme mi ojo.

Debo decir que pusieron todo de su parte, intentaron decenas de cosas distintas, me consta que en verdad buscaron el modo, muy a nuestro pesar no lo lograron. Eso sí, seguía tuerta, sin embargo, consiguieron que mis cicatrices no fueran tan feas, ohhh sí, se lucieron con eso, sobre todo con las cicatrices de mi rostro.

Y es que, no es que fuera narcisista ni vanidosa, pero como cualquier adolescente temía ser una versión moderna de Frankenstein, no pueden culparme.

Mikoto decía que eran marcas de guerra y que me veía cool, yo tenía mis dudas respecto a eso, sin embargo agradecía su apoyo.

Retornando a los hechos, el séptimo día, cuando me preparaba para salir de la enfermería, Shizuru entró al lugar. El aura de culpa que emanaba era inmensa, tanto que podrían verle desde el otro lado del planeta.

-No vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa-. Me adelanté. La situación era muy similar a la del primer ataque que sufrí.

-Pero sí es…

-No es como si tú hubieras ideado un plan malvado para que pasará-. Tomamos asiento en la camilla.

-Sí yo no hubiera tenido tu armadura…-. Me sentaba fatal verle en ese estado, podía percatarme de que no había dormido en toda la semana.

-Yo quería que la usaras-. Me encogí de hombros. -Yo te la puse-. Tomé su mano. -Cuando quisiste quitártela para devolvérmela, no te deje hacerlo-. Entrecrucé nuestros dedos. -Así que si tenemos que culpar a alguien, bueno, la culpa es mía-. Apreté su mano, quería que sintiera mi calor, que estaba viva, que ambas lo estábamos y eso era lo importante. -Y no me arrepiento de nada-.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. -Natsuki-. Me devolvió el apretón, se aferró a mis dedos. -Gracias-. Nuestras manos unidas se transformaron en un abrazo.

Su aroma embriagante y su tacto me hicieron sonreír como idiota. -Sé que no te gusta que sea temeraria-. Seguíamos abrazadas. -Pero debo decirte, que si necesito serlo por ti, lo seré-.

Desde aquellos días pensaba, que si tenía que oponerme al mismísimo Zeus por Shizuru, lo haría, ¡Claro que lo haría!

-¿Por qué?-. No susurró, solo hablo bajito, en mi oído.

"Porque somos amigas" Pensé decirle eso, pero incluso yo, siendo tan cabezota como era, sabía que mis motivos iban más allá. Malamente, hasta con ella había veces en las que me costaba mucho hablar de mis sentimientos.

-Porque eres mi persona más importante-. Supe que sonrió, así como ella supo que me sonrojé.

-Me alegro mucho de saberlo. También eres mi persona más importante-. Nos separamos, viéndonos a los ojos. -Mi persona favorita-. Y ahí me sentí gloriosa.

Después de eso salimos de la enfermería, y dado que no tenía ganas de volver a mi cabaña, ni ella a la suya, decidimos dar un paseo por el campamento.

Al caminar íbamos tomadas de la mano, así que no supe si era eso o mi lindo parche negro lo que llamaba la atención, más de lo normal.

Ok, lo asumo, definitivamente era el parche, y el hecho de que los chismes volaban, a esas alturas ya todos sabían que había matado a otros dos hombres lobo.

Un grupo de niños, de entr años, practicaban espada con Mikoto, al verme pasar, fui el blanco de atención, me observaban con asombro y quizá con un poco de miedo. -¡Oigan, mocosos!-. Era cómico que les dijera así cuando ella solamente tenía 13 años. -¡El entrenamiento está acá!-. Mejor le obedecieron, porque les dijo que yo terminé así por no entrenar lo suficiente, irónicamente seguía viva, luciendo así, pero viva, gracias a que me había dejado la piel entrenando.

Seguimos caminando, con dirección al lago.

Era extraño saber que ya podría pasar tiempo con Shizuru, a diario.

Lo sé, hasta ese momento, ella había sido una campista veraniega, pero después de aquellos eventos en los que se destrozó su departamento e intentaron darle caza, Yamada le aconsejó quedarse, por si las dudas.

Y como Shizuru no era idiota, aceptó quedarse. Obviamente las circunstancias tras su decisión no me alegraban, sin embargo, tenerle cerca era una noticia tan buena que contrarrestaba el hecho de haberme quedado tuerta.

-¿Y como se han tomado la noticia tus hermanos?-. Los chicos de Afrodita me caían casi tan mal como Nao, desgraciadamente eran sus hermanos.

-Dicen que se alegran de verme-. Su tono me dejo claro que no les creía eso. -Pero el defecto de la mayoría de mis hermanos es que son demasiado hipócritas-. Yo había escuchado por ahí que todos esos niños bonitos la envidiaban, por eso de que Shizuru era por mucho la más atractiva, y que tenía a medio campamento tras ella.

-Son unos idiotas-. Sonrió por mi comentario.

-¿Y los tuyos?-. Recordé el pequeño episodio que me montaron por medio de mensaje iris.

-Pues digamos que Alyssa se lo contó a los gemelos-. Me rasqué la cabeza con algo de vergüenza. -Y me regañaron por mensaje iris aunque se gastaron bastante en eso, también amenazaron con regresarse y encadenarme a mi litera-. Suspiré. -Pero al final solo dijeron que me odiarían si me moría-. Ese par estaba un poco loco.

-Que lindos-. Rio por lo bajo.

-Créeme, no hay nada de lindo en ellos-. Negué con la cabeza, quizá de modo exagerado, pues mi gesto pareció causarle gracia. -Además, Mikoto le fue con el chisme a Mai-.

-Y déjame adivinar, también quiso regresarse al campamento-. No es que estuviéramos gritando, pero cono no nos quitaban la mirada de encima al pasar, sentía que medio mundo estaba metido en nuestra conversación. Les di una mirada despectiva, el parche me ayudó a tener un aire más intimidante.

-Sí, me costó horrores convencerle de que no era necesario-. El sentido maternal de Mai no era de este mundo.

-Tienes buenos amigos-.

-Me costó 14 años y casi morir encontrarlos-. De nuevo, yo no bromeaba, sin embargo, con Shizuru era como si me la pasara contando chistes, porque siempre sonreía por mis comentarios.

Al llegar a nuestro destino no lo pensamos dos veces antes de sentarnos en el muelle, nos quitamos los zapatos y sumergimos los pies en el agua, aunque no era verano el lago estaba tibio.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, creo que ella meditaba algo, de repente, volteó a verme, y créanme, la determinación en sus ojos carecía de comparaciones. -Natsuki, quiero entrenar-. Recuerdo que quedé estupefacta, no era nada del otro mundo que un semidios entrenara, pero que un hijo de Afrodita quisiera hacerlo era sorprendente-.

-¿Qué?-. Ahí deje ir todo mi desconcierto.

-Quiero entrenar, como tú lo haces con Mikoto-. Vinieron a mi mente todas esas veces en que Mikoto casi me hizo mierda. -Quiero entrenar contigo-.

-¿Te sientes bien?-. Puse mi mano libre en su frente.

-Más que bien-. Le dio un apretón a mi mano. -Me dijiste que por mí serías temeraria, bueno, no te dejaré serlo sola-.

-¿Segura segura que quieres eso?-. De seguro mi cara era un poema.

-Segura-.

-Bueno…-. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar, como en esas ocasiones en las que me quedaba con expresión perdida. -Primero tendremos que ver con que tipo de arma eres más compatible-. A decir verdad ya me lo imaginaba, y sí, ya estaba haciendo planos mentales.

Como les dije, además de mis cosas, construía cosas para otros campistas, solo que eran sencillas y austeras, reservaba lo mejor para mí, pero…

Haría algo increíble para Shizuru.

Mientras meditaba sobre el tema, repasando las características y datos que sabía sobre ella, pensé en aquella extraña habilidad que poseía.

-Oye Shizuru-. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. -Sé que una mujer tiene sus secretos-. Había usado ese pretexto la primera vez que le pregunté. -Pero…

-¿Quieres saber como hice lo de la arpía?-. Me miró con un matiz misterioso.

-Y lo de Midori, y lo de Nao-. En todas las ocasiones que lo había presenciado parecía irreal. -Como haces… o más bien, ¿qué haces?-.

Su mirada era penetrante, analizaba mis expresiones y ocultaba sus propias emociones, como siempre, era una experta en dejar ver solo lo que quería que vieran.

Movió sus pies dentro del agua. -Te lo voy a contar-. Detecté un cambió en su tono de voz. -Porque confío en ti-. Por un segundo creí que tenía miedo de algo. -Aclaro que solo lo uso cuando es necesario-.

-Ohh vamos, no es como si me estuvieras manipulando-.

-A ti no-. Una vez más, mi cara me delató. -Te juro que contigo nunca lo he usado-. Saben, Shizuru es la única persona de la que nunca he dudado ni un poco, así que cuando me dijo eso, le ofrecí una sonrisa.

A veces creía, que de hecho, mi sonrisa le pertenecía a ella.

-Tranquila, confío en ti-. Si me decía que nunca me había hecho lo que sea que les hacía a los demás, le creía.

Con eso tomó más valor para hablar y relajó su postura, sus pies dejaron de chapotear en el agua. -Algunos semidioses heredan habilidades extra, concedidas a voluntad por sus padres divinos-.

-Y Afrodita te dio una-. No quería interrumpirle, hablé en automático.

-Sí-. En el lago no había nadie más, aun así hablaba bajo. -Se llama Embrujahabla-.

Obviamente, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra, sin embargo, el nombre y presenciar su uso me dieron una idea de por donde iba la cosa.

-Viene a ser un tipo de hipnotismo-. Dejó ver más de sus emociones, permitiéndome ver que no le gustaba mucho su habilidad. -Yo hablo, y la persona hace lo que le digo-.

-Eso es genial-. En verdad me lo parecía.

-No lo es tanto, cuando lo haces sin saberlo-.

-¿De que hablas, Shizuru?-.

-Prácticamente, todos los que poseen la Embrujahabla no lo saben, y cuando le usan es sin querer, sin saberlo-.

-Entonces…

-¿Cómo lo supe?-. Sonrió con cierta tristeza. -Afrodita me lo explicó poco después de llegar al campamento, es la única vez que le he visto-.

-Eres asombrosa-.

-Soy una manipuladora-. Me dolió que su voz estuviese cargada de amargura.

Shizuru lucía tan perfecta, tan segura de sí misma, que era difícil creer estuviese inconforme con algo referente a su persona.

Nunca había sido buena dando ánimos, no obstante, con ella lo intentaba seguido. -Lo que hiciste me salvó la vida en aquel edificio-.

-Embrujihablar monstruos es demasiado difícil-. Suspiró. -Fue suerte-.

-¿Suerte?- Negué con la cabeza. -Fuiste tú-.

-Natsuki…

-No sé nada sobre dones extra para semidioses-. No fue necesario tomar su mano, porque en ningún momento le había soltado desde que llegamos al lago. -Pero sí sé algo, si Embrujahablar es parte de ti, no lo rechaces, no te reprimas a ti misma-.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien, que puede engañarte sin que lo sepas?-.

-Digas lo que digas, seguiré confiando en ti, Shizuru-.

-Ahora creo que la asombrosa eres tú-.

-Somos producto de la mitología griega-. Sonreí. -Nacimos para ser asombrosas-.

Lo sé, generalmente era pesimista y tal como dijo Mikoto tenía una expresión poco amistosa, pero tenía que subirle el animo a Shizuru y… ¡Funcionó!

* * *

Iba de regreso a mi cabaña, ya sola, cuando me encontré con el mayor dolor de cabeza de la historia.

-Tuerquitas-.

-Ahora no, Nao-.

Por supuesto, ignoró mi comentario, tan ansiosa de violencia como solo ella podía estarlo. Su postura delataba que en cualquier momento me saltaría encima. Al parecer, esos días sin mí le habían privado de peleas que según ella misma, diesen la talla.

Aquellos ojos altaneros me escanearon completa.

Y sonrió con malicia.

-Te ves fatal-. Claro que me veía venir eso.

-Que poco original-. Recalqué su mortal falta de ingenio, eso no le gustó.

-¿Acaso los hombres lobo te masticaron y se arrepintieron?-. No esperó a que le respondiera. -Se ve que intentaron comerte, pero de seguro les diste asco y te vomitaron-.

Quería pasar de largo, pero me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. -Responde, tuerquitas-.

-Ya te inventaste tu propia versión, ¿no?-. Sacudí el hombro. -Déjame en paz-.

-No vas a decirme que hacer-. Se puso frente a mí.

-Ni tu tampoco a mí, imbécil-. Alrededor solo había campistas menores, niños pequeños que retrocedieron al ver saltar chispas entre nosotras. -Pero no planeo pelear contigo-. Le rodeé para irme de ahí.

-Dime Kuga-. Me detuve. -¿Perdiste tu valor junto con tu ojo?-. Volteé a verle.

-Perdí mi ojo por proteger a alguien que me importa-.

-Debes de ser muy idiota para arriesgarte así por alguien-.

-Y tú muy miserable al no tener por quien arriesgarte-.

Después de eso me retiré, Nao no hizo por seguirme.

Creo que nadie le había dicho esa verdad a la cara.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, mientras terminaba de cenar y hablaba con Alyssa, sentí la mirada de Shizuru clavada en mí.

-En verdad le gustas a Shizuru-. Casi me atraganté con mi comida.

-¿Por…-. Tosí y me limpié con el dorso de la mano. -¿Por qué dices eso, Alyssa?-.

-Soy pequeña, no tonta-.

-Alyssa…

-Basta con ver como te mira-. Le dio otro bocado a su cena. -Y como la miras tú a ella-. Intentó ocultar que sonreía.

Sentí el sonrojo hasta las orejas. -Sólo somos amigas-. ¿Desde cuando le daba explicaciones a mi hermanita? Quise encajar el tenedor en la mesa.

-Porque eres una cabezota, Natsuki-. Mejor me terminé mi comida antes de volver a casi atragantarme.

-¿Desde cuando tantas confianzas niña?-. Me levanté de la mesa al ver que ella también había terminado.

-Desde que soy tu ayudante en el taller-. Ella seguía mirando a la mesa de Afrodita. -Deberías ir ya-. ¿Tanto se me notaban las ganas de correr con Shizuru? Maldije mentalmente.

-Iré, pero no porque tú lo digas-.

Al verme caminar, Shizuru se levantó de su mesa, esperé a que eligiera un rumbo y después le seguí de cerca, terminamos sentadas bajo un árbol cercano al campo de fresas.

-¿Crees que Yamada se enoje?-. Pregunté con un montón de fresas en las manos.

-No lo creo, todos las toman-.

-Corrección, todos las roban-. Me sonrió con complicidad y tomó una fresa.

-Lo robado sabe mejor-. En serio, al ver como mordía esa fresa sus labios me llamaron a gritos, agité la cabeza. -¿Sucede algo?-.

-Nada-. No podía decirle lo que pensaba, según yo, aunque ella rio porque era perfectamente consciente de mis ideas.

-Sabes, quería darte tiempo-. Le vi de reojo, fingiendo demencia. -Pero ahora temo que el tiempo nos coma vivas-. Los arbustos de fresas me parecían terriblemente interesantes en ese momento.

-No sé de que hablas-. En mi defensa, a los 14 años era torpe, sentimentalmente hablando.

-Aja…-. Me siguió la corriente. -No puedes ocultarle tus sentimientos a una hija de Afrodita-. O eso creí, ya que ella no pensaba dejar pasar el tema, de nuevo. -Mucho menos cuando-. Aun no decía lo crucial y ya sentía venir el sonrojo. -Te gusta dicha hija de Afrodita-. El rojo de sus ojos resplandeció en la noche. -Sé que te gusto Natsuki-.

-Yo…

-Y tú también me gustas, demasiado-. Mi cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar bien esas palabras, pero mi corazón era otra historia.

-Shizuru-. Nunca había puesto tanto sentimiento en decir una palabra.

-Natsuki-. Y jamás me había gustado tanto que alguien dijera mi nombre.

Ya era justo y necesario, paso lo que tenía que pasar.

Puso su mano en mi mentón y me hizo voltear hacia ella, su rostro era tan perfecto que aquella sonrisa que me mostraba parecía un regalo del olimpo. Cuidadosa, asegurándose de que yo no me echaría atrás, se acercó a mí, y una vez más su aroma me golpeó fuertemente, era como si anulara todos mis sentidos para el resto del mundo y solo pudiera percatarme de ella.

Nunca pude saber si eso era un efecto colateral de ser hija de Afrodita, o el hecho de que estaba completamente enamorada de Shizuru.

Finalmente me besó, y se los juro, ¡Fue maravilloso!

Las sensaciones que experimenté no eran de este mundo.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes no se comparaba en nada con aquel momento.

Sus labios tenían un ligero sabor a fresa, pero pude distinguir lo que en mi mente se grabó como el sabor de una diosa.

O semidiosa, el punto es que el sabor de Shizuru, al igual que su aroma, era embriagante, adictivo y único.

Al separarnos mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

Me miró con cariño, y su voz tuvo un tono juguetón que ocultaba su intensión posesiva. -Ahora eres mía-. No me gustaba sentirme propiedad de nadie, sin embargo, no le contradije, ya que ella era la excepción a muchas cosas, quizá a todo.

Mi sonrojo era legendario, aún así… -¿Podemos repetir?-.

Su risa fue magia para mí. -Las veces que quieras-.

Desde ese momento, el campo de fresas fue un lugar especial para nosotras.

* * *

Al día siguiente, le dije a Mikoto que no entrenaría con ella esa mañana, primero le pareció algo extraño, pero cuando vio a Shizuru caminando en nuestra dirección, ató cabos.

-No es lo que crees-. Me adelanté a su comentario.

-Definitivamente es lo que creo-. Me observó de pies a cabeza. -Ya decía yo que te veías muy alegre hoy-.

Golpeé su hombro. -¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz solo porque sí?-. Ni yo me la creía.

Le restó importancia al hecho. -Tú y yo solemos tener expresiones poco amigables-. Se encogió de hombros. -¿Estrenamos más tarde?-.

-De acuerdo-. Cuando Shizuru estaba a punto de llegar, Mikoto sonrió con ese aire travieso que contadas veces he llegado a verle.

-Iré a contarle a Mai-. Se echó a correr, sabía que no le seguiría teniendo ahí a Shizuru.

-¿¡No eras de pocas palabras!?-.

-¡No con Mai!-. Desapareció de mi vista.

Yo tenía la acertada corazonada de que esas dos se traían lo mismo que Shizuru y yo, pero oigan, apenas aclaraba mis propios asuntos amorosos, así que no iba a inmiscuirme en los de mis amigas.

-Natsuki-. Shizuru me saludó con un afectuoso abrazo.

-¿Comenzamos?-.

Iba vestida con ropa que podía arruinar libremente, se había puesto tenis en lugar de zapatos y también llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta. Se veía muy diferente, tanto que llamó la atención de los campistas que caminaban cerca.

Pero ni su apariencia atrajo tanta atención como el hecho de que le di una espada.

Créanme, tuve que mirar muy feo a todos para que dejaran de observarnos.

Una hora después teníamos claro, más que claro, que la espada y el cuchillo no eran lo suyo, el arco tampoco le iba, y ni siquiera lo intentamos con armas como la maza porque simplemente no cuadraban con ella.

Mis respetos, no se desalentó aun cuando parecía que definitivamente pelear quedaba fuera de sus ligas.

Llegué a la conclusión de que la idea que tuve el día anterior era nuestra esperanza, si resultaba ser cierto, era misma noche pondría manos a la obra.

-Intenta con esto-. Le pasé una lanza.

-¿Estás segura?-. La mueca que hizo decía a gritos: Tengo miedo de sacarte el otro ojo.

-Confía en mí-.

Así lo hizo.

Y señores… ¡Dimos en el clavo!

El futuro de Shizuru tenía una lanza en el.


	10. Capítulo 10

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 10_**

La temperatura dentro del taller era sofocante, la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba completamente empapada de sudor, y eso que solo vestía un pantalón corto y una playera sin mangas.

-Mierda-. El pañuelo que usaba en la frente también estaba empapado, el sudor llegaba a caerme en los ojos, algo bastante molesto. -Mierda-. Ese día en verdad sentía el calor de las fraguas. Quería arrancarme los gruesos guantes con los que trabajaba, y una vez que saqué el metal de la fragua, los aventé sobre la mesa.

Aun así, sentía que el calor me abrasaba los brazos, mis muñequeras no eran precisamente frescas, pero ya no quería quitármelas ni para ducharme.

-¿Y si abrimos una ventana?-. Alyssa sudaba tanto como yo.

Fruncí el ceño. -Es un sótano, no hay ventanas aquí-. Sentía el sudor escurriendo por mi espalda.

En serio, creo que ni en las duchas me mojaba tanto.

-Te dije que hiciéramos una-.

-Como digas-. Centré mi atención en revisar el último prototipo que había hecho. Mi mesa de trabajo era un desastre según mi hermana, y era un desorden con orden, según yo. Sabía donde había dejado todo, eso era suficiente.

-Necesitamos un poco de ventilación-. Insistía. Debo admitir que ella tenía razón.

Desplacé el tema de la ventilación al ver el funcionamiento de mi creación, uno de sus mecanismos no terminaba de convencerme, creía sin dudarlo que el problema se encontraba entre las piezas más pequeñas. -Creo que…-. Hubo un pequeño clic.

Y…

-¡CARAJOS!-.

El prototipo se incendió.

Y no fue una llamita.

Al dejarle caer para evitar quemarme, cayó sobre mi mesa de trabajo, incendiándola.

-¡Natsuki!-. Alyssa se lo veía venir, por supuesto que lo hacía, eso mismo había sucedido decenas de veces durante la última semana. Usó el extintor, que de hecho había tenido abrazado desde que nos encerramos en el taller, y tras apagar el fuego suspiró aliviada. -¿Estás bien?-.

Tenía un poquito chamuscadas las puntas del cabello, pero conservaba mis cejas y no tenía quemaduras de primer grado, como alguna vez le pasó a los gemelos. -Yo sí-. Observé con pesar que más de una cosa se había jodido. -Pero necesito que busques a Midori y le digas que su encargó va a retrasarse-.

Dejo el cilindro vacío en una esquina, donde teníamos los demás, ya iba siendo hora de recargarlos. -No tardo-. Salió del taller.

Me quedé yo sola, con mi prototipo fallido, mi mesa jodida y un fuerte olor a quemado impregnado por todos lados, incluyéndome. Hice la nota mental de construir un buen sistema de ventilación ahí abajo.

-Intento número 4-. Registré mi fracaso en los planos de la pared, marcando cual había sido el error esa vez. Pensaba que haciendo un par de modificaciones más podría funcionar sin problemas. Iba a ponerme a rediseñar uno de los dibujos cuando…

-Kuga-.

Automáticamente desplegué a Cristal Plateado y giré dispuesta a rebanar gargantas, mi espada fue detenida por otra.

-Buenos reflejos-. Su espada era negra, con un filo color verde jade. -No vengo a pelear-.

Me negué a dejar mi posición. -¿Cómo entraste aquí?-. No había escuchado ni sentido nada.

Sus ojos rojos seguían luciendo igual de sombríos. -Del mismo modo que les traje al campamento-. Ella si bajo su espada.

Al entender que esta vez sí había entrado al territorio del campamento, caí en cuenta de que si podía atravesar la barrera, ella también era una semidiosa.

Le miré con desconfianza. -¿Qué haces aquí?-. No podía evitar sentir que algo andaba mal.

-Si te quisiera muerta, no te habría ayudado allá-. Sonaba bastante lógico, pero…

-Quizá no querías que alguien me matara antes que tú-. Ok, eso era un poco paranoico, pero los semidioses que vivían más tiempo se lo acreditaban a la paranoia.

Nos observamos mutuamente. -Supongamos que quiero matarte-. Enfundó su espada, le llevaba colgada de su cinturón, al costado izquierdo. -¿Por qué habría de avisarte?-.

Bajé mi espada, sin guardarle. -Supongamos que no quieres matarme-. El aura que emanaba podía erizarme la piel. -¿Por qué habrías de buscarme?-.

Ella me analizó, posando cierto interés en mis muñequeras, y extrañamente, sin reparar ni un solo segundo en mis cicatrices. -¿No te haces una idea?-. Su tono era monótono, parecía carecer de emociones al hablar, a excepción quizá, del aburrimiento.

Vestía por completo de negro, sus jeans se veían desgastados, su playera tenía manchas que para mí se veían como sangre, y su chaqueta tenía una capucha que en ese momento le cubría la cabeza.

Déjenme decirles algo, las ojeras que se cargaba decían a gritos que tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir, si es que alguna vez dormía, aún así, bastaba con tenerle cerca para sentir la fuerza que emanaba de ella. Si estaba cansada o no era un misterio, pero definitivamente era ágil, rápida, peligrosa.

-Creo que traes malas noticias-. Pensaba que alguien así no podría traer algo bueno.

-Las cosas están por cambiar-. Ojalá hubiera entendido la magnitud de sus palabras. -Dile a tus hermanos y amiga que regresen al campamento-.

Hice una mueca. -¿Por qué haría eso?-. Mis hermanos y Mai tenían una vida allá fuera, pedirles que regresaran sin un motivo era tonto.

La forma en que me vio me causó un escalofrío. -Si en verdad te importan, lo harás-.

No supe que contestarle.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, cada vez con más fuerza.

Joder, ahí estaba.

Esa maldita sensación de que el miedo comenzaba a carcomerme desde dentro.

Y siempre que sentía eso, cosas muy, muy malas sucedían.

Sin decir más, abrió otro de sus extraños círculos negros.

-Espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?-. Créanme, no quería tenerle cerca, pero sentía que tampoco querría tenerle lejos.

-Eso ya lo sabes-.

-Nina, lo sé, pero tu nombre completo-. Insistí.

Caminó hacia aquel circulo. -Solo Nina-. Ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro. -No todos tenemos un nombre mortal, Kuga-. Remarcó mi apellido. -El tiempo corre-.

Y con eso desapareció entre la oscuridad.

El circulo se cerró.

-¡Maldita sea!-. Partí en dos lo que quedaba de mi mesa de trabajo.

Apenas salía de una cuando ya estaba metiéndome en otra.

Guardé a Cristal Plateado, me pasé las manos por el cabello, maldije.

-Esto es una mierda-.

Así como estaba, salí del sótano y abandoné la cabaña, en la entrada me crucé con Alyssa, tuvo la prudencia de quedarse callada.

-Llama a nuestros hermanos-. Hablé atropellando las palabras. -Y diles que regresen al campamento, ya-.

Seguramente mi rostro mostraba locura, de esa que nos daba a los semidioses cuando sabíamos que un monstruo estaba metiéndonos en el menú del día. Alyssa no hizo preguntas, asintió con la cabeza, con el nervio que yo le había contagiado y entró corriendo a la cabaña.

Mientras la preocupación, el miedo y el enojo crecían dentro de mí, imaginé el peor de los escenarios. Sacudí la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para divagaciones.

"No es una divagación." Dijo la voz de mi consciencia. "Es una posibilidad."

Corrí con desesperación, tan metida en mis caóticas ideas que no vi a Mikoto frente a mí, choqué con ella, terminando ambas en el suelo.

-¿Nat? ¿Qué sucede?-. Ella bien pudo esquivarme, así que doy por hecho que solo quería detenerme. -¿Nat?-.

Me levanté. -Dile a Mai que regrese-. Me miró extrañada. -Tiene que regresar, ya-. Afirme, más que convencida.

-¿Qué está pasando?-. Se levantó también, con ganas de que le dijera que todo era una mala broma.

-El problema es que no lo sé-.

-Mierda-.

Cada una corrió a un destino distinto.

Mis modales no eran los mejores y en esa situación menos. Entré a la cabaña de Afrodita azotando la puerta. -¡Shizuru!-.

Los gritos llegaron de inmediato, de por si no les caía bien, si a eso le agregábamos mi nuevo look que parecía asquearles y el ir empapada de sudor, con olor a quemado, bueno, nada de eso ayudaba.

Mi atención se centró en el cuerpo de Shizuru, estaba frente a su litera, a medio vestir, era hermosa, no importaba el ángulo en que se le viera, era belleza pura. Por un segundo casi olvide el motivo de mi visita.

-¡Largo!-. Gritaban sus hermanos, al ver que les ignoraba, alzaron diversos objetos para aventarlos contra mí.

-¡Nadie le arrojará nada a mi novia!-. Para que Shizuru gritara, bueno, debió molestarle bastante la idea.

Todos quedaron en shock al oír la palabra novia.

No los culpo, ni yo misma terminaba de acostumbrarme.

A decir verdad, en otra situación, les habría sonreído con burla, como diciéndoles: Sí, esta hija de Hefesto es la chica de Shizuru Fujino.

Pero no era tiempo para presumir mi buena suerte.

-Tenemos problemas-. Era momento de intentar comprender que quería matarnos esa vez.

Para ser honesta, muchas veces llegue a extrañar la sensación de aburrimiento que me embargaba en mis días anteriores al campamento, ya saben, cuando desconocía que en cualquier momento podían devorarme a mí y a todo lo que amaba.

Ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos paralizados, terminó de vestirse, tomó mi mano y me llevó lejos de su cabaña. Supe que al salir, sus hermanos nos veían por las ventanas, como esperando a que se revelara la broma, solo que no había broma alguna.

Sus dedos medio resbalaban entre los míos, busqué aferrarme a ellos, necesitaba estar segura de que ella estaba ahí, conmigo. Creo que lo entendió. -Estoy aquí-. Mis pobres nervios agradecieron eso. -No iré a ningún lado sin ti, Natsuki-.

Quizá debí preocuparme por el hecho de estar creando una dependencia hacia Shizuru.

Pero tenía verdaderos problemas por los cuales preocuparme.

Me guio hasta una de las áreas del bosque en las que a veces jugábamos captura la bandera.

-¿Qué pasa?-. A esas alturas la maldita sensación de miedo me calaba en el pecho. -Natsuki-. Hizo que me sentará en la hierba.

-Tengo miedo-. Admitirlo en voz alta era vergonzoso, o lo hubiera sido, si mi acompañante no fuese Shizuru.

-¿Por qué?-. Me hablaba suave, quería tranquilizarme.

-No tengo ni idea-.

Sabía que se avecinaba algo malo, sí, pero eso ya había pasado y no me hacía sentir así.

-Tuvo que pasar algo para que estés así-. Sin ser consciente de como ni cuando, hizo que me recargara en su pecho y me abrazó, su calor contrarrestaba el frío que causaba el viendo contra mi piel aun húmeda, pero más importante aún, disipaba el frío de mi corazón en ese momento. -¿Pesadillas?-.

-Esa chica apareció de nuevo-. Pude sentir su piel erizándose ante la noticia. -Apareció en mi taller-. Aun le daba vueltas al asunto de que Nina también era una semidiosa.

-Puedo ver que físicamente no te dañó-. Le puso más fuerza al abrazo, era reconfortante saber que alguien, no, que ella, se aferraba de esa manera a mí. -Entonces, ¿Qué quería?-.

Creo que ella no quería escuchar esa respuesta, así como yo tampoco quería contestarle.

Igualmente lo haríamos.

-Creo que advertirme-. No encontraba otra razón. -Dijo que todo estaba por cambiar-. Ese cambió sonaba a una inminente amenaza. -Que le dijera a mis hermanos y amiga que regresaran, si es que me importaban-.

¿Quién era Nina? ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabía sobre mis hermanos y Mai? ¿Cómo nos había encontrado aquel día? ¿Por qué nos había ayudado? ¿Y… si era una semidiosa, que hacía fuera del campamento?

-Nada puede ser fácil para nosotras, ¿no?-. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

La impotencia me invadió. -¿Qué rayos voy a hacer?-.

Besó mi mejilla. -Corrección-. Volteé a verle. -¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos juntas en esto-.

Estoy segura de que mi ojo brillaba al contemplarla.

No dije nada, pero ella entendió lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Me besó, lenta y cariñosamente, logrando que durante unos minutos olvidará mis problemas.

Claro, nada puede ser tan perfecto.

-Pero que tenemos aquí-. No es muy difícil imaginar quien era, ¿cierto? -La Tuertita tiene novia-.

-Que original Nao, de Tuerquitas a Tuertita-. Mi sarcasmo le dio de lleno.

Shizuru observaba en silencio, quizá debatiéndose entre usar o no su habilidad.

-Fuera de aquí, vamos a jugar-. Vi que en efecto, iba vestida para jugar captura la bandera. -Vayan a hacer sus rarezas a otro lado-.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. -¿En serio acabas de decirnos raras?-. Fruncí el ceño.

Sonrió burlonamente. -Son dos mujeres besándose, ¿Qué quieres que diga, fenómenos?-.

Shizuru me soltó sabiendo que iba a ponerme de pie para encarar a Nao. -Eres el jodido producto de un mito griego-. Le eché en cara la verdad que todos compartíamos. -¿Y te atreves a hablar de normalidad?-.

-Es diferente, Tuertita-. Dio un paso hacia mí, para quedar cara a cara, como era su costumbre. -Lo suyo es una puta enfermedad-.

Emití algo similar a un gruñido. -No-. Me declaró culpable, yo di el primer empujón. -Tus malditos problemas de ira si son una enfermedad-.

-Soy hija del Dios de la Guerra-. Dijo como excusa a sus problemas de ira.

No soltó un golpe, talvez temía que si los hombres lobo no me habían matado, ella tampoco podría.

Entonces, Shizuru rompió su silencio. -Y yo hija de la Diosa del Amor-. Sus ojos decían a gritos que le declararía la guerra de ser necesario. -Así que puedo amar a quien yo quiera-.

Nao le vio con odio. -Puta-.

Me arrojé contra ella, rodamos por una pequeña colina que terminó en un arroyo. -¡Jodida enferma!-. Acabó arriba de mí e intento golpearme desde el lado derecho, la imbécil creía que por mi parche no le vería venir.

-¡Maldita homófoba!-. Ni ahí nos salvábamos de la puta ignorancia.

Alzó su puño, pero antes de que impactara, yo ya había activado mi armadura, sus dedos crujieron al dar contra mi bronce celestial.

Su fuerza bruta era tanta que ella misma se había roto la mano, y sí, la idiota me culpaba a mí.

Debido al dolor se distrajo una fracción de segundo, ese intervalo me dio la oportunidad para quitármela de encima.

Estábamos paradas en el arroyó, el agua nos llegaba apenas a las rodillas. Sacó el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón, yo desplegué mi espada.

-Vámonos Natsuki-. Shizuru me llamó desde la cima de la colina.

-¡No te metas, fenómeno!-. Nao lucía en verdad enojada.

Ese insulto le valió un golpe de mi empuñadura en la cabeza, le di con la fuerza suficiente para dejar inconsciente a alguien, pero ella solo se aturdió, sin llegar a caer. Seguía de pie, mirándome con un odio desmedido.

-No serías tan buena sin tus juguetes-. La sangre le bajaba por la sien.

Escuché que Shizuru bajaba por la colina. -Y tú serías más fuerte si tuvieras por quien pelear-. Era consciente de que metía el dedo en la llaga, sabía que no debía ser así de cruel, pero ella había comenzado y mi paciencia estaba al límite.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada que expresaba querer matarme. -¡Cállate, Kuga!- Quiso apuñalarme, le deje intentarlo, confiando en que no atravesaría mi armadura, tal como preví, su cuchillo se rompió.

Le sostuve de la mano que aun tenía sana, me acerqué a su rostro, retirando mi yelmo. -¿Por qué me odias tanto?-. Quise encontrar la respuesta, sin éxito. Me escupió a la cara.

Tuve la oportunidad de atravesarle con mi espada, la oportunidad perfecta, pero no se trataba de eso. Le empujé al arroyó y me limpié.

Shizuru ya había llegado a mi lado. -Le enfurece lo que sentimos-. Tomaba mi brazo, quería que nos fuéramos de ahí. -Por que ella no sabe que sentir-. Comprendí sus palabras.

Vi fijamente a la chica que tanto me odiaba. -Siento lastima por ti, Nao-.

No continuó la pelea, porque sabía que no podría ganarme mientras yo tuviese mi armadura y ella las manos desnudas.

Nos alejamos del lugar.

Y no tengo modo de confirmarlo, es muy probable que fuese una jugada de mi mente, pero… a lo lejos, donde habíamos dejado a Nao, escuché un llanto.

Ser semidioses era difícil.

Pero serlo mientras lidiábamos con la adolescencia, era mil veces peor.

Shizuru me acompañó de regreso a mi cabaña, no quería dejarme sola y yo se lo agradecía. Al entrar le dije que tuviera cuidado con las cosas que tocaba, porque no era una broma que algunas explotaban.

La cara de preocupación de Alyssa y su noticia fueron la segunda señal de que las cosas se pondrían feas. -Los gemelos ya vienen en camino-. Ni siquiera alcancé a sentir alivio. -Pero Kazuya no responde-.

-Intenta de nuevo-.

-Ya intenté 7 veces-.

Apreté los puños.

No pateé nada, para no volar en pedazos.

Justo cuando Shizuru intentaba calmarme, llamaron a la puerta, Alyssa abrió.

-¿Dónde está Natsuki?-. Reconocí la voz de inmediato.

-Pasa Mikoto-. Me quité el pañuelo de la cabeza y lo tiré al suelo, frustrada.

-Mai ya viene para acá-. Su expresión preocupada me hizo sentir culpable. -Ahora si dime, ¿Qué rayos está pasando?-.

Intercambié una mirada con Shizuru, y procedí a explicarle todo a Mikoto.


	11. Capítulo 11

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 11_**

¿Han escuchado eso de que el ambiente está tan denso, que puede cortarse con un chuchillo? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, como sea, ese era nuestro caso. El ambiente de la cabaña era de todo un poco, menos agradable.

Estábamos sentadas en el piso, tenía a Shizuru de un lado, a Alyssa del otro y a Mikoto enfrente.

La mirada de Mikoto era angustia y confusión pura.

-Suéltalo-. Había tenido esa expresión desde que mencioné lo de Nina entrando al campamento. -Anda-.

-No te gustara lo que estoy pensando-. Hice una mueca, estaba segura de que tenía razón.

-Dilo-. Pero la ignorancia era nuestra mayor desventaja, si ella tenía una pieza de ese caótico rompecabezas, debía saberlo.

-Si ella es una semidiosa-. Su pausa expresó que buscaba las palabras adecuadas. -Y posee ese extraño don tan sombrío-. Se rascó la cabeza. Ni a ella misma le gustaba su conclusión. -Bueno, eso nos deja una clara pista de quien es su padre divino-.

-Traducción Mikoto, no he estudiado mucho los árboles genealógicos del Olimpo-. Estaba por de más nerviosa, solo no me mordía las uñas porque era algo asqueroso.

-Lo que Nina hace se llama: Viaje por las sombras-. El puro nombre me daba mala espina. -Y solo hay un dios capaz de concederle esa habilidad a sus hijos-.

Y cuando creía que Ares era el Olímpico que jodía más mi existencia.

Mikoto nombró al verdadero problema.

-Hades-.

El silenció se apoderó de la cabaña.

Mi cerebro corría a mil por hora, intentando encontrar el error en esa palabra.

De todos lo dioses que podían estar involucrados. ¿Hades? ¿¡El jodido rey del Inframundo!?

Shizuru me hizo el favor de decir lo que me estaba quemando la cabeza. -¿No se suponía que los tres grandes juraron no tener descendencia?-.

Ni Zeus, ni Poseidón, ni mucho menos Hades deberían crear más semidioses, eso para evitar aun más problemas entre los tres hermanos con complejos de grandeza.

-En teoría sí-. Sentía que me iba a dar algo.

-¿Y entonces?-. Me pasé la mano por el cabello. -¿No hay otro posible padre?-. Prefería tratar con un hijo de Zeus o Poseidón, ya saben, alguien que no pudiera aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo.

-Por como la describes, Nina emana mucho poder-. Demasiado diría yo. -Así que solo puede ser hija de uno de los grandes-. Maldije mi suerte. -Y si sumamos su habilidad al hecho de que nunca le vimos en el campamento…

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-.

-Nat… Dime, ¿Quién es uno de los dioses más poderosos de la historia, y aun así no tiene una cabaña en el campamento?-.

-Hades-. Contesté muy a mi pesar. -No me jodas-. Si ella no había estado en el campamento… -No me digas que Nina ha estado viviendo en el inframundo-.

-No hay modo de saberlo-.

Bueno todo eso explicaría la existencia, apariencia y sombría personalidad de Nina.

Pero…

No explicaba porque nos había ayudado, ni tampoco su última advertencia.

Tuve un pésimo presentimiento.

Entonces temí que mi destino estuviera ligado a la desgracia.

Y eso que aún no sabía que existía una profecía, en donde se me pintaba protagonizando una tragedia sin precedentes.

Se las diré más tarde.

* * *

Al día siguiente tanto los gemelos como Mai llegaron al campamento, cuando Yamada les preguntó el motivo, solo dijeron que no se sentían seguros en casa.

Como era obvio que estábamos en peligro, pero no sabíamos cual era la amenaza, acordamos permanecer en silencio, a la espera de lo peor.

Mai entrenó aun más con su arco, su puntería ya era perfecta, pero quería ser más veloz, más ágil, más eficaz.

Incluso los gemelos, quienes no solían practicar mucho por hacer otras cosas, mayormente en el taller, se sometieron a un entrenamiento intenso.

Por mi parte, yo entrenaba con Shizuru por las mañanas. La velocidad con la cual ganaba dominio sobre la lanza era asombrosa. Su belleza mesclada con aquellos movimientos de combate creaba una especie de danza hipnotizante. Sí, Shizuru estaba creando su propio estilo de batalla, uno verdaderamente efectivo y grácil.

Por las tardes entrenaba con Mikoto, y dioses, a momentos sentía que su espada en efecto traspasaría mi armadura.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaba metida en mi taller, Shizuru quería hacerme compañía, tuve que decirle que no era buena idea, en parte porque era inseguro para ella, y en parte porque casi siempre estaba trabajando en su regalo.

Dos semanas después, tras unos cuantos incendios más, un par de explosiones, decenas de modificaciones a los planos originales, algunas noches sin dormir y un momento vergonzoso en el cual tuve que pedirle a Shizuru que me dejara tomar sus medidas, estaba a nada de terminar mi trabajo.

La fragua ardía a una temperatura que superaba por mucho a la usualmente necesaria, tuve que tener extremo cuidado al momento de sacar de ahí lo que consideraba mi obra maestra, de ese tiempo.

Al sacar el molde donde reposaba mi creación, le sumergí en agua, el vapor llenó el taller, había tenido que repetir ese proceso cinco veces, gracias al Olimpo esa era la última.

Una vez que el metal se enfrió, deje el molde en el agua y saque lo que sí me importaba con unas pinzas.

-Espero que le guste-. En el fondo tenía la certeza de que sí le gustaría.

Sonreí mientras le guardaba en una cajita.

* * *

Le dije a Shizuru que fuéramos al campo de fresas, no tenía ni idea de que esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que podríamos hacer tal cosa.

Paseamos entre los pequeños arbustos, tomadas de la mano. -Ara, ¿y que era eso que querías decirme?-. Se los dije, ese Ara lo escuchaba hasta dormida, pero por alguna razón en esa ocasión me puso nerviosa.

-Bueno yo…

-Te vez adorable sonrojada-. A veces odiaba mis propias reacciones.

-¿No puedes solo omitir eso?-. Siempre le encantaba hacer mención de mis sonrojos, desgraciadamente eso solía causarme más vergüenza y por lo tanto un mayor sonrojo.

-Claro que no-. Suspiré derrotada.

-Verás…-. Genial, no sabía como sacar el tema sin verme sobreprotectora, o peor aún, paranoica.

Sonrió pícaramente. -Si no puedes decirlo, creeré que quieres terminar conmigo-. El drama exagerado en su voz delataba que era una broma, aun así…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! No estoy loca-. Sentía la vergüenza quemándome la cara. -Al menos no en ese sentido-.

-¿A qué te refieres con: En ese sentido?-.

-A que debería estar mal de la cabeza para terminar contigo-. Debería estar loca, perder la memoria y se la mayor imbécil del planeta para hacer eso.

Rio. -Las palabras no son lo tuyo-. Su sonrisa me hacía sonreír también. -Pero eres tierna a tu manera-.

Era increíble como estar enamorada y ser correspondida podía hacer todo mejor, pese a que el 70% de mi vida era una mierda.

Hice que nos detuviéramos. -Tengo un regalo para ti-. Metí la mano a mi bolsillo.

-Dioses-. Se puso pálida. -Dime que no olvidé nuestro aniversario o algo así-.

Mi rostro fue un poema de confusión. -Espera, ¿tenemos un aniversario?-. Eso le devolvió el color y se relajó soltando una carcajada.

-Se su pone que los aniversarios son cada año, pero podemos celebrar nuestras semanas, si quieres-. Me guiñó un ojo.

-Es injusto que me guiñes, si yo lo hago solo estoy parpadeando-. Había aprendido a tomarle una especie de humor negro a mi único ojo. -Como decía, tengo un regalo para ti-.

Le extendí la cajita, soltó mi mano para tomarle y abrirle. Sus ojos brillaron al ver su regalo.

-Espero que te gusten-.

-Son hermosos-.

Sacó un par de anillos de la cajita, ambos desprendían una tenue luz que resultaba cálida a la vista. El primero era color rojo carmín, el centro parecía transparente, pero si ponías atención, a momentos podías ver que aparecía una llama dorada, como un destello.

El segundo era como su hermano gemelo, solo que en lugar de rojo, era negro brillante.

Había logrado, con mucho esfuerzo, que ambos representaran fuerza, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo poseían su propio encanto, grácil, bello y elegante.

Los había hecho para que combinaran a la perfección con Shizuru.

-El rojo es para el ataque-. Me pidió que yo se los pusiera, coloqué ese en su mano derecha. -Y el negro para la defensa-. Puse ese en su mano izquierda.

Apreció ambos en sus manos, le quedaban justos, se acoplaban a sus dedos. -Eres asombrosa Natsuki-. Me abrazó. -Sabes-. Sus brazos en mi cintura eran la gloria. -Tomaré esto como un compromiso-.

Así es, me sonrojé.

-Mientras los tengas, sabrás que siempre cuidaré de ti-

Irónicamente, quería cuidarle, sin embargo…

Cuando le di su regalo, la cuenta regresiva llegó a 0.

* * *

Debimos verlo venir desde que Kazuya no fue el único en dejar de responder los mensajes, decenas de campistas habían rotó el contacto. Debimos saberlo, preverlo, pero era imposible imaginar algo así.

El caos estalló en el campamento.

Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Los campistas más jóvenes lloraban, aterrados.

Los mayores observábamos lo que sucedía, congelados.

Cientos de monstruos golpeaban la barrera del campamento, eran tantos que verlos ahí prácticamente era un sinónimo de muerte, y eran tan variados que había especies que ni siquiera conocía.

-Por el Olimpo-. Escuché que más de uno susurró eso.

El putrefacto aroma que emanaba cada uno de ellos se mezclaba, haciéndose todavía más nauseabundo.

Sus rugidos en conjunto creaban una horrible distorsión, dando como resultado el peor y más aterrador sonido que había escuchado en mi vida.

Ok, me equivoco, el segundo, porque el primero siempre eran los desgarradores gritos de Shizuru cuando me veía caminar al borde de la muerte.

Además, se los juro, era mediodía, y el cielo había oscurecido de la nada, sumiéndonos en una verdadera pesadilla.

Shizuru se aferraba a mi brazo, ambas temblábamos, y estoy segura de que todos los campistas lo hacían.

-Imposible-. Susurró aterrada.

-El tiempo se agotó-. Dije, comprendiendo las palabras de Nina.

Ella era la hija de Hades.

Hades vivía en el Inframundo.

Y de allá venían los monstruos.

Los campistas que no podíamos contactar nunca regresarían, porque ya habían sido devorados por esas malditas cosas.

Y estaban ahí para terminar con su festín.

Planeaban exterminar hasta al último de nosotros.

No muy lejos de nuestro lugar, vi a Mikoto y Mai, un par de pasos más allá vi a los gemelos junto con Alyssa.

Nina me había dado la oportunidad de salvar a ese reducido grupo.

Le dio una oportunidad a lo que mas amaba.

¿Por qué?

No tenía tiempo para pensar.

-¡RETROCEDAN!-. Grité al ver la peor parte de esa pesadilla. La barrera, que era invisible, dejo de serlo, mostrándose como una pared de cristal, y entonces se hizo pedazos.

Los monstruos entraron.

Jalé del brazo a Shizuru, haciéndole correr. -¡Tienes que activarlos!-. Grité, pero ella estaba absorta en lo que veía, y le entendía, lo que yo estaba sintiendo iba mucho más allá del miedo.

En ese instante, todo dependía de mí. Activé mi armadura, rogando al Olimpo que ningún colmillo ni garra pudiera atravesarle. Desplegué a Cristal Plateado, deseando que su filo nos protegiera en aquel infierno.

Lo primero que vino hacia nosotras fue una dracaena, que de la nada se convirtió en tres, nos rodearon. -¡Shizuru!-. No quería moverme, esas cosas siseaban, esperando el mínimo error para asesinarnos.

La adrenalina se convirtió en mi mejor amiga aquel día. Entré en lo que los semidioses denominamos Frenesí de batalla, y le rebané la cabeza a una de ellas.

Pero las otras dos crecieron, en lugar de medir 3 metros de largo, parecían medir 5 metros. La mano con la que sostenía mi espada temblaba demasiado.

Eso no tenía sentido.

Los monstruos no crecían de ese modo, no tenían esa fuerza.

¡No tenía sentido!

En el fondo comprendí que todo era obra de Hades.

Era como lo que nos sucedió con la arpía, de un segundo a otro era una versión mejorada de si misma.

Una de ellas se lanzó contra Shizuru, con toda su fuerza, me atravesé en medio de ambas recibiendo todo el impacto. La armadura lo resistió, sin embargo, me dejo sin aire y el dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

La segunda dracaena iba a embestirme por la espalda, eso habría sido catastrófico, pero una flecha surcó el aire y le dio justo en medio de los ojos.

Agradecí internamente a Mai.

Me costaba horrores moverme tras aquel golpe tan ridículamente fuerte, necesitaba por lo menos unos segundos más para recuperarme lo suficiente, claro, esa cosa no iba a darnos tiempo.

Inevitablemente me sentí vulnerable, quería poder luchar y protegernos a ambas, pero era imposible hacerlo sola en esas circunstancias. Cerré la boca con fuerza, impotente, si Shizuru no hacía algo íbamos a morir de la peor manera. Tenía que sacarle de su estupor. -¡SHIZURU, TE NECESITO!-. Mi grito le regresó a la tierra.

Sentí como si fuese un milagro cuando activó su anillo negro, este desplegó una armadura muy similar a la mía, le cubrió por completo con bronce celestial. -¡Golpea el suelo!-. No había tiempo de explicarle como funcionaban los anillos, tendría que aprender sobre la marcha.

Hizo lo que le dije.

La activación de la armadura había generado suficiente energía para que al golpear el suelo, se produjera una onda expansiva.

Fue un golpe de suerte que no iba a repetirse.

Los monstruos más cercanos salieron volando, yo también lo habría hecho si Shizuru no me hubiera sostenido del brazo.

Aparecieron más dracaenas, alce mi espada.

Dos iban a lanzarse hacia nosotras, una para cada una.

-¡Activa el rojo!-.

El polvo dorado llovió cuando Shizuru le atravesó la cabeza a esa cosa. Desde su anillo se había desplegado una lanza de doble punta, era color rojo carmesí, con empuñadura de cuero negro y puntas color cobre, mismas que en el centro tenían un hueco que a segundos mostraban destellos dorados.

Giró rápidamente, justo a tiempo para cortar a un perro del infierno que planeaba llegarle por las piernas.

Por mi parte, le corté la cabeza a la dracaena restante, y después tuve que hacer lo mismo tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

Quería que huyéramos de ahí, pero no había a donde ir, viese a donde viese el infierno ardía.

Vi a más de uno ser desgarrado y devorado, sin poder hacer nada.

Deseaba ayudarles, nadie merecía morir así, no obstante, solo podía ayudar a Shizuru, y eso porque luchábamos hombro con hombro.

Los hijos de Apolo, con sus arcos, intentaban desesperadamente mantener el cielo despejado, me percaté con horror que uno de ellos fue levantado por un monstruo indescriptible y una parvada de seres iguales a ese le desmembraron en el aire. Imagínense nuestro miedo al descubrir que las arpías no eran nuestro único problema con alas.

Los gritos de dolor eran suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera.

Joder, al nauseabundo aroma de los monstruos se había sumado el de la sangre de los semidioses. Una arcada me subió por la garganta.

Quizá fueron nuestros instintos de supervivencia, que decían a gritos que siendo más tal vez pudiéramos lograrlo, mientras peleábamos, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando al lugar en el cual estaban Mai y Mikoto.

-¿¡Vieron a mis hermanos!?-. Ellos no habían estado lejos de nosotras cuando se desató todo.

-¡Corrieron a la armería!-. Supe de inmediato porque habían ido hacia allá.

Mis hermanos hacían todo lo posible por distribuir armas entre los campistas, pues éramos muy pocos, contados con una mano, los que solíamos cargar con armamento siempre.

Gotas de una sustancia viscosa cayeron sobre mi yelmo, inmediatamente me lo quité y lo arrojé lejos, sentí escalofríos al ver que el bronce celestial era carcomido. Mai usó sus últimas flechas para derribar al monstruo que por poco y me asesinó con su saliva acida.

Todo era tan aterrador que llegaba a un nivel absurdo, cualquier pequeño equilibrio que pudiera existir se fue por completo a la mierda.

Enfurecí contra los dioses.

¿¡Por qué nos dejaban a nuestra suerte en un momento como ese!?

¿¡En verdad les importábamos tan poco!?

El polvo dorado seguía lloviendo a raudales, y aun así, quedaban demasiadas de esas cosas en el aire. No había mas flechas. Era enloquecedor pensar que quedaríamos a merced del destino.

Dejamos a Mai y Shizuru en medio, Mikoto cubrió el flanco izquierdo, yo el derecho. Forcé a mi cabeza, desesperado por crear un plan. Teníamos que traes esas cosas al suelo o nunca podríamos derrotarles. Me iluminé. -Tu lanza tiene modo retráctil-. Shizuru entendió cual era mi idea.

Imagínenselo como pescar, pero en el aire.

Ambas puntas de su lanza podían extenderse cinco metros cada una, funcionando a modo de cadenas. Usó esa modalidad para atrapar los pajarracos deformes y arrastrarlos al piso, una vez en tierra, Mikoto y yo les exterminamos.

La lucha solo se prolongaba, matábamos a uno y aparecían dos o tres para reemplazarlo. Una punzada de dolor amenazó con acalambrar mis brazos, las piernas me temblaban.

De reojo vi que Yamada había logrado establecer un perímetro de emergencia. Era como una segunda barrera, pero más pequeña y por lo que parecía, mucho más resistente, ya que pude ver que algunos campistas ya estaban dentro.

Aparentemente, era un lugar seguro.

Si es que lográbamos llegar.

Ahí el problema.

-¡Por allá!-. Les señalé el lugar, la mirada de todas brilló. Esa pequeña barrera representaba una esperanza monumental.

Hicimos milagros para movilizarnos en esa dirección, dar un par de pasos ya era complicado, correr era toda una odisea.

Ahora piensen en esto y ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones, ya mi dirán si creen que se me fue la mano siendo buena persona o simplemente fui imbécil: Se nos presentó la oportunidad perfecta para recorrer el pedazo que nos separaba de la barrera.

Pero entonces le vimos.

Según el mito, existía uno solo, pero ahí había tres.

¡Tres malditos minotauros!

¿¡Cómo mierda era posible!?

Como si eso no fuese suficiente malo por su cuenta, acorralaban a una campista, ella ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie, tenía el tobillo roto.

Adivinen quién era…

Sí, mi mayor dolor de cabeza.

Apreté los puños, no podía dejar ir esa oportunidad, quizá fuese la única forma de sobrevivir, pero tampoco podía abandonarle con aquellas bestias. Ni siquiera Nao se merecía un final tan cruel como ese.

-Dioses-. Susurré, ni yo me creía que estaba a punto de jugarme el pellejo por una chica que me odiaba por completo.

A ninguna le gustaba la idea, pero ni Shizuru ni Mai poseían la maldad necesaria para dejarle a su suerte cuando podían hacer algo, y Mikoto, joder, ella alucinaba a Nao casi tanto como yo, pero era su hermana.

-¡Al carajo!-. Grité corriendo directo al problema. La demás me siguieron en mi demencial ataque suicida. Shizuru me alcanzó y se pegó a mi cual sombra.

Mi espada chocó contra los cuernos de uno de los minotauros, las chispas saltaron, mis brazos temblaron, sentí que algo se desgarró cuando hice el monumental esfuerzo de empujarle hacia atrás. Reté a aquella cosa con la mirada, sus infernales ojos ardieron con rabia.

La cara que puso Nao al vernos intervenir por ella fue épica.

Seguramente no podía creerlo.

Ninguna terminaba de creerse aquella escena.

Esas cosas poseían un poco más de inteligencia que el resto, al ver el bronce celestial de nuestras armas se mantuvieron a raya, esperando el mínimo error. Mikoto y Shizuru encaraban a los otros dos mientras yo le mantenía la mirada a ese jodido mito viviente.

Tomé el riesgo de romper el contacto visual.

Nao seguía en el suelo, le extendí mi mano libre.

Honestamente, creí que preferiría ser devorada viva por los minotauros antes que aceptar mi ayuda.

Me llevé la sorpresa del siglo cuando tomó mi mano e incluso aceptó que yo fuese su soporte. Joder, estábamos haciendo historia. Eso definitivamente marcaba un antes y un después, en tantos sentidos.

Ahí estábamos las cinco, asechadas por esas cosas que insisto, deberían haber sido una sola.

Sudaba en frío, consideraba que estábamos a nada de morir. Sacudí la cabeza, no, no, no, no permitiría que Shizuru muriera.

-¿¡No tienes un juguete para esto, Kuga!?-. Aunque no lo crean, ese no era un insulto de Nao, simplemente no sabía como dirigirse a mí así que lo hizo como siempre lo hacía. Su tono evidenciaba que ella tenía tanto miedo como nosotras.

Reaccioné.

Técnicamente yo no lo tenía, pero había fabricado algo con el potencial para salvarnos, de esa, al menos.

-Shizuru-. No grité, pues ella estaba pegada a mí, espalda contra espalda. -Tú lanza tiene un último as bajo la manga-. Se apegó más a mí al ver que esas cosas se acercaban, cerrándose a nuestro alrededor. Todas estábamos tan cerca, que se los juro, podía sentir los temblores de cada una.

No me mal entiendan, obviamente me sentaba fatal ver así a mis amigas, sin embargo, me mataba por dentro sentir los temblores de Shizuru, saber que el miedo le sacudía el alma.

Mi mayor temor, como es de esperar, era perderla.

Así que imploré al Olimpo que ya nos había abandonado, que mi idea funcionara como lo tenía planeado.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-. Se esforzó por mantenerse bajo control.

Le respondí.

Entonces, lo que antes era un destelló en las puntas de su lanza, se convirtió en llamas, ambos extremos ardieron.

Los minotauros retrocedieron al verlo.

-Asombroso-. Dijo Mikoto, impactada al ver, que a mi manera, había reproducido el fuego visto aquel día.

Había construido esa cosa para que pudiera funcionar como un lanzallamas.

Sí, quizá me emocioné un poco al fabricarle…

Aunque ahora sí, ese era el último truco.

Shizuru no perdió el tiempo.

Danzó al son de la batalla e incendió a los tres minotauros. El fuego normal no les habría hecho la gran cosa, pero el fuego que desprendía la lanza de Shizuru era creado a base de bronce celestial. Se volvieron polvo dorado.

Después de eso, milagrosamente, nuestra oportunidad seguía presente.

Contra todo pronóstico, conseguimos llegar a la barrera.

Había tan pocos campistas dentro que resultaba deprimente, mis hermanos ya estaban dentro, aunque… Tate, él no había llegado completo, le faltaba la pierna izquierda. Dos hijos de Apolo intentaban auxiliarle, de inmediato Mai corrió para ayudarlo.

¿Lo peor? Aun faltaban escenas más desgarradoras.

La siguiente que vi fue protagonizada por Midori, ella, quien siempre había lucido tan despreocupada con su sonrisa torcida… gritaba desesperada, a punto de quebrarse al ver que la mayoría de sus chicos, pues tenía la cabaña con mas habitantes, estaban siendo devorados.

-¡Tengo que ayudarlos!-. Intentaban salir de la barrera, Yamada se lo impedía, aferrándose a ella.

-¡Es un suicidio!-.

-¡Mis chicos!-. Midori sollozaba.

Los lamentos de todos me taladraban los oídos.

Desvié la mirada, impotente ante la desgracia.

Quería ayudar, salvar a más campistas, pero mis extremidades no me respondían del todo, una vez dentro de la barrera me había derrumbado, agotada.

Había llegado al límite.

Mi cuerpo simplemente no podía más.

Anhela cerrar mi ojo para abrirlo y descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Lo único que me separó de la locura, lo que evitó que me rompiera sin tener arreglo, fue que Shizuru estaba ahí conmigo, abrazándome, diciéndome al oído que sobreviviríamos.

Ella tampoco era capaz de moverse ni un centímetro más, su último esfuerzo había sido, precisamente, el de aferrarse a mí.

Desde nuestro lugar en el suelo, recargadas contra la pared de la cabaña principal, escuché que una cuenta regresiva estaba por llegar a cero. -¿Qué es eso?-. Pregunté a Yamada, ya sin ánimo, casi sin esperanza.

Los monstruos golpeaban esa barrera.

-Algo que tardó demasiado-. Pude ver que Yamada lloraba mientras seguía sosteniendo a Midori. -Pero nos ayudara-. Se limpió las lágrimas. -La última medida de defensa del Campamento Mestizo-.

Lo que pasó después, al igual que el ataque que sufrimos, carecía de comparaciones, nada podía asemejársele.

Toda el área del campamento, bajo tierra, era una especie de bomba gigante, hecha con bronce celestial.

Dependíamos completamente de que la barrera no fallara.

Porque esa bomba poseía la capacidad de exterminar a todos los monstruos, al precio de arrasar con el campamento entero.

Y no, no me refiero a crear un cráter gigante, pero si a daños drásticos, quizá irreparables.

El único lugar al que había podido llamar hogar moría ante mí.

Abracé a Shizuru y oculté mi rostro en su cuello.

Entonces la cuenta regresiva llegó a cero.

* * *

DÍAS DESPUÉS.

Sobrevivimos tan pocos, que bueno, era factible decir que los semidioses prácticamente habíamos sido exterminados.

Y para quienes aún respirábamos, solo existía miseria.

La desolación y tristeza reinaba entre nosotros, lo que quedaba del Campamento Mestizo permanecía de luto.

Aquel día sería recordado por todos con la mayor amargura posible.

El día en el que oficialmente había comenzado la era que sería conocida como: Cacería de Semidioses.

Pero saben, había algo casi tan caótico como eso, me atrevo a decir que tal vez… era peor.

¿Recuerdan que más arriba les mencioné algo acerca de una profecía sobre mí?

Joder, lo poco que quedaba de mi mundo amenazó con caerse a pedazos.

Yamada me llamó, dijo que era hora de conocer mi profecía.

Aquí les dejo ese maldito párrafo que odie con toda mi alma.

 _Aquel heredero de las fraguas,_

 _cuya visión es una sola,_

 _perderá lo que más atesora,_

 _su agonía será locura,_

 _el señor de los muertos tomará su ira,_

 _y entonces el olimpo sabrá…_

 _que incluso los dioses tienen un final._

Tras escuchar esas palabras, salí del lugar azotando la puerta. -Ese no será mi destino-. No podía serlo, no quería que lo fuera, haría lo que fuese necesario para cambiarlo.

No entendía que era demasiado tarde para evitar lo inminente.

No le conté sobre mi profecía a nadie, ni siquiera a Shizuru.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo estará ubicado después de un salto temporal.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

Así pasaron 6 años.

Caminaba por los pasillos de un hospital, tras un médico que en ese momento no era consciente de nada, solo se concentraba en guiarme. Pasamos por una sala de espera en la cual una familia lloraba, sentí compasión por ellos, sabía lo que significaba la perdida.

Lo sabía demasiado bien.

Muy a mi pesar, iba vestida para la ocasión, con filipina y un cubrebocas a juego, por consecuencia, si sumábamos eso a mi parche, la única parte visible de mi rostro era mi ojo izquierdo. Con los años, mis cicatrices se habían atenuado un poco, claro está, seguían siendo un maldito cartel de neón para los humanos comunes y corrientes, vaya, incluso entre algunos de mi propia clase.

Cuando comencé a narrarles esta historia, aparecí teniendo 14 años y les hablé de un lugar fantástico, mortal, pero fantástico, a mis 20… bueno las cosas pintaban muy diferente.

Pero ya se irán dando cuenta, así que volvamos al tema. Dejando de lado mi cara, sí es que eso no me convertía ya en el centro de atención, mi apariencia seguía resaltando por llevar una gran mochila a cuestas. Ahora, por difícil que parezca para creerlo, nadie volteaba a verme, tal vez la niebla continuaba haciendo de las suyas, o quizá en ese lugar ya habían visto cosas mucho más extrañas, quien sabe.

Miré hacia abajo, extrañaba mis botas, el calzado del hospital no me era precisamente cómodo. Además, cubría mis muñequeras con unas vendas, que por algún motivo, me producían picazón. Fruncí el ceño. En serio odiaba hacer ese trabajo, pero bueno, a ninguno de nosotros le gustaba hacerlo y era mi turno.

Suspiré.

Entre más rápido lo hiciera, mejor.

Mi guía no cruzaba palabra conmigo, por eso de que iba perdido en el limbo, ya saben, como en piloto automático. Por una milésima de segundo, casi sentí culpa, él tendría más de un par de problemas por nuestra causa.

-Mejor él que nosotras-. Murmuré.

Sé que esa era una forma de pensar un poco egoísta, ok, bastante egoísta, sin embargo tienen que entenderme, prácticamente cualquier inconveniente que él pudiera tener no se comparaba al mínimo problema para nosotras.

Volví a suspirar.

Faltaba poco para llegar a nuestro objetivo y todo marchaba bien, hasta que al doblar en una esquina, vi que un médico me veía fijamente, le sostuve la mirada, arrepintiéndome al instante, no solo me observaba, arrugaba la nariz, me estaba olfateando.

Aparenté que no me importaba y que pasaba de él, mientras que en realidad deseaba tener ojos en la nuca para no perderle de vista. Otro habría pensado que el tipo simplemente era un hombre muy extraño, yo sabía que iba más allá de eso. Ya sudaba en frío cuando mi guía abrió una puerta.

No demoré nada en llenar mi mochila, quería largarme de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Guardé lo que había ido a buscar y un par de cosas extra. A esas alturas de la partida tenía una lista de principios que me mantenían vivita y coleando, y uno de ellos era: Siempre ten un as bajo la manga. Por ese motivo siempre terminaba llevándome más de lo que había ido a buscar.

Tras salir del cuarto comencé a dar pasos largos y rápidos, si por mi fuera hubiera echado a correr desde el inicio, pero no quería que el personal intentara detenerme por conductas sospechosas.

Ajusté bien las correas de la mochila, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, en efecto, tendría que salir casi volando de ahí. En mi camino de regreso, por instinto, volteé hacia atrás, el mismo médico me observaba con ojos sombríos, y dijo una palabra que era casi un tabú por aquellos días.

-Semidios-. Después de eso gruñó.

Así es, salí disparada.

Empujé y tiré al suelo a más de uno en mi improvisada huida, por supuesto, me reclamaron por eso, pero sus gritos no eran nada comparándolos con los gruñidos de mi nuevo amigo. Al ver a los demás palidecer, por costumbre, me pregunté que estarían viendo.

Esquive a un paciente que iba en silla de ruedas.

Salté por arriba de una camilla.

Quizá se preguntan porque no le hacía frente a quien intentaba darme caza. Por dos motivos muy importantes:

1) No podía arriesgar el contenido de la mochila.

2) Estábamos en un hospital, no podía pelear en un hospital, ¡un hospital, por el olimpo!

Muy seguramente se me iluminó mi ojo al avistar la ruta que buscaba.

Al llegar a la salida trasera, abrí la puerta de una patada.

Ahí estaba otro médico, igual de ausente que el que me guiaba dentro, con la mirada turbia y a merced de alguien más, alguien que me esperaba.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, ya!-.

Shizuru alzó la mirada, a sus 21 años era aún más hermosa que cuando le conocí, ni siquiera su expresión de preocupación le restaba atractivo. -¿Qué es?-. Su voz también había cambiado, adquiriendo un tono seductor que no perdía su encanto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Dioses, jamás había visto a Afrodita, sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que Shizuru igualaba, o quizá incluso superaba a su madre.

Era toda una mujer, cuya presencia era absolutamente necesaria para mí.

Si antes me generaba dependencia, ya pueden imaginar como me iba por aquellas fechas.

-Aun no revela su forma-. Miré con premisa la puerta, quería bloquearla con algo, lo que fuese, no había nada. Metí la mano debajo de mi filipina, ahí escondido tenía mi cinturón y en el llevaba más de una cosa útil.

-Vete de aquí-. El médico obedeció su orden y caminó lejos de nosotras, mientras lo hacía, la niebla de sus ojos se disipaba lentamente. La embrujahabla de Shizuru era mucho más fuerte, tanto que sí no tenía cuidado podía causarle cierto grado de locura a las personas.

Saqué un pequeño cubo de bronce celestial, sí, sí, casi todo lo construía con eso, no pueden culparme, ese metal era el metal de la vida. Lo coloqué en el suelo, frente a la puerta, y le activé mediante un comando de voz. El cubo se convirtió en una barricada de seguridad que bloqueó la entrada.

Un segundo después escuche un golpe contra la puerta, la barricada le detuvo. -¡Vámonos!-.

Le di la mochila e hice que ella corriera delante, y sí, protestó por eso.

Yo corría más rápido pero ella daba pasos más largos, quizá porque Shizuru era 10 cm más alta, los últimos años de la adolescencia le habían hecho crecer bastante.

Casi escuché coros angelicales cuando un auto derrapó ante nosotras, las puertas se abrieron.

-¡SUBAN!-. Mikoto iba al volante.

Subí al asiento de copiloto y Shizuru a la parte trasera, ni siquiera habíamos cerrado las puertas cuando Mikoto aceleró, una sabía decisión, tomando en cuenta que no solo la puerta, si no que también parte de la pared del hospital se vino abajo con una pequeña explosión.

Entre el humo de los escombros, se avistó una enorme silueta que seguía creciendo.

-¡JODER!-. Conocía esa figura, las demás también, así que Mikoto aceleró aun más.

Abrí el tablero que se guardaba en la guantera y presioné un botón, el auto se recubrió con placas de bronce celestial.

-¡SEMIDIOSES!-. Los cristales vibraron ante ese rugido del infierno.

-Intentaré retrasarlo-. De inmediato pasé entre los asientos para sostener el brazo de Shizuru. -Tenemos que ganar tiempo-. Sus ojos me vieron con seguridad. De haber querido podría haber usado su don conmigo, obligándome a ceder, pero jamás lo hacía, había jurado no hacerlo.

-Ni se te ocurra-. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus pesadas patas contra el asfalto, era cuestión de minutos para que nos alcanzara. -Sabes que nuestras armas no le traspasan-.

Vio sus anillos. -Resistirán lo suficiente-. Su mirada me mostraba preocupación, quería protegerme.

-Resistirían, sí-. Acepté, de que podían resistir podían, sin embargo, aunque para defenderse fuesen suficiente para atacar simplemente no lo eran. -Pero sabes que aun no los adaptó para esto-. Sostuve su mano con firmeza, declarando que no le dejaría hacer nada con potencial suicida en ese auto.

Tuvo que darme la razón.

Y así regrese a mi asiento para pensar en una solución.

Ni con bronce ni con plata podríamos matar a esa cosa.

Porque el monstruo que nos perseguía era un León de Nemea. Un león de proporciones descomunales, con una maldita piel dorada que relucía exageradamente y repelía nuestras armas.

¡Esa cosa era un maldito tanque!

¿¡Qué carajos hacía en el hospital!?

Ohh cierto, esas cosas se distribuían por todos lados, intentando terminar de exterminarnos.

Le hice señas a Shizuru para que me pasara la pequeña mochila que había dejado debajo del asiento. Al tenerla en mis manos, saqué mi ropa de ella y procedí a cambiarme. Déjenme decirles un detalle importante, Shizuru era bastante celosa, de mis amigas, únicamente con Mikoto no me hacia una escena por cambiarme frente a ella, porque sabía que nos veíamos como hermanas, además, para variar, estábamos en una situación de vida o muerte.

Sentir mis botas y mi gastada playera del campamento me hizo sentir mejor. Me quité las vendas de los brazos.

Le eché un vistazo a mis muñequeras, las líneas rojas que les recorrían comenzaban a evaporarse. Vi que al cinturón de Shizuru le ocurría lo mismo, y la correa con la que Mikoto sostenía su espada no era un caso distinto.

Apreté los puños, habíamos tardado demasiado, era una de esas ocasiones en las cuales el tiempo nos comía vivas.

Tomé el pequeño radio que venía en mi cinturón. Lo sé, alguna vez dije que usar celulares era la peor idea del mundo siendo semidios, entonces, ¿cómo podía usar un radio? Bueno, cuando tu vida depende de inventar cosas, te pones bastante creativa.

Así que sí, había modificado esos radios para poder usarlos sin ser carnada para monstruos.

Lo encendí. -Cristal Plateado, Cristal Plateado-. Espere a que respondieran.

-Identidad confirmada. Aquí Ruiseñor Dorado-. La voz de Alyssa delataba que ya esperaba las malas noticias, y por el sonido del fondo, ya tenían un lío por allá.

-Prepara las defensas-. Apenas iba a contestarme cuando otro rugido nuevamente hizo vibrar las ventanas.

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO!?-. Era demasiada belleza que no hubiéramos gritado hasta ese momento. -¿¡QUÉ LES SIGUE!?-.

Otro rugido y un golpe a la calle que le hizo agrietarse.

-¡LEÓN DE NEMEA!-. La señal se cortó. Esperaba por el bien de todos que me hubiera escuchado.

Porque íbamos de regresó al campamento.

Aunque aún nos faltaba hacer una parada.

Saqué otro objeto de mi cinturón y abrí la ventana. -¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES!?-. Esa fue Shizuru, ahí fue ella quien me tomó del brazo.

-Intentaré retrasarlo-. Dije como si fuese obvio, el agarré se reforzó, me sostenía con tal fuerza que de seguro me dejaría moretones.

-¡Acabas de decirme que ni se me ocurra!-. No estaba enojada, ni de lejos, sentía temor, temor a perderme. -¡Sí mi arma no le atraviesa la tuya tampoco lo hará!-. Ella tenía razón, usaba ese argumento sabiendo perfectamente que le metía mucho más empeño a su armamento que al mío.

-No es un arma-. Mi ojo le rogaba que tuviera fe. -Confía en mí-.

Liberó mi brazo.

Ella aun quería detenerme, pero sabía que en verdad necesitábamos retrasarlo, y que para ese entonces yo ya no cometía tantos actos suicidas como cuando era adolescente. Saqué medio cuerpo por la ventana, el aire me sacudía tanto el cabello que deseé haberlo atado antes. Implore al olimpo que no me fallara la puntería.

-¡Natsuki, rápido!-. Por supuesto, a mi novia no le hacía gracia que me expusiera de esa forma, así incluso una arpía podría aparecer y tomarme.

Con mi mano izquierda me aferré al marco de la ventana y con la derecha lancé un par de esferas de bronce, eran del tamaño de nueces.

El bronce no lo mataría.

Pero no buscaba matarlo.

-¡SÍ!-. Apenas hicieron contacto con el león, ambas esferas se convirtieron en redes de cadenas que envolvieron sus patas delanteras. Esto le hizo caer e impactar de lleno contra una tienda. -Rayos-. Regrese al interior del auto.

Shizuru cruzó los brazos desde atrás del asiento y me abrazó, sostuve sus manos. -Si nos va bien, tenemos dos o tres minutos-.

-Suficiente-. Mikoto giró a través de un callejón. Todas sabíamos manejar, pero con el paso de los años ella se había hecho la mejor al volante.

Mikoto también había crecido considerablemente, pero en cuestión de estatura ella y yo mediamos lo mismo. Su corte de cabelló era muy similar, seguía siendo corto y los mechones parecían no tener una dirección específica, con la diferencia de que llevaba el costado derecho rapado desde que un monstruo le había dejado una cicatriz ahí. Además, había perdido el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, porque un perro del infierno se lo había arrancado de un mordisco, gajes de ser una sobreviviente.

Con todo y mano incompleta, Mikoto Minagi era una de las semidiosas más fuertes y letales.

Condujo hasta nuestra última parada, aunque para detenerse tuvo que derrapar desde cuadras atrás y hacerme creer sin duda que tendría que cambiar las llantas. Se abrió la puerta trasera.

-¡SUBE!-. Le grité. -¡SUBE YA!-.

Volteó a verme con su clásica cara de: A mí no vas a darme órdenes. -¡QUE SUBAS, CARAJO!-. Pero la histeria de mi voz le ganó a su rebeldía.

Empujó a alguien con quien había estado discutiendo y le arrebató una bolsa, conociéndola, de verdad se la había ganado pero el hijo de puta no quería admitirlo.

-¡SUBE!-. Volví a gritar, con un muy mal presentimiento.

-¡Te escuché la primera vez!-. Subió a la parte trasera del auto y entonces volvió a oírse aquel rugido. -¡Mierda!-.

Mikoto arrancó, esa vez con el único propósito de no parar hasta estar en el campamento.

-¿¡León de Nemea, en serio!?-. Como dije, todos odiábamos a esa cosa. -¡Espero que ya tengas un plan, Kuga!-.

Sonreí. -¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Nao?-. Mi mayor propósito de vida era ser creativa y mantenernos vivos.

Con respecto a nuestra cuarta acompañante, sí, Nao hacía trabajos con nosotras, obviamente seguíamos sin llevarnos de maravilla, después de todo agua y aceite jamás se mezclan, pero funcionábamos, lo necesario al menos.

En esos seis años, al igual que Mikoto, Nao había ganado fuerza monumental, ser hijas de Ares les hacía más fuerza y agilidad que carne y hueso.

-¿Lo consiguieron?-. Preguntó con cierta preocupación, vi de reojo que las líneas rojas de su chaleco también estaban evaporándose.

-Por supuesto-. Shizuru le mostró la enorme mochila. -¿Y tú?-.

-Aquí esta el dinero-. Mostró la bolsa.

Por si se lo preguntan, mientras nos la jugábamos en el hospital, Nao hacía otro trabajito, uno que tampoco era agradable. Tenía las manos vendadas y manchadas de sangre. ¿Por qué? Porque Nao participaba en peleas callejeras para ganar dinero para nuestro grupo.

Como Mikoto manejaba a 300 km/h, no tardamos en salir de la ciudad, recorrimos una larga carretera y después nos adentramos en un bosque.

El León de Nemea derribaba los árboles al perseguirnos. Si hubiéramos querido perderlo de vista, habría sido imposible.

Deseé que Alyssa ya tuviera preparadas las defensas adecuadas.

El felino acortaba distancia. -¡Maldito gato de mierda!-. Grité enfadada. Por su culpa tendría que hacer algo para remediar el desastre del bosque.

-Casi llegamos-. Mikoto hablaba tranquila, aunque yo sabía que los nervios la mataban. -¡Ahí está!-.

Se avisto una gran pared de bronce celestial, era una muralla de 7 metros de altura. En uno de los puntos de vigilancia vi a Alyssa, quien de inmediato abrió las puertas, apenas pasó el auto, les cerró.

El león no tuvo tiempo de chocar con nuestra muralla, pues fue la barrera quien le detuvo. Intentó embestirle, sin éxito. A simple vista el muro de bronce parecía la primera defensa, sin embargo, habíamos mantenido y mejorado la barrera invisible de los viejos tiempos.

Entre ambos obstáculos había un espacio de cinco metros que nos daba oportunidad de actuar.

-¡Ahora!-. Gritó Alyssa.

Unas enormes ballestas colocadas en el muro giraron en dirección al monstruo. -Pero…-. Ya habíamos bajado del auto, Shizuru sostenía mi mano.

-No es bronce-. Las puntas de las gigantescas flechas relucían como el oro. Al verles bien, mi novia lo entendió.

-¡Fuego!-. A la orden de Alyssa, todos dispararon. Las flechas atravesaron al león sin ningún problema. Rugió enfurecido, embistiendo la barrera. -¡De nuevo!-. Otra oleada de flechas fue suficiente.

Respiré con alivio al ver que el aire se llenaba de polvo dorado.

-¡Kuga lo hizo de nuevo, señores!-. Nao y Mikoto celebraban la victoria.

Si, esas armas eran obra mía.

Cuatro años atrás, la primera vez que enfrentamos a un León de Nemea, tras casi morir, descubrí que lo único capaz de matarle eran sus propias garras y colmillos, así que sí, había usado eso para fabricar las flechas.

Por algún motivo, aunque el león desaparecía en polvo dorado, quedaban sus garras y colmillos, como una especie de trofeo de guerra. Alyssa mando a un grupo para recogerlos y recuperar las flechas.

Después de esa descarga de adrenalina, solo quería tirarme en mi cama y descansar un par de años, para mi mala suerte, aun tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Mikoto-. Se quedó con su espada en la mano y me entregó la funda. -Nao-. Se quitó el chaleco y me lo dio. -No hagas tu siguiente trabajo hasta que lo tengas de regreso-.

Me giré con Shizuru, ella ya tenía su cinturón en la mano, listo para entregármelo. -No tardaré-.

-Tranquila, aquí estamos bien-. Me constaba, había puesto todo mi esfuerzo en convertir ese lugar en una zona segura.

Shizuru quería acompañarme, mientras hacía mi trabajo, pero a ella le tocaba dar unas rondas por el perímetro.

Sola, me dirigí a mi taller. Era la única con el privilegio de tener una cabaña propia, ya saben, por eso de ser un tipo de salvadora para los semidioses. Ahí creaba de todo y ahí mismo dormía, aunque no dormía sola.

Desde el fatídico comienzo de nuestra tragedia, ni Shizuru ni yo queríamos dormir solas. Los primeros días, y los siguientes, en ese ambiente tan desolado, la sensación de soledad equivalía a la sensación de locura.

Fuera del tema de mi cabaña privada, los demás campistas se repartían como podían, por las circunstancias, habíamos eliminado el sistema de cabañas, ya no importaba quien fuese tu padre divino, de todos modos, nos sentíamos abandonados por el olimpo.

En el camino de regreso le pedí a los gemelos y a Midori sus objetos.

Al entrar, deje todos los accesorios sobre mi mesa de trabajo y coloqué la mochila en el piso, de ahí saque las bolsas de sangre por las que me había jugado el pellejo.

Ahora les explico.

En la era de La Cacería de Semidioses, los que quedábamos éramos un blanco por excelencia, y aunque en el campamento que habíamos restaurado teníamos cierta seguridad, aun necesitábamos salir por más de un motivo.

Al salir del área segura nuestro aroma atraía a cualquier monstruo cercano, entonces comprendí que necesitábamos disimular nuestro olor, camuflarnos entre los mortales.

Tras una serie de experimentos, descubrí que usando la sangre de gente común podía, hasta cierto grado, esconder el aroma de la nuestra.

Con esa conclusión, fabrique accesorios por los cuales circulaba sangre, no era lo más agradable del mundo, pero cumplían con su objetivo, el único defecto era que mis mecanismos terminaban haciendo que la sangre se evaporara, y bueno, por eso nuestras visitas a los hospitales.

Y como era una experta trabajando bajo presión, en menos de dos horas ya tenía todo listo. Justo había terminado cuando Nao entró a la cabaña, no, jamás tocaba la puta puerta.

-No criticaré tus modales, porque yo tampoco los tengo-. Dije con una sonrisa burlona. -Ten-. Le arrojé su chaleco. -¿Planeas salir hoy?-.

-Aún queda suficiente luz del sol, hay que aprovecharlo-. Se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué traigo?-.

Me levanté de mi silla para estirarme. -Lo de siempre, ropa para los mocosos-. Caminamos a la entrada. -Ellos siguen creciendo, nosotros ya no-.

Cada una se fue por un lado distinto.

Yo tomé una ducha y regresé a mi cabaña. Al entrar, vi a Shizuru sentada en la cama, ella también se había duchado, seguramente tras terminar su ronda.

Se puso de pie.

Veía su intención en sus ojos, tan intensos y brillantes que robaban el aliento.

-Shiz…

Me abrazó con necesidad, su tacto era posesivo. -Natsuki-. Sus labios me impidieron contestarle. Como siempre, sus besos resultaban embriagantes, uno era suficiente para hacer que deseara mil más.

Antes de darme cuenta metió sus manos bajo mi playera, sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda, y aunque era un contacto pequeño, su piel contra la mía generaba un calor inigualable.

Toda ella era tan adictiva que fue casi imposible ponerle un alto.

-Aun no-. Gemí porque besaba mi cuello. -No es momento-.

No quería incomodarme, así que no insistió.

En sus ojos carmines relucía el deseo, era asombroso que hubiera podido detenerse, y no mentiré, yo también quería dar ese paso.

Joder.

¡Tenía a la encarnación del amor y la lujuria frente a mí!

Pero sentía que no debía hacerlo.

Me aterraba.

Porque ya me había dado cuenta, de que cada vez que ocurría algo significativo en mi vida, le seguía algo catastrófico.

Le abracé, sin intenciones eróticas aunque sentía la necesidad, solo con amor. -Dame tiempo-. En el fondo temía que me apartara, lo tendría bien merecido. Ella podía sentir mis emociones, motivo suficiente para que fuese ilógico que me negara. No sabía como seguía soportando mis irrazonables acciones.

-Todo el que necesites-.

Shizuru llevaba un año intentando pasar al siguiente nivel, le entendía, tenía sus necesidades, quería más que besos, aun así, era comprensiva conmigo y se conformaba con que durmiéramos juntas.

Podía tener a quien quisiera a sus pies.

Y esperaba por mí, probablemente el único ser viviente que se negaba a estar con ella, cuando irónicamente, era quien más le deseaba.

-Lo siento-. Murmuré.

¿Cómo podía explicarle mi miedo? Sin hablarle de mi jodida profecía en el proceso.

Su expresión cambio a una llena de ternura. -No tienes nada de que disculparte-. Me besó. -Te esperaré-. Vi que el brillo de sus ojos disminuía.

En ese momento me paso por la mente mandar todo al carajo y hacer lo que queríamos.

Teníamos seis años cuidando el campamento, nos merecíamos ser felices.

Shizuru se merecía todo.

-No tendrás que esperar, Shizuru-.

Y si yo era lo que quería, no se lo negaría más.


	13. Capítulo 13

**_CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 13_**

¿Recuerdan que el mundo confabuló para que lograr besar a Shizuru fuera una odisea?

Si la respuesta es sí, entonces imaginaran que llegar a la siguiente base tampoco sería cosa fácil.

Me quite la playera, ante los expectantes ojos de Shizuru. -¿Estás segura?-. No se creía mi repentino cambio de idea, y no le culpaba, pero podía ver que aunque no lo creía, deseaba que fuera cierto.

-Segura-. Pocas veces estaba segura de algo, por ese trauma de que cada vez que dábamos algo por hecho obteníamos algo completamente distinto, sin embargo, planeaba jugármela, no me importaba que el mundo me lo cobrase después.

Dioses, la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro me robó el habla.

Y entonces la magia del momento se rompió cuando alguien azotó la puerta. Puedo decirlo sin temor a equivocarme: El ambiente en la cabaña decía a gritos nuestras intenciones, pero la recién llegada lo omitió por completo.

Iba a replicar, iba.

-¡SE ACTIVÓ EL RADAR!-. Tanto a Shizuru como a mí se nos apagaron las hormonas.

El radar….

Ni siquiera volví a ponerme mi playera, iba a salir así, gracias al olimpo Shizuru me ahorró esa escena y echó una chaqueta sobre mis hombros. No me malentiendan, a esas alturas a mí ya no me importaba mostrar algo de piel, y aunque Shizuru me celaba como sólo ella podía, el taparme se debía más a que ambas sabíamos que a los campistas menores aun les impactaban mis cicatrices. Después de eso salimos corriendo junto con Mai.

Ella ya iba preparada para la batalla, llevaba su arco de toda la vida, a ese nunca le había hechos mejoras, bastaba con darle mantenimiento, no obstante, sí que le había metido mano a una parte de su armamento: Sus flechas. Cuando estás impactaban contra sus objetivos, regresaban por su cuenta al carcaj que tenía en la espalda.

Nos cruzamos con Midori. -Que nadie más salga hasta que volvamos-. No podía dejar completamente desprotegido el campamento. -Lo dejo en tus manos-. Enseguida se retiró a comprobar que no nos faltaran campistas.

En momentos así sentía que tenía 40 años y no 20.

El peso de la responsabilidad, ese que jamás había querido, amenazaba con aplastarme, y me veía orillada a sacar fuerza de donde tuviese que hacerlo para continuar cargándole.

Miré a Mai. -¿En qué zona?-. Íbamos camino a nuestro auto. Maldije. Aun no le había cambiado las llantas, y el otro auto con el que contábamos ya estaba en una misión.

-La zona norte del bosque-.

Quizá hice una mueca. -¿Zona norte?-. Eso era malo, el rio atravesaba por ahí, un rio que no era precisamente pequeño ni tranquilo.

En el auto ya nos esperaba Mikoto, por el sudor que le cubría, deduje que estaba entrenando antes del aviso. -No derrapes demasiado-. Le advertí. No quería que nos matáramos por un accidente automovilístico, en el jodido bosque. -Las llantas no lo resistirán-.

Me dio una rápida mirada, como pidiendo disculpas por adelantado. -Haré lo posible-. Obviamente esa respuesta no me convencía, pero muy seguido nuestros planes sufrían cambios drásticos, más que nada cuando las cosas se nos iban de las manos.

Mai subió al asiento de copiloto, Shizuru y yo a la parte trasera. Les confieso que en momentos así me gustaba contar con la fuerza bruta de Nao, sin embargo, aun no regresaba.

-¿Los traes?-. Pregunté más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-Jamás me los quitó-. Los anillos de Shizuru resplandecían en sus manos. Tras algunos sucesos poco alentadores, al igual que yo con mis muñequeras, no se los quitaba ni para ducharse. Las excepciones ocurrían solo cuando tenía que darles mantenimiento.

Mikoto se movió a la entrada, Alyssa abrió las puertas y salimos disparadas al bosque. No me gustaba ni un poco que comenzaba a atardecer, porque esas cosas veían en la oscuridad, pero nosotras no.

Golpeé mis dedos contra el asiento. -Ojalá lleguemos a tiempo-. En la ocasión anterior no lo hicimos.

Shizuru colocó su mano sobre la mía, deteniendo el golpeteo. -Hicimos todo lo posible-. Intentó reconfortarme.

-Nunca logró que sea suficiente-. Esos sucesos me afectaban más de lo que me gustaba admitir, pesaban en mi consciencia casi tanto como la responsabilidad que quería acabar conmigo.

-No fue tu culpa-. Fugazmente, tuve el deseo egoísta de que ella usará su embrujahabla en mí y me convenciera de eso.

Desvié la mirada. -Pero…

-Pero nada-. Shizuru no me permitió aislarme, tomó mi mentón haciéndome voltear, haciéndome verle a los ojos. Su mirada carmín me ataba a la realidad, en ella recaía la tarea de decirme la dura verdad. -No podemos salvar a todo el mundo, Natsuki-.

Eso me dolió, porque no quería salvar a todo el mundo, sólo intentaba salvar el nuestro, que se caía a pedazos.

El auto se detuvo. -Se ha salido del perímetro-. Mai analizaba una pequeña pantalla. -Este es el último lugar en el que se le detectó-.

Se los resumo, en mi desesperación por salvar a nuestra especie de la extinción, desarrollé radares que detectaban la sangre de semidios. El olimpo nos había dado la espalda, pero yo sabía que los dioses seguían metiéndose en la cama de los mortales.

La clave de todo era encontrar a los niños antes de que lo hicieran los monstruos.

-Nos separaremos aquí para buscarlo-. Si es que el crío seguía con vida, quedándonos juntas no lo hallaríamos a tiempo. Observé la puesta del sol con el ceño fruncido. -Si no lo encontramos en 15 minutos, nos vamos-. No podía arriesgar a mis amigas y novia por algo que posiblemente fuese solo un cadáver antes de que lo encontráramos, suponiendo que lo hiciéramos. Todas asintieron.

Bajé del vehículo, una rama crujió bajo mi pie derecho. -15 minutos Natsuki-. La voz de Shizuru sonaba tan seria que resultaba atemorizante. -Tú misma lo dijiste-.

Pero yo sabía que ese efecto era el producto de su propio temor, esa mala sensación de perderme que yo misma experimentaba con ella a diario.

-Lo sé-. Ella temía que se me pasara la mano siendo temeraria. -Tranquila-.

Sin embargo, por más culpa que pudiera experimentar tras no salvar a los niños.

Esa culpa jamás superaría a la de entristecer a Shizuru.

Había dicho quince minutos y no planeaba faltar a mi palabra.

Activamos nuestras armaduras al mismo tiempo, la suya era negra con detalles en rojo, a través de su yelmo sus ojos brillaban con un aspecto que muchos calificaban como demoniaco, aunque solo era algo que yo le había agregado para ser más intimidante. La mía también era negra pero con detalles en verde, además, como una especie de broma personal, como un reclamo al destino, mi yelmo tenía forma de lobo y el visor poseía un solo ojo.

Cada una tomó un camino distinto, al echar a andar, no pude evitar voltear sobre mi hombro, la figura de Shizuru se perdió entre los árboles.

Me adentré en la espesura del bosque, las copas de los árboles estaban tan pobladas que el atardecer pareció adelantarse. Cada uno de mis pasos tuvo que ser premeditado, era uno de esos momentos en los cuales me fiaba más de mis oídos que de mi vista, escuchaba lo típico, algunas aves, animales pequeños y el tenue ruido del agua, por eso de que iba acercándome al rio.

Los minutos pasaban rápido, ya se me había ido un tercio del tiempo. Maldije internamente.

Volteé al percatarme de que un arbusto se movía, y me arriesgué a abrir la boca. -Hola-. Pero me lleve una decepción al ver que era sólo un zorro. -Maldición-. Seguí caminando. Con la luz restante apenas podía mirar unos cuantos metros por delante de mí.

En cierto punto el sonido del agua ya era demasiado audible, no quería arriesgarme con el rio, además mis 15 minutos estaban por terminarse, así que iba a regresarme por donde había llegado.

Suspiré.

El mal presentimiento me golpeó antes de escuchar los gritos.

-¡Carajo!-. Corrí directo al lugar que tanto quería evitar.

El rio medía 10 metros de ancho, su agua era de color verde oscuro e iba en una corriente nada alentadora, no era muy profundo, a lo mucho me llegaba al pecho, pero ese era el problema en aquel momento, a un crío si lo cubriría por completo.

Los gritos se escuchaban desesperados, forcé mi oído para detectar el lugar exacto del cual provenían.

Y vaya impacto que me llevé al ver aquello.

Encontrar a un niño ya era un golpe de suerte, hallarlo vivo era casi milagroso, y ahí… ahí había dos, dos semidioses que se aferraban a una rama para que la corriente no los devorara.

Me apresuré, al verme llegar se asustaron aún más, comprensiva me retiré el yelmo, y aunque mi sonrisa no era la mejor, les ofrecí una sonrisa sincera. -Tranquilos-. Apenas di dos pasos, pero el agua ya me llegaba a la rodilla, la corriente golpeaba fuertemente en ese punto. Extendí la mano para sacarlos de ahí, primero quisieron evitar el contacto. -Los ayudaré-. Obviamente no confiaban en nada ni nadie, algo que explicaba que ambos hubieran llegado hasta ese lugar.

La desconfianza en sus miradas era bastante, pero su agotamiento era más, y su temor superó ambas cosas cuando escucharon un fuerte rugido.

-¡Confíen en mí!-. Les tomé a los dos, uno en cada brazo. El modo en que se abrazaron a mí, con desesperación y miedo, podría haberle roto el corazón a alguien sentimental, pero no a mí, yo sonreí.

Salí del rio, creía que tenía tiempo para largarme de ahí antes de que llegara el responsable de aquel rugido, me equivoqué.

Dos árboles se vinieron abajo con su llegada, el estruendo fue tal que seguramente las demás le oyeron.

-¿En serio?-. Me pareció una muy mala broma de la vida, ya había anochecido y las sombras le medio ocultaban, pero yo distinguía muy bien que monstruo era.

¿Acaso era el día de los jodidos leones, o qué?

No, no era otro león de Nemea, gracias al olimpo.

Era una mantícora.

Cuerpo de león, cola de escorpión y alas de murciélago, una pésima combinación. Odiaba que el inframundo se pusiera creativo a la hora de crear a esas cosas.

Sobra decir que eché a correr.

No me daba miedo enfrentarlo, con gusto lo habría hecho, si no hubiera tenido los brazos ocupados con aquellos niños.

Deseé haberle puesto alas a mi armadura, salir volando de ahí quizá habría sido más rápido que correr en el bosque donde apenas y veía algo.

-¡Nos comerá! ¡Nos comerá!-. Gritaba uno de ellos, el otro se veía igual de asustado pero solo lloraba, para ser gemelos, parecían muy distintos. -¡Nos comerá a todos!-.

-¡No lo hará!-. Planeaba evitar esa desagradable posibilidad.

Por fortuna, esa cosa era grande y feroz, pero también torpe y lenta, eso me ayudaba a mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros.

-¡Sí lo hará!-. Repetía mientras hacía todo lo posible por cortar la circulación en mi brazo.

Si los dejaba en el piso podría hacerle frente, pero descarté la idea al pensar que eso los dejaría completamente expuestos.

-¡No quiero que mi hermano muera!-. Joder, gritaba tanto que podría atraer a otros monstruos.

-Niño-. Sentí un gran alivio al ver un destello rojizo entre los árboles. -Nadie morirá hoy-. No pude evitar sonreír.

Shizuru apareció, casi pude escuchar coros angelicales al verle. En cambio, los niños se asustaron con su llegada, porque realmente tenía un aspecto intimidante, sobre todo cuando sus ojos parecían llamear al igual que su lanza en medio de la noche.

-¡Retrocede Natsuki!-. Hice lo que me pedía, entonces aquella mantícora conoció el filo y fuego de Shizuru.

Observarle en combate siempre era un goce para mí, su estilo parecía más un grácil baile que movimientos de guerra como tal, era la danza de la muerte, en manos de un ángel con ojos demoniacos.

No tuvo problemas para acabar con él, creo que le motivaba que yo no podía interferir en la pelea, por lo cual sentía que debía protegerme.

¿Cómo no estar enamorada de ella, cuando me cuidaba de esa manera?

Tras eliminarle, Mai y Mikoto no tardaron mucho en encontrarnos, y regresamos al campamento.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shizuru y yo escapamos unos minutos de nuestras responsabilidades, necesitaba relajarme o el estrés me mataría, y eso solo lo conseguía estando con ella a solas.

Salimos del campamento, nadie puso objeciones, porque no era que estuviéramos fuera de peligro, nadie lo estaba, pero de entre todos, nosotras éramos las que estábamos más seguras ahí afuera. Aun así, no nos alejamos mucho.

Caminábamos al lado de un pequeño riachuelo.

-Shizuru, te juro que cuando los 15 minutos estaban por terminar, iba a regresar-. Tenía esa preocupación, en el fondo, solía temer que dejara de confiar en mí.

-Te creo, tranquila-. Su sonrisa era capaz de quitarme ese miedo. -Supongo que-. Nos detuvimos para sentarnos, el agua pasaba a cm de nosotras. -No puedes evitar ser buena persona, Natsuki-.

Fruncí el ceño. -Lo dices como si tú no lo fueras-. No pude resistirme, me quité las botas y sumergí los pies en el agua. Eso me recordaba a cuando platicábamos en el lago, suspiré, la nostalgia no era buena.

-No lo soy-. Su confesión me tomó por sorpresa, jamás le había visto como una mala persona, tal vez porque desde un inicio siempre estuvo para mí. -Soy egoísta-. También metió los pies al agua.

-No creo que seas egoísta-. Recargué la cabeza en su hombro, su aroma me relajaba.

-Tú te preocupas por todos-. Acarició mi cabello. -Yo sólo me preocupo por ti-.

-Shizuru…

-Soy posesiva, te quiero únicamente a ti, pero únicamente para mí-. Bueno, eso lo sabía a la perfección, y no me molestaba.

-Te amo Shizuru-. Podía dejarle ser todo lo posesiva que quisiera. -No me importa si dices ser egoísta, posesiva, o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra-.

-¿En verdad?-. Me abrazaba precisamente con esa posesividad que mencionaba.

-Sí-. Yo correspondía el acto, abrazándome a su cintura, quería sentirla cerca de mí, lo más que se pudiera.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre el mundo entero y tú, me quedaría contigo-. Su voz llegaba a lo más profundo de mí. Quizá yo también era egoísta, porque me gustaba que ella pensara así. -No podría perderte Natsuki-.

Me mordí el labio.

La profecía se repetía en mi cabeza, en especial dos versos.

" _perderá lo que más atesora,_

 _su agonía será locura"_

Me pregunté que tanto podría sacrificar para evitar perderla a ella, y joder, la respuesta fue inmediata, sin titubeo alguno: Todo.

-Yo también soy egoísta, Shizuru-.

Creía que debía hablarle de la profecía, pero me faltaba valor para decírselo.

-¿Crees que tengamos un final feliz, Natsuki?-.

-Haré que así sea-. No tuve que verle para saber que sonreía.

Sentí su mano en mi mejilla y después sus labios en los míos, como siempre, un beso suyo era suficiente para hacerme perder la cabeza, su presencia y tacto nublaba todo lo que no estuviese relacionado con ella. Recordé que teníamos un asunto pendiente. -Regresemos a la cabaña-. Sus ojos parecían sorprendidos. -Tenemos algo pendiente-.

Nos colocamos los zapatos, nos pusimos de pie y dimos unos cuantos pasos antes de que el destino intentará cumplirse.

Debí suponerlo al sentir una opresión en mi pecho.

Como si mi alma gritase antes de recibir la puñalada.

Aparecieron de la nada y tan rápido que era imposible preverles, imposible reaccionar a tiempo.

Círculos negros de los cuales salieron perros del infierno, me embistieron, empujándome lejos, pero a ella le habían rodeado por completo.

Mi mundo se vino abajo de la peor manera. -¡SHIZURU!-. No pude hacer nada… ¡NADA!

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para nosotras y no para los monstruos.

Ya lloraba incluso antes de que sucediera lo más traumático de mi vida.

El perro más grande se arrojó contra ella, vi que aquella mole de carne impactaba y como consecuencia, se derramaba su sangre en el suelo, bañando el césped.

Caí de rodillas, llorando en silencio, sin poder gritar.

Sentía los gritos atascados en mi garganta, el cuerpo paralizado.

Algo que sucedió en cuestión de nada me lo quitó todo.

Con eso comprendí lo que significaba morir en vida.

Se me estaba nublando el juicio…

Los perros me rodearon, gruñendo furiosos, dispuestos a devorarme también, pero no me importaba.

¡QUE ME DESPEDAZARAN VIVA!

Me estarían haciendo un favor, quizá con eso el dolor interno que sentía disminuyera, aunque lo dudaba por completo.

Entonces otro circulo se abrió justo frente a mí, de el salió una figura encapuchada cuyo brazo sangraba, y… me arrojó el cuerpo de Shizuru.

Mi propio cuerpo no había querido responderme, pero no hubo poder humano ni divino que me impidiera atraparle. Estaba inconsciente, pero viva. Me aferré a ella.

Mi Shizuru seguía ahí, conmigo.

Y aún en mi estado de shock sabía que solo podía ser gracias a esa persona, la persona que podía viajar entre las sombras aun mejor que los jodidos perros del infierno.

Alcé la mirada.

-No eres la única queriendo evitar esa profecía-. Los ojos de Nina me veían con algo que no sabría describirles.

Los perros retrocedieron, temerosos de ella, incluso desaparecieron.

Continuaba llorando y abrazando a Shizuru, necesitaba convencerme a mí misma de que en verdad seguía conmigo. Había experimentado mi peor miedo, y como resultado, sólo había reafirmado las dos únicas cosas que tenía claras en ese instante: Amaba a Shizuru, y podría sacrificar el mundo completo por ella.


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

Mi cabeza era un caos absoluto y mis emociones un revoltijo de mierda. Podía sentir como si mis lagrimas me quemaran las mejillas mientras que una combinación muy mala se apoderaba de mi interior.

Ira, rabia, rencor, tristeza, desesperación.

Todas se debatían quien debía dominarme, y como no llegaban a ningún acuerdo, consideraban seriamente convertirme en una bomba de tiempo, y quien logrará hacerme estallar primero ganaría.

Al borde de un colapso emocional, seguía aferrándome a Shizuru, desesperada por no perderme en mi propio infierno.

Literalmente podía sentir como la cordura se me escapaba a raudales.

Sabía que necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuese, sin embargo, en mi mente solo había lugar para la ira que ansiaba carcomerme.

Ardía en ira y odio contra un Olimpo que nos daba la espalda de la peor manera.

Quizá habría conservado esa conclusión si cierta semidiosa sombría no hubiese estado ahí. -Esa es una decisión equivocada-. Su voz fría fue como un puñetazo al estómago. -Al sentir esa ira-. Me veía con una extraña expresión, no era lástima ni compasión. -Precisamente estás colaborando a que la profecía se cumpla-.

Quise gritar.

En su lugar, sonreí amargamente, saboreando mis propias lágrimas.

-¿Haga lo que haga, será el mismo destino?-. Conseguí que las piernas dejaran de temblarme, teniendo la fuerza necesaria para ponerme de pie con Shizuru en brazos.

-Me he hecho la misma pregunta los últimos años-. Tuve la acertada corazonada de que más bien quiso decir: Toda mi vida.

Ahí me pregunté si todos los semidioses éramos odiados por el destino, o si mi mala suerte sobrepasaba los limites divinos.

-¿Vas a seguirme?-. Le pregunté al verle caminar tras de mí, mi voz sonó vacía. No respondió, aunque era obvio que sí. -¿Por qué debo permitirte venir conmigo?-. Lo sé, no estaba en condiciones de oponerme a nada, mucho menos de llevarle la contraria a la maldita hija de Hades, pero toda esa situación había reactivado mis impulsos suicidas.

Se aseguró de caminar a la par, ni un paso adelante ni uno atrás. -Acabó de salvar lo que te importa más que tu propia vida-. No era un reproche, créanme, me habían hecho bastantes en mi vida como para poder diferenciarlos. -Y sé que no eres imbécil-. Nina tenía una particular forma de hablar, podía decir cosas que en cualquier otra boca sonarían a insulto, pero que en la suya eran solo comentarios.

-Mierda-. Fue lo único que me vino a la mente.

Quizá fue porque tenía razón, o el hecho de que sabía que ella podía aparecer y desaparecer donde quisiera a su antojo, fuese cual fuese el motivo, no puse peros y me resigné a regresar con ella al campamento.

Por supuesto, en la entrada todos se alertaron al ver a Shizuru desmayada, agregándole el detalle de que una figura encapuchada parecía ser mi nueva sombra. -Refuercen la vigilancia-. Le dije a Alyssa, sus ojos me veían con incredulidad. -Perros del infierno-. Mi voz ausente de vida le preocupó aun más.

-¿Quién…-. Claro, quería preguntarme quien demonios era Nina, todos los campistas observaban con cierto miedo, temerosos de que la hija de Hades apareciera un arma capaz de matarnos en cuestión de segundos.

Aclararé algo: Jamás me había gustado recibir órdenes, menos aun darlas, sin embargo, más que esas dos cosas juntas, me desagradaba mucho, mucho más que cuestionasen mi juicio, tomando en cuenta que no nos habíamos extinguido gracias a él.

Admito que no debí verle de esa manera, con unos ojos frívolos y expresión de muerto en vida, ella no tenía la culpa de mi estado. -Refuercen la vigilancia-. Repetí. -Y que nadie nos moleste-. No dije más, simplemente, ya no tenía palabras, para nadie.

Alyssa no se lo tomó personal, y más tarde aceptó mis disculpas, ella sabía perfectamente que mi actitud de mierda se había debido al impacto de tener al amor de mi vida inconsciente en mis brazos.

* * *

Nos encerramos en mi cabaña.

Con mucho cuidado, puse el cuerpo de Shizuru en la cama, me preocupaba demasiado que continuará inconsciente, pero respiraba con normalidad. ¿Qué por que no corría como loca a la enfermería? Bueno, Nina tuvo la bondad de decirme que el desmayo era producto del repentino viaje por las sombras, no obstante, no habría secuelas de ningún tipo. Era cuestión de tiempo y reposo para que Shizuru abriera los ojos.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, sostuve su mano, acariciando sus dedos.

Nina estaba a dos metros de distancia, vi que su brazo aun estaba manchado de sangre.

En serio que agradecía el acto, pero… -¿Por qué salvaste a Shizuru?-. En nuestro mundo no existían las casualidades.

-Ya te lo dije-. Ser acercó y jaló una silla al lado de la cama, sin sentarse. -No eres la única queriendo evitar tu profecía-. La determinación de sus palabras me golpeó con fuerza.

Tuve que retener el impulso de levantarme y destrozar todo a mi paso, en cambio, abrí y cerré mi mano libre compulsivamente. Para cualquiera, sería obvio que tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y me importaba un carajo que lo supieran. -¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?-.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, no quería ni saberlo yo misma.

Mi evidente acusación ni le inmuto. Solo ella sabía que horrores había presenciado para terminar siendo así de inexpresiva. Pareció meditar su respuesta un par de segundos, pensando la manera de evitarme una crisis nerviosa, bueno, una más grabe. -A estas alturas ya debes saber quien es mi padre-. Hice una mueca.

-Sí-. Hija de Hades, vaya calamidad. -Pero eso no me hace entender que está pasando-. Me pasé la mano por el cabello. -Ni porque mi profecía es una mierda-. Negué con la cabeza. -Ni mucho menos porque apareces e intervienes a "mi favor"-.

Si ella hubiese sido mi amiga, habría entendido que pusiera en juego su pellejo por el mío, pero a duras penas sabía su nombre, y no parecía que ella fuese a colaborar para conocernos más.

-Kuga, solo somos peones en un tablero divino-. Por primera vez, escuché una emoción en su voz, y era la de repudio.

Alcé la cabeza. -Ellos nos hacen-. Mencioné a los dioses, con un rencor similar al suyo. -Y nosotros nos juntamos-. Pero desde el inicio nunca habíamos tenido atención paternal. ¿Qué había cambiado entonces? ¡Necesitaba respuestas!

-Si estás aquí apuesto a que ya rompiste más de una regla-. Escupí las palabras, harta de las explicaciones a medias. -Así que abre la boca-. Y que le partiera un rayo si no lo hacía.

Me dio una larga mirada, evaluándome, tal vez quería comprobar que no terminaría de perder la cabeza, ¿el problema? Mi cabeza estaba en su lugar, lo que se me había acabado era la paciencia.

Se quitó la capucha y se sentó, a apenas medio metro de nosotras. -Todos los dioses son arrogantes, tú y yo lo sabemos-. Eso de ser dioses no los hacía perfectos, pero parecían ignorar tal detalle. -Pero los tres grandes sobrepasan esa arrogancia. Y así como no han tenido compasión con sus hijos-. Hice una mueca, no me gustaba por donde iba la cosa. -Tampoco la tuvieron entre ellos-.

-Desterraron a uno-. Dije sin animo alguno.

-A los dioses les falta sentido común-. Tuve que darle la razón. -Expulsaron a mi padre del Olimpo, enviándole al Inframundo-.

Quise preguntarle si ella había estado viviendo ahí, mejor me tragué mi duda. Mi infancia de mierda no parecía tan mala al pensar en la suya.

Le hice una seña de que continuara.

-Mi padre-. Cabe recalcar que era obvio no quería pronunciar: Hades, supongo que se debía al poder que poseían los nombres en nuestro caótico mundo. -Él… está enfermo de envidia y rencor que le ciegan irremediablemente. Anhela más que nada derrocar a sus hermanos-.

Fruncí el ceño, enfadada ante esa idea tan absurda. -Nadie puede contra Zeus-. O sea, era el amo y señor del Olimpo. -Y tu padre será muy el rey del Inframundo, pero también está cierto rey de los mares, con un tridente legendario-. Yo había estudiado a fondo todo lo posible acerca de las armas y artefactos de los dioses, Hades no podría derrocar a sus hermanos, ni en un millón de años.

-Él está convencido de lo contrario-. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, deteniéndose en cada vertebra.

-Los dioses quieren matarse entre ellos, eso no es novedad-. Desde el origen de los tiempos, su historia había estado llena de crueles carnicerías. -¿Qué carajos tengo que ver yo aquí?-.

-Mi padre quiere una armadura capaz de soportar el rayo de Zeus, y un arma capaz de vencerle-. Un escalofrío peor que el anterior, se me secó la boca. -Y cree que tú eres quien les creara-.

-¿Por qué… traicionaría al Olimpo, por quien quiere quitármelo todo?-. No era apegada a mi padre, mucho menos al resto de los dioses, pero de ahí a traicionar todo un equilibrio natural… ¡Que no me jodieran!

-Porque originalmente, tú no sabrías que él era el culpable-.

La profecía se repitió en mi cabeza.

-Quiere enloquecerme…

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

-Para que tú te ensucies las manos por él-.

Enfurecí.

Me paré de golpe. -¡NO SOY SU MALDITA HERRAMIENTA!-. Ni de él, ni de nadie.

Lloré de rabia e impotencia.

¿Toda esa mierda había sido para arrebatarme la cordura?

Llevarnos al borde de la extinción, reducirnos a la miseria de no saber si viviríamos al minuto siguiente, querer quitarme a Shizuru…

Por segunda vez en el día, mis rodillas dieron contra el suelo. El peso de la realidad hacía todo por aplastarme.

Sollocé en silencio, no me importaba que Nina me viera.

¡No era justo!

¡NO LO ERA!

Nosotras no habíamos hecho nada para merecer eso, no habíamos pedido involucraros con los dioses, mucho menos ser su descendencia.

Golpeé el suelo.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Sentía mucho dolor en tantas maneras diferentes, tantas que no puedo explicarlo.

Y sentía una culpa incalculable, al saber que efectivamente, Shizuru estaba en peligro mortal solo por haberme conocido. Era como si mi nombre fuese una maldición, la peor maldición sobre la faz de la tierra.

Entonces Nina consideró apropiado hacerme una pregunta de doble filo. -Al enterarte de la profecía, ¿consideraste alejarte de ella, por su seguridad?-.

Vi a Shizuru, inconsciente en aquella cama.

Pasé saliva.

¿Considerar apartarme? ¿Alejarme de la única gota de felicidad en mi mar de mierda?

Hice mis manos puños.

-Aunque me hubiera ido al otro lado del planeta-. Cayó otra lágrima, producto de mi revoltijo emocional. -Shizuru habría seguido siendo la mujer que amo-. Para cuando me enteré de la profecía ya estaba enamorada, y no había marcha atrás.

Al amarle, ya se cumplía esa parte de la profecía.

-Es un no-. Nina ya esperaba eso.

-No le dejaría-. Confirmé. -Por nada ni nadie-.

Ahí supe lloraba en gran parte por comprender la magnitud de mi egoísmo. En verdad, jamás había visto como una posibilidad poner distancia para salvarle. Era una idea inimaginable.

Como yo seguía en el suelo, sin aparentes intenciones de levantarme, ella se acuclilló, para quedar a mi altura. Sus sombríos ojos se clavaron en el mío. -Dime, Kuga-. Era como si en su mirada habitaran cientos de almas en pena. -Si mi padre viniera y te dijera, que mantendrá a salvo a Shizuru, que ningún monstruo volverá a acercársele-. Se acercó más a mí, su aliento dando contra mi rostro. -Que la Cacería de Semidioses terminaría…-. Deje de llorar. -Sí tú haces lo que el tanto anhela-. Sus palabras eran una completa bomba. -¿Aceptarías?¿Le creerías?-.

¿El fin de la Cacería de Semidioses?

¿Seguridad para aquellos que amaba?

¿Una vida sin muerte para Shizuru?

Convertirme en el enemigo del Olimpo para eliminar lo que amenazaba al amor de mi vida…

Era un sacrificio que… podría hacer.

Pero…

Sonreí amargamente.

-No le creería, ni por un instante-. Si esa hubiese sido una opción alguna vez, estoy segura de que el maldito me habría chantajeado con eso desde el inicio. -El Rey de los muertos no tiene piedad por los vivos-.

Cualquier cosa similar a esa promesa sería una mentira.

Una cruel y completa mentira.

Se levantó. -Es bueno saber que no le creerías-. Le vi ponerse la capucha y asegurar que aun tenía su espada donde mismo.

-¿En serio te marchas ahora?-. No tenía energía para reprocharle como se debía, pero la intención se dio a entender.

-Volveré pronto-. Aseguró. -Nuestros destinos ya están demasiado cruzados-. Quería gritarle que eso era porque ella los había enlazado hasta un punto ridículo.

Mi futuro ya me deparaba cientos de tragedias, y venía ella, con su herencia maldita, siendo la hija del rey del inframundo, a añadirse a mi vida.

-Eres un jodido misterio-. Solté sin pensarlo.

Díganme loca, en verdad que el adjetivo me quedaba en ese momento de todas maneras, pero le vi expresar algo similar a una sonrisa, una llena de tristeza e ironía, pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas. -Consecuencia de vivir 19 años en el Inframundo-. Con eso, desapareció.

* * *

Una hora después, seguía sumida en mis caóticos pensamientos, en el suelo de mi cabaña, con Shizuru aun inconsciente.

-¡Natsuki!-. Mikoto llamaba a mi puerta. -¡Natsuki!.- Y dado a que no obtuvo respuesta, pensando lo peor, echó mi puerta abajo.

Al entrar a la cabaña y verme en aquel estado, no tardó en atar cabos. -Apareció de nuevo-. Afirmó con seguridad, asentí con la cabeza. -Demonios-. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie, tenía las piernas acalambradas.

Si los demás no estaban ahí, llenándome de preguntas, era solo porque Mikoto les había dicho que ella se encargaría del asunto, fuera lo que fuera. Tomamos asiento en el borde de la cama, vio de reojo a Shizuru. -¿Qué les atacó?-. Procedí a contarle lo sucedido con los perros del infierno, y la intervención de Nina, sin embargo, omití mi charla sobre la profecía.

Maldije internamente.

¿Por qué lo seguía ocultando?

Si ya lo sabía la hija de Hades, ¿Por qué no decírselo a quienes tenían mi completa confianza?

Ahhh sí… tal vez temía que se enojaran por esconder algo así durante 6 años.

Agité la cabeza.

-Vaya…-. Tenía las manos en su mentón, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. -No sé si sea bueno o malo tenerle "de nuestro lado"-. Supongo que ella también suponía que Nina era una especie de doble agente, solo que no teníamos idea de para cuantos bandos jugaba, ni a cuál le era realmente leal. -Creo que solo nos queda jugárnosla, como siempre-. Concordé con ella.

Apostarlo todo y hacer lo necesario para no quedarnos sin nada.

-Oye Mikoto…-. Pensé seriamente decirle toda la verdad.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Sus ojos dorados me infundían confianza, y aun así…

-Tenemos que reforzar la seguridad-. No tuve valor para decírselo.

-Veré que podemos hacer-. Hizo una mueca pensativa, después vio su mano izquierda, contemplando la ausencia de su meñique. -Jodidos perros del Infierno-.

Todos odiábamos a esos malditos, y en ese momento conseguí la motivación que me faltaba para construir algo capaz de eliminarlos. Si ya había replicado a mi manera el fuego celestial de la espada de Mikoto, quizá pudiera hacer lo mismo con los viajes por las sombras.

-Esa expresión-. No le presté mucha atención.

-¿Eh?-. Ya hacía planos mentales, conjeturas, nuevas teorías para comenzar los prueba y error.

Deben estar pensando, ¿Esta tipa no estaba en una crisis existencial, rota emocionalmente, a un paso de la locura?

¿Qué puedo decir…? Mis inventos eran mi refugio, crear nuevas cosas era lo que salvaba mi poca salud mental restante.

-Es la cara que pones-. Sonrió con emoción. -Antes de crear algo magnifico-.

Debo admitirlo, la confianza que Mikoto depositaba en mí, avivó mi pisoteado espíritu. Definitivamente, aún tenía mucho por lo que luchar.

¡El destino no iba a ganarme!

En verdad que debió cambiarme la expresión, y el estado de ánimo, porque… -Esa es la Nat que conozco-. Golpeó mi hombro. -No dejaremos que nada nos supere-.

Por cosas así, la consideraba una hermana. -Gracias-.

-No lo agradezcas-. No me abrazó, porque bueno, ya saben, eso no era lo nuestro, pero su sonrisa era suficiente. -Has sido nuestro soporte mucho tiempo Nat-. Y era increíble que no me hubiese roto todavía. -Déjanos ser el tuyo de vez en cuando-. No espero una respuesta, me dio una palmada en la espalda y salió de la cabaña, volviendo a poner la puerta en su marco.

Decidí que les diría la verdad.

Pero primero le debía esa verdad a una persona en específico.

Agotada por ese sube y baja emocional, me recosté en la cama, a la espera de que Shizuru despertara. Una hora y media después, abrió los ojos.

-¡Natsuki!-. Intentó levantarse de la cama, se lo impedí. -¡Natsuki!-. Lucía bastante asustada.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy Shizuru-. Le abracé. -Estoy contigo-.

Se aferró a mí con la misma necesidad que yo a ella horas atrás. -Natsuki-. Repetía mi nombre entre temblores.

-Todo está bien-. Acaricié su cabeza. Técnicamente había decenas de cosas mal, el mañana pendía de un hilo y la vida se nos caía a pedazos, pero con eso no iba a tranquilizar a mi novia. -Estás viva, estoy viva, estamos juntas-. Besé sus mejillas. -Es lo único importante-. Pegó su cabeza a mi pecho, escuchando mis latidos.

-¿Qué… que pasó?-. Me rompía el corazón su llanto.

Una mujer como ella, siempre tan segura, temblando de miedo, no había ocasión en la que no me costará asimilar verle así.

-Nos atacaron-. Ahí fue imposible no llorar también. -Y creí que te había perdido-. Al sentir mis lágrimas en su rostro, volteó hacia mí, sus ojos contra el mío. -Al creer que moriste, quería morirme también-.

-No digas eso-. Sus manos estrujaron mi ropa.

-Quería que me despedazaran viva-. Mi dolor hablaba por mí.

-¡No lo digas!-.

-¡Sin ti no puedo vivir!-.

Si me hubiera soltado un puñetazo, lo habría entendido, pero se saltó esa parte y se fue directo al beso. La desesperación con la que me besaba era capaz de convencerme de que pretendía arrancarme los labios.

Me aventó hacia atrás y se colocó sobre mí, pegaba su cuerpo contra el mío, como temiendo que si dejaba un minúsculo espacio, otro monstruo apareciera entre nosotras.

-No morirás-. Dijo entre un beso y otro.

-Lo haré si tú lo haces-. A duras penas se me entendía entre mis jadeos, pero captó el mensaje.

-No-. Metió su mano bajo mi playera, tocando mi espalda para pegarme más a ella, si es que se podía.

-Sí-.

Vale, el romance no era lo nuestro en ese momento, ¿nos culpan? Nuestros instintos reclamaban que se cumpliesen nuestras necesidades.

Sus ojos me mostraban una mezcla de amor infinito con lujuria sin par. -Natsuki, ¿eres mía?-. Ahí estaba, ese tono posesivo que me reclamaba como suya, y que me agradaba, mucho.

Besó mi cuello.

En otra situación, otro tiempo, me habría sonrojado. -Solo tuya-. Mi respuesta le hizo sonreír.

No entendía como una mujer podía gustarme tanto, aunque tampoco era como si en verdad quisiera comprenderlo.

Me sacó la playera.

Una vez más, toda ella desprendía algo que embriagaba mi cuerpo por completo.

Su esencia manipulaba mis sentidos de un modo único, bloqueando mis percepciones del resto del mundo para que solo me enfocará en ella, aumentando drásticamente las sensaciones que podía provocar en mí.

Un delicado toque me hizo gemir.

Y es que en verdad que cada porción de mi piel, de un instante a otro, era extremadamente sensible, como si la suya fuese un afrodisiaco, literalmente.

-Déjate llevar-. Su aliento en mi cuello me hizo estremecerme. -No haré nada que no te vaya a gustar-. Repito, jamás supe si ese efecto era por estar completamente enamorada de ella, por ser hija de Afrodita, o una combinación de ambas.

Se quitó su playera también, seguido del sujetador, esa imagen era un regalo de los cielos. -Eres hermosa-. Dije deslumbrada, en medio de mi ensoñación, creía con firmeza que la palabra hermosa no era suficiente para describirle.

-¿Te gusto?-. Su sonrisa causaba que yo también sonriera.

Estábamos en el ojo del huracán, lo sabíamos, y no nos importaba.

-Me encantas-. La jale hacia mí para besarla, quería ese algo tan adictivo propio de sus labios. -Me fascinas-. Con gran facilidad me quitó el sostén. -No tienes idea de cuanto-.

Su piel contra la mía dio como resultado una extraña combinación, por un lado me daba una sensación de paz inigualable, y por el otro, hacía que me recorriera una excitación que necesitaba atender con urgencia.

Pasó su mano por las cicatrices de mi hombro, donde aquel hombre lobo me había desgarrado, luego fijo su mirada en donde alguna vez estuvo mi ojo derecho.

Ahí estaba, ese destello de eterna culpa en su mirada.

-No pienses en eso-. Vaya, sé que no pensar en ello cuando todo mi cuerpo era un recordatorio… bueno era algo difícil, pero podíamos intentarlo. -No lo hagas-.

Acarició mi antebrazo derecho, también mi costado izquierdo, poco después entre mis omoplatos, todos los sitios que los hombres lobo habían marcado para siempre.

-Te amo-. Esas palabras, viniendo de ella, eran magnificas. -Te amo-. Repitió besando las cicatrices de mi rostro. En cada toque suyo, por mínimo que fuese, sentía su amor.

Me sentía amada por Shizuru.

Y eso era suficiente, es más, eran motivos de sobra para oponerme al Olimpo.

Me quitó el resto de la ropa, más temprano que tarde mandó a volar lo que quedaba de la suya.

Probablemente, el campamento podría haberse estado incendiando en ese minuto, y yo no lo habría notado ni por casualidad.

Ese día, sin necesidad de encarar a la diosa Afrodita, comprobé que Shizuru no tendría problema alguno para superar a su madre.

No les contare los detalles sobre la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida, esos nos pertenecen a Shizuru y a mí.

* * *

Horas después, sin muchas ganas de separarnos, tuvimos que vestirnos y salir de la cabaña, ambas teníamos tareas pendientes y bueno… no era como si nos sobrara personal en el campamento. Aunque déjenme decirles algo, la sonrisa de Shizuru era enorme, expiraba tanta felicidad, que nadie sospecharía que estuvo a un pelo de morir ese mismo día.

Ella subió a la muralla de bronce para hacer sus habituales rondas, de vez en cuando, o sea mínimo un par de veces al día, usaba su lanza para incinerar lo que sea que se acercará demasiado al perímetro.

Saben… tenía la teoría de que con el paso de los años, el reflejo del fuego había hecho más rojos sus ojos, ridículo, lo sé. De seguro solo era el recuento de la guerra grabado en su mirada.

Justo le vi activar su armadura y lanza antes de retirarme a mis propias labores.

Entré al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Mikoto con los más pequeños del campamento, al verme llegar guardaron silencio, contemplándome con algo que interpreté como asombro.

-Pensé que no vendrías-. Mikoto me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

-Me toca ayudarles a entrenar-. Dije tranquilamente. Estaba segura de que ella notaba mi evidente cambio de ánimo, y que sospechaba con mucha certeza el motivo.

La mirada de los niños seguía sobre mí, no disimulaban ni un poco, no me enfadé por eso, sabía que les intrigaban mis cicatrices. -Son una marca de guerra que simboliza mi victoria-. Estaban impactados, y eso que solo veían las del rostro, porque llevaba puesta una chaqueta que cubría todas las demás. -Recuerden esto-. Me acerqué a ellos, uno retrocedió intimidado, Mikoto le dio un leve empujón. -Yo estoy aquí, viva-. No sonreí, no era lo mío, menos en el campo de batalla, así fuese uno de entrenamiento. -La cosa que me hizo esto, no-. Tenía toda su atención.

-Kuga Natsuki, la asesina de lobos-. Dijo Mikoto.

Susurraron entre ellos, como si no pudiéramos escucharlos. El más bajito tomó valor para hablarme. -Tú…-. Les diré algo, a la mayoría de esos niños los había salvado yo, pero no me reconocían porque no me habían visto el rostro, siempre usaba mi yelmo de lobo. -¿Eres fuerte?-.

Active mi armadura. -Trabajo en serlo-. Las expresiones de asombró no se hicieron esperar.

Mikoto arrimó al grupo una caja llena de espadas de bronce. -Hora de practicar-. Ellos dudaron de inmediato, probablemente porque hasta ese minuto solo habían entrenado con espadas de madera.

Motivados por mi amiga, tomaron las espadas, les costaba alzarlas por la diferencia de peso, y cuando les dijimos que atacaran, se negaron a hacerlo, los mocosos… temían lastimarnos.

Negué con la cabeza, no era que se creyeran muy buenos, todo lo contrario, temían ser tan malos que terminaran sacándome el otro ojo.

-No se preocupen-. Aclaré activando mi yelmo. -Ninguna espada traspasara mi armadura-. Decidí, que por ser la primera vez, no sacaría a Cristal Plateado, dejaría eso para las futuras prácticas.

-¿Qué esperan?-. Mikoto los empujó hacía mí. -¡Denle con todo!-.

Así pasaron un par de horas, nos detuvimos cuando los pobres ya no podrían moverse ni un solo cm más. Desactivé el yelmo y me pasé la mano por el cabello, lo tenía empapado de sudor, no por el ejercicio, que va, era por el clima, era una tarde endemoniadamente caliente, y mi armadura no contaba con aire acondicionado, el sistema de ventilación solo evitaba que muriera cocinada ahí dentro.

Nuevamente, el niño más bajito se dirigió a mí. -Oye… ¿también tendremos armaduras así?-. Parecía emocionado con la idea, me nació una sonrisa.

-Lo siento mocoso-. Hizo un puchero al notar que le daría una negativa. -Pero solo existen dos de estas en el campamento. La mía-. Le desactive, el mecanismo seguía asombrándolos. -Y la de mi novia, Shizuru-.

Justo al terminar la frase, se sintió una ráfaga de calor y hubo un potente destello. -¿¡Qué fue eso!?-. Gritaron los niños, impactados.

Miré con una gran sonrisa a la cima de la muralla. -Esa es mi chica-. Hubo otra llamarada. -Manteniéndonos seguros-.

Jamás me cansaba de ver a Shizuru.

* * *

Tras asegurarme de que mi novia no necesitaba refuerzos, me fui a las regaderas, necesitaba una buena ducha para evitar oler a medio muerto. Al salir de los baños, alguien estaba esperándome.

Alcé una ceja. -De todos los lugares, ¿este, en serio?-. Negué con la cabeza, su sentido común estaba algo descompuesto.

Nao se encogió de hombros. -Me dijeron que estabas por acá y decidí aprovechar-. Me arrojó una bolsa negra.

-¿Y esto qué es?-. Conociéndole, podrían ser muchas cosas, y más de la mitad serían cosas nada agradables. A esas alturas del partido, a veces aun le daba por fastidiarme.

-Ábrelo, Tuerquitas, ¿o acaso quieres un envoltorio de regalo?-. Sí, sí, arrastraba ese apodo conmigo, hay cosas que nunca se superan, esa por ejemplo.

Con el ceño fruncido, abrí la bolsa. -Te dije que consiguieras cosas para los mocosos-. Dentro había un nuevo par de botas, muy similares a las que usaba, pero en buen estado.

-Y lo hice-. Sacó un cigarrillo de su pantalón, junto con un encendedor. -Pero encontré esas por casualidad-. Lo puso en su boca y lo encendió.

-Sí claro, casualidad-. Le di una ácida sonrisa, ella no iba a admitir que les había buscado específicamente para mí. -Gracias-. A decir verdad, no podría haber seguido arreglando mis botas con más cinta adhesiva, así que su regalo me caía de maravilla.

-Como sea-. Comenzó a caminar. -Nos vemos en la cena-.

Repentinamente tuve el impulso de hacer una preguntita que llevaba 6 años sin repuesta. -Nao-. Volteó a verme. -¿Por qué me odiabas tanto?-.

Se expresión pasó por sorpresa, confusión, una especie de… nostalgia, quizá vi mal, muy mal, el punto es que ese tren emocional concluyó en una mueca burlona. -Kuga-. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos. -Esa respuesta siempre ha estado frente a tus narices-. Se fue de ahí con una risa que no supe interpretar por más que me rompí la cabeza analizándolo.

¿La respuesta frente a mis narices?

Quedé más que confundida.

Pero bueno, eso me ganaba por querer agregarle más giros a la montaña rusa que había sido ese día.

Aunque, por otro lado, tiempo después entendí lo que dijo, y sí, era algo absurdamente obvio, lo dejo a su imaginación, apuesto a que ustedes tardan menos que yo en deducirlo.

Saltemos a otra parte de la historia, a la cena de esa noche.

* * *

Estábamos todos reunidos bajo un techo al aire libre, la brisa nocturna tenía el encanto de no apestar al aliento de los monstruos. En mi mesa, tenía a Mai y Mikoto enfrente, a Alyssa a la izquierda y a Shizuru a la derecha, también estaban los gemelos, y Nao, discutiendo con ellos de una técnica de espada.

Suspiré, la pelirroja tenía razón, pero ellos no darían el brazo a torcer, y como resultado, ninguno de los tres iba a callarse pronto.

Terminé mi comida, sin embargo, aun tenía hambre, ciertos ojos rojizos se percataron de eso, y empujó su plato hacia mí. -Gracias-. No demoré en devorarlo todo. No piensen que soy una desconsiderada que acostumbraba dejar sin comida a su novia. Un día plagado de emociones como ese, siempre le robaba el apetito a ella y multiplicaba el mío.

Me observó manteniendo una sonrisa, no sé como podía verme con esa ensoñación, cuando siendo sincera, carecía de modales al comer, supongo que el amor funciona de maneras misteriosas, efectivamente.

Al arrasar con todo lo comestible, ambas nos levantamos, poco antes de que los gemelos asesinaran la poca paciencia de Nao y está golpeara la mesa, haciendo temblar todos los platos.

Solo habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos cuando dos mocosos se pararon frente a nosotras, ¿adivinan quienes eran? ¿Sí, no? Bueno, da igual, iba a decirlo de todas maneras, eras los niños que habíamos salvado el día anterior, el par de gemelos.

El llorón se ocultaba tras el que era, por mucho, más tranquilo, este fue el que me vio con ojos llenos de agradecimiento. -Gracias por salvarnos-. Diría que me parecieron tiernos, si no fuera por eso de que tras años viendo monstruos nada me parecía tierno, únicamente estaba lo capaz de dejarte ciego, lo horrendo, lo feo y lo no tan feo, en mi mente, ellos entraban a esa última categoría.

-Un gusto haberlos sacado del menú-. Fueron mis únicas palabras, como ya no estaban en peligro mortal, mi tacto había sido considerablemente reducido.

Yo ni me enteré, pero Shizuru me dijo que al irnos de ahí, ambos me veían como si fuese un superhéroe.

Joder, sí supieran que hacía todo lo posible por no convertirme en el villano de esa historia. ¡Maldita profecía del demonio!

* * *

Shizuru me pidió que nos apartáramos de todos unos minutos, sin ir a encerrarnos a la cabaña, el único lugar que se me ocurrió fue la muralla.

Ahí arriba el viento nos mecía el cabello a las dos. -Vaya, algo bello entre tanta mierda-. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, que incluso yo, reconocía como una obra maestra de la naturaleza.

Pasaron dos minutos en silencio.

-Tengo que decirte algo-. Lo mencionamos al mismo tiempo. -Tú primero-. Eso de la sincronización de pareja no me gustaba cuando de hablar se trataba.

-¿Me dejas hablar primero?-. Quería decírselo antes de perder el valor.

-Adelante-.

Después de 6 años ocultándole mi profecía, finalmente se la conté, me costó bastante hablarle de cada uno de los detalles involucrados sin que se me trabara la voz, al terminar, el silencio entre ambas era… indescriptible.

Por un efímero instante, sentí el impulso de saltar, total, ya tenía las piernas colgando en el borde, solo era cuestión de inclinarme hacia adelante.

-¿Estás enojada?-. Pregunte con temor a un sí.

-No-. Respiré aliviada. -¿Por qué no me lo contaste?-.

-Por miedo-. Susurré, bajando el rostro. -Miedo a no poder evitarlo-.

-Natsuki…

-Jamás había sentido tanto miedo y dolor, nada que siquiera pudiera asemejársele a lo de esta mañana-.

-Natsuki…

-Sentí que era mi culpa-. Me declaró culpable de haber comenzado a llorar. -Sentí que no pude mantenerte conmigo-.

Me tomó violentamente del cuello de mi chaqueta, atrayéndome a ella, su beso detuvo mis lágrimas. -Al tártaro el destino-. El enigmático resplandor de sus ojos, que era muchas cosas a la vez, logró calmar mi tempestad interior. -Al tártaro con el Olimpo y los Dioses-.

No se lo dije, pero mi ojo le pidió a gritos otro beso de esos que me ataban los pies a la tierra, y al mismo tiempo, me daban alas.

Estaba totalmente en las manos de Shizuru.

-Sabes…-. Me abrazó acunándome en su pecho. -La vida tiene un sentido del humor enfermizo-. Su calidez me relajaba, escuchar sus latidos era la cura a todos los males, o al menos, a los míos. -Lo que te iba a decir está relacionado con esto-.

Recuerdo que cerré mi ojo con fuerza. -Por favor, dime que no has estado escondiendo una profecía catastrófica durante 6 años también-. Soltó una carcajada, mezcla de alegría, con tristeza, angustia, y una cuarta emoción que no pude identificar bien, pero que me parecía… culpa.

-No tengo ninguna profecía-. Solté el aire que ni siquiera sabía había estado reteniendo. -Es… algo que soñé-. Volví a aspirar hondo, esto de los sueños era un tema delicado para nosotros los semidioses. -Lo tuve mientras estaba desmayada-.

-Tengo la sensación de que no va a gustarme- Me aferré a sus brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Tenía una idea sobre quien era quien aparecía en mi sueño, pero después de escucharte, estoy segura de que es él-. Rogaba que ese él no fuera el él que estaba pensando. -Era Hades-. Tuve un leve temblor, me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Y qué quería?-.

-Ofrecerme un trato-. Una pésima sensación se clavó en mi pecho.

-Shizuru…

-Me ofreció… terminar con este infierno, terminar con la era de la Cacería de Semidioses-. Recordé las palabras de Nina, tenía un nudo en el estómago. -A cambio de una sola cosa-. Yo ya sabía cual era la condición antes de que la dijera. Le costó horrores el puro hecho de pronunciarlo, como si las palabras le llenaran de ácido la boca. -Entregarte a él-.

La brisa nocturna se hizo mucho mas fría.

¿Realmente existía esa posibilidad para salvarle?

¿O Hades solo jugaba con nuestras mentes?

-Yo…-.

Si eso fuese real….

Si ella lo quisiera…

Si en verdad Shizuru necesitaba que yo…

-No pienses ni por un segundo que llegué a pensarlo-. Se aferró con tanta fuerza a mí, que podría haber sido doloroso, si yo no hubiera deseado que me abrazara incluso con más fuerza. -Nunca-. Una lágrima suya cayó en mi rostro. -Jamás-.

-No llores Shizuru-. Me giré para besarle. -No llores-.

-Soy un monstruo-. Susurró a casi nada de mis labios. -Un monstruo egoísta-.

-¿Monstruo? Acabas de decirme que jamás me entregarías-. El rojo de sus ojos, opacado por el llanto, era una imagen que me desgarraba.

-Precisamente por eso-. En ese momento, nuestros besos sabían a dolor. -¿Lo recuerdas? Te lo dije esta mañana-. Sabían a culpa. -Que si eras tú o el mundo entero-. Sabían a tragedia. -Me quedaba contigo-.

Ella lloraba y se decía monstruo, porque me elegía a mí, por sobre literalmente, la vida de todos los semidioses, todos nuestros amigos y conocidos.

-Ahora lo digo yo, Shizuru-. Quise asegurarme de que ese beso supiese únicamente a amor y esperanza. -Al tártaro el destino-. Que supiera que yo era suya, ella mía, y eso no iba a cambiarlo nada ni nadie. -Al tártaro con el Olimpo y los Dioses-.

Si Hades quería un pedazo de mí, que viniera, pero iba a irse con las manos vacías.


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Vivo en un mundo de fantasía, pero soy realista, y sé que deben estarse preguntando: ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa a esas dos!? ¿Por qué echarse en contra a todo el Olimpo, cuando pueden ir contra un solo dios?

Créanme, soy consciente de que a primera vista, parecíamos un par de locas, sobre todo porque para cualquiera, aparentemente la opción más obvia, la más lógica, era acudir a los Dioses y decirles sobre las intenciones de Hades.

Pero…

Primero, recuerden que en mi mundo la lógica irónicamente tendía a ser irracional, o ya de plano, no existía. Ahora, con eso dicho, pongo las cartas sobre la mesa.

No digo que fuéramos a correr a los brazos de Hades, para enlistarnos en su ejercito de rencor e intentar romper el equilibrio natural de las cosas.

Sin embargo, ¿Acudir a los demás Dioses? ¿A esos que nos dieron la espalda? Los mismos que durante 6 años nos dejaron a la merced de los monstruos, haciendo la vista gorda mientras nos despedazaban y devoraban vivos, y que incluso antes de eso, nos negaban la atención paternal que todo mocoso necesita.

Bueno, supongamos que optábamos por eso, ¿Cómo podríamos habérselos dicho?

Nos tenían tan olvidados que nosotros no teníamos ni idea de como ponernos en contacto con ellos.

La comunicación entre el Olimpo y el Campamento Mestizo se había cortado mucho tiempo atrás.

Tristemente, como un recordatorio de que teníamos las manos atadas, sabíamos una única cosa: La ubicación del Olimpo.

Antes de que se hagan ideas de que teniendo su dirección todo era pan comido, déjenme decirles algo.

Ese era un dato que me enfermaba saber, porque así hubiésemos tenido todas las intenciones de ir ahí, no podríamos hacerlo.

Literalmente, no podíamos.

Porque solo un Dios podía ir ahí, y nosotros éramos la mitad de uno, nuestra parte humana nos privaba de ese derecho, únicamente podríamos entrar al Olimpo invitados por un Olímpico, algo que entenderán… era inimaginable e inaudito, siendo más un mito que una verdadera posibilidad.

Y por estos motivos, por estar atrapados entre la espada y la pared, sonaba malditamente razonable oponernos a los que fuera necesario, intentando no morirnos en el proceso.

Con dicho punto aclarado, ahora sí, volvamos al recuento de mi historia, que es por lo que están aquí.

* * *

Era momento de decirles la verdad a aquellos que hasta cierto punto dependían de mí, y a la vez, personas que en el fondo sabía, necesitaba de mi lado. Ya si iba a hacer una locura, bueno, prefería que me respaldaran quienes tampoco tenían miedo a perder la cordura.

Reuní en mi cabaña a ese grupo de personas, entre ellos por supuesto estaban Mikoto y Mai, también Alyssa, los gemelos, Midori y Nao, sí, sí, esa chica que era un dolor de cabeza, mi dolor de cabeza, gozaba de mi entera confianza, ¿qué giros daba la vida, no es así?

Shizuru estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome, yo sabía que su muestra de afecto en realidad era una medida por si me temblaban las piernas al hablar del tema.

-Lo que les diré-. Por fortuna mi voz sonó segura. -No puede salir de esta cabaña-. Tenía los ojos de todos clavados en mí.

Les conté sobre la profecía, la interpretación que teníamos de ella, lo que había sucedido, lo que sentí al creer perder a Shizuru, sobre Nina. Al terminar de hablar, el silencio era tal que bien podría haberme quedado sorda.

Podría haber entendido que estuvieran enojados o confundidos, incluso frustrados o hasta deprimidos, pero ninguno tenía ninguna de esas expresiones, sus rostros mostraban muecas pensativas, supongo que aun procesaban toda esa mierda.

-Digan algo, joder-. Que me gritaran si querían, que me maldijeran por guardarme todo eso de manera tan egoísta, pero que no se quedaran callados.

Mikoto se puso de pie, se paró frente a mí, y como su altura era la misma que la mía, sus ojos me veían directamente. Se los juro, creía que me soltaría un puñetazo, y no planeaba esquivarlo.

Aunque bueno, seguramente, de haber sido ese el caso, Shizuru habría intervenido para que ni Mikoto ni nadie me pusiera un solo dedo encima. De todos modos, no hubo golpes, Mikoto colocó su mano sobre mi hombro. -Te lo dije antes-. El dorado de sus ojos brillaba con determinación. -Has sido nuestro soporte mucho tiempo-. Ahora sí, me abrazó, con un sentimiento fraternal que ni sabía que necesitaba. -Déjame ser el tuyo-.

-Déjanos serlo-. Esa fue Mai, quien también se acercó a mí. -Estamos de tu lado Natsuki-. La mirada de los demás me confirmaba que sostenían la misma postura.

¿Quién necesitaba a los Dioses?

Cuando tenía a los semidioses que eran mi familia.

-Básicamente, Hades es un egoísta de mierda-. Esa fue Nao. -Y tenemos que evitar que pierdas a Fujino, para que no hagas mierda el Olimpo-.

El comentario no tenía gracia alguna, aun así, mostré una pequeña sonrisa llena de amargura, y un poco de sarcasmo. -¿En serio crees que yo puedo fabricar la destrucción del Olimpo?-. Cabe aclarar que mi pregunta era en sí, una burla.

-Sí-. La respuesta no vino solo de Nao, tal afirmación era de parte de todos. Les vi con ojos incrédulos.

-Tienen que estar bromeando-.

-Has construido este lugar-. Bueno sí pero… -Mejorado cada arma que has tocado-. Era necesario y… -Hecho esas armaduras nunca antes vistas-. Yo… -¡Replicaste el fuego sagrado de Ares!-.

Todo eso lo había hecho para evitar nuestra extinción.

O sea, no me vengan con que han trabajado bajo presión, si nunca lo han hecho mientras intentan devorarlos vivos, junto con todo lo que aman.

-Si alguien puede construir una armadura y arma capaz de vencer a Zeus-. La sola mención de esa idea me causaba escalofríos. -Definitivamente eres tú-.

-Quisiera no serlo-. Suspiré con agotamiento, harta de que todo resultara tan complicado y cansado.

-Oye Kuga-. Enfoqué mi atención en la pelirroja. -Piénsalo, si esa profecía dice que los Dioses sabrán incluso ellos tienen un final, y el sombrío ese asegura puedes hacer que venza a su hermano-. A veces pasaba por alto que Nao, pese ser un dolor de cabeza, tenía mente de estratega militar, hija del Dios de la Guerra, a fin de cuentas. -Eso podemos verlo a nuestro favor-.

-¿A nuestro favor?-. Fruncí el ceño.

Creo que solo Mikoto, con una mente similar a la suya, le había entendido, ella lo tradujo para mí.

-Si se supone que puedes joder a Zeus-. Ahí lo entendí. -Puedes joder a Hades-.

Un circulo negro se abrió a tres pasos de mí, de el salió la figura que estaba esperando. De inmediato, todos apuntaron sus armas a Nina, igualmente, ella había sacado su espada. Aun me parecía interesante el fulgor verde que desprendía la hoja de su arma.

-Bajen sus armas-. No quería hacer un desastre en mi cabaña. -Es Nina-. Renuentes, bajaron sus armas, sin guardarlas, y sin quitar las miradas desconfiadas, y es que, insisto, no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada, pero Nina tenía toda la pinta de ser un villano.

-¿Y esta de que lado está?-. Quise golpear a Nao, vaya, tenía la misma duda, pero debía irse con más cuidado.

-Del lado que evite el apocalipsis-. Su voz, con tono de aburrimiento y sombrío, les heló la sangre, pensándolo bien, tal vez era parte de su herencia divina. Tendría que haber escuchado antes a Hades para saberlo con certeza.

-Quiero pensar que ese es el nuestro-. Concordaba con Mikoto.

Fijó su mirada sobre mí. -También quiero pensar eso-. No movía ni un solo musculo, solo estaba ahí, respirando, no obstante, todos sentían el poder que emanaba de ella, ese mismo que en nuestro encuentro anterior me convenció de que en un mano a mano, las posibilidades no iban a estar a mi favor.

La presencia de Nina me hizo ver que debía volverme más fuerte, mucho más poderosa, eso, si en verdad quería ganarle al destino.

Mikoto le vio a detalle, sus ojos dorados le analizaron, supongo, que buscando el menor indicio de hostilidad hacia nosotros, pero no dijo nada, en cambio, su hermana sí que lo hizo.

-¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti?-. Nao escupió la pregunta que todos pensaban. Intercambié miradas con Mikoto, ella entendió, puso su mano en el hombro de Nao. -Sé que debería cerrar la boca, pero joder, su padre nos quiere muertos, ¿Cómo sabemos que ella no quiere lo mismo? Que nos de un buen motivo para confiar en ella-. El silencio fue total.

Observé a mis hermanos, ni los gemelos ni Alyssa se animaron a decir algo, aunque bueno, sabía que concordaban con Nao, y rayos, tenían toda la razón del mundo para hacerlo. También miré a Midori, Mai y Mikoto, las tres estaban más que listas para atacar de ser necesario, no tuve que voltear para saber que tras de mí, Shizuru también preparaba su ofensiva.

Por fin, Nina abrió la boca, con un tono de voz aún más sombrío. -La primera vez que aparecí, fue después de que los lobos casi acabaron contigo-. Sus ojos me traspasaron, mierda, no entendía como una mirada podía ser tan poderosa. -Ustedes tres quedaron al merced de las dracaenas-. Miró a Shizuru y a Mikoto. -Les llevé de regreso a su campamento-.

-Es cierto-. Reconoció Mikoto, asentí.

-La segunda vez-. Volví a ser el blanco de su atención. -Te di la advertencia que te permitió salvar a quienes amas-.

Suspiré, con cada palabra, la lista de favores que le debía a esa mujer aumentaba, y eso que aun faltaba el más importante.

-La tercera vez-. Supe que no habría modo de devolverle lo que había hecho por mí. -Salvé de una muerte segura y dolorosa a tu novia-. Sentí como se tensaban los brazos de Shizuru, porque sí, seguía abrazándome.

-Y la cuarta vez, que es esta, bueno, a ustedes mi padre los quiere muertos, pero si se entera de que estoy aquí, a mí me matará él mismo-. Pasó la mirada por cada uno de los presentes, al final la dejó sobre mí. -Estoy apostando tanto como ustedes-.

Tensé la mandíbula, me pasé la mano por el cabello, di un largo suspiró. -Jamás la tenemos fácil, pero bueno-. Le tendí la mano a Nina. -Nos unen las ganas de no morirnos-.

Frente a mis amigos, la hija de Hades estrechó mi mano.

Su padre quería joderme por completo, pero yo no creía eso de que de tal pal tal astilla.

Pensaba que nuestra herencia divina, no tenía porque ser nuestra condena.

-No confío en ella-. Los ojos de Nao se entrecerraron. -Pero si en tu juicio, Kuga-. Guardó su arma.

-Si quieres ganarte su confianza-. Me aseguré de verle a los ojos. -Tendrás que pasar tiempo por aquí-. No iban a confiar en alguien que ni siquiera veían.

-Lo haré-. Abrió uno de sus círculos negros. -Volveré pronto-. Y desapareció.

-Díganme que no soy la única a la que eso le parece perturbador-. Mai no se refería a Nina, hablaba de los viajes por las sombras.

-Yo no me he acostumbrado-. Admití. Tenía el presentimiento de que nunca me acostumbraría a eso. -Pero hay que admitir que eso debe ser muy útil-. Mi mente voló lejos de ahí, a ese sitio donde todas mis ideas tomaban forma.

* * *

Esa noche me fui a la cama con la cabeza llena de mierda caótica, sin embargo, por alguna extraña clase de milagro, logré conciliar el suelo, poco después entendí que más bien había sido mala suerte. Creo que eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada cuando desperté tras una pesadilla bastante confusa.

Desvié la mirada del techo a mi costado derecho, Shizuru seguía durmiendo, tenía la cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello, podía sentir su cálida respiración. Agradecí no haber despertado gritando, mi novia necesitaba descansar.

Yo también lo necesitaba, en serio que sí, no obstante, las imágenes de la pesadilla se repetían en mi cabeza.

Cerré mi ojo.

Rememorando.

En ese sueño vi a un hombre grande y fornido, decir que era poco atractivo era quedarse corto, él era, a secas, feo, realmente feo. Ahora, ignorando el tema de la estética, el problema no era su fealdad como tal, era lo que significaba, porque él emanaba una divinidad innegable, y solo existía un dios con una apariencia tan desfavorecedora.

Nunca lo había visto, pero su rostro, sumado al hecho de que estaba en una fragua, despejó cualquier duda.

Era Hefesto.

Mi padre.

Por primera vez nos veíamos cara a cara, y enfurecí al ver lastima en su mirada, la rabia me quemó las entrañas, mas no tuve tiempo de hacérselo saber. -Natsuki-. Detesté que dijera mi nombre, ¡No tenía ese derecho! -Las cosas van a empeorar-. Mi ira se esfumó, fue reemplazada por una fría inquietud, por un miedo que me congeló desde el interior.

Aun así no me permití ceder. -No-. Quería que supiera que no aceptaba lo que el Olimpo quería imponerme.

La tristeza en su mirada aumentó, era tan desconcertante que resultaba enloquecedor. -No confíes en todos-. Su figura comenzó a desvanecerse. -La traición de asecha-.

-¡Mentira!-. Grité, con terror a estar equivocada.

-Traición-. Susurró al esfumarse por completo.

La cosa no terminó ahí.

Se manifestó otra figura, cubierta por sombras, no, joder no, no le cubrían, esa cosa era la oscuridad misma, y me contemplaba con impaciencia.

-¿¡Quién eres!?-. Intenté moverme, no pude.

Con el miedo arraigando en mi pecho, la desesperación no tardó en hacerse presente. Maldije mil veces. -¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!?-. Por instinto, miré a mi alrededor, busqué a alguien, desesperada, aterrada, furiosa.

Ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido.

-Ella no está aquí-. Su voz, dioses, esa cosa no debería haber tenido voz, que la tuviera era casi una aberración de la naturaleza. Transmitía las peores sensaciones que un ser humano pudiera experimentar. -Te ha abandonado-.

Podía sentir que algo crecía en mi interior.

-Shizuru te abandonó-.

-¡NO!-. Vociferé iracunda, esa mierda no iba a mentirme tan cínicamente.

-No te queda nada-. ¡Quería que se callara! -Nada-. ¡Maldita sea, que se callara! -Y es su culpa-.

Di un puñetazo a lo que creí era el aire, encontrándome con algo sólido, escuché un crujido. -¡Tú no sabes nada!-. Solté otro puñetazo, la oscuridad se desquebrajó, comenzó a caerse a pedazos.

Esos ojos me dieron una última mirada.

Y desperté.

Pese a tener mi ojo cerrado, fui incapaz de volver a dormir. Sabía que los sueños eran de vital importancia para nosotros los semidioses, pero algo en ese no me cuadraba, era demasiado obvio, tan claro y especifico, no encajaba con el resto de los sueños.

Tensé la mandíbula.

Pensé que ese bizarro sueño era únicamente obra de Hades, ese hijo de puta jugaba con mi mente, creía que estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido de enloquecerme, de una u otra manera, al costo que fuese necesario.

No hice ruido, no me moví.

Sin embargo.

-Llevas despierta un rato, y no has dicho nada-. La voz de Shizuru me sacó de mis infiernos personales. -¿Qué pasa, Natsuki?-.

-Nada, vuelve a dormir-. Se abrazó a mi cintura, por supuesto, no haría caso a lo que dije.

Como no dije nada, asumió lo que me sucedía. -También tuve un sueño-. Le envolví en mis brazos, su calor podía disipar mi frío interior, aunque me dijese malas noticias. -Era él de nuevo-.

Suspiré, definitivamente no dormiríamos más, y dentro de un par de horas ya estaríamos trabajando. -¿Qué quería?-. Tenía mucho que hacer, ese día se lo dedicaría por completo a iniciar los nuevos diseños.

-Lo mismo-. Susurró, la idea le repudiaba, la aborrecía con una fuerza extraordinaria.

En medio de ese océano de mierda, me permití sonreír.

Estando con Shizuru, me convencía de que íbamos a lograrlo, fuese o no cierto.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes-. Besó mi comisura izquierda. -Me gusta que tengas esperanza-. Ahí sí me besó en los labios.

Aprovechamos el tiempo que teníamos juntas antes de que amaneciera.

* * *

Con el sol en el cielo, íbamos a iniciar nuestras rutinas, mi idea era arreglar un par de detalles antes de encerrarme en mi taller, desgraciadamente, al poner un pie fuera de la cabaña, Mikoto nos interceptó.

Y como las buenas noticias eran escasas, acerté al suponer que había problemas.

Tres de nuestros niños no estaban, no había explicación que le diese sentido ni a su ausencia ni al como habían conseguido salir del campamento.

-Natsuki…-. Mikoto me vio casi con suplica, ella los estuvo entrenando desde que llegaron con nosotras, entendía su miedo.

Yo los había salvado la primera vez.

Y planeaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Shizuru tomó mi mano con fuerza. -Saldremos primero-. Cada segundo contaba. -Dile a Mai que vaya contigo y que los demás cuiden del campamento-.

Activamos nuestras armaduras.

Ante mi orden, Alyssa abrió las puertas, salí de la zona segura para adentrarme en el bosque junto con Shizuru, por lo menos, era de día y no de noche como la vez anterior.

Ella me conocía muy bien, además, podía sentir mis emociones. ¿Saben lo complicado que es excusar tus sentimientos, cuando son un libro abierto para la otra persona? Me vio de reojo. -Natsuki, no será tu culpa si…-.

-Lo sé-. Negué con la cabeza. Shizuru no tenía la culpa de mis sentimientos de culpa, no quería que cargara con eso. -No podemos salvarlos a todos-. Repetí lo que me decía cada vez que llegamos tarde. -Pero puedo intentarlo-.

-Este mundo no te merece-. Le sonreí, creía que me sobreestimaba.

Teníamos que cubrir más terreno. -Shizuru-. Ella lo sabía.

-Iré por la izquierda-. Retiró su yelmo e hice lo mismo, su beso fue una clara petición: Que no sea el último.

Echamos a andar.

Conocía ese bosque lo suficiente para saber que cerca de donde estaba, había un pequeño arroyo, caminé hacia allá, los mocosos tendían a seguir los cauces de agua, aunque casi nunca tenía buenos resultados.

Tuve una mala corazonada.

Miré hacia atrás, no había nada, tampoco a los costados, agité la cabeza, rayos, a veces era difícil distinguir entre los instintos y la paranoia, la línea entre ambos era tan delgada que a menudo se mesclaban. Si mi ojo era engañado, tal vez mi oído tuviese mejor suerte, concentré mi mente en lo que escuchaba.

Nada relevante.

Seguí caminando.

Deseaba de todo corazón que Shizuru, Mikoto o Mai tuvieran mejor suerte.

Hubo un chillido, giré rápido a la derecha. -Carajo-. Era solo un venado, que estaba siendo atacado por un lobo, les vi con coraje, la vida se empeñaba en recordarme que todo se dividía en depredadores y presas.

Pasé de largo.

El mal sabor permaneció en mi boca.

Si no mal recordaba, a unos cuantos metros había un pequeño claro, entre en él. Entonces pasó algo tan extraño como aterrador, mi armadura se desactivó, todo el metal se desplazó de regreso a la muñequera, intenté reactivarle, lo intenté decenas de veces antes de aceptar que tendría que arreglarle en el taller.

No había nacido con bronce celestial integrado, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ser prácticamente impenetrable, y en ese segundo estaba ahí afuera, sin el respaldo de la armadura que usaba desde los 14 años.

Ese no era el asunto que más me preocupaba. Si la mía se había desactivado de la nada, era posible que la de Shizuru también.

Comprobé que mi armadura estaba fuera de juego, sin embargo, mi otra muñequera aun funcionaba perfectamente, todavía tenía a Cristal Plateado conmigo, eso era suficiente para regresar al campamento.

Mientras intentaba enfocarme en la parte menos caótica de mi situación, avisté lo que me había llevado hasta ahí.

Ahí estaban los tres niños.

Lo que quedaba de ellos.

Mi mano tembló producto de la rabia. ¡Había llegado demasiado tarde! Sus pequeños cuerpos… estaban hechos piedra.

Entonces reaccioné.

¿Piedra?

-¡MIERDA!-.

¡Por el Olimpo! ¡Quería salir de ahí de inmediato! Pero cuando escuché el siseo de las serpientes, supe que lo único sensato, era cerrar mi ojo.

Eso si no quería convertirme en una estatua que adornara el bosque.

Había aparecido Medusa.

¡MEDUSA!

De entre todos los monstruos que podían ir a por mí cuando no tenía mi armadura, ¡Ella! ¡Joder, que maldita suerte! El visor de mi yelmo me habría permitido luchar sin riesgo a hacerme piedra, en cambio, solo podía aferrarme a la idea de no abrir mi ojo.

Mi oído era bueno, ya había peleado antes guiándome solo por este, sobre todo tras perder la mitad de mi visión, sin embargo, por más que intentaba localizar el lugar en el que ella estaba, escuchaba siseos en todas direcciones.

-Kuga Natsuki-. Era como si su voz estuviese en el aire, odio admitirlo, pero estaba usando un buen truco para evadir mi audición.

Apreté la empuñadura de Cristal Plateado.

-Kuga Natsuki-. Era como si estuviese más cerca, sin embargo, también más lejos. ¡Era demasiado confuso!

Gruñí, lo que sea que hacía, me provocaba punzadas en los oídos. Yo sabía que originalmente Medusa era incapaz de hacer tal cosa, maldije al inframundo, por una vez más, ponerse creativo con esas mierdas asesinas.

Pensé en Shizuru.

Que Medusa usara los trucos que le viniesen en gana, me importaba un bledo, yo iba a regresar con mi novia.

A ciegas, blandí a Cristal Plateado, juro que sentí como el metal le alcanzaba, aun así, escuché su horripilante risa. -Kuga Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki-. Intenté acertarle, se divertía con mis fallos.

La imagen de esos niños invadió mi mente.

Seguramente ellos también habían escuchado esas carcajadas del averno.

-¡Cállate!-. Los había matado para llegar a mí, joder, ¡Sabía que era así! Y eso me sacaba de mis casillas.

Sus carcajadas me taladraron los oídos.

Respiré profundo, debía pensar fríamente.

El siseo sonó tan cerca que fue como tener una de esas serpientes metida en el oído, además, sentí que una me tocó el rostro. Tuve el impulso de quedarme quieta.

-Puedo ver que pudiste ser realmente hermosa-. Contuve la respiración, una de sus serpientes pasó por la cicatriz de mi rostro, al sentir que quería meterse debajo de mi parche, me moví con brusquedad. -Pero esos hombres lobo te arruinaron-.

Aunque me moví, sentí que me tocaba la espalda, justo donde estaba otra cicatriz, la más grande. -Te destrozaron por completo-. Tocó mi costado izquierdo. -Te arrebataron tu belleza-. Tocó mi antebrazo derecho. No entendía como conseguía eso, si no era como que me quedara precisamente quieta, pero si que entendía, que todo eso era una provocación, para que abriera el ojo. -Hicieron que compartieras la fealdad con tu padre-.

Al dar un tajo solo pude darle al aire.

Era consciente de mi apariencia, de mis cicatrices, de que tendría un permanente cartel de neón sobre mí el resto de mi vida.

-Es entendible que te ocultes bajo tu armadura siempre-. En ningún momento había usado el bronce celestial para ocultarme, no sentía vergüenza alguna. -Y es realmente asombroso, que la hija de Afrodita se fijara en una aberración como tú-. No le dejaría provocarme, había tenido 6 años para acostumbrarme a aquellas marcas, y antes de eso, 14 años de marginación social que me hicieron fuerte, la opinión de un monstruo, que era por mucho más feo que yo, no iba a ganarme.

-Ohhh por favor-. La adrenalina y mi particular habilidad para enfurecer a los monstruos se manifestaron. -Deja de morderte la lengua-. No me rendiría, intenté atacarle de nuevo. -Al menos mi fealdad no hace piedra a los demás-.

Cambió la estrategia y me atacó.

La esquivé, mi cuerpo no necesitaba ver para reaccionar, amaba esa especie de piloto automático, bendito frenesí de semidioses.

-¡A ti te vomito el tártaro!-. Grité. -¡Hades te vio y supo que la cagó!-. Evité el ataque que iba a mi cuello. -¡Gracias a los Dioses tengo un solo ojo, sería horrible llegar a verte el doble!-. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era infantil y que le cabreaba, volviéndola más peligrosa, sin embargo, también más descuidada.

-¡KUGA NATSUKI!-. Su rugido me puso los pelos de punta, odiaba que los monstruos dijeran mi nombre. -¡KUGA NATSUKI!-.

-¿¡Acaso no saben decir otra cosa!?-. No les habría venido mal un libro con frases, para que dijeran otra cosa además de eso.

-¡TE DESTROZARÉ TANTO QUE NI FUJINO SHIZURU TE QUERRA!-.

Vaya, no volví a pedir que se pusieran ingeniosos después de eso, que siguieran gritando mi nombre.

-¡Como si fuera a permitirlo!-. La voz de Shizuru entró en escena. -¡Aléjate de mi novia!-.

Por los sonidos, me hice una idea del panorama, Medusa volteó hacia Shizuru con todas las intenciones de hacerla una estatua. -¡Tu truco es inútil!-. El grito de mi novia fue seguido del sonido de un potente golpe.

Medusa le atacó sin vacilar, entonces, el eco del metal fue música para mis oídos.

Sonreí, la armadura de Shizuru estaba intacta, por lo tanto su visor también, así que era inmune a la mirada de Medusa.

No puedo contarles mucho de la pelea, ya saben, porque no la estaba viendo, se prolongó durante unos 5 minutos, hasta que escuché el alarido final de Medusa.

-Ya puedes abrir tu ojo-. Hice caso a lo dicho, al volver a ver, lo primero que miré fue a Shizuru frente a mí, desactivó su armadura y me abrazó, la posesividad en su agarre era más de la acostumbrada.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Se negaba a soltarme, en respuesta, mientras ella se aferraba a mi cintura, yo me abrazaba a su cuello. -Natsuki-. Con ella me sentía segura.

-No lo sé, mi armadura falló-. Respondí. Su mirada expresó terror.

Puso una mano en mi rostro, sus ojos me contemplaron. -Te amo-. Si hubiese sido su armadura y no la mía la que fallara, también estaría sosteniéndola con la necesidad con la cual me abrazaba.

-Te amo Shizuru-. Iba a descubrir que había pasado, no creía en las coincidencias. -Volvamos al campamento-. Alguien había afectado mi muñequera, estaba segura, ¿el problema? Nadie tenía acceso a ella, solo Shizuru y yo.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, su mano no soltó la mía.


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

Aparentemente, las cosas señalaban a una única culpable, a Shizuru… ¡JA! Como si hubiese sido posible que me creyera esa mentira tan descarada. Para mí, era más que obvio que aquella era una vil jugarreta de Hades. En primer lugar, porque ni en ese siglo ni en el siguiente, jamás, habría dudado de mi novia. En segundo lugar, porque vaya, en verdad, las cosas nunca eran así de claras, para nosotros, todo era un enigma que debíamos resolver a punta de arriesgar el pellejo.

No, si es que existía un traidor entre los míos, era alguien más, estaba completamente segura.

El problema era… ¿Quién?

Diablos, no dudaba ni siquiera de Nao, y eso ya era decir mucho. Había peleado tanto tiempo codo a codo con mis compañeros, que era inaudito que uno planease apuñalarme por la espalda.

Por eso, una vocecita en mi cabeza susurró: ¿Y si fue una coincidencia? ¿Si simplemente tu armadura falló por si sola?

Negué.

Tenía plena confianza en mis creaciones.

Una vez de regreso en el campamento, lo difícil fue mirar a Mikoto a los ojos y decirle que nuestros pequeños estaban muertos, convertidos eternamente en piedra. Le vi llenarse de rabia. -Yo…

-Sé que no es tu culpa Nat-. Contemplé las pequeñas llamas en sus pupilas.

Su sentimiento de culpa impregnaba el aire. Comprendí que así es como me veía Shizuru cuando asumía que todos los errores eran mi responsabilidad. -Tampoco la tuya, Mikoto-. Se culpaba de no haber impedido que salieran. Ese era otro misterio, ni Alyssa ni los demás que estaban de turno sobre la muralla vieron nada extraño. ¿Cómo habían salido?

-Iré a entrenar-. Tendría que buscar a Nao para entrenar con ella, los demás no iban a soportar la furia de la descendencia de Ares, tenía que ser fuego contra fuego. -Si necesitas algo…

-Te avisaré de inmediato-. Tras mi despedida tomó rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

Vi a mi otra amiga. -Mai-. Tenía una expresión de preocupación tan evidente como que yo era tuerta, algo por completo entendible, Mikoto era su novia, y verle en ese estado le sentaba terriblemente mal. -¿Qué pasó allá?-. Antes de darles la mala noticia, ambas ya venían con un rostro que daba mucho que pensar.

Me dio una larga mirada.

Tal vez no quería darme más preocupaciones.

Esperé con paciencia, estaba a solas con ella, Shizuru había subido a la muralla para buscar por sí misma una ruptura, un daño, lo que fuese que le diese un poco de sentido a esa mierda.

Tensó los dedos entorno a su arco. -Natsuki, ahí afuera siempre hay monstruos, lo sabemos-. De pronto, no tenía ganas de escucharlo, lastima, igual iba a hacerlo. -Pero hoy escuchamos unos rugidos en verdad aterradores-. Vio la dirección por la que se había ido su novia. -Maldita sea, incluso Mikoto sintió miedo-. Eso sí me sorprendió, vivíamos con la adrenalina a flor de piel, pero raramente llegábamos a sentir miedo como tal, y de todos, Mikoto era la más valiente, la que manejaba mejor ese sentimiento. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. -Se oía lejos, y aun así, hacía vibrar las copas de los árboles, los animales huyeron en la dirección contraria, y cuando sopló el viento que venía de allá, un olor putrefacto contaminó el aire-.

-Dime que no intentaron acercarse-. Tuve un escalofrío. Hice un rápido repaso de los monstruos que antes habían ido a por nuestras cabezas.

-Retrocedimos de inmediato-. Me confirmó, el fantasma del recuerdo opacaba sus ojos. -Lo que se oculta ahí no es nada que hayamos enfrentado antes Natsuki-.

Me crucé de brazos. -Aumentaremos la seguridad-. Le elevaríamos a un nivel que rozaría en lo absurdo, si eso era lo necesario.

-Se nos acaban los recursos-. Comentó con preocupación.

-Conseguiremos más-. De uno u otro modo, ya me sacaría algo de la manga.

Mai se fue a preparar la comida, era su turno, bueno, la mayoría de los turnos para cocinar eran suyos, ya que era la única con buena sazón entre nosotros. Yo me fui a mi cabaña.

* * *

Ya en mi taller me quité la chaqueta, debajo traía una playera sin mangas, mi taller se encontraba en el sótano de la cabaña, y ahí hacía un calor que mis amigos calificaban como infernal debido a las fraguas que raramente apagaba.

Observé las brasas.

Miré las cicatrices de mi hombro y mi brazo.

Pensé en mi padre, me tragué la rabia que sentía por su abandono e intenté pensar con la cabeza fría. Había adjudicado aquel sueño al mal augurio de Hades, pero quizá y solo quizá, en verdad, la primera parte había sido obra de Hefesto.

-Una señal, necesito una señal de que no nos han olvidado, padre-. Joder, esa lucha tendría que haber sido también del Olimpo, no solo nuestra. -Una maldita señal que no sean sueños de mierda-.

Estando en calma, traducción, fuera de peligro mortal inmediato, y con mis herramientas a la mano, el reparar mi muñequera fue un juego de niños. Le activé y desactivé más de 30 veces, convenciéndome de que el mecanismo funcionaba, con la misma velocidad de antes. Lo que sea que le hicieron, no volvería a pasar, me aseguraría de ello.

Repasé mentalmente, intentando recordar quien había entrado en contacto, por leve que fuese, con mi brazo izquierdo, quien había podido tocar esa muñequera así fuese un microsegundo. Nadie en quien no tuviera plena confianza.

Maldije.

Para resolver eso, debía ver todo con otros ojos.

Pasé del asunto por un momento y me refugié en lo que sabía hacer mejor.

Comencé a plasmar en papel las nuevas ideas que tenía, el borrador de los planos fue tomando forma lentamente. Escribí muchas conjeturas, las orillas de mis hojas estaban llenas de borrones y tachones. Para darle vida a lo que tenía en mente, debía hacer que encajaran piezas que aun ni poseía.

La puerta del taller se abrió, muy pocos tenían el código para entrar. -Nat, ya está la comida-. Era Alyssa, no alcé la vista de mi mesa de trabajo. -Y Mai dice que vendrá a sacarte ella misma si no vas por tu cuenta-. Dejé el lápiz y sonreí, ahí estaba ese complejo maternal.

-Voy en cinco minutos-. Asintió y se marchó.

Un circulo negro se abrió a medio metro de mí. -Vaya, sí regresaste pronto-. Nina se quitó la capucha, tenía pinta de haberse paseado por los rincones más hostiles del planeta, joder, creía que esa chica no dormía, sus ojeras estaban peor que la última vez.

-Tengo palabra, aunque no lo parezca-. Arrastró las palabras, en verdad lucía muerta de cansancio. Enseguida me percaté de que su pierna derecha sangraba, lo suficiente para hacer un charco. -Espero que eso no te moleste-.

No dije nada.

Yo misma había llenado con mi sangre ese sitio. Eso no importaba.

Metí la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué una pequeña porción de ambrosia, lo suficiente para que sanará su herida y contrarrestará ese cansancio que parecía estar a punto de tumbarle. Estiré la mano, ofreciéndosela, primero le miró desconcertada. -No creo que quieras cojear por el campamento-. Le tomó y se la comió.

-Gracias-. No es que sonase falso, solo que su tono sombrío como que no estaba hecho para decir ese tipo de palabras. Me la imaginaba más diciendo sentencias de muerte.

Me puse mi chaqueta y salimos de la cabaña.

Los campistas pequeños le vieron con desconfianza, y con temor. -¿En verdad quieres que pase tiempo por aquí?-. Ella era consciente del efecto que tenía sobre los demás.

-Para que dejen de verte así, sí-. A mí me constaba que siempre iba a causarles una fuerte impresión, tal como pasaba conmigo y mis cicatrices, razón por la cual llevaba chaqueta, pero también por experiencia propia, sabía que la desconfianza y el temor podían desaparecer de sus miradas.

Creía que su imponente poder, podía ser algo aterrador, o un sinónimo de seguridad.

Todo dependía de Nina.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina. -¿Cómo es que aun crees en las personas, Kuga?-. Era una muy buena pregunta.

-Si yo no lo hago, ¿Quién lo hará?-. Me encogí de hombros. -Todos aquí creen en mí. Tengo que darles en que creer-.

-¿Te crees su esperanza?-.

Que irónica era la vida, mi nombre podía ser la mayor maldición del último siglo. -Dejo que ellos crean lo que quieran-. Pero si querían que fuese esperanza, que así me viesen entonces.

-Eres muy interesante, Kuga-. Extrañamente, hablar con Nina resultaba sencillo.

Llegamos al comedor.

Antes de sentarme, Shizuru se acercó para besarme.

Le di a Nina un lugar en mi mesa, se sentó a mi izquierda y Shizuru a la derecha. Era consciente de que las miradas carmín se analizaban mutuamente, como si pudieran ver a través de mí, hice como que no me daba cuenta.

Probablemente Shizuru vigilaba que Nina no intentase nada que involucrara tocar mi muñequera. Llámenme estúpida si quieren, pero aunque era una posibilidad bastante grande que Nina fuese la culpable, debido a las circunstancias, la creía libre de culpa.

Por su parte, supongo que la hija de Hades simplemente mantenía la guardia alta, a sabiendas de que los sentados en esa mesa desconfiaban de ella.

-¿Podríamos relajarnos un poco?-. Dije tras sentir las miradas hostiles de todos. -Dudo mucho que vayamos a matarnos con los tenedores-. Lo irónico es que sí nos creía capaces de lograr eso si nos lo proponíamos.

-¿Tenedores? Para que, si ella trae la espada a un costado-. Dijo Nao antes de darle un bocado a su comida, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Nina.

-Y yo puedo desplegar la mía cuando se me dé la gana, así como Shizuru su lanza. Además, Mai tiene su arco al alcancé de la mano, Tate tiene su espada larga en la espalda, Sergey sus espadas gemelas en el cinto, y los demás, incluyéndote, tienen sus armas recargadas en sus asientos-. Le di un trago a mi bebida. -¿Y saben? Desayunamos, comemos y cenamos armados desde antes de la llegada de Nina-.

-Ara, en eso mi Natsuki tiene razón. Y véanlo así, si nosotros no soltamos nuestras armas en nuestro territorio, no es extraño que ella no lo haga en un lugar que no conoce-. No se me pasaba por alto que ese comentario, no era para ayudar a la aludida, era para apoyar mi posición. Le agradecí con una mirada.

-Tienen un buen punto-. Midori intentó ayudar a relajar el ambiente. -Chicos, si Kuga le permite entrar al campamento y sentarse con nosotros, creo que está bien, nunca nos ha fallado su juicio-.

-De acuerdo-. Aceptó Nao a regañadientes.

Imagínense el peso de mi consciencia, casi todo en ese campamento era responsabilidad mía, y era horrible pensar que si la cagaba, la cagaría en grande.

Mientras comía, bajo la mesa, sentí la mano de Shizuru en mi pierna, eso me dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Shizuru, sin que se lo pidiera, soportaba esa carga también, solo para aligerarme el peso a mí. ¿Cómo demonios iba a dudar de ella? ¿Cómo podría poner en tela de juicio el juicio de la mujer que me había demostrado su amor incondicional desde el inicio?

Cuando terminamos de comer, todos los presentes se retiraron a sus correspondientes tareas, dejándome sola con Nina. -Dices que puedo confiar en ti-. Me crucé de brazos.

-Así es-. Confirmó. -Ambas queremos evitar que nuestro mundo se vaya a la mierda-.

-Entonces, necesito dos cosas de ti-. Conseguí toda su atención. -Necesito que me cuentes todo acerca de los viajes por las sombras-. Era de vital importancia.

-Hecho-. Creo que eso ella ya lo veía venir.

-La segunda es mas complicada-. Me vio como diciéndome: Nunca tenemos nada fácil. -Necesito que me traigas un material que creo que únicamente tú puedes conseguir-.

Sospechaba que solo ella, precisamente por ser la descendencia de Hades, podría llegar a lo que quería. -¿Qué es?-. Si ella no podía, ya me valía ir ideando otra cosa.

-Hierro Estigio-. Decirlo en voz alta sonó más temerario de lo que esperaba, en mi mente, era menos dramático.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?-. Cuestionó con cierta desconfianza. Disimuladamente, tocó el mango de su espada, parecía más un reflejo que una acción premeditada.

-Hija de Hefesto-. Respondí.

-Tienes hermanos y te apuesto que ellos no lo conocen-. Tuche.

Fue una buena contra respuesta a mi respuesta.

Pero yo tenía una mejor.

-Soy Kuga Natsuki-. Bien les dije que había estudiado a fondo las armas de los dioses, ningún otro semidios conocía como yo los materiales de nuestro mitológico mundo. -¿Me ayudarás?-.

Fue muy extraño, vale, muy probablemente vi mal, ya que detecté indicios de nervios en ella, entonces, recordé lo que dijo, que Hades en persona la mataría. -Lo tendrás-. Los nervios que creí ver desaparecieron. -Pero lo traeré poco a poco-.

-Gracias-. Sabía que iba a jugarse el pellejo de un modo épico, porque…

-Aun no lo agradezcas-. El Hierro Estigio solo se obtenía en el Inframundo.

* * *

Contaba con una cantidad abrumadora de bronce celestial, por eso podía darme el lujo de usarlo en prácticamente todo, joder, esa muralla de 7 metros de altura era la prueba más vistosa. Además, también poseía una importante reserva de plata, ya saben, para los malditos hombres lobo que todavía insistían en darme caza.

Ahora, poniéndome optimista, aunque Nina consiguiera traerme ese nuevo material, aun estaba escasa en cuanto a otros recursos.

Y si íbamos a plantarle cara a un Dios, tendríamos que valernos de muchas jugadas, unas menos limpias que otras, jugadas que requerían aumentar nuestros recursos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

Para eso requeríamos un dinero mortal que no poseíamos.

Ese no sería problema.

Fui por Nao, la encontré justo cuando se terminaba un cigarrillo, cerca de los baños deduje que acababa de ducharse tras haber entrenado con Mikoto, tal como acostumbraban. -Tenemos una misión-. Mostró una sonrisa torcida.

-Algo me dice que no es contra monstruos-. Caminamos juntas hacia su cabaña.

-No lo es-. También necesitaba hablar con Mikoto, pero creía que llegaría ahí en cuestión de nada, después de todo, ambas hijas de Ares habitaban en la misma cabaña. -Asegúrate de cubrir bien tu rostro-.

-¿Yo también debo cubrirme?-. Mikoto entró al lugar, apenas unos pasos tras nosotras.

-Mi idea es que tu manejes, pero sí, será mejor que las cuatro ocultemos bien nuestro rostro-. Sobre todo yo, puesto que el mío era uno de los más fáciles de recordar sobre la faz de la tierra.

No preguntaron quien era la cuarta, era obvio.

Les dejé preparándose y fui en busca de Shizuru, iba bajando de la muralla cuando hicimos contacto visual. Nos acercamos hasta quedar frente a frente. -Shizuru, necesito pedirte algo-. Desactivó su armadura y su lanza. -Para una misión-. Mi tono de voz me delató.

De vez en cuando, era capaz de interpretar adecuadamente el enigma de su mirada, era una de esas veces, sus ojos me observaron con una mezcla de ternura y comprensión. -Está bien Natsuki, lo usaré-. Previó lo que iba a pedirle.

-Lo siento-. Seguía sin gustarle usar su embrujahabla, lo sabía, maldita sea, sabía como le pesaba usarla. Pero era un don que no podíamos dejar de lado en aquella guerra.

Suspiró. -Los dioses han cometido muchos errores, pero quiero creer que Afrodita hizo lo correcto al darme este poder-. Hasta cierto punto, ella prefería tener la habilidad de manipular a los demás, antes que tener que dañarlos físicamente para cumplir nuestros objetivos, pero…

Había días en los cuales llegaban a su cabeza ciertos recuerdos desagradables, memorias de accidentes que ocurrieron cuando inició nuestra masacre. ¿Recuerdan que dije que su poder era tan fuerte, que si no tenía cuidado podía causarles locura a las personas? Bueno… no era una exageración. Comprobamos de primera mano que eso en verdad podía suceder.

Había unos cuantos mortales que nunca se recuperarían de la incursión de mi novia en sus mentes.

Pero en cada uno de esos casos, Shizuru lo hizo intentando protegerme.

Y por eso le dije que nunca sintiese culpa de lo hecho.

Ella solía recordarme que no podíamos salvarlos a todos y que no era mi culpa, que hacía lo posible. A cambio, yo le decía que habíamos hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir a esa guerra, y que lo que hizo, sirvió para mantenerme con vida.

Los monstruos dándonos caza no eran el único problema.

Lo que nos habían orillado a hacer también sería una marca permanente en nuestras vidas.

-Vamos a prepararnos-. Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, iba a caminar hacia nuestra cabaña.

Le sostuve del brazo, volteó a verme con sorpresa. -Eres el amor de mi vida Shizuru-. Entre los besos que nos habíamos dado, había algunos con sabor a culpa y otros que sabían a esperanza, el que le di estuvo en un punto medio. -Pase lo que pase, te amo-.

En el fondo sabía que yo no era una buena persona como tanto me decían.

Sin embargo, estaba bien con eso, porque una buena persona no era lo que requerían, Shizuru y mis amigos necesitaban que fuese una semidiosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, lo que significaba, llevar a cabo lo que ni humanos ni dioses podían conseguir.

Y eso no iba a lograrlo teniendo una conducta ejemplar.

Solo esperaba poder ser una semidiosa, y al mismo tiempo, la esperanza que los míos necesitaban.

* * *

Mikoto se estacionó a media cuadra del edificio que sería nuestro objetivo. Dentro del auto, estábamos nosotras, Shizuru y Nao. Las cuatro nos aseguramos de tener la cara bien oculta, con tapabocas oscuros y las capuchas de nuestras sudaderas igualmente negras. En mi caso, también me puse unas gafas que me ayudaban a disimular mi parche.

Vale, de que íbamos a llamar la atención, íbamos a hacerlo, pero mientras no pudieran reconocernos, todo estaría bien, o eso quería creer.

Comprobé que mi arma estuviera cargada y la metí en mi cinturón, en la espalda, cubierta por mi ropa. También verifiqué que tenía conmigo mis artefactos, en especial uno que nos ayudaría a no dejar evidencia de nuestra presencia, un pequeño control remoto.

-Odio las armas de los mortales-. Mencionó Nao, preparando su armamento. -Una buena espada es mejor que estas cosas-. A decir verdad, concordaba con ella.

-Nuestro bronce celestial activaría la neblina-. Esa que les hacía ver algo que para ellos resultase lógico y razonable, era asombrosa su capacidad para ser ignorantes. -No podríamos intimidarlos con lo que ellos verían como una guitarra o algo así-. Tal como veían la espada de Mikoto.

Shizuru no tomó ninguna arma, no una de ese tipo al menos, su parte en la misión era otra muy diferente. -Además…

-No podríamos hacerles nada con nuestro bronce-. Completó Mikoto con un tono neutral.

No era solo el hecho de la neblina.

El bronce celestial no dañaba mortales, solo les atravesaba, como si no estuvieran ahí, como si ellos fuesen el mito.

-¿Listas?-. A mal paso darle prisa.

-Sí-. Contestaron las tres.

Mikoto se quedó en el auto según lo planeado, el resto bajamos y avanzamos a paso rápido, no permitiéndoles a los peatones poner su atención sobre nosotras. Antes de entrar en el área de visión de la primera cámara de seguridad, presioné. el botón de mí control remoto. Ninguna cámara iba a captarnos.

Al entrar al edificio, lo hicimos con tal naturalidad, que aun con nuestro aspecto, demoraron valiosos segundos en notarnos. Aunque ese disimulo se fue a la mierda, cuando sin perder la calma, empujamos gente para abrirnos paso hasta una de las empleadas de turno en la caja.

Sí, el lugar era un banco, y estábamos ahí para asaltarlo.

Divertida forma de pasar el día, ¿no?

La mueca de terror de la mujer apareció al instante, aun así, aunque todo en ella expresaba que entraría en pánico, lo vi, su mano iría directamente bajo la mesa.

Entonces Shizuru entró en acción, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de la mujer, casi casi devorándolos con su mirada. -No activaras esa alarma-. La mano se detuvo. Los ojos de la susodicha se volvieron turbios, perdió su voluntad por completo. -Nadie hará nada en nuestra contra-. Habló más alto.

Ahí presencié la magia de su don, nunca me cansaba de verlo, quizá Shizuru lo detestaba, pero yo amaba conocer todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. El paso de los años, la presión de tener que ser más poderosa, y la constante práctica dieron como resultado que pudiese tener múltiples objetivos a la vez. Todos los empleados que estaban en las cajas se quedaron quietos, perdidos en el limbo.

Desgraciadamente, como todo en este mundo, la embrujahabla de Shizuru tenía sus límites.

Los dos guardias eran historia aparte, sin embargo, para eso estábamos nosotras.

Lo que les estoy contando en realidad sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Ambos guardias tenían todas las intenciones de detenernos y llamar a la policía. Nao comenzó su acto.

Una bala impactó contra la radio en la mano del primer guardia. -¡La siguiente va a tu cabeza si no te quedas quieto!-. Gritó con toda la fuerza que le permitía su garganta, como un rugido de guerra.

El segundo guardia, parado en otro punto, también sacó su radio creyendo que no iban a verlo, Nao sacó una segunda pistola, y sin voltear, disparó, dando un certero tiro. -¡Eso va para ti también!-. Vociferó con ira.

¿Les dije que amaba la fuerza bruta de Nao en las misiones?

Tenía una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de cada uno. La descendencia del Dios de la Guerra era un as con cualquier tipo de arma, y las de fuego de los mortales no eran la excepción.

Técnicamente, en la mente de esos dos hombres, desarmar y taclear a la chica ante ellos debía ser posible, aunque no lo fuese, rayos, debían pensarlo porque Nao no era una mole de músculos como ellos, ni la más alta de los semidioses. Aun así, no intentaron desafiarle, porque sí que era una de las guerreras mas feroces y eficaces entre los nuestros, algo que creo que ellos podían sentir, como si su instinto de supervivencia les dijera a gritos que no fuesen idiotas, que no le plantaran frente a Nao, porque saldrían perdiendo.

Cambiando a otra parte del asunto, mierda, al disparar esas armas, se disparó el pánico ente los civiles del lugar. Uno intentó correr a la entrada, sin vacilar, saqué mi pistola y también disparé, la bala pasó rozando su oreja, tan cerca que le aturdió y dejó un pequeño rastro de sangre. -¡Fallé intencionalmente!-. Quedó congelado en su lugar. -¡Todos al suelo!-. Algunos dudaron. -¡AHORA!-. Disparé al aire.

Eso convenció a todos de que era mejor hacerme caso.

Tal como mencioné, todo sucedía en segundos.

Miré de reojo a Shizuru. -Nos entregaran todo su dinero-. Hablaba con aquella armoniosa voz, con la cual podía pedirte que te arrojaras a un abismo, y aun así, seguir sonando al canto de un ángel.

Le aventé las mochilas. -Y que sea rápido-. Les ordenó.

Apunté a un chico que daba señas de querer levantarse. -No me hagas matarte-. No fue necesario gritarle, mi voz por si misma le aterró.

Créanme, mi intención no era matarlo, dioses, claro que no, a lo mucho, lo dejaría inconsciente, sin embargo, él no sabía eso.

-¡Te dije que no hicieras nada!-. De una patada Nao le sacó el aire al guardia de su derecha, sin dejar de apuntarle al otro, y por lo que pude escuchar, le rompió una o tal vez dos costillas, mi dolor de cabeza no era buena midiendo su fuerza, no con los humanos comunes y corrientes.

Volví a mirar hacia los empleados del banco, llenaban las mochilas a una velocidad impresionante. Regresé mi atención a los civiles, la mayoría se mantenía con la cabeza contra el suelo, cubriéndose con los brazos, unos pocos nos miraban, intentando ver a través de los tapabocas y las capuchas.

Tenían mucho miedo, podía sentirlo, estaba demasiado familiarizada con ese sentimiento.

Pero no temían al robo como tal, ni a las armas de fuego, nos temían a nosotras, a la esencia que desprendíamos.

Uno de ellos, dominado por temblores, me miró a la cara, y con voz quebrada, se dirigió a mí. -¿Qué… qué… son?-. Eso me desconcertó.

Fue inevitable preguntarme si la neblina hacía de las suyas en esos momentos.

Pensé en no decirle nada, al final, sí lo hice. -Lo que tus ojos ven-. Le deseé suerte a sus ojos mortales, al menos, lo que sea que viese, siempre sería mejor que lo que nosotras presenciábamos.

Terminaron de llenar las mochilas, le aventé una a Nao, cargué con dos y Shizuru levantó una cuarta. Esas cosas pesaban, una buena señal, odiaba jugármela por algo que no valiese la pena, pero sabía que mi novia se había asegurado de que el riesgo lo valiera.

Les dedicó unas últimas palabras. -Cuando nos marchamos no reportaran esto, no hemos estado aquí-. Los empleados asintieron, en piloto automático.

Bien, aquí es donde deben estarse preguntando, ¿de qué sirve que los empleados no digan nada, con todos esos civiles como testigos?

Por supuesto que les tengo la respuesta, Shizuru sí que podía ejercer su embrujahabla en un gran número de personas, hablo de un grupo en verdad grande, con la desventaja de que entre más fuesen, mayor cantidad de energía necesitaba, por eso lo reservábamos para el final.

Centró su atención en hacerse escuchar por todos.

Pude confirmar que los ojos de cada uno se cubrían con esa especie de neblina. -Ustedes no nos han visto, no sabrán que ha sucedido aquí, no recordaran nada. Nos marcharemos y continuaran con lo que estaban haciendo-.

Ahora quizá tengan la duda de para que mierda ocultamos nuestros rostros si mi chica podía lavarles el cerebro a los testigos, y bueno… vamos, ¡no seguíamos vivas por confiadas! Siempre debíamos tener un as bajo la manga que respaldara al as que ya teníamos oculto.

Gastar esa cantidad de poder causó un leve mareó en Shizuru, aun trabajábamos en eso, le ofrecí mi hombro como apoyó, después de unos segundos estaba suficientemente bien para largarnos de ahí.

Cuando salimos del edificio y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión, reactivé las cámaras de seguridad. El espacio de nuestra pequeña actividad sería un misterio cuando revisaran los videos.

Apenas pusimos un pie fuera, el auto ya estaba frente a nosotras. -¡Escuché unos rugidos cerca, vámonos!-.

No tenía ganas de averiguar quien quería ponernos en el menú, nos marchamos a casa.

* * *

El dinero que tomamos de aquel caritativo banco era suficiente para solventar lo que iba planeando. Le dije a Nao que me buscara más tarde, para encargarle otra tarea, una que también era muy importante, me sonrió con sorna. -Sigue siendo irónico como es que ahora confías tanto en mí-. Recordé de nuevo el tema del posible traidor, ese maldito asunto era una tortura mental.

Pero seguía sin dudar de Nao, por más que quisiera joder mi paciencia a veces. -Puedo decir lo mismo-. Le sonreí de regreso, con su mismo toque burlón. -Me odiabas y mira, ahora confías ciegamente en mí-.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda. -Tuerquitas, te confiaría mi vida, sin dudarlo-. Se fue.

¿Quién demonios era el traidor?

Shizuru y yo también nos fuimos, derechito a nuestra cabaña. Ella quería llegar directo a dormir, la energía que consumió su embrujahabla no iba a reponerse sola, con un poco de descanso, estaría como nueva.

Atranqué la puerta.

Se quitó el exceso de ropa antes de tumbarse en la cama, prácticamente se durmió cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Le vi desde mi sitio, lucía tan hermosa como siempre, y en ropa interior era un regalo de los cielos para mi ojo, pero lo que contemplaba justo en ese minuto, eran los anillos en sus manos, no se los quitaba para nada, como yo no me quitaba mis muñequeras.

La muñequera, ¿Quién había sido? La duda comenzaba a provocarme una horrible migraña.

Shizuru se removió en la cama.

Quien pudo acceder a mi armadura, pudo hacerlo a la de ella, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Si la idea era matarme, tendrían que, literalmente, provocar su muerte también, de cualquier otro modo, ella no permitiría que me borraran del mapa mientras estuviese cerca de mí.

Cada vez tenía más sentido, que lo que buscaba el culpable, era que dudara de Shizuru. Divide y vencerás. Intentaban aplicar eso con nosotras.

Tensé mis puños.

-Hey viejo-. Pensé en voz alta. -Si en verdad eres tú-. Me refería a mi sueño. -Necesito la maldita señal que te pedí-.

Dos horas después, Shizuru seguía durmiendo, tocaron a la puerta, soy honesta, soy celosa y no quería que nadie viese mi novia en paños menores, abrí lo necesario para salir sin que se viese el interior. Era Nao.

-¿Cuál es la nueva misión?-.

-Deja te lo explico-.

Así como necesitaba que Nina me trajese el Hierro Estigio, necesitaba que Nao consiguiera ciertos recursos, que bueno, no eran provenientes del Inframundo, sin embargo, sí de un lugar bastante turbio para los mortales, mercado negro le llamaban.

De mis chicos de confianza, únicamente ella sabía moverse en ese mundo sin salir perjudicada.

-Estas planeando algo realmente grande, Kuga-. Dijo al ver la lista que le di.

-No puedo hacer jugadas pequeñas, no contra el Rey del Inframundo-.

* * *

Poco después de regresar al interior, Shizuru despertó, se estiró un poco y me sonrió, luego volvió a vestirse. El descanso había hecho su labor, ni se le notaba que habíamos robado un banco con su embrujahabla unas horas antes.

Miren, les diré la verdad, mi idea era desvestirle de nuevo y ser feliz un ratito.

Pero, a ver, como lo digo…

Pasó algo que hacía años que no sucedía.

Apareció un mensaje Iris.

Maldición, primero que nada, eso ya era bastante raro por sí solo, ahora añádanle que se manifestó en un lugar donde no había agua, y rematamos el asunto con un hecho capaz de impactarnos cuando creíamos que ya nada nos sorprendería durante una temporada.

Del otro lado, quien nos enviaba el mensaje…

Era una mujer que encarnaba la palabra belleza. Dioses, belleza no era suficiente, para describirle era absolutamente necesaria una nueva palabra. Se los juro por mi vida, era la segunda mujer más hermosa que había visto, la primera era Shizuru.

-Mamá-. La cara de Shizuru… ni ella ni yo podíamos creer lo que pasaba.

¿A qué estaban jugando los dioses?


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Vale, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando éramos solo unas mocosas de hecho, sabíamos que Mikoto era la hija favorita de Ares, la espada que este le obsequió y el power up que nos salvó una vez, eran prueba de eso. Pero aquel día, el día que Afrodita entró en contacto con nosotras, tuvimos que abrirnos a la idea de que otros Dioses también tenían hijos favoritos.

Nuestros ojos seguían incrédulos. Incluso a través de la llamada Iris, podía sentirse su aura divina.

Ese "Mamá" que dijo Shizuru no me ayudó a salir de la fuerte sorpresa.

-Shizuru-. En verdad que me planteé la idea de que quizá ocupaba anteojos, porque vi cariño en la expresión de Afrodita. -Kuga Natsuki-. Tuve que frotarme mi ojo, debía estar alucinando.

La Diosa más bella de todas, la madre de aquellos que cuando llegué al campamento me menospreciaron por ser hija de Hefesto, el Dios más feo del Olimpo, la que esperaba, que por mi aspecto, me considerara algo poco menos que escoria…

Esa Diosa, me miró con respeto.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hija-.

No podía creérmelo.

-¿Qué… qué está… pasando?-. A Shizuru le temblaban las manos, le tomé la mano derecha y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

-Hija…-.

-¡Me abandonaste!-. Sostuve con firmeza su mano, podía sentir su enojo. -¡Nos abandonaron y dejaron que nos masacraran!-. Yo también habría estado gritando si el de la llamada hubiera sido Hefesto.

En mi mente, los Dioses eran seres con serios problemas de auto sobrevaloración, seres que se metían en la cama de los mortales, y que no poseían la capacidad de empatizar con nosotros. Debido a eso, era difícil creerse la expresión de pena en el rostro de Afrodita.

-Lo sé-. Bueno, al menos no tuvo el descaro de negarlo. -Pero ahora tienen que escucharme, tenemos poco tiempo-.

¿Poco tiempo, decía?

Las malditas manecillas querían cortarnos la cabeza, prácticamente, desde que nacimos, así que el que ella viniese con que la falta de tiempo era un nuevo problema, nos molestó a ambas.

Aun así, no éramos idiotas, e íbamos a escuchar lo que uno de los Olímpicos consideró lo suficientemente importante para manifestarse ante nosotras.

-El día que inició la Cacería de Semidioses, los Dioses no intervenimos porque Zeus nos lo prohibió. Al mismo tiempo que los monstruos atacaron el Campamento Mestizo, Hades le declaró la guerra a sus hermanos-. Mientras nos decía aquello, escuché que había fuertes sonidos de golpes y rugidos de fondo, entonces caí en cuenta que el lugar desde el cual llamaba no parecía exactamente el paraíso que la diosa de la belleza escogería. -Después tampoco nos fue posible ayudarles, porque en medio del caos, Zeus se enteró de una profecía-.

-No…-. Lo dije inconscientemente. Tuve miedo, de que en efecto, esa profecía fuese la mía, y que por lo tanto, mi nombre fuese la maldición no del siglo, sino que del milenio.

-Su furia careció de comparación alguna, la presión ejercida por Hades le hizo desconfiar de todos, y creer que el semidios de esa profecía quería ir por su cabeza-. Hizo una corta pausa, el fantasma del recuerdo… carajo, sus ojos lucían atormentados. -Solo había un semidios que encajaba con la profecía, uno al que los hombres lobo le habían arrebatado un ojo, dejándole con una sola visión. Zeus decidió matarle antes de que sucediera-. Me vio con compasión. -Decidió matarte, Kuga Natsuki, pero eras la favorita de Hefesto, y el interfirió a tu favor-.

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Eso a Zeus no le gustó, y ordenó que el mismo Hefesto te matará. No conforme con eso, sospechó que había otro semidios no explícito en la profecía-.

-"Perderá lo que más atesora…"-. Repetí esa maldita línea de la profecía.

-Creyeron sin duda que esa era… la pareja del heredero de las fraguas. Y ordenó que también le asesinaran-. Miró a Shizuru. -Se refería a ti, Shizuru. Zeus quería que las matáramos a las dos-.

¿¡Qué tan enfermo de poder estaba ese Dios!?

-Hefesto y yo nos negamos, aunque sabíamos que sí eran ustedes… dijimos… dijimos que los de la profecía podían ser otros mestizos, cualquier otro-. Sus ojos ensombrecieron-. Y entonces, él… decidió que todos los semidioses debían morir-.

Entenderán que me haya quedado sin palabras.

El relato continuó.

-Él podía decir eso, porque no tenía hijos en el Campamento Mestizo, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, era una locura. Una cosa era que no les prestásemos atención, y otra muy diferente, eliminarlos. A muchos de los Olímpicos nos asqueó su decisión y nos opusimos a ella-.

Shizuru apretaba mi mano con fuerza, no por enojo, yo sabía que no, se aferraba a mí, como si esa historia fuese capaz de hacerme desaparecer.

-Eso resultó en que el Olimpo cayese en una guerra interna cuando ya teníamos una contra Hades. No podíamos intervenir en su guerra, cuando nosotros no terminábamos con la nuestra-.

De entre todo lo que podía decir, abrí la boca para… -Carajo, nos estás diciendo-. Sí, sí, tuteé a una Diosa, total, ¿Qué iba a hacerme? Si ya estaba más que jodida. -Que de los tres grandes, uno me quiere usar como chivo expiatorio, y otro me quiere…-. Miré a mi novia. -Nos quieres bien muertas-.

-Sobre eso…

-Dime que no estoy también en la mira de Poseidón-. Era lo último que me faltaba para oficialmente ser la chica con la peor suerte del planeta.

-Poseidón se puso de parte de los Semidioses-. Vaya, eso no lo veía venir, al parecer, el complejo de genocida no era de familia. -Es él quien mantiene ocupado a Zeus mientras el resto intentamos que los monstruos del Tártaro no tomen el Olimpo-.

Era mucho para asimilar.

-¿Por qué ahora?-. Después de casi ser muda por la impresión, Shizuru vio a su madre con un fuerte rencor. -¿Qué les hizo decirnos esto?-. También le miraba con desconfianza, esperando la trampa que venía con esa historia.

-El deseo de que vivan-. No sabía si enojarme y reclamar al mundo, si llorar de rabia e impotencia, o reír con histeria por la ironía de esas palabras.

Entonces alguien más apareció en la llamada. -¡Tenemos que movernos! ¡Ares no podrá contenerlos más tiempo!-. Era Hefesto.

-Tengo que irme-. Dijo Afrodita. -Shizuru, confía en mí-.

-¡Hey viejo!-. Mi padre no esperaba verme. -¿¡Eras tú, en el sueño!?-. Pero entendió de lo que hablaba.

-¡No! ¡No era yo! ¡No confíes en esos sueños!-. Bloqueó un ataque que iba directo a Afrodita. -¡Quieren destruir tu mente! ¡No seas su herramienta!-.

Una tercera figura apareció de espaldas. Aun sin mostrar su rostro, era tan imponente que acojonaba verlo. -¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora!-. Supuse que era Ares.

-¡Shizuru, intentaré llamar de nuevo!-. Afrodita desapareció en compañía de los otros dos Dioses.

El mensaje se cortó.

-Creo que si necesitaré una armadura que funcione contra Zeus-.

* * *

Tenía tres cosas claras.

1: Hades era el culpable de todo, pero quería que yo también me ensuciará las manos por él, y además, que cargará con las consecuencias.

2: No sabíamos si podamos confiar en ese mensaje Iris, hasta donde podíamos pensar, también podría ser un engaño, así que cuando Afrodita le dijo a Shizuru que confiara en ella, y Hefesto me dijo que no confiara en esos sueños, nos terminamos sintiendo como victimas de un sucio juego mental.

3: Tendría que trabajar a una marcha aún más forzada de lo esperado.

Al final de esas conclusiones, opté por desconfiar de los que querían causarme dudas, y deposité toda mi confianza en mi propio instinto, el cual me decía que entre mis cercanos no había ningún traidor.

Claro, claro, eso debe hacerles pensar: A ver Kuga, entonces, ¿Cómo es que falló tu armadura? ¿Cómo salieron lo niños del campamento? ¿Por qué te atacó Medusa justo cuando estabas vulnerable?

Lo adjudiqué todo a Hades, era un dios, no era imposible que lo logrará.

Era más fácil culparlo y centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante: Dedicarme al trabajo.

Solo podía desear que no me estuviera equivocando.

* * *

Nina me contó todo lo que quería saber acerca de los viajes por las sombras, también me hizo varias demostraciones, le estudié a fondo. Poseía toda la teoría, el objetivo era conseguir ponerlo en práctica.

Me encerré en mi taller, al punto de rayar en la locura, comía solo lo absolutamente necesario y eso porque Shizuru me obligaba a hacerlo. Pasaba horas interminables maldiciendo y corrigiendo planos, con la mirada de mi novia encima de mí, le preocupaba que colapsara, ya que apenas y dormía unos pocos minutos al día.

-¡Maldición!-. Alcancé a cubrirme con los brazos cuando hubo una pequeña explosión. -De nuevo-.

-Natsuki tienes que descansar un poco-. La mano de Shizuru en mi hombro parecía una súplica.

-Casi lo consigo-. Estaba convencida de que estaba a un máximo de dos intentos más para llegar a la meta.

-Por favor, tomemos algo de aire fresco, despejara tu mente-. Medité sus palabras. Todos mis sacrificios eran para mantenerla a ella a salvo, pero sabía que aunque las dos estábamos ahí encerradas, me extrañaba, no podía pasar por alto eso.

¿Cómo iba a dejar de lado a la mujer que era mi todo?

¿De que me habría servido salvar nuestro mundo, si descuidaba nuestra relación?

-De acuerdo-. Su sonrisa fue la señal de que eso era lo correcto.

Durante mi encierro de dos semanas, había hecho algunas pausas pequeñas en las cuales salía para verificar que el campamento estuviera bien. En ese momento, llevaba cuatro días sin salir, o sea, cuatro días sin ducharme, y no fue hasta que sentí la brisa nocturna que caí en cuenta de ese dato, y de que Shizuru soportaba ese olor al estar encerrada conmigo.

Me prometí a mí misma que no regresaría ahí abajo sin asearme antes.

Caminamos un poco por el campamento, en silencio. -¿En qué piensas?-. Le pregunté haciendo que nos detuviéramos, cerca de donde se guardaba la comida.

-En que haremos con nuestras vidas, cuando terminemos esto-. Entramos al lugar, busqué entre las alacenas lo que quería.

-Me alegra que pienses a futuro-. Ella permaneció a unos pasos de la puerta.

-Te esfuerzas tanto porque lo tengamos, que sería un pecado no hacerlo-. De la alacena del fondo, tomé algo y lo metí en una bolsa negra. -Ara, ¿Qué llevas ahí?-.

-Lo sabrás cuando regresemos a la cabaña-. Le sonreí. -Pero antes, es justo y necesario para el medio ambiente que tomé una ducha-. Honestamente, sí que apestaba.

Shizuru rio. -Me parece buena idea, si me dejas ducharme contigo-. Me gustaba ver esa chispa de vida en ella, esa picardía en su mirada.

-Tenemos niños en este campamento-. Sonreí con un poco de burla. Teníamos cabaña propia, pero al igual que en el campamento original, los baños eran los mismos para todos.

-Pero ellos ya están dormidos-. Tomó mi mano.

-¿Cómo podría negarme a tus deseos?-.

Rápidas, nos dirigimos a las duchas, me aseguré de atrancar la puerta, uno de los campistas mayores podría tirarla de una patada, pero se suponía que captaran la idea de que cerrado significaba que no debían entrar.

-Espera, la ropa-. No tendría caso asearme si me volvía a poner la misma ropa sucia.

-Lo tengo cubierto-. Señaló a un rincón donde había una pequeña mochila con ropa para las dos.

Dejé que me quitara la playera. -Lo tenías planeado-. A esa mujer no se le escapaba ni una.

Su risa era la mejor melodía, me relajaba como ninguna otra cosa, además claro, de su voz. -Quizá-. Nos desvestimos.

Podíamos estar en medio de una guerra que involucraba a toda la mitología griega, en un campamento de refugiados, pero… teníamos baños decentes ¡Y agua caliente!

El vapor se esparció, el calor era agradable.

Por extraño que parezca, era la primera vez que tomábamos una ducha juntas. -Puedes quitártelo, cariño-. Estaba desnuda, sí, pero aun traía el parche puesto.

Obviamente ella conocía mi cuerpo completo, todas mis cicatrices, pero de ellas, la que más culpa le provocaba era la de mi rostro, y debajo del parche estaba la mayor y peor parte de esa cicatriz.

-No es necesario que lo veas, amor-. Cuando me entregué a ella la primera vez, y la siguiente, lo hice con parche incluido.

-No me molesta, esta es la cara de la mujer que amo-. Para que voy a mentirles, ducharse sin esa cosa en la cara era mucho más agradable. -Y sé que tú te duchas sin el-. Me sonrió. Amaba su sonrisa, amaba tanto a Shizuru.

Me quité el parche y ella acarició mi mejilla.

-Dejaras que me limpie primero, ¿no?-. Bromeé, en parte jugando, en parte no queriendo oler a muerto mientras lo hacía con mi novia.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso-. Shizuru me recordó que su herencia divina no era únicamente la belleza, sino que también el amor… y la lujuria.

* * *

Salimos de los baños con unas sonrisas tan grandes como el deseo de Hades de jodernos. Dioses, sin la necesidad de dormir, Shizuru me había quitado todo el estrés y cansancio, tenía la energía recargada y la mente despejada.

Ya en la cabaña, le mostré lo que saqué de la alacena.

-Ara, que recuerdos-. Le di una fresa.

Hasta la fecha, recordábamos con mucho cariño el campo de fresas. -Ahí fue…

-Nuestro primer beso-. Completó. Díganme ridícula, acababa de tener sexo con ella, y ese comentario en conjunto con su sonrisa, hicieron que me sonrojara. -Es lindo ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian-.

Por un momento, sentí como si volviera a tener 14 años, su mano acariciando la mía me trajo al presente, con la Shizuru de 21 años que era mi todo.

Colocó una fresa entre sus labios y me invitó a morderle.

Le seguí el juego.

Un rato después, tras acabarnos las fresas, tuve un momento de iluminación. -¡Ya lo tengo!-. Me levanté de la cama. -¡Ya sé como hacer que funcione!-.

-Entonces, vamos al taller-. Gracias a Shizuru.

* * *

Mi alegría fue enorme al ver que había logrado terminarlo, solo faltaba probarle, pero tenía la seguridad de que funcionaria.

Era el primer paso, el segundo sería mucho más ambicioso, más arriesgado.

Acompañada de Shizuru, fui a la cabaña de Mikoto, ahí dormía ella, Mai, Nao, Midori y… de vez en vez, cuando se paseaba por el lugar, Nina. Ese día mi sombría conocida estaba ahí, aunque por poco no le alcancé.

-¡Nina!-. Cerró su circulo negro.

-¿Sí?-. Volteó a verme.

Los demás seguían sin confiar en ella, de hecho, por eso se quedaba en esa cabaña, los chicos se quedaban más tranquilos con las hijas de Ares vigilando de cerca a la de Hades.

Aunque abundaba la desconfianza en su contra, yo ya había comenzado a fiarme de Nina. Incluso pensé que podríamos llegar a ser amigas.

Shizuru estaba más tranquila que el resto cerca de ella, por eso de que era capaz de percibir los sentimientos ajenos, y como de Nina no sentía hostilidad ni nada similar hacía nosotros, ya no le miraba como esperando que cometiera un genocidio.

-Necesito que me ayudes a probar esto-. Mostré un pequeño artefacto, del tamaño de mi palma, tenía forma circular con el centro hueco.

Nina casi siempre tenía una expresión neutral, vi un poco de desconcierto. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina. Aunque los demás dijesen mil cosas negativas sobre ella, nadie podía negar que había hecho todo lo que podía para ayudarme.

-Activar-. A esa cosa no iba a ponerle botón de encendido, no estaba tan loca, solo mi voz podría prenderle o apagarle. -Solo tienes que hacer lo de siempre, ya sabes, abrir uno de esos macabros círculos negros-.

Si funcionaba, sería un logro épico.

Si fallaba, bueno, probablemente íbamos a volar en pedazos.

Pero quien no arriesgaba, no podía ganar.

Nina asintió con la cabeza.

Supuse que ya estaba en eso.

El centro del artefacto se cristalizó, algo así como lo que le pasaba a Cristal Plateado cuando le cambiaba a modo plata.

La cara de Nina dejó en evidencia que no entendía lo que pasaba. -¿Qué…

-¿Y tu circulo?-. Pregunté, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

-No aparece-. Dijo. Noté que hacía un gran esfuerzo mental para realizar algo que generalmente, hacía con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. -Lo intento pero no puedo-.

Ahí sí sonreí.

¡Había funcionado!

-Este artefacto bloquea los viajes por las sombras-. ¡Adiós a los malditos perros del infierno! Créanme, esas cosas eran realmente molestas. El casi infarto que me habían provocado con Shizuru, los niños que habíamos perdido por ellos, y el meñique que le arrancaron a Mikoto, eran prueba más que suficiente. -Este pequeño es suficiente para abarcar todo el campamento-. Claramente, a Nina no le agradaba la idea de perder esa habilidad tan suya, así fuese de modo temporal. -¡Pero hey!-. Eso ya lo tenía más que previsto. -Activar modo N-. Mi sonrisa creció. -Inténtalo ahora-.

Le vi fruncir el ceño, pero hizo lo que dije.

Su don se manifestó, frente a ella estaba su característico circulo negro. -No iba a dejar a mi aliada sin su poder-. Cuando dije que comenzaba a fiarme de ella, no bromeaba. -Todo en este mundo deja un rastro, una huella, encontré la tuya-. No le había analizado hasta el hastió por nada. -Y le implementé aquí. Esto bloqueará a todos los viajeros de las sombras, excepto a ti, Nina-.

Por primera vez, le vi sonreír, una verdadera sonrisa. -Eres una maldita genio, Kuga-. Y supe que hacía bien al confiar en ella.

Mientras mi nuevo artefacto estuviera encendido, el campamento estaría a salvo de los perros del infierno.

¿Recuerdan que teníamos que usar accesorios con sangre mortal? Bueno, hice versiones en miniatura del bloqueador, y los implementé a esos mismos accesorios. Lo que antes solo funcionaba como un camuflaje contra monstruos, pasó a ser también un repelente de sombras.

Cuando se lo di a Mikoto, lo adoró. -Sabía que harías algo magnifico-. Me palmeó la espalda.

-Y aun falta lo mejor-.

Tenía que trabajar en la segunda fase de ese artefacto, aunque para eso necesitaba algo que todavía no tenía.

* * *

Nao había cumplido su tarea, aunque tuvo que hacerlo en partes, consiguió todo lo que le pedí. Entre esas cosas venían dos autos nuevos, para agregarlos a los que ya teníamos, y una motocicleta.

Le dije a Midori que relevará a Alyssa en la muralla durante una temporada, necesitaba que ella y los gemelos trabajaran conmigo o no terminaría a tiempo. Les encomendé adaptar los vehículos para nuestro uso.

Fui repartiendo tareas para poder centrarme en lo que solo yo podía llevar a cabo.

Volví a pedirle ayuda a Nina. -¿Qué quieres qué?-. Yo no le veía nada raro a mi petición, aun así se la repetí.

-Entrena conmigo-. Mierda, si iba a ir contra Hades, lo más cercano que tenía para hacerme a la idea, era su hija.

-¿Estás segura?-. A ella no parecía convencerle la idea.

-¿Tengo cara de que me guste bromear?-. Suspiró.

-Pero dame una espada-. Todos sabíamos que ella siempre traía la suya, pero… -Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que podría pasar si uso la mía-. Asentí con la cabeza.

Salimos del campamento, no queríamos ojos curiosos sobre nosotras, ni tampoco terminar causando destrozos innecesarios. Aunque no fuimos muy lejos, ponernos en riesgo era lo último en nuestra lista.

Al empezar, noté que sostenía la espada con una ligereza desconcertante, y su postura, en lugar de verse firme como la de la mayoría de los semidioses, lucía desgarbada.

Gracias a los dioses no me dejé llevar por esa impresión.

Durante años había entrenado con Mikoto, sometiéndome voluntariamente a la ira de Ares, el modo de mi amiga era implacable y sentía que moriría al final de los entrenamientos, creía que ningún otro semidios podría hacerme sentir así.

¡Me equivoqué!

La adrenalina que experimenté con Nina llegaba a ser aterradora, sobre todo porque no utilice mi armadura.

Quería llevarme al limite sin ninguna de mis ventajas.

Mejorar por mi cuenta para luego potenciarme aun más con lo que iba a crear.

El poder que ella emanaba no era un mero farol, su fuerza era monumental, y con cada movimiento suyo que bloqueaba, sentía que mis músculos se entumecían.

-¿¡Dónde rayos estrenaste!?-. Su estilo de combate era aplastante, bestial.

-¡En el inframundo!-.

Shizuru, que había estado vigilando el entrenamiento, nos detuvo al percatarse de que yo no podría resistir mucho más tiempo. Le agradecí la intervención.

Dimos por terminada la sesión, acordando repetirle.

Tenía que entrenar.

Debía ser mejor.

Por Shizuru.

* * *

Estaba en el taller, conversando con Shizuru, cuando una vez más, un mensaje Iris se hizo presente. Apareció justo frente a la fragua.

-¿Y ahora qué?-. Dije harta de recibir noticias que me hacían sentir más desgraciada. Shizuru me abrazó por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Estoy contigo-. Eso me dio fuerzas.

Solo deseé que no fuese de nuevo Afrodita, para decirnos que Poseidón había cambiado de opinión y que también me quería matar.

-¿Quién eres?-. En la llamada no se veía nadie. -¿¡Quien eres!?-. Repetí sin paciencia. Ya no me preocupaba que me partiera un rayo por insolente, vaya, si no había pasado cuando era el blanco de Zeus, definitivamente no pasaría.

Hefesto se dejó ver.

-Hija…-. Tenía un revoltijo emocional, y muchas ganas de gritarle, pero me lo guardé, ya que… necesitaba algo, algo que si en verdad era su favorita, quizá él pudiera darme. -Quiero ayudarte-. Cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Shizuru, y el como ella me abrazaba. -Ayudarles-.

Sabía que ese mensaje Iris podía cortarse en cualquier segundo.

Fui directo al punto.

Nina ya había estado entregándome lo que le pedí, sin embargo, no podía comenzar a trabajarlo.

Miré a los ojos a mi padre. -Si en verdad quieres ayudarnos-. Shizuru me abrazó con más fuerza. -Dame algo capaz de templar Hierro Estigio-.

Se suponía que este únicamente podía templarse en el rio Estigio, allá en el Inframundo.

Pero yo creía con firmeza que existía otra manera, y si alguien sabía cómo, ese era mi padre.

-Hecho-. Creí… creí ver cierto orgullo en su mirada. Fue imposible no preguntarme, si ese Dios me tendría un cariño genuino, o si al igual que el resto, simplemente quería usarme a su conveniencia. En caso de ser lo segundo, no importaba, mientras que yo también sacara lo que quería de ese trato. -Lo tendrás-. Volteó hacía su derecha, al parecer otra lucha estaba por iniciar. -Dentro de dos días, ve a la ciudad, sabrás donde-.

El mensaje se cortó.

¿Qué sabría dónde? ¿Hefesto me creía adivina? ¿O también le gustaba jugar a los enigmas?

Shizuru besó mi mejilla. -Lo resolveremos Natsuki, siempre lo hacemos-. Tuve fe en sus palabras.


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

Mi vida entera ya era un problema, pero ir a la ciudad siempre significaba más problemas. Al ir allá, además de preocuparme por mantenernos con vida, tenía que intentar no arrastrar a los humanos normales a una muerte segura, porque la neblina hacía que viesen el peligro de un modo distinto, pero este seguía ahí.

Dejando ese detalle de lado.

Me rompí la cabeza pensando en cual sería el lugar al que Hefesto quería que fuera. Consideré decenas de talleres, también ferreterías, incluso tiendas artesanales, rechacé esas ideas casi de inmediato, eran puntos demasiado obvios, y si él no me había dicho el lugar, creía que era por temor a que alguien más estuviera escuchando.

Eso o todo era un engaño.

A veces odiaba no saber con certeza de quien desconfiar.

En fin, cuando llegó el día, tenía en mente un solo lugar, uno en el que había pasado mucho tiempo cuando era pequeña. Deseaba de todo corazón que no fuese ahí, de serlo, ¡Que detestable era Hefesto!

Subí al auto en la parte trasera, con Shizuru, ya deben sospechar que la conductora era Mikoto, y en esa ocasión también éramos cuatro en el equipo, pero la cuarta acompañante era Mai en lugar de Nao. Les pedí que nos acompañaran porque tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaríamos el apoyo extra, aquel lugar era uno de los preferidos de los monstruos, para cazarnos, incluso desde antes de la era de Cacería de Semidioses.

Creo que estaba algo perdida en mis recuerdos. -¿Qué estamos yendo a buscar?-. No capté que Mai me lo estaba preguntando a mí. -¿Natsuki? ¿Estás bien?-. No respondí.

Saben… tenía tanto tiempo sin pensar en mi infancia, que creía que ya no tenía importancia, tal vez me equivoqué, supongo que una etapa traumática no se olvida del todo, además, no había hecho la gran cosa por superarle, y técnicamente solo le había sepultado bajo una adolescencia aún más caótica.

Shizuru logró que reaccionar tocando mi hombro. -Natsuki-. Sacudí la cabeza. El pasado, esa parte en específico, no me servía de nada, menos en esos momentos.

Únicamente debía importarme el presente.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías, Mai?-. La perspicaz mirada de Mikoto me echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor.

Les había dado la dirección para poder llegar allá, sin embargo, ellas no sabían que había ahí, todas eran originarias de otras ciudades, y pese a que íbamos a veces para conseguir suministros, nunca fuimos a esa área. Pero la manera de verme de Mikoto me dijo que ella ya tenía una clara idea de a donde nos dirigíamos.

Después de todo, ambas éramos huérfanas.

-Te preguntaba que vamos a buscar-. Mai tuvo la gentileza de no hacer preguntas más personales.

-Sí… digamos que ni yo lo sé-. No tenía ni idea de que aspecto tendría algo capaz de templar Hierro Estigio. -Pero es una de esas cosas que seguramente saltaran a la vista-. No les habíamos dicho que el paquete venía por cuenta de mi viejo, así, si nos estaban engañando, solo Shizuru y yo experimentaríamos una vez más las mentiras de los dioses, quería evitarles el mal trago a mis amigas.

-Si traes refuerzos, quiere decir que consideras peligroso esto-. Mai mantenía el arco en su mano. Sentimos que el auto se detuvo, vio por la ventana. -Ay mierda-. Ella raramente decía majaderías.

Habíamos llegado.

Bajamos del auto.

Aun con la dislexia que sufríamos por ser semidioses, las letras del edificio eran entendibles, lo suficiente al menos para darse una idea de lo que decía: Orfanato Garderobe.

La primera palabra era la importante.

Existía un solo lugar peor que las escuelas para los semidioses, y ese era precisamente un orfanato. Ahí podían devorarte sin que nadie indagara demasiado en tu muerte. Un festín para los monstruos.

Suspiré. -Bienvenidas al sitio en el que crecí-. Antes de vagar de tutor en tutor, pasé mucho tiempo en ese orfanato, al que había ingresado cuando mi madre falleció. -Ni se les ocurra verme con lastima, eh-.

Shizuru y Mai guardaron silencio. No les culpé. Si los lugares hubieran sido al revés, posiblemente tampoco habría sabido que decirles.

Sentí un golpe amistoso en el hombro, de parte de Mikoto. -El mío era mucho más feo-. Sonrió, devolví la sonrisa. Era bueno tener amigos que te entendían.

-Vamos-. Nunca pensé que regresaría a ese sitio, pero no iba sola.

Shizuru se aseguró de caminar a mi lado.

* * *

Entramos al edificio sin dificultades, éramos sigilosas, casi fantasmas, y tal como recordaba, el lugar contaba con poco personal, nadie nos notó. En su mayoría, en aquellas paredes predominaba el color blanco, con uno que otro cuadro que siempre consideré feos. Podían escucharse los gritos de los niños jugando en el patio, y también en el comedor.

-¿Cómo estás?-. Shizuru sostuvo mi mano. A ella, por aquellas fechas en las que hablábamos tardes completas mediante mensaje Iris, le había contado sobre mis días ahí. Sabía que el personal me trató bien, demasiado bien para los problemas que llegué a provocar sin querer, pero también sabía que en esos mismos pasillos, mis compañeros se metieron conmigo incontables veces, siempre tenían un motivo para hacerme menos, a veces mi dislexia, otras porque no me gustaba hablar mucho, también porque encontraba más agradable armar cosas que estar con el resto, el punto es que cada día encontraban una razón para molestarme.

Pero a mis 20 años, entendía que no es que yo no encajara con el mundo, más bien era que ese mundo jamás habría encajado conmigo, porque no era el mío.

Mi mundo estaba lejos de esos pasillos, allá, en el Campamento Mestizo, junto con Shizuru y los demás semidioses que eran mi familia.

-Estoy bien-. Di un ligero apretón a su mano. -Esto no es nada-. Ese pasado no iba a ser mi carga.

-Oigan chicas, no me gusta interrumpirlas en su momento cursi-. Miramos a Mai. -Pero… ¿no se les hace muy solitario este sitio?-.

Odié que tuviera razón. Entré en un estado paranoico, ¿Y si todo eso era una trampa? Tensé los puños. ¿Había sido una idiota al creer en las palabras de Hefesto? Es más… ¿Ese si había sido Hefesto? ¿Y si fue Hades quien habló conmigo?

-Natsuki-. La voz de Shizuru fue suficiente para tranquilizarme y volver a pensar con la cabeza fría.

Aun se escuchaban los gritos de los niños jugando, agudicé el oído. -Revisemos el lugar, rápido-. Tampoco podía descartar que Hefesto y Afrodita quisieran ayudarnos.

Mai preparó una flecha, Mikoto desenfundó su espada. -¿Nos dividimos o un solo grupo?-. No alcancé a responderle.

Escuchamos pasos, pasos muy pesados.

Un hombre apareció en nuestro panorama, aparentaba unos 35 años, vestía traje y mantenía una expresión ruda, que en conjunto con el piercing que tenía en la nariz, no combinaba con su ropa.

Nos vimos mutuamente.

Y desplegué mi armadura justo cuando me embistió en un veloz movimiento, con la fuerza suficiente para romperme todas las costillas, por fortuna, el bronce celestial evitó las fracturas, aunque sí que me costó respirar después de eso, y era seguro que tendría un enorme moretón. De una patada lo aparté de mí y blandí mi espada en su contra.

-¡KUGA…-. Casi no se le entendió a su grito. -NATSUKI!-. Ya que se convirtió en un rugido bestial. Pero todos aquí sabemos que gritó mi nombre. Debo agregar que su aliento apestaba, y me dio en la cara, sentí nauseas.

-¡Carajo!-. Aun no me recuperaba del primer golpe e iba a embestirme de nuevo, pero Shizuru le pagó con la misma moneda, embistiéndole de lleno por el costado derecho, quizá ella no pesaba la gran cosa, sin embargo, reforzada por su armadura su golpe fue monumental. -¡Retrocedan!-.

Lo vi en sus maliciosos ojos.

Esa cosa estaba a punto de rebelar su verdadera forma. Al mismo tiempo que cambiaba, crecía y crecía sin parar, perdiendo por completo su figura humanoide.

-¡Mierda!-. Sé que gritaba mucho esa palabra, ¿me culpan? Frente a nosotras estaba ¡Un maldito Jabalí de Calidón!

Un jabalí ridículamente grande, tan grande que destrozó las escaleras y parte de la pared más cercana, poseía un pelaje negro y pestilente, en serio, un poco de jabón no les habría venido mal en el tártaro, también tenía unos ojos rojos que me daban la sensación de que devorarían mi alma, y un par de colmillos más grandes que yo.

Una flecha se abrió pasó entre los escombros y el caos, acertando en el ojo derecho del monstruo. -¡Nosotras nos encargamos!-. Mai puso otra flecha en su arco.

-¡Encuentren esa cosa!-. Mikoto se lanzó directamente contra la bestia, con ese estilo temerario que tanto su novia como la mía odiaban vernos usar, su espada raspó contra aquellos colmillos amarillentos, las chispas saltaron.

Detestaba dejar a mis amigas en aprietos, y lo detestaba todavía más cuando esa cosa seguía rugiendo lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser mi nombre, no obstante, confiaba en sus habilidades. Salí corriendo junto con Shizuru, para registrar el orfanato, así tuviese que ver cuarto por cuarto, no planeaba irme con las manos vacías.

Escuché un estruendo ensordecedor, seguramente esa cosa golpeó una pared, de un modo brutal que agrietó parte del techo, esas grietas se esparcieron por distintas zonas del edificio. Pasamos corriendo por una de las habitaciones de los niños, hubo otro estruendo, más grietas, vi algo que quise ignorar, tenía que ignorarlo y seguir adelante en la misión.

-¡Natsuki!-. Pero no pude hacerlo, joder, el techo iba a colapsar en ese sitio y ahí había una niña que lloraba, aterrada, en posición fetal. No podía simplemente dejarle así. -¡Natsuki!-. ¡No podía! Regresé sobre mis pasos, entré corriendo al cuarto.

Dos segundos después el techó se vino abajo, debajo de mí estaba la niña, por eso me encargué de recibir todos los golpes del concreto, sabía que mi armadura lo resistiría, aun así, con o sin resistencia, dolió bastante, esos serían mínimo dos moretones más, seguros. Sin decir nada, tomé a la mocosa, la saqué del cuarto y afuera, se la aventé a uno de los empleados que me veía con la boca abierta, no sé que habrá visto, pero sus ojos iban de mí a Shizuru. -¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Ya!-. El polvo de los escombros me cubría casi por completo, y me dolía el cuerpo como el infierno. -¡AHORA!-. Grité, listo, ahí murió mi escasa paciencia. Echó a correr con la niña en brazos.

-¡Cariño, no es momento de ser una heroína!-. Shizuru agarró mi muñeca y me sacó de ahí a jalones.

-¡Ya lo sé!-. Simplemente no podía hacerme de la vista gorda, no con los niños. -¡Por acá!-. Le guie por los pasillos, vimos a más de una persona, que a paso apresurado sacaba a los mocosos del orfanato. -¡Aquí!-. De una patada abrí la puerta de la que fue mi habitación.

Estaban las dos literas que recordaba, unas pequeñas mesas de trabajo y algunos juguetes regados por el suelo, pero no había nada que pareciera provenir del Olimpo.

Hubo otro estruendo, junto con un chillido de cerdo que me hizo desear ser sorda. Nos echamos atrás justo a tiempo para quitarnos del camino del jabalí, que rompió la pared frontal del cuarto, lucía enloquecido, sacaba espuma por la boca, de hecho me salpicó.

-¡Lo tenemos bajo control!-.

-¿¡Es broma!?-. En el lomó del tocino mutante, Mikoto luchaba por no caerse. -¿¡Desde cuando montas monstruos!?-.

-¡Sigan buscando!-. Le perdimos de vista cuando en medio de su forcejeo, ambos atravesaron la pared contraria.

-¡Ya casi lo tenemos!-. Mai pasó corriendo entre los huecos. -¡A la derecha Mikoto!-.

-Esto es una locura-. A esas alturas creía que sí que me habían engañado, me dije estúpida yo solita. -Espera…

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para esperar, cariño-. Ella tenía razón, los chillidos delataban que esa cosa venía de regreso para devorarme, o bueno, mejor dicho, para intentar llevarme a rastras ante Hades. -Piensa Natsuki, piensa-.

Los gritos de todos ahí me estaban fastidiando como hace mucho no lo hacía nada, eran tan, tan molestos que…

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

Lo entendí.

Lo entendí al recordar que de niña me molestaba aun más el ruido, que solo toleraba el sonido de los engranajes y las herramientas en pleno trabajo, pero como no me dejaban usarlas y debía hacerlo a escondidas, me iba a donde el ruido no me provocaba una migraña, a donde nadie me vigilaba. El lugar en el que pase más tiempo no fue en mi habitación, fue…

-¡La azotea!-.

Shizuru no preguntó nada, confió en mí y me siguió, aunque yo solo me guiaba por suposiciones. No había forma de que Hefesto supiese aquello, de aquel rincón en la azotea, al menos… que en verdad le importara mi existencia, y que me hubiera estado echando un ojo de vez en vez cuando era una mocosa.

Las escaleras debían llevarnos hasta allá, pero el jabalí les había destrozado, con ellas, no llegaríamos a ningún lado.

-¿No hay escaleras de emergencia?-. Un niño nos vio desde el otro lado del pasillo, nos señaló no con miedo, con asombro.

-¡Sal de aquí!-. No replicó, salió corriendo. Giré hacia Shizuru. -Escaleras de emergencia-. Me esforcé por recordar. -Sí, sí, les llegué a usar-.

Tuvimos que salir del edificio, en la parte trasera había una escalera metálica pegada a la pared, sonreí sin darme cuenta, un par de veces me regañaron por usarla, decían que era peligroso, y que una niña no debería arriesgarse de esa manera. Ahí estaba más de 10 años después, en un verdadero riesgo.

Subí primero, los peldaños estaban oxidados, si aplicaba fuerza de más, tal vez se romperían. Shizuru me siguió. La altura era poca, bueno, poca para nosotras comparándole con otras experiencias, el edificio tenía 7 pisos, debía ser pan comido.

Íbamos por el cuarto piso cuando la pared que estaba por debajo de mí se rompió, o sea, adiós a la parte de la escalera que ya había pasado, yo, ¡solo yo!

Shizuru iba a caer junto con los escombros.

Mi cuerpo se movió automáticamente, una parte de mí siempre tenía su atención en ella. Con la mano izquierda, alcancé a tomar su muñeca derecha, su mano se aferró a la mía.

Quedó suspendida en el aire mientras el jabalí chillaba. -¡Cállate!-. Mikoto quería atravesarle con su espada, pero esa cosa tenía la piel casi tan dura como su hueca cabeza. Por lo menos, ya era ciego, Mai le había dado en el otro ojo.

Maldije.

Mi olor era lo que le guiaba hacia mí, y por eso Shizuru colgaba a cuatro pisos de altura.

Balanceé mi brazo para arrojar hacia arriba a Shizuru, el movimiento causó que temblara el resto de la escalera, maldito oxido, maldita suerte. -¡Sube!-. Sí los peldaños se desmoronaban prefería que mi novia no estuviera en ellos.

Es increíble lo rápida que te volvías cuando la muerte respiraba en la nuca del amor de tu vida. Antes de escuchar otro chillido, ya estábamos en la azotea.

A leguas se notaba que hace mucho tiempo que nadie ponía un pie en ese sitio. Las palomas se habían esforzado en marcar el terreno como suyo. Shizuru mostró una mueca por el olor, sí, sí, esas nuevas palomas tenían que estar enfermas del estómago, porque juró que no apestaba a muerto cuando yo iba ahí.

Fui a un rincón escondido, en el que a veces guardaba las cosas que no quería que los demás niños llegaran a quitarme.

Hefesto no me había mentido.

Y yo había acertado con el lugar.

Sonreí.

-¡Sabía que tendría aspecto divino!-. Algo proveniente del Olimpo no podría no tenerlo.

Era una botella, su contenido era líquido espeso, de color plateado brillante, relucía tanto que estuve segura de que brillaría en la oscuridad. Apresurada, agarré la botella, esperando no tener tan mala suerte como para que se terminará rompiendo.

Shizuru también sonreía. -Tu instinto nunca nos falla-. El suelo comenzó a temblar.

-Creo que el tocino nos encontró-.

Se abrió un hueco del cual salió el jabalí, aunque ya no resultaba intimidante, más bien daba pena ajena, tenía el lomo lleno de flechas, también los costados.

-¡Estamos hartas!-. Del agujero también salieron Mai y Mikoto. -¡Muere!-.

La segunda saltó para tomar impulso, y sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos, le encajó justo entre los ojos del monstruo, hundiendo la hoja por completo. -¡Regresa al averno!-. Le dijimos adiós al tocino deforme, se convirtió en polvo dorado.

Al ya no tener objetivo, las flechas regresaron al carcaj de su dueña, Mai estaba toda despeinada. -Díganme que consiguieron lo que vinimos a buscar-. Levanté la botella al aire, esa era una victoria enorme para nuestro bando.

-Ara, deberíamos irnos-. El ruido de las sirenas se oía cerca.

Nos fuimos de ahí, no sin antes hacerme la promesa mental de que habría una donación anónima para el orfanato Garderobe, ya que a ciertos semidioses les sobraba algo de dinero, que un caritativo banco les dio.

* * *

Al traspasar las puertas del campamento, nos recibió la sonrisa burlona de Nao. -Lucen horribles, ¿Qué les paso?-.

-Tres palabras: Jabalí de Calidón-. Como ya no tenía una mega carga de adrenalina corriéndome en las venas, sentí el dolor de la embestida que esa cosa me dio y de los golpes del concreto, sería mejor revisar que no me hubiera astillado algo. Además, sentía el polvo de los escombros metido en la garganta.

Nao se rascó la cabeza. -Ohhh… entonces creo que no les hará gracia la cena de hoy-. Señaló a unas grandes fogatas, donde los campistas estaban asando a dos cerdos.

-Al tártaro, tengo mucha hambre-.

Esa noche disfruté de la comida con mis amigos. En el fondo, tenía la sensación de haber obtenido un poquito más de esperanza, y creo que les transmití eso a ellos, fue agradable escuchar sus risas.

Cuando amaneció sentía el cuerpo renovado gracias a la magia del néctar. Salí de la seguridad de la muralla, acompañada de Shizuru. Fuimos al arroyo más cercano.

* * *

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo-. Quiso darme ánimos. En la mano tenía un dracma de oro.

-Hace mucho que no hago un mensaje Iris-. Sin mencionar que nunca intenté contactar a un Dios.

Quitando todo lo caótico del asunto, me gustaba estar en el arroyo con Shizuru, era lo más cercano al lago de antes que conocíamos. -Lo sé-. Metió los pies al agua e hice lo mismo. -El último fue conmigo-. Unos pequeños peces se acercaron a nuestros pies.

-Seguramente no contestará-. Saqué los pies del agua, para recostarme y poner la cabeza en su regazo. Con paciencia y cariño, acarició mi cabeza, jugando con mi cabello.

-Creí que la pesimista de la relación era yo-. Inclinó el rostro para besarme. -La vida no deja de sorprendernos, quizá nos de otra sorpresa hoy-. Tenía más ganas de besarla que de platicar.

Aunque fue como si ella tuviese boca de profeta. No tuve que echar mi dracma al agua, mientras nos besábamos, entró un mensaje Iris. -Es lindo ver que mi hija profesa el amor-. Sorprendidas volteamos hacía el agua, la imagen de Afrodita nos contemplaba con una sonrisa. Dioses, imagínense la vergüenza que viví al sonrojarme frente a ella.

Por nuestra última experiencia, Shizuru procuró no ver con tanto rencor a su madre, créanme, se esforzó. -¿Encontraron lo que Hefesto les envió?-.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-. Fruncí el ceño. La verdad creo que le caía muy bien a mi suegra, porque en lugar de enojarse por mi insolencia, me vio con una sonrisa pícara.

-Quizá tengamos una relación muy problemática, pero es mi esposo-. Casi había olvidado que nuestros padres divinos estaban casados. Aunque su matrimonio estaba entre los peores del Olimpo, y casi todos, hasta los semidioses, sabíamos que Afrodita prefería a Ares. Pero vaya, eso no era asunto nuestro. -Él me pidió que les diese este mensaje: Tres gotas harán que el agua pueda templarlo-.

Eso era justamente por lo que quería contactarlo, quien diría que me enviaría la respuesta sin pedírsela, y con la madre de mi novia.

Para mí era muy raro hacerlo, pero… -Gracias-. Agradecí la ayuda.

Me dio una mirada de aprobación antes de enfocar su atención en Shizuru. -Hija-. Se tensó un poco ante la palabra, la abracé y se relajó. -Tu don aún puede crecer, puede ser mucho más fuerte-.

Con eso el mensaje se cortó. Me hice a la idea de que a los Dioses no les daba por despedirse.

* * *

Tenía que comprobar que ese extraño liquido plateado funcionara, una vez más, me encerré en mi taller, con la diferencia de que estaba sola. Haría algo sencillo, algo que sirviera como prueba sin gastar casi nada del Hierro Estigio que con mucho trabajo Nina había estado consiguiéndome.

Me puse los guantes e inicié el trabajo.

El objetivo era hacer una pequeña daga. Mi fragua no iba a fallarme, sabía que haría su parte, el momento de la verdad estaba en templarle.

Sentía el sudor bajándome por la sien cuando tomé la botella, al destaparle… esto es raro hasta para mí, al destaparle salió una brisa, una fría brisa que parecía un lamentó. Era un material hermoso y macabro a la vez, lo segundo tenía sentido, si se consideraba que supuestamente, eso podía reemplazar el agua de un rio que estaba en el Inframundo. Fruncí el ceño, lo que sea que fuese, no quería que entrase en contacto directo con mi piel.

Con mucho cuidado, ladeé la botella sobre el agua que usaba normalmente, tal como me dijeron, dejé caer tres gotas. El agua adquirió un color plateado muy similar al de la botella, pero ese no resplandecía.

Pasé saliva, estaba lo que le seguía a nerviosa. Si eso no funcionaba, más de la mitad de mi plan se me venía abajo.

Saqué la daga de la fragua, y le sumergí en lo que denominé Estigio Plateado, no era el nombre más original del planeta, pero el caso era poder identificarlo.

Como todo lo que me salía mal tendía a explotar o prenderse en llamas, por instinto, me cubrí la cara, no sucedió nada catastrófico, bajé los brazos. Observé el agua con atención y esperé prudentemente.

Perdonen mi falta de modestia, pero cuando saqué la daga del agua y vi que había funcionado, me sentí una de las mejores semidiosas de la historia.

El plan seguía en pie.


	19. Capítulo 19

Como habrán notado, esta historia ya está cerca de su final.

* * *

 **CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

Repartí mi día a día en tres actividades fundamentales: Estar en mi taller, entrenar y pasar tiempo con Shizuru.

Una vez que le encontré el modo al Hierro Estigio, trabajarlo se convirtió en una de mis mayores prioridades. Tenerlo en mis manos me hacía sentir un poder… indescriptible, era un metal mucho más especial que el bronce celestial. Elaborar objetos a partir de él era un reto incluso para las manos más hábiles; mis hermanos ni siquiera conocían su existencia, ya ni se hablase de que lo manejaran, por eso tuve que hacerme responsable de trabajarlo yo sola. No me mal entiendan, no me sentía superior, simplemente, tenía más motivación que cualquier otro hijo de Hefesto a lo largo de toda la historia.

A momentos sentía las manos en carne viva, también que mis dedos no podrían seguir moviéndose, bastaba con recordar lo que pasaría si no terminaba, con eso podía continuar trabajando hora tras hora. Durante ese tiempo, también vigilaba el progreso de mis hermanos, quienes al igual que yo trabajaban a marchas forzadas, les hacía observaciones y una que otra corrección antes de volver a encerrarme en el taller.

Ahora, en lo referente al entrenamiento. Nina me hizo morder el polvo vez tras vez, hasta que mi desesperación se convirtió en la determinación que alimentaba a mis ambiciones, entonces, mi espada pudo hacer más que solo bloquear a la suya. Experimenté nuevos niveles de dolor con ella, no, me corrijo, experimentamos, porque Shizuru se había unido a las practicas, bajo el argumento de que no dejaría recaer toda la carga sobre mis hombros.

Regamos el campo de entrenamiento con nuestro sudor, y con una cantidad considerable de sangre también. Era increíble la medida en la cual Nina podía impulsarnos para potenciar nuestras habilidades de pelea.

Además del combate, le pedí ayuda con otra cosa, le pedí que me transportara por las sombras dentro de los límites del campamento, que lo hiciera, aunque eso me causará serios mareos, vómitos y dolores de cabeza monstruosos, la idea no le gustaba, por eso de que era nocivo para mí, pero confió en mi juicio y lo hizo.

Shizuru entrenó duramente su don, golpeando incesante contra su propio límite para expandirlo. Le vi sufrir, le vi llorar por culpa del dolor que eso le provocaba, muchas veces tuve que atraparle antes de que cayera al suelo ya desmayada. Pero no le frené, ella me pidió que no lo hiciera, y así como ella confiaba en mis decisiones que parecían suicidas aunque no lo eran, confié en las suyas.

Recibimos un último mensaje Iris, de parte de Afrodita, ahí Shizuru le pidió algo a su madre, algo que yo le dije que íbamos a necesitar, no creía que nos lo concedieran, era como tirar los dados esperando un número que ni siquiera existía. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, la petición fue concedida.

Después de eso ya no supimos nada de los Dioses, al menos no por sus bocas. Porque el cielo relampagueaba y el mar bramaba enfurecido, como si pelearan entre sí, suceso que no estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Si alguien merecía una ofrenda en ese sitio, definitivamente era Poseidón, por ponerse de parte de los semidioses y mantener entretenido a su hermano.

De ese modo, pasaron 3 meses. Una de las ventajas de ir contra el reloj de los Dioses, era que para ellos, seres inmortales, lo que era un valioso tiempo para nosotros, para ellos era solo un pestañeo que no tomaban en cuenta.

* * *

Sentía que el calor de las fraguas estaba a nada de fundir mis propios huesos, el cansancio pesaba en mis parpados y tenía un hambre tal que incluso podría haberme comido a uno de los monstruos que querían comerme a mí, pero… estaba cerca, muy cerca de terminar aquello en lo que depositaba toda mi esperanza.

Llevaba un buen rato sin que la vida me soltase una sorpresa, y la soltó en ese momento, como un puñetazo directo a la cara.

Se abrió un circulo negro a mis espaldas, para esas fechas, ya era capaz de sentir la energía que esas cosas desprendían, por eso no volteé. -Hey Nina-. Saludé, no hubo respuesta. -¿Nina?-. Miré sobre mi hombro. -¡Demonios!-. No solo fue el hecho de que su cuerpo tardará en salir del círculo, fue el estado en el que lo hizo.

Cayó al suelo, había demasiada sangre. -¡Nina! ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Nina, joder!-. Enfocó su mirada en mí, vi sus intenciones de hablar. -¡Cállate! ¡No gastes energía!-. Le cargué, su sangre empapó mi ropa.

Salí corriendo hacía la enfermería del campamento.

Fue Mai quien me recibió.

Tenía el brazo derecho roto, pero eso era lo de menos, y eso que era una fractura realmente fea. El principal problema era que a ese ritmo iba a desangrarse. Desgarré su ropa, ella luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

-¡Dioses! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!?-. Mai estaba tan impactada como yo.

La hemorragia se debía a tres grandes y horribles cortes, que hacían parecer su carne una masa sanguinolenta en lugar de un cuerpo como tal, uno de ellos, el que vimos primero, estaba en su abdomen, era un milagro que aun tuviese sus órganos dentro.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!?-. Shizuru entró corriendo a la enfermería.

-¡Ayúdanos con Nina!-. No podía contrarrestar la hemorragia y atenderle al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera con las manos de Mai en acción.

Los otros dos cortes los tenía en la espalda, formaban una X, una grotesca X que desprendía un aura de salvajismo y brutalidad. Me costaba imaginar que le había hecho eso, ¿Qué era capaz de herirle a ese grado?

Fuese lo que fuese, Nina había acudido a mí y no iba a permitir que muriera, no, le debía mucho a esa mujer. Su sangre en mis manos era algo con lo que me habría costado demasiado vivir.

Entre las tres, hacíamos lo que podíamos, le dimos ambrosía, temíamos que la cantidad fuese demasiada, y preferimos arriesgarnos con pequeñas porciones que no eliminaban el problema, pero que sí cerraban sus heridas lo suficiente para no desangrarse. Desgraciadamente, la sangre que ya había perdido era mucha.

Sabía lo que era estar en su lugar, entre la vida y la muerte, mi estado había sido igual de desesperanzador cuando los hombres lobos me destrozaron.

-Usen mi sangre-. Iba muy en serio con eso de que no la dejaría morirse.

-No sabemos si son compatibles, Nat-. Mai lucía muy preocupada, perdía la esperanza, ella ya casi veía un cadáver en esa camilla. -Tu sangre es...-. Le interrumpí.

-Lo somos-. Contesté. -Ella misma me dijo su tipo de sangre y es el mismo que el mío-.

-Natsuki, ocupa mucha sangre-. Ahora estaba preocupada pero por mí.

Lo sabía, joder, ¡Lo sabía! ¿Y qué? -Saca la necesaria-. No era solo que me sintiera en deuda con ella, para mí, Nina ya era mi amiga, y yo no le daba la espalda a mis amigos.

Mai negó con la cabeza. -No puedo dejar que tú te pongas en peligro-. Su tono maternal me golpeó con guante blanco, la entendía, se oponía porque me quería, sin embargo…

-Toma de la mía también-. Shizuru intervino, con una seguridad que mató a la oposición de Mai. -Si tomas de las dos, Natsuki no estará en riesgo-.

Déjenme decirles porque era tan complicado ese tema. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro de los campistas una donación sanguínea no habría sido nada del otro mundo, no obstante, nuestro tipo de sangre, el de Shizuru y el mío, era uno de los más inusuales, tiempo atrás, había más semidioses que lo compartían con nosotras, pero teníamos años sin encontrarnos con uno. Eran una gran coincidencia que Nina fuese del mismo tipo, una coincidencia que fue su salvación.

Mai se encargó de la transfusión.

-Gracias Shizuru-. Era consciente de que lo había hecho por mí. -Te juro que no era mi intención ponerte entre la espada y la pared-. En ningún momento pensé en orillarle a dar su sangre.

-Lo sé-. En menos medida que yo, pero su ropa también estaba manchada con la sangre de Nina. -Solo… sigues queriendo salvar a todos-.

-Lo siento-. Murmuré. Mi terquedad por querer ayudar a veces era contraproducente. -Yo…

-Está bien, no te disculpes-. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. -Es parte de tu encanto-.

Cuando Nina estuvo estable, Shizuru y yo salimos del lugar, Mai iba a quedarse esperando que despertara.

Fuimos a darnos una ducha rápida, luego nos retiramos a nuestra cabaña.

* * *

Ver a Nina así de herida causó que pensara todavía más en algo que daba vuelta en mi cabeza. -Shizuru-. Me había quedado de pie en la puerta. -Si en la pelea final… yo estuviera por caer, y te pidiera que huyeras, ¿lo harías?-.

La profundidad de su mirada al verme me dejó callada. Con tranquilidad pero firmeza, caminó hacía mí y tomó mi mano. -Esas son el tipo de cosas que no podría cumplir, aunque tú seas quien me las pidiera-. Extendió mi palma, tenía montones de cicatrices ahí y en el resto de mi mano, les delineó con caricias. -La mayoría de estas han sido por cuidarme-. En comparación de las mías, sus manos eran muy tersas, pero también tenía cicatrices. -En batalla, lo que te pase a ti, me pasará a mí también-. Dejó de acariciar mi mano, me rodeó con sus brazos. -Estamos juntas en esto Natsuki, hasta el final-.

Bajó conmigo al taller.

Cuando le di los toques finales a mi obra y le metí por última vez a la fragua, Shizuru hizo una pregunta muy importante.

-¿Qué hace tan especial al Hierro Estigio?-. No lo había hablado con nadie.

-Nuestro bronce celestial convierte monstruos en polvo dorado, los elimina temporalmente, regresándolos al Tártaros. El Hierro Estigio absorbe la esencia de los monstruos e impide que se regeneren, los borra del mapa por completo-.

-Es una gran ventaja-.

-Sí, pero no la que más me interesa-. Fruncí el ceño, por reflejo. -El bronce celestial no daña aquello que no pertenece a nuestro mundo-.

-Los humanos son intocables-.

-No con el Hierro Estigio, este es capaz de exterminar tanto mortales como inmortales, humanos, semidioses, monstruos… ni siquiera lo Dioses son inmunes-.

-Natsuki…

-Pero además, hay otra razón, con él, puedo acceder a ciertas propiedades que de otro modo serían imposibles-.

-El que describes es demasiado poder-. Me sentí mal por escuchar la preocupación en su voz. -¿Tu cuerpo podrá soportarlo?-.

-Es el poder que necesitamos-. No quería mentirle, no estaba 100% segura de las consecuencias que quizá pudiese ocasionarme usar el Hierro Estigio. -Y mi cuerpo resistirá lo que tenga que resistir-.

-Tienes prohibido morir Natsuki-. Ese día, contemplé como mi novia se debatía en si romper o no su juramente, ese de nunca usar su dónde conmigo, para ordenarme que no actuara como una kamikaze. -Por favor-.

Ni yo supe como pude sonreír. -No planeó morirme, tú lo dijiste, estamos juntas en esto, no voy a dejarte-. Ella jamás me habría perdonado si la dejaba sola, aunque fuese para protegerla, aunque lo hiciera por amor.

-Promételo-.

-Lo prometo-.

Rogué a lo que sea que me estuviera escuchando poder cumplir mi promesa.

Mikoto entro corriendo al taller. -¡Ya despertó Nina!-. Fuimos con ella.

* * *

En aquella camilla, echada boca abajo por el dolor en su espalda, Nina todavía desprendía un aura intimidante, volví a preguntarme que fue capaz de casi matarla. -Kuga-. Sus ojos dejaban claro que estaba exhausta, arrastraba la voz.

-¿Qué te atacó?-. Tenía que saberlo, prepararme por si esa cosa venía a intentar terminar el trabajo. Pensé en los rugidos que me describió Mai meses atrás.

-No fue un monstruo-. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, cada uno de mis huesos. -Mi padre ya lo sabe-.

"A ustedes mi padre los quiere muertos, pero si se entera de que estoy aquí, a mí me matará el mismo."

Apreté mis puños, tensé la mandíbula.

La mano de Shizuru en mi hombro y la perspicaz mirada de Mikoto me recordaron que debía mantener la cabeza fría.

-Sabe de mi traición-. Siempre tendría la duda de como es que ella pudo vivir en el Inframundo, la duda de porque de todos los Dioses, Hades fue el único que sí crío a su hija. Y por lo que supe tiempo después… él en verdad se sintió traicionado por Nina. -Pero no sabe del Hierro Estigio-.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste el tiempo suficiente?-. Aguantarle un round a un Dios ya era casi imposible, huir de él también era bastante complicado.

Su mirada se tornó aun más sombría. -Esa es la peor parte-. Le dimos otra porción de ambrosia. -Creo que tuvo misericordia conmigo-.

No podía entender la relación entre Hades y su hija, simplemente no podía.

Ni ellos mismos la entendían.

-Viene para acá-. Eso lo veía venir. -No tardará en llegar, buscando llevarte con él Kuga, y matando a todos los demás en el proceso-.

Estaba realmente furiosa.

-Que venga-. Suprimí las ganas de gritar. -Esta vez no perderemos nosotros-.

* * *

-¡Preparen todas las defensas!-. Grité a todo pulmón. -¡Alístense para la batalla!-. Había campistas corriendo de un lugar a otro. -¡Hoy se define nuestro futuro!-.

-Nunca creí que una hija de Hefesto me dirigiera en la pelea más importante de mi vida-. Nao también bramaba instrucciones a los campistas, nos habíamos cruzado y aprovechó la casualidad.

-¡Eleven los muros!-. Giré hacia ella. -Y yo no creí luchar junto con mi mayor dolor de cabeza-. Intercambiamos sonrisas antes de que se fuera corriendo para preparar otros puestos. -¡Quiero la muralla a su máxima capacidad!-.

A una velocidad impresionante, Alyssa activó todos los mecanismos, me complació escuchar el sonido de los engranajes. Ante mí, la muralla que antes medía 7 metros aumentó su altura hasta 12, y su grosor al doble.

Los gemelos llegaron hasta mí. -¿Y bien?-.

Sergey tomó la palabra. -De la línea 1 a la 7 están listas-. Luego habló Tate. -De la 8 a las 14 están a punto de activarse-.

-Preparen también de la 15 a la 21-. Marcharon a cumplir mi orden.

Vi a Midori. -¿Los más pequeños están resguardados?-. No repetiría la masacre de 6 años atrás, no dejaría que devoraran primero a los que todavía ni sabían usar bien su espada.

-Sí-. La determinación de Midori era enorme. -No llegaran a ellos-. Aun recordaba como sufrió ella cuando aniquilaron la cabaña más numerosa, la suya, sin que ni ella ni nadie pudieran hacer nada.

-Sé que será así-.

-Están cerca, ya puedo sentir la muerte de la guerra-. Esa fue Mikoto.

Durante todo ese tiempo, solo Shizuru y yo habíamos usado armaduras de cuerpo completo, los demás luchaban a lo mucho con escudos. Ese día vi a Mikoto con la coraza y el casco de un guerrero griego, sonreí, los había hecho especialmente para ella.

Por supuesto, le había ofrecido algo que cubriese todo su cuerpo, pero ya sabía que lo rechazaría, la ardiente sangre de Ares en sus venas hacía que no necesitara de eso.

-Sí-. De una forma más tenue que ella, pero también lo sentía. -Ese día sobrevivimos, hoy viviremos-.

-¡Mikoto!-. Le llamó Mai, para ella había hecho todo tipo de flechas, eso junto con el hecho de que su carcaj nunca se quedaría vacío, me tranquilizaba un poco.

No quería perder a nadie más.

-Ve con ella-. Dije. -Aprovechen su compañía los últimos momentos antes del caos-.

Golpeó mi hombro. -Lo mismo-. Señaló con la mirada a quien iba bajando la muralla.

Shizuru había verificado que todas las defensas de los muros estuviesen en optimas condiciones, así como el estado de la barrera invisible. Caminó hasta llegar a mí, con una sonrisa coqueta, como si no estuviésemos en esa situación de mierda. -Contigo al mando me siento segura-.

-Es bueno saberlo-. Miré sus manos. -Funcionan bien, ¿cierto?-. Aun pensaba de vez en vez en el fallo que tuvo mi muñequera.

-Tan bien como siempre-. Le tenía muy cerca. -"Mientras los tengas, sabrás que siempre cuidaré de ti"-.

Le dije eso cuando se los di. -Lo recuerdas-. Joder, fui victima de uno de mis odiosos sonrojos, porque yo recordaba muy bien que ella dijo que lo tomaría como un compromiso, pero como lo mencionó cuando éramos unas mocosas…

-Perfectamente, amor-. Acarició mi rostro. -Así como recuerdo que tomaría estos anillos como un compromiso-. Me besó, sus labios, toda ella, me transmitió el amor que me tenía. -Por eso-.

Juro por todo lo bueno del mundo, que no vi venir lo que hizo después.

-Cuando terminemos esta guerra-. Toda mi sangre fue subiendo a mi cabeza, para provocarme el mayor sonrojo de mi vida, cuando Shizuru hincó una rodilla en el suelo. -¿Serías mi esposa, Kuga Natsuki?-. Me mostró un anilló que era sencillo pero hermoso.

Ni siquiera la guerra que me respiraba en la nuca me provocó tantos sentimientos como esa propuesta. Verle ahí, viéndome con la sonrisa más hermosa del universo, mientras me preguntaba si quería ser su esposa, era… ¡Lo más increíble que podría pasarme!

¡Al carajo eso de ser una semidiosa!

¡Que Shizuru en verdad quisiera unir su vida a la mía, era lo más asombroso y genial de mi existencia!

Digo, ya era más que obvio que le amaba y me amaba, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero dioses, había algo especial en eso de que podría llamarle esposa.

Me agaché también solo para abrazarle y cargarla. -¡Claro que sí!-. Rei de felicidad, sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras ella se abrazaba a mi cuello. -¡Quiero casarme contigo, Shizuru!-. Le bajé.

Ella también rio. Me puso el anillo. -Ya lo sabía, pero quería confirmarlo-. Nos besamos con una felicidad que opacaba al caos de la guerra en puertas. -Eres mía Natsuki-. Amaba ese tono posesivo. -Te amo-.

-¡Te amo, Shizuru!-. Volví a cargarle y le di vueltas.

-Creo que mi prometida está emocionada-. ¿Ya dije que amaba su sonrisa? ¡En verdad que la amaba!

-¡Prometida, que hermosa palabra!-.

Un aviso interrumpió nuestra felicidad.

-¡ESTÁN DERRUMANDO LOS ÁRBOLES!-. El grito de Alyssa, en la cima de la muralla, alertó a todos.

-¡ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡A SUS PUESTOS!-. Grité.

Los bestiales rugidos nos lo confirmaron, se escuchaban lejanos, sin embargo, no cabía duda de que eran cientos.

Los gemelos me trajeron la motocicleta que habíamos adaptado. Subí a ella. -Shizuru-. Subió conmigo, sosteniéndose a mí con una sola mano.

Activó su armadura y desplegó su lanza. -Estoy lista, Natsuki-. Miré mis muñequeras, no eran las mismas, esas eran negras, más oscuras que la noche misma.

-¡Ahora!-. Alyssa abrió una pequeña puerta.

Sí, íbamos a salir, directo a la boca del lobo.

¡Temerarias hasta el final!


	20. Capítulo 20

Aquí el penúltimo capítulo de este fic.

* * *

 **CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

Tan solo al salir del campamento, ambas entramos en aquel frenesí que tantas veces llegamos a odiar, por hacernos todavía mas temerarias e imprudentes, pero que un mayor número de veces amamos, por aumentar nuestras habilidades y salvarnos. Sentía la adrenalina a tope, podía escuchar mi corazón, y a segundos, el de Shizuru.

Aceleré a 200 km/h, el motor no hacía ruido, éramos una flecha sigilosa a través del bosque. Aumenté a 250 km/h, nuestros reflejos de semidios impedirían que nos matáramos, fuese la velocidad que fuese. Al aproximarnos, los rugidos se hicieron más fuertes, y el putrefacto aroma de los monstruos llegó a nosotras.

Aroma a sangre coagulada, carne podrida y demás cosas no menos desagradables. El aire era difícil de respirar en esas condiciones, con un solo respiro casi podía sentir las arcadas subiéndome por la garganta.

La mano de Shizuru se agarró a mí con mayor fuerza. Usé un montón de tierra como rampa para saltar, y aterricé tres metros abajo, sin detenerme. Entonces finalmente los vimos.

Como esperaba, eran cientos, e igual que aquel fatídico día, eran tan variados que incluso parecía haber nuevos monstruos, pero saben… podía nombrarlos a todos, a cada uno de esos malditos. Sentí muchas cosas, sin embargo, no miedo. Esa vez, estábamos en mi campamento, en mi bosque, con mis reglas.

Así como les vimos, nos vieron, aunque creo que nuestro olor les llegó antes. Los hijos de puta se veían hambrientos, nos lo hicieron saber. -¡SEMIDIOSES!-. Sus rugidos en conjunto hicieron vibrar los árboles que todavía no derrumbaban. Estaban ahí, para una vez más, intentar extinguirnos.

No me gustaba sonreír en el campo de batalla, pero lo hice.

Activé un mecanismo de la motocicleta, toda la estructura del vehículo estaba reforzada con bronce celestial, el arma que salió de la parte frontal no era la excepción. -¡No cenaran hoy!-. Sí, ni en esos momentos era capaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

Tal como creía, la imagen de la ametralladora torreta no les importó, hasta que disparé y se dieron cuenta de que las balas también eran de bronce celestial. Esos adefesios solo habían visto espadas, lanzas, flechas y ese tipo de cosas, nunca armas de fuego.

El descubrimiento les enfureció. Me alegré de haber puesto más de esas en la cima de la muralla.

Di la vuelta, acelerando hasta 300 km/h, una gran parte de la horda nos siguió.

Algunos de ellos, los más veloces, casi nos pisaban los talones, habría podido ir más rápido. -¡Mantén esta velocidad, un poco más!-. Asentí.

Desplegó las puntas retractiles de su lanza, podían ser usadas en modo cadena o como extensión, usó lo segundo, cada una de las puntas podía alcanzar hasta cinco metros, así que imaginen el dominio que necesitaba para manejarle en una motocicleta a 300 km/h, en un bosque.

Mientras me concentraba en manejar, ella despejó nuestro perímetro inmediato, ahí me di el lujo de girar y lanzar otra ráfaga de balas, esto aumentó la furia de la horda, no me importaba, si su número disminuía eran puntos positivos para mí. Aniquilamos a unos 40 antes de volver a acelerar a un área libre.

-¡Shizuru!-.

Sin demora, usó su lanza en modo lanzallamas para incendiar nuestra ruta, no detrás de nosotras, a los costados, ambas puntas iban cercando el camino con barreras de fuego, el fuego que ellos tanto temían.

Una parte fue lo suficientemente idiota para entrar en contacto directo con las llamas, esos ardieron y al correr sin control terminaron incendiando a otros, perfecto. Los que tuvieron cerebro para evitar tocar el fuego, nos siguieron a través del centro del camino que íbamos trazando.

Aceleré hasta 400 km/h, dejándolos atrás.

Y presioné un botón, de uno de los controles que traía en mi cinturón. -¡Líneas uno y dos, fuera!-. Grité por el pequeño radio que tenía.

-¡Entendido!-. Respondieron los gemelos.

Una serie de explosiones se detonó a lo largo del camino bordeado por el fuego. Las bombas estaban cargadas de bronce celestial. Les dijimos adiós a esas mierdas.

Así es, estábamos actuando como carnada viviente. Esas cosas deseaban más que nada atraparnos a nosotras dos, lo sabíamos y decidimos usarlo a nuestro favor; su deseo era tanto que los cegaba, haciendo que fuese relativamente fácil hacerlos caer en nuestras trampas.

Repetimos el proceso tres veces más, eso, en conjunto con el fuego lograba establecer otro perímetro y les daba más tiempo a los del campamento, ya que a los que eliminamos eran el frente de la horda, estábamos frenando su avance.

Los que se nos fueron a nosotras, no llegaron muy lejos, los gemelos estaban monitoreando los radares para saber cuando activar las demás líneas, además, entre los arboles había otras trampas escondidas.

Esos monstruos creían que la masacre la iniciarían ellos al poner sus asquerosas patas en mi campamento, ¡Pero no!, la cacería inició apenas entraron a mi bosque, y ellos serían las presas.

¿En serio creyeron que me limitaría a las murallas?

¡Obvio que no! ¡El Tártaros sabría que los semidioses estábamos hartos! ¡Que con nosotros no se jugaba!

El acto de la motocicleta se nos terminó al encarar a la segunda fila de la horda. No mentiré, nos acorralaron, habían conseguido rodearnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta. La torreta se quedó sin munición. Tenía la ropa empapada de sudor, en parte por los nervios, que cualquiera con sentido común habría tenido. Frené, el círculo se iba cerrando, en esa área no había líneas de explosivos.

-Baja, ahora-. Pegamos espalda con espalda. -¿Sientes esa adrenalina, Shizuru?-. Eran monstruos más grandes que los primeros, y más listos, porque nos contemplaban antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-Creo que me haré adicta a ella-. Sabía que Shizuru estaba sonriendo, porque aunque la balanza parecía no estar a nuestro favor, ella sabía que seguramente yo tenía algo bajo la manga. -Creo que ya dejamos que se acercaran suficiente-.

Desplegué mi nueva armadura. -¡Agárrate fuerte!-. Se abrazó a mí, sostuve su cintura con fuerza.

¡Y nos elevamos al cielo!

-¡Esto es fantástico, Natsuki!-.

Mi anterior armadura era negra, porque había pintado el bronce, esa, tal como la muñequera, era de un negro tan penetrante que parecía capaz de devorar la luz. Sin embargo, lo que le hacía mejor que la otra, ¡era que le había puesto alas!

Alas hechas con Hierro Estigio, igual que el resto de la armadura.

-¡Hazlos cenizas!-. Aunque estábamos a unos diez metros sobre ellos, pude verlo, vi que temían, que querían retroceder a causa de la energía que desprendía el Hierro Estigio, sus instintos más básicos les gritaban que huyeran, Shizuru no los dejó huir.

¡Hizo una barbacoa de monstruos gigantesca!

No pudimos disfrutar del logro, escuchamos un rugido que me heló la sangre, ese tenía que ser del que me habló Mai. Gracias al Olimpo, venía desde lejos.

-¡No te vayas a soltar!-. La mejor parte de mi nueva armadura no era solo que volaba. -¡Será rápido!-. Un circulo negro se abrió ante nosotras.

Pero nadie salió de él, en su lugar, entramos. Las ráfagas que sentía ahí dentro, como siempre, actuaban como si quisieran arrancarme la piel, aun recubierta con metal de la cabeza a los pies, sin embargo, ya manejaba mucho mejor las náuseas, al menos no vomitaría al final. Todo era oscuro, era imposible distinguir algo en aquel pasaje tenebroso, pero a base de sufrimiento, y a la ayuda de Nina, había aprendido a orientarme ahí.

Como dije, fue rápido, muy rápido.

Aparecimos en el campamento.

Sentí como si un camión me hubiese golpeado, consecuencia de usar una habilidad que no me correspondía, ¡Pero había funcionado!

¡Con mi armadura de Hierro Estigio podía viajar por las sombras!

Shizuru retiró su yelmo. -¡Eres increíble, Natsuki!-. También retiré el mío y recuperé el aliento.

Había demorado el mayor tiempo posible su activación, precisamente porque era consciente de que gastaría mucha energía cuando comenzara a usarla.

-Vamos, esto continua-. Fuimos a donde sabía que estaban los gemelos.

Al verme, por un segundo se quedaron sin habla, el Hierro Estigio imponía más de lo que pensaba. Lo ignoré y vi las líneas que ya se habían usado. -Detonen de la 12 a la 16-.

-El radar aun no les detecta-. Dijo Tate.

-Pasaran por ahí, detónenlas-. Estaba segura.

Desde nuestro lugar, pudimos escuchar las explosiones.

Cargué a Shizuru y volé a la cima de la muralla. -Vienen Leones de Nemea-. Advertí a Alyssa. Esos malditos gatos super desarrollados eran el frente de la línea que iba a chocar contra el campamento.

-Estamos listos-. Vi las ballestas gigantes.

Tres minutos después aparecieron derrumbando los árboles. -¡Fuego!-. Las enormes flechas salieron disparadas, sin embargo, la primera ronda no tuvo efecto, solo los herimos. -¡De nuevo!-.

Los leones golpearon la barrera invisible, con una ferocidad temible, y se les sumaron otros monstruos, nuestras torretas entraron al juego. El panorama era terrorífico, sobre todo por la similitud con aquel día, involuntariamente hacía las comparaciones y pensé que era inevitable que se repitiera la primera de las tragedias, que la barrera invisible se rompiera justo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Iban amontonándose, como si trepando unos sobre otros fuesen a encontrar un hueco por el cual meterse. No dejé que el miedo entrará en mi cuerpo, a diferencia de muchos de los campistas, de la mayoría en realidad, mis amigos y yo ya habíamos vivido esa pesadilla, y créanme, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, queríamos revivirle para darle la vuelta al asunto. Ansiábamos transformar una antigua pesadilla en una victoria, por todos los que habían caído, por todo lo que habíamos perdido.

-¡HAGANLOS MIERDA!-. Grité.

Las ballestas seguían contrarrestando a los Leones de Nemea, y las torretas destrozaban a los otros monstruos que se atrevían a tocar nuestra muralla, pero Mai, liderando a los demás hijos de Apolo, se hizo cargo de que las flechas llovieran sobre las arpías y las demás bestias aladas.

La pequeña puerta de las murallas se abrió, de ella salieron Nao y Mikoto, para desatar la furia de Ares. No podíamos quedarnos tras la barrera mucho más tiempo, de todos modos, caería en uno u otro momento.

-Es hora de volver a la línea frontal-. Reactivé mi yelmo y desplegué mis alas. -Shizuru-. Ella ya tenía su lanza en la mano.

Me lancé en picada hacia la batalla.

Al aterrizar, Shizuru ya estaba haciendo que lloviera polvo dorado. No era que los monstruos fuesen más débiles, era que nosotros nos habíamos fortalecido para ese día.

Mi presencia desató más caos, querían acercarse a mí para llevarme ante su amo, y a la vez me querían muy lejos de ellos, sus dudas aumentaron cuando desplegué mi nueva espada, yo no dudé, le empuñé con ambas manos.

Di un giró, elevando la espada diagonalmente, de un tajo maté a dos, no hubo polvo dorado. Mi espada cumplió su cometido, esas mierdas habían dejado de existir, para siempre.

Escuché unos gruñidos que conocía muy bien, miré a mi izquierda. Ahí, con sus malditos ojos amarillos y su asqueroso pelaje negro, estaba un hombre lobo, viéndome con furia desmedida. -¡Ya no tienes tu plata, Kuga Natsuki!-. Rabioso, arremetió contra mí.

-¡Es asesina de lobos para ti!-. El hijo de puta era en verdad veloz, sus garras alcanzaron mi hombro izquierdo, tal vez creyó que podría traspasarle, desgarrar mi carne. -¿¡Sorprendido, perrito!?-. Agradecí la estupidez de su especie.

El conocimiento era poder, y yo sabía que no necesitaba plata para vencerle, él no.

-¡Odio a los tuyos!-. Quiso detener mi ataque con sus garras, tuvo que retroceder ya que estas se rompieron, mi espada las hizo añicos.

Aulló, llamando a más de los suyos. -¡No importa cuantos sean, el resultado será el mismo!-. Soltó una dentellada, sus fauces se cerraron entorno a mi antebrazo. -¡Demonios, muérete ya!-. El era más veloz, pero yo más ágil. No vio venir la hoja, y el Hierro Estigio atravesó su pecho, sacándole el corazón.

Repartí cortes a diestra y siniestra, pronto perdí la cuenta de cuantos habían caído por cuenta de mi espada. -¡AHHH!-. El fragor de la batalla era enloquecedor. -¡VENGAN POR MÍ!-.

El bloqueador de sombras que traía en la armadura se cristalizó, traducción, habían respondido a mi provocación, los malditos perros del infierno ansiaban mascar mis huesos. No podrían. Seguí luchando.

A unos metros de mí, Shizuru le plantaba frente a una quimera, lo tenía controlado, la lanza era como otra parte de su cuerpo. Habría seguido en lo mío, si no hubiera visto a un Pájaro de Estínfalo volando sobre ella. Era un ave enorme, del tamaño de un caballo, con pico de bronce y plumas metálicas, que por lo general, estaban manchadas de la sangre de sus víctimas.

De un segundo a otro ya no estaba en el suelo, el pajarraco no me vio venir, ataqué desde arriba, rebanándole por la cabeza, en un camino recto que le partió a la mitad.

Cuando Shizuru eliminó a la quimera, fue rodeada por un grupo de dracaenas, mi intención era hacerle segunda, no obstante, el pajarraco no venía solo. Otra de esas cosas me embistió por el flanco derecho, su emboscada me hizo caer perdiendo una altura considerable, luego un tercer pájaro se manifestó desde abajo, llegándome por la espada y dejándome en medio de un sándwich de plumas metálicas.

En esa posición, tuve que valerme de mucha fuerza para elevarme de nuevo, con el peso de esas cosas y su fuerza en mi contra. -¡KUGA NATSUKI, KUGA NATSUKI, KUGA NATSUKI!-. Graznaban como grabadoras descompuestas, al mismo tiempo que picoteaban mi armadura. El sonido del metal contra metal era muy molesto, debido a que el eco vibraba directamente en mis oídos.

Una flecha atravesó la cabeza del que tenía enfrente, la punta salió entre sus ojos, sonreí, desde la muralla, Mai seguía el caos del cielo, dos flechas dieron contra las patas que se aferraban a mi abdomen, el pajarraco estuvo forzado a soltarme, me di la vuelta y le corté la cabeza.

Los hijos de Apolo se encargaron del resto de la parvada.

La barrera invisible cedió ante la fuerza de la horda, se hizo añicos y ellos entraron.

Desde esa altura, tenía una clara visión de los campistas. -¡LUCHEN HOY PARA VIVIR MAÑANA!-. Sus gritos de guerra corearon al mío.

Volé cerca del piso solo para alcanzar a Shizuru, ella se abrazó a mí, ya en el aire, usó su lanzallamas y nos hice girar, creando un torbellino de fuego. El olor a carne quemada era magnifico cuando no eran semidioses los achicharrados.

Desde el lado derecho, vi que una puerta de la muralla se abrió, ingenuos, los monstruos intentaron meterse por ahí, fueron arroyados por los dos autos que salieron a toda velocidad.

Bueno, técnicamente eran autos, pero calificaban más como tanques miniatura, tanque que además de la usual cubierta de bronce, tenían múltiples picos en toda su estructura, ok, más que un tanque, eran como puercoespines de bronce celestial. Se metieron directamente en la horda y destrozaron todo a su paso.

Por otra parte, del lado izquierdo contemplé una imponente escena. -¡Dioses!-. Era un monstruo que sin dificultad resaltaba entre los demás.

Una Hidra.

Esa maldita criatura con apariencia de reptil y múltiples cabezas, todas igual de feas, a la que no le basta con eso, ni con tener un aliento venenoso, a la mal nacida, si le cortaban una de sus cabezas… ¡Le crecían dos más!

¿¡Qué clase de injusticia era esa!?

Pero su oponente se las estaba arreglando para luchar contra esa abrumadora desventaja, ya que era posible evitar que las cabezas crecieran, si eras los suficientemente rápido para quemar el muñón, eso suponiendo que el contrincante en cuestión tuviera acceso al fuego, claro.

Y aquella semidiosa si que tenía el poder del fuego en sus manos.

Era Mikoto, y por lo que veía, Ares había vuelto a concederle a su favorita aquel épico power up. Sus ojos dorados ardían, literalmente, desprendían las llamas del fuego sagrado de Ares, al igual que su espada.

Ella sola estaba abatiendo a uno de los monstruos más terroríficos de la historia.

Confíe en Mikoto y volví a centrarme en mi parte.

Entonces, mientras seguía en el aire con Shizuru, lo escuché, el rugido que superaba a otros, el que destrozaba árboles, la sangre por poco se congeló en mis venas, temblé. -Tranquila Natsuki-. Me decía eso, pero ella también temblaba.

Cuando le vimos, supe que literalmente, el Inframundo había subido a la tierra.

Era Cerbero.

El gigantesco perro de tres cabezas que se suponía debería haber estado resguardando las puertas del Inframundo.

Su pelaje negro, contrario al pestilente del de la mayoría de los monstruos, era reluciente, y sus ojos, los tres pares, eran de un rojo penetrante y abrumadoramente sombrío, en ellos, estaban reflejados los lamentos de millones de almas en pena.

Y montándolo, venía el responsable de todas mis desgracias.

Se erguía con toda la sorbería que un Dios era capaz de poseer, vestido totalmente de negro, con una capa que primero pensé era normal, hasta que lo vi, no era tela, lo que caía por su espalda era la oscuridad misma, su capa estaba hecha de sombras, también llevaba una coraza que cubría su pecho y un casco que dejaba perfectamente a la vista su rostro, un rostro que aunque me repudia admitir, poseía la belleza que le correspondía a uno de los tres grandes. Su aura era tan imponente que si hubiera estado de pie en lugar de volando, habría caído de rodillas. Pero el impacto fue rápidamente superado por una rabia que casi me hizo explotar.

Después de tanto, por fin, estaría cara a cara con Hades.

Aun a esa distancia, sabía que sus ojos estaban puestos en mí, era como si su mirada me quemara.

No sé quien acortó más la distancia, si él o yo, pero ambos fuimos directos el uno sobre el otro.

Sentí el aliento de Cerbero.

Enfrentar a Hades teniendo a su mascota ahí era un hecho caótico, no podría ni intentar ponerle un dedo encima. Era imposible, aunque trabajara con Shizuru.

Viví una pausa que me fue eterna en mi cabeza.

Contemplamos a la bestia y a su amo, ellos hicieron lo mismo con nosotras. Hades estaba comprobando que era yo. Cuando Cerbero rugió entendí lo que iba a suceder, esas cabezas irían por Shizuru, le cubrí con mi cuerpo, quería viajar por las sombras a una posición más favorecedora.

Pero me ganaron, se abrió un circulo negro sobre la cabeza izquierda de Cerbero.

De él salió Nina. -¡CERBERO!-. El can desvió toda su atención a ella, como si ignorar su voz fuese algo inaudito. El cuerpo de Nina seguía lleno de vendas, podía verlo porque debajo de su gabardina abierta, no llevaba nada más puesto.

En esa fracción de segundo que le perdí de vista, Hades dejo su montura. Vi hacia todos lados, no había usado el viaje por las sombras, mi bloqueador le habría mínimamente detectado.

-¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE CERBERO!-. Nos gritó Nina. Que estuviera ahí cuando poco antes estaba moribunda era asombroso. No solo era gracias a su regeneración superior a la del semidios promedio, no, tiempo después me dijo que había tomado el riesgo de consumir una mayor porción de ambrosia, que sintió como esta le quemaba las entrañas y creyó estar por morir, pero consiguió sobreponerse para entrar a la batalla, directa a la línea frontal.

Tendríamos que confiar en la hija, para ir por el padre.

No hubo modo de que predijera lo siguiente.

Hades apareció de golpe.

-¡NATSUKI!-. El grito de Shizuru sobresalió entre el estruendo de la guerra.

Como una ráfaga bestial, Hades me empujó, si es que a eso se le podía llamar empujar, y me movió llevándome lejos de Shizuru. -¡KUGA NATSUKI!-. La primera vez que le escuché hablar, confirmé que sí era la voz de mis pesadillas, aunque mucho más imponente y aterradora.

-¡No digas mi nombre!-. Y esa fue la primera cosa que le dije a uno de los Dioses más poderosos del planeta. Desplegué mis alas, con eso conseguí frenarnos.

-¡Debiste unirte a mí!-. ¡Joder! Me dio un puñetazo que hasta mis ancestros sintieron, caí al suelo, no, más bien dejé un rastro como si un pequeño meteorito hubiera impactado en mi lugar. -¡Hazlo ahora, Kuga Natsuki!-.

Vaya, planeaba convencerme a base de fuerza bruta.

¡Y que fuerza!

-¡Estás loco!-. Un segundo puñetazo que me hundió en la tierra.

-¡MATARÉ A TODOS SI SIGUES NEGANDOTE!-. Iba a darme un tercer puñetazo.

Desaparecí ante sus ojos y salí a sus espaldas. -¡COMO SI NO LO ESTUVIERAS INTENTANDO YA!-. Le devolví el favor, creo que los huesos de mi mano se habrían fracturado de no ser por la armadura.

Con otro circulo puse distancia entre nosotros, intentó seguirme, mi bloqueador se cristalizó. -¿¡Qué has hecho!?-. ¡Pude anular un don de un dios! Vale, tal vez era eso lo que lo volvía tan terco con querer llevarme a su lado. -¿¡CÓMO ES QUE VIAJAS POR LAS SOMBRAS!?-. Jamás había escuchado tanta ira en una voz, la oscuridad a su espalda se avivó, como si su capa manifestara todo su enojo.

Por los pelos, esquive un golpe. -¡Cortesía de Nina!-. Pero no el siguiente, me mandó a volar por los aires, aterricé contra un árbol, el tronco crujió y se vino abajo. Si sobrevivía, iba a necesitar un milagro para levantarme de la cama al día siguiente.

-¡ESA TRAIDORA!-. Uy, le di justo en el trauma familiar. -¡DEBÍA GANARSE TU CONFIANZA Y LLEVARTE ANTE MÍ!-. Me quité del tronco a tiempo, una enorme roca se estrelló donde había estado. -¡NO ALIARSE CONTIGO!-. Con que eso era lo que había pasado.

Rodé por el suelo evitando otra roca.

Era obvio que aun así de enfurecido, no tenía la verdadera intención de matarme, ni siquiera sacaba la espada de su cinturón. Lo que quería era noquearme, supongo que en su mente, las cosas funcionaban con la idea de que si me llevaba con él, mágicamente decidiría ponerme de su lado. También estaba la posibilidad de que planeará esclavizarme, ya saben, encadenándome a una fragua allá en el Inframundo, pensar eso me dio un escalofrío.

Aunque bueno, si no quería matarme, esa era una ventaja para mí.

-¡Eres tú el traidor!-. Admito que me fascinaba tutear a los Olímpicos, era placentero ver como les molestaba que no les tratasen como lo mejor del universo. -¡Traicionaste al Olimpo!-.

Con un bestial movimiento llegó a mí y me tomó por el cuello, sus dedos se sentían como acero, rogué que no fuese capaz de abollar la armadura o podía ir despidiéndome de mi vida. Acercó tanto su rostro al mío que de no tener puesto el visor del yelmo, habría parecido que íbamos a besarnos, que asco. -¿¡El Olimpo, dices!? ¡Como si le importaras al Olimpo! ¡Mi hermano quiere matarte!-. Era gracioso que dijera eso cuando él era el que parecía querer ahorcarme.

-¡Porque tú lo provocaste!-. Él era quien había vuelto un completo paranoico a Zeus. -¡Además, tu otro hermano está de nuestro lado!-. Desplegué mi espada.

Me soltó para tomar la suya y bloquearme. Vi una tormenta de oscuridad en sus ojos. -¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A USAR HIERRO ESTIGIO CONTRA MÍ!?-. Volví a atacar, tenía la piel erizada, el corazón al borde de un paro y tenía más adrenalina que sangre, maldita sea, quería terminar esa pelea y no volver a tener ninguna que se le asemejara.

Contraatacó, su fuerza dejó temblando todos mis huesos. -¡ERES SOLO UNA PATETICA SEMIDIOSA!-. Concentrada en evitar que me rebanara su espada, fue imposible evitar su patada, que de algún modo me dio de lleno en la cara. Gracias al visor no me desfiguró, pero si que sentí la sangre bajándome por la sien, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Tal vez el golpe me afectó de más, quizá fue la locura de la batalla, quien sabe, el punto es que solté una carcajada. -¡Patética semidiosa dices!-. Reaparecí en su costado derecho, me bloqueó e inmediatamente reaparecí en el izquierdo, a su espalda, desde arriba. -¡Pero me quieres en tu bando!-. Golpeó mi hombro derecho, su espada y mi armadura se repelieron. -¡Porque me necesitas!-.

Volé alto, Hades de un saltó fue por mí. -¡NO HUIRAS DE MÍ!-. Ambos comenzamos a descender.

-¿¡Y QUIEN ESTÁ HUYEDO!?-. Aprovechando que no estaba tocándome, desaparecí, el siguió cayendo, obviamente una caída así no iba a hacerle nada, unos segundos antes de que impactara contra el suelo, reaparecí arriba de él, empuñando mi espada con todas las intenciones de atravesarle el pecho.

-¡MOCOSA INSOLENTE!-. Detuvo la hoja con sus manos, esta quedó a unos milímetros de atravesarle.

Usar tantos y consecutivos viajes por las sombras estaba drenándome la energía a un ritmo preocupante.

Pensé en Shizuru.

Volví a la carga.

-¡ME DESTRUISTE LA VIDA, DIOS DE MIERDA!-. Años de rencor ardían furiosos dentro de mí.

Seguía teniendo cartas bajo la manga, agarré una que tenía en mi cinturón y se lo pegué al hombro, antes de que se lo quitará, estalló, la explosión no le hizo daño, pero si le obligó a retroceder.

Después él también jugó una de sus cartas. Desconozco que hizo, o como lo hizo, repentinamente, no podía ver nada, tenía abierto mi ojo y sin embargo era aun más oscuro que tenerlo cerrado. -¡Ya me habías arrebatado la mitad de mi visión!-. Me esforcé por mantener la calma. -¿¡Querías terminar el trabajo!?-. En el fondo sabía que lo que me hizo no era permanente, Hades no me habría dejado ciega cuando lo que quería, era que trabajara para él.

Le sentí cerca. -¿Qué te impide unirte a mí?-. Habló a mi oído, ya no me gritaba, había cambiado por completo la estrategia. -Kuga Natsuki, a mi lado harías cosas aún más grandiosas, y lo sabes-. Moví mi espada, le di a la nada. -¿Entonces que te frena?-. Era como si quisiera meterse dentro de mí, algo pulsaba en mi cabeza, le agité. -¿Es por tu mujer?-. Tensé la mandíbula. -Es eso…

-¡Esto es entre tú y yo, Hades!-.

Su risa hizo eco, como en las pesadillas. El desgraciado sabía muy bien como jugar con la mente de los demás. -Una semidiosa que no le teme al poder de los nombres, y que grita el mío, como si fuese una igual-. Tocó mi visor, supe que iba a forzarlo, quería verme a la cara. -Tu estupidez es equivalente a tu ingenio-. Su otro puño dio contra mi abdomen. -Pero podemos remediar eso-. Otro golpe. -Aunque admito-. Aun ciega, bloqueé su espada. -Que ningún otro semidios me había dado pelea como tú, Kuga Natsuki-.

Desaparecí, ataqué desde abajo, y conseguí hacer un corte en la planta de sus pies, algo salpicó mi armadura, supe lo que fue.

-Así que los Dioses también sangran-. Era un dato glorioso, tomando en cuenta que bajo el yelmo, tenía gran parte de mi cara bañada en mi propia sangre.

-¡NATSUKI!-. Es inexplicable el motivo, pero cuando escuché la voz de Shizuru, recuperé mi visión, y por la expresión que puso Hades, el tampoco entendió que sucedió.

Tenerla ahí subió al máximo mi motivación. Ataqué dispuesta a terminar todo. Así como medio mundo, él sabía mi talón de Aquiles, y obvio, prefirió ir por Shizuru.

Pobre idiota, como si ella fuese a ser un blanco fácil. No se dejó atrapar. Nos coordinamos y lo atacamos juntas.

-¡No puedes hacerlo todo, Kuga!-. Supongo que se refería a pelear, a defender al amor de mi vida y a en verdad intentar ganar la pelea.

-¡No tengo que hacerlo todo!-. Volé hacia él. -¡Solo una parte!-. Shizuru atacó desde el lado contrario, uso la función retráctil en modo cadena, y capturó el brazo de Hades.

Hades comenzó a jalar, arrastrándola hacia él, no importaba que ella opusiera una resistencia monumental, iban acercándose, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Yo no estaba a la vista. -¿¡ACASO TE CREES UN HÉROE, KUGA!?-. Bramó iracundo, mientras estaba por tener al alcancé de sus dedos a Shizuru.

-¿¡Héroe!?-. Aparecí a su lado. -¡Solo soy Kuga Natsuki!-. Y le corté la mano izquierda.

¡Dejé manco al Rey del Inframundo! ¡Era una locura dentro de otra más grande!

Aunque, rayos, con la que le quedaba detuvo mi espada antes de que pudiera llegar a su cuello, y…

Mierda, el bloqueador no soporto más, dejó de funcionar.

Entonces Hades me desarmó.

Mandó a volar mi espada.

Y la suya estuvo a punto de atravesarme, no iba a tener que traspasar la armadura, bastaría con que su mano pasara a través de las sombras, directo a mi pecho.

-¡ALTO!-. Pero Shizuru usó nuestra última carta, su embrujahabla. -¡BAJA ESA ESPADA Y NO TE MUEVAS!-.

Se había contenido hasta ese momento, para apostarlo todo en esa jugada que ni siquiera sabíamos si funcionaria. Embrujahablar monstruos era difícil, hacerlo con Dioses casi imposible, conseguirlo con uno de los tres grandes, era una hazaña nunca antes vista.

Respiré agitadamente, en verdad había sentido que la muerte me abrazaba. Contemplé a Shizuru, sus ojos resplandecían con odio desmedido, odio hacia ese Dios que por poco me alejaba de su lado e intentaba resistirse a ella.

Mi novia mostraba una expresión de dolor, por lo que hablé con ella supe que, la cantidad de poder necesaria para tal proeza sometía a su cuerpo a la misma presión que el mío soportaba para usar el viaje por las sombras. Al final, en verdad había cumplido, en batalla, lo que me pasara a mí, le pasaría a ella también.

No desperdiciaría nuestra oportunidad.

Mi espada estaba en algún lugar del bosque, sin embargo, aun tenía algo, de la armadura desplegué una daga, la puse en el cuello de Hades, encajándole lo suficiente para que sangrara.

No podía moverse -Anda…-. Aunque aún, con esfuerzo por el dominio de Shizuru, podía hablar. -Kuga Natsuki, hazlo-. Lo veía en sus ojos, el maldito no me creía capaz de matarlo.

Y créanme, no es que no fuese capaz.

-No haré realidad su maldita profecía-. El odio en mi voz era incomparable. Quería matarlo, podía hacerlo, al Tártaros la moral, la ética y todas esas estupideces, no me importaba, los héroes no mataban pero yo no lo era. -No soy su jodida herramienta-. Pero no lo maté, únicamente porque lo necesitaba para algo más grande que la venganza que tanto anhelaba. -¡Shizuru!-. Ella se aferró a mi brazo.

Y mientras Hades seguía sometido por Shizuru, nos metí a los tres en un circulo negro.

Bueno…

¿Recuerdan que Shizuru le pidió algo a Afrodita? Lo que pidió fue… el permiso para entrar al Olimpo.

¡Y hacia allá íbamos!

Nos hice aparecer frente a nuestros padres, que a su vez, estaban frente a Zeus y Poseidón, estos dos discutían fuertemente, a punto de iniciar otra pelea, hasta que nuestra llegada provocó un silencio sepulcral.

Vaya, no es que los Dioses presentes no fuesen imponentes, lo eran y bastante, poseían ese algo que les hacía sentirse tan superiores, su presencia era un excelente motivo para sentirse insignificante, no obstante, acababa de agarrarme a golpes con el Rey del Inframundo, que no me jodieran, no iban a intimidarme después de eso.

Me miraron, miré el lugar y a ellos.

Se notaba que el Olimpo había sido un lugar hermoso antes de toda ese desastre de la guerra, mi sangre se añadió a la decoración cuando retiré mi yelmo, Shizuru hizo lo mismo.

No sabría decirles quien de todos los presentes era el más sorprendido.

Arrojé a Hades ante los otros dos grandes. -Aquí está su hermano-. Fruncí el ceño y escupí las palabras. -Arréglense entre Dioses, y de una vez por todas, déjenos fuera de sus problemas-. A fin de cuentas, todo había iniciado por el maldito desacuerdo entre Hades y sus hermanos.

Tal vez los Olímpicos podrían haberme hecho mierda sin mucho esfuerzo, ya estaba demasiado agotada, no obstante, ahí estaba, con mi insolencia de siempre, exigiéndole a lo Dioses que nos dejaran en paz.

Había resistido las ganas de matar al Dios loco que me quería esclavizar, para entregárselo como ofrenda de paz al otro Dios loco que por andar de desconfiado nos quería matar a todos.

-¿Cómo han entrado aquí?-. La voz de Zeus poseía una autoridad impactante.

-Han entrado con mi invitación-. Afrodita nos miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

Zeus no parecía contento. -¿Quiénes son?-. Tenía una mirada muy pesada, la resistí. -¿Quién te crees para venir a hablarme así, semidiosa?-. No gritaba, pero se sentía como si me estuviera golpeando con sus palabras.

-Como si no lo supieras-. Le encaré sin miedo, estaba segura, tanto como de mi amor por Shizuru, que mi armadura habría resistido el rayo de Zeus. -Pero te refrescaré la memoria. Ella es Fujino Shizuru, yo Kuga Natsuki, y somos las semidiosas que condenaste-. Señalé a Hades. -Por culpa de este mal nacido-.

-¡Insolente!-. El cielo relampagueó. Por dentro, me pregunté si tenía que irme preparando psicológicamente para el segundo round Olimpico.

-Me lo dicen seguido-. Nadie intervenía, nadie estaba tan loco, ni los otros Dioses. -Por cierto, deberías encerrarlo-. Shizuru había permanecido callada porque usaba toda su energía en mantener sometido a Hades, había conseguido callarlo. -Antes de que tu hermano se libere y sigamos nuestra fiesta aquí en el Olimpo-.

Obvio que al Rey de los Cielos no le hizo gracia tener que hacer lo que una semidiosa decía, pero sabía que tenía razón, y aunque me lanzaba rayos con la mirada, no me lanzó uno de verdad.

En su lugar, intercambió una mirada con Poseidón, creo que su enemistad quedaba resuelta para oponerse juntos a la que tenían con su otro hermano, vaya, en verdad que Hades era el más odiado de esa familia de locos, ¡Y se lo tenía bien merecido!

Cada uno de ellos tomó un brazo de Hades, Zeus lo sigue negando, pero yo se que miró con asombró el muñón que le deje en lugar de mano a su hermano, a rastras, le llevaron a unos 20 metros de distancia, y entonces, vi como a partir de un solo rayo, se formaba una jaula capaz de aprisionar a Hades, ni siquiera podía acercarse a los barrotes, y la luz generada era tanta, que de algún modo divino, le impedía viajar por las sombras.

Zeus se dirigió a mí, mirándome con clara desconfianza, perfecto, estábamos en las mismas. -¿Por qué lo han traído?-. Los demás Dioses se habían reunido a nuestro alrededor, todos lo Olímpicos tenían su mirada sobre nosotros. Percibía las ansias que Zeus tenía de aniquilarme.

-Para calmar tu paranoia-. Lo sé, es asombroso que siga viva para contarles esto, después de haber tenido una boca tan impertinente. -Para que vieras que no soy un enemigo del Olimpo, como dice esa estúpida profecía-.

-Podría matarlas ahora mismo-. Para ese momento, Shizuru y yo estábamos recargadas la una contra la otra, la dignidad era lo que nos mantenía de pie tras gastarnos casi toda nuestra energía. Por sobre todas las miradas, sentía las de Hefesto y Afrodita. Saben… me gusta creer, que de haber sido necesario, ellos habrían metido las manos en el asunto, por nosotras.

-Pero no lo haces, porque sabes que tengo razón-. Caminamos hacía Zeus. -Porque pude matar a quien casi arruinó mi vida, a quien intentó matar a la mujer que amo-. Ni yo sabía de donde sacaba el valor para eso. -Pero en lugar de eso, lo traje ante ti, para que seas tú quien haga lo que quiera con él-.

Créanme, me sigo preguntando si los Dioses son bipolares, indecisos, muy cambiantes o algo por el estilo, porque de tener un ceño más fruncido que el mío, Zeus paso a…

A reír, con unas carcajadas que se escuchaban en todo el Olimpo.

-Kuga Natsuki, Fujino Shizuru-. Pensé que finalmente estaba alucinando, porque dejé de sentir sus ganas de matarnos, así, de la nada. -Son las semidiosas más extrañas que he conocido-.

Nada en mi mundo tenía lógica ni sentido.

Pero si eso colaboraba a mi causa, que rayos importaba vivir de lo irrazonable.

-Lo tomaré como que ya no te caemos tan mal-. Respondí.

-Tómenlo como un: Ya no planeo matarlas-.

Tal vez Zeus estaba mucho más loco de lo que pensaba.

¡Pero hey!

¡Ya no estábamos en su mira asesina!

Con el último viaje por las sombras que podía permitirme, regresamos al campamento.

No había ni un solo monstruo.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo es el último.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **FINAL**

Apenas pusimos un pie en el campamento, fue más que obvio que ya no estaba bajo ataque, no quedaba ni un solo monstruo, con la caída de Hades, todos habían desaparecido.

Desactivamos nuestras armaduras.

Y escuchamos los gritos de victoria de todos los semidioses. Nos recibieron entre vítores que cada vez resonaban con más fuerza, nuestros amigos corrieron hacia nosotras y nos alzaron por sobre todos.

-¡Lo hicieron! ¡Lo hicieron!-. También gritaron mi nombre. Odiaba que los monstruos lo usaran como un insulto, pero viniendo de mis compañeros, exclamado con tanta alegría y respeto, me hacía sentir, si es que era posible, todavía más satisfecha con lo que hice.

Alcé la mano en forma de puño. -¡HOY HA TERMINADO LA ERA DE LA CACERÍA DE SEMIDIOSES!-. Mi grito aumentó su emoción.

Después de casi 7 años en una constante pesadilla, todo había terminado, comencé a reír, hace tanto que no reía con esos ánimos, con tantas ganas de vivir.

Mi felicidad solo pudo crecer al ver que Shizuru también reía. Estábamos hechas mierda, pero su expresión se veía tan tranquila que también me tranquilizaba. -¡Nuestro futuro es solo nuestro, Shizuru!-. Nuestros amigos nos bajaron para que pudiera abrazarla.

-¡Como debió serlo siempre!-. Aunque gritábamos, sentía una paz interior inigualable. No dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, se acercó a mi oído. -No olvides que tenemos una boda pendiente, mi prometida-. ¡Como iba a olvidarlo! Mis músculos ya casi no daban para más, de un instante a otro iba a derrumbarme, pero le cargué.

-¡Como olvidarlo, si tengo la mejor prometida del mundo!-. Seguía con la cara bañada en sangre, no le importó, me besó haciéndome olvidar que estábamos casi moribundas, y saben, era maravilloso que pese a que nuestro beso sabía a sangre, ya no había ni una pizca de culpa en nuestros labios.

Tenía entre mis brazos el motivo que me hizo pelear y pelear sin descanso contra el destino, esa era recompensa más que suficiente.

Aunque también necesitaba con urgencia un descanso.

-Ara, creo que necesito dormir-.

Bueno, las dos lo necesitábamos.

Nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña, y así, como estábamos nos tiramos en la cama, me acurruqué en el pecho de Shizuru, ella me abrazó, y nos quedamos dormidas, disfrutando el poder hacerlo sin tener que mantener un ojo abierto en todo momento. Ambas dormimos tres días completos.

Desperté primero, recibí la agradable noticia de que durante ese tiempo, nada había atacado el campamento, nada apareció en los radares, no hubo ni un solo rugido proveniente del bosque. Sabía que tarde o temprano regresarían, vaya, desde el inicio, antes de esa horrible etapa, antes de que naciera, los semidioses éramos la comida favorita de los monstruos, pero al menos estábamos teniendo un bien merecido respiro. Además, tenía la certeza, de que cuando volvieran a rondar ahí afuera, serían los monstruos de antes, no los que parecían estarse alimentando de la vitalidad del propio Hades para ser ridículamente fuertes. Creía con firmeza que el mundo recuperaría su equilibrio.

Unos minutos después despertó Shizuru, le sonreí. -Creo que ahora sí sería buena una ducha-. De seguro la sangre seca me daba un aspecto de porquería.

Mientras nos duchábamos, recordé algo tan crucial que era ridículo que no lo hubiese pensado antes, tenía una sola muñequera, porque Hades me había desarmado y arrojado mi espada al bosque. Eso me preocupó demasiado, no porque temiera entrar en otra lucha ahí en plena ducha, sino porque, maldita sea, ese era un objeto que en las manos equivocadas podría hacer un daño incalculable.

Sudé en frío, fui una idiota al tardar tanto en recordarlo, es más, casi sentí el impulso de salir corriendo desnuda para buscarle, Shizuru como que me leyó la mente.

-Tranquila, iremos juntas a buscarle-. Acarició mi solitaria muñeca. -Recuerda que siempre eres cuidadosa con tus posesiones, y solo tú puedes activarlas-.

-Eso no es cierto-. Le vi palidecer, ella también era consciente del desastre que esa espada podría causar. -¡No me expliqué bien, lo siento!-. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, estaban tan tensos que me sentí aun peor por el malentendido. -¡Me refería a que también tú puedes activarlas!-. Recuperó el color.

-Natsuki…-.

-Lo siento-. Sonreí nerviosa -¿Te he dicho que te amo?-. Le había metido un susto enorme sin querer.

-Sí, pero me gusta escucharlo-. Nunca me cansaba de que me besara. -Anda, hay que ir por lo que es tuyo-.

* * *

Ya descansadas, aseadas y vestidas, salimos de la cabaña con la intención de no regresar hasta tener esa muñequera de vuelta en mi muñeca. En la entrada, vi a Nina.

Fuera del aspecto sombrío y las ojeras que siempre le habían caracterizado, daba la imagen de haberse recuperado, aunque iban a quedarle unas buenas cicatrices recuerdito de su padre, pero eso no le importaba.

No saludó. -Tengo algo que es tuyo-. De su bolsillo sacó la fuente de mis preocupaciones. -Le encontré en el bosque, después de evitar que Cerbero me masticara-. Y me la arrojó.

Cuando atrapé mi muñequera, me la puse sin demoras, con ella de regreso, mi alma podía estar en paz. Es que, les juro que ya me imaginaba de nuevo en boca de los Olímpicos, pidiendo mi cabeza por dejar esa cosa al alcance de un loco que odiase al Olimpo.

-Gracias-. Lo sentí, sentí que Nina tenía la intención de marcharse. -No tienes que irte-. Si antes no tenía muchas opciones de hospedaje, no me imaginaba a donde iría luego de que causáramos la caída del Inframundo.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus largas miradas. -La guerra terminó, no hay motivos para quedarme-. Shizuru le dio un apretón a mi mano. -Y dudo mucho que tus amigos quieran un constante recordatorio de Hades en el campamento-.

Miré a mi prometida, entendí que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Puse una mano en el hombro de Nina. -Tú también eres mi amiga-. Tengo la idea de que para ella no tenía sentido que yo, la más afectada por su padre, le considerara mi amiga. Vi vacilar su expresión, entre el agrado y la confusión. -Y mis amigos siempre tendrán un hogar en el Campamento Mestizo-.

Nina decidió quedarse.

* * *

Unos días después, recibí un mensaje Iris de Hefesto, con dos propósitos, el primero fue…

-Corren algunos rumores, de que dos de los tres grandes rompieron su juramento, y han tenido descendencia-. Vaya, entonces no solo Hades encontró atractiva a una humana.

-¿Y a mí en que me incumben esos rumores?-. Pregunté con fingido desinterés. Que no me jodieran, acabábamos de salir de un lío de magnitudes épicas, y no planeaba meterme en otro sí podía evitarlo.

-Llevas las riendas del campamento-.

-¿Y qué?-. A Hefesto le causaba gracia mi completa falta de respeto por los Dioses. -Eso no quiere decir que conozca a todos los semidioses, menos aún a su progenitor divino-. Tenía un montón de mocosos que nunca habían sido reconocidos. -Ahí afuera debe haber otros-. En verdad pensaba eso, quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta había otro campamento. -Quizá en algún lugar están esos que dicen los rumores, en caso de que sean ciertos-. Metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-Hija…-. Sentía raro que me dijera así, fruncí el ceño, eso le divirtió y se rio. -Usaste Hierro Estigio, los demás Olímpicos quizá no saben como se consigue ni de donde proviene, pero yo sí, y sé que alguien tuvo que ayudarte a obtenerlo-.

-Creo que la edad ya te está afectando, viejo-. Escuché otra carcajada.

-Quizá tengas razón y los míos sean solo desvariaos de un herrero ya pasado de siglos-. Por la mirada que me dedicó, lo supe. -Daré por hecho que son solo rumores-. Él sabía que Nina estaba conmigo, pero no diría nada, a nadie.

El segundo propósito del mensaje fue decirme que él y Afrodita irían a hacernos una visita.

El día que Shizuru y yo estuvimos frente a ellos fue muy extraño, a los cuatro nos rodeaba un aire de familiaridad que no tenía sentido alguno, si nunca habíamos pasado tiempo de caridad juntos, además, era demasiado irónico que así como yo contrastaba mucho con Shizuru, nuestros respectivos padres divinos tuviesen una diferencia tan marcada.

Nos miramos mutuamente.

Venga, no íbamos a olvidar la tragedia, sin embargo, tampoco pasaríamos por alto que al final, sí nos ayudaron, claro que habría sido mucho mejor si lo hacían antes, pero mejor tarde que nunca, o eso decían.

Shizuru dejó de ver con rencor a su madre, este hecho, bueno, he de decir que Afrodita expiró un aire más tranquilo después de eso. Quien diría que esos entes tan absurdamente soberbios, si tenían unos cuantos sentimientos.

Me crucé de brazos. -¿Y bien, que los trae por aquí?-. Admito que la mirada de Afrodita me ponía un poquito nerviosa, si no le decía nada grosero, era por ser mi futura suegra.

Hefesto se quedó callado, viéndome con diversión, genial, si el viejo había notado mi nerviosismo, seguramente esa Diosa también, quería que me tragara la tierra. -Sabemos que planean casarse y…

Interrumpí. -¿Quién les fue con el chisme?-. Inevitablemente entré en modo paranoico.

La paranoia también le llegó a mi prometida, por la costumbre de desconfiar de todo, y me abrazó protectoramente.

El gesto le pareció tierno a Afrodita, nos sonrió. -Soy la Diosa del amor-. No sé como eso pudo calmarnos. -Y la madre de Shizuru, así que lo sé y punto-.

-Ara, ¿y por qué nuestro compromiso los trajo aquí?-. Punto para Shizuru, por preguntar lo que me carcomía la cabeza.

-Es nuestro regalo para ustedes-. Dijo Hefesto.

-Su boda corre por nuestra cuenta-. Tardé unos segundos en procesar las palabras de Afrodita.

¡Una boda organizada por Dioses!

* * *

Al cabo de un par de días, Shizuru se fue con Afrodita para ir arreglando los detalles de la boda, yo… miren, podían pedirme que planificara y manejara una resistencia clandestina de semidioses, pero que no me pidieran pasar tres horas viendo el color de unos manteles o las flores para la decoración, porque no era lo mío, mi prometida lo sabía, y por eso mejor dejó que me quedara en el campamento.

Quería creer que a esas dos tal vez les viniese bien algo de tiempo de caridad juntas, solo esperaba que no terminaran discutiendo, no me apetecía saber como se desarrollaría una pelea entre dos mujeres acostumbradas a tener la razón siempre.

Honestamente, lo que hice con ese tiempo libre fue dormir a pierna tendida, en serio que era maravilloso poder echarme una siesta en cualquier momento. Desperté cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, me estiré antes de ir a ver quien era, como pensaba que sería una de mis amigas, solo me eché mi chaqueta sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué?-. Dije confundida. Ahí en mi puerta estaban Mikoto, Mai y Nao, pero también todos los mocosos del campamento, por reflejo, iba a cerrarme la chaqueta, no quería asustar a los pequeños.

Los gemelos que salvé en el rio hablaron. -¡No!-. Les miré desconcertada.

-No tienen que verlas-. Quiero que quede bien claro que yo no sentía vergüenza alguna por mis cicatrices eh.

-¡Tú no tienes que ocultarlas, no por nosotros!-. Cada uno tomó una de mis manos. -No nos dan miedo-. Entendí que querían que diera unos pasos, bajé los escalones.

Ese "No nos dan miedo" hizo que mirara a Mikoto, tenía la acertada sospecha de que ella les había dicho a los mocosos la razón de que no expusiera mucho de mi cuerpo. Me sonrió en gesto de disculpa, no me enojé, si les dijo, un buen motivo habría tenido.

-¿Ah, no?-. Les seguí la corriente a los gemelos.

-¡No!-. Vi a mis amigas suprimir las ganas de reír. Esos chicos eran muy energéticos. -¡Porque eres nuestro héroe!-.

Entonces todos los mocosos corrieron a abrazarme. -¡Gracias por cuidarnos!-. Sonreí, era imposible que existiera una gratitud más genuina que la suya.

Luego del abrazo fueron dándome unos dibujos que ellos habían hecho, les recibí manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, eran niños pequeños así que la mayoría no eran precisamente obras maestras, sin embargo, había 3 en verdad muy bien hechos, en todos me retrataban a mí, en la mayor parte con mi armadura de bronce, en otros como solían verme en el campamento, y en uno, uno de esos tres que tenían futuro como artistas, aparecía con mi armadura alada.

Ese día me habían visto cubierta de sangre, y lo habían pintado así, pero podía ver en ese dibujo la ilusión con que lo habían hecho, mi yo del papel tenía una mirada feroz y un aire de que podría contra el mundo entero. Ese niño, los demás, creían que era capaz de hacer incluso lo imposible.

Lo contemplé, casi sentí mi ojo humedecerse, rayos, sí que me habían conmovido.

-Natsuki-. Mikoto echó su brazo sobre mis hombros. -Eres su esperanza-. Ella también sonreía. -Inspiraste a la nueva generación de semidioses-.

-Bueno, la nuestra y la nueva generación existen gracias a ella-. Nao me dio un puñetazo amistoso.

Mai me miró con orgullo. -Natsuki, los niños quieren escuchar la historia de su héroe-. Seguía sin creerme un héroe, solo era una semidiosa que quería mantener vivos a los suyos. -Tu historia-.

En el mundo de los humanos comunes y corrientes, había sido un perfecto ejemplo de mala conducta, todo lo que los adultos detestaban en un niño.

En nuestro mundo, era lo que los niños querían llegar a ser algún día.

-Vengan mocosos-. Me senté en las escaleras. -Les contaré como inició esto. Fue exactamente el día de mi decimocuarto cumpleaños…

* * *

El tiempo se paso volando, y llegó el día de mi boda. He escuchado que algunos, en esa fecha tan especial, son devorados por los nervios, no era mi caso. Sentía una paz interior absoluta, sentía que era algo destinado a suceder, para mí, no había otra manera de continuar con mi vida, más que enlazándola por completo con la de Shizuru.

Mi prometida tenía 22 años, yo 21, y aunque para algunos quizá éramos demasiado jóvenes para contraer matrimonio, nosotras estábamos convencidas de que no había tiempo que perder.

Quería con todo mi ser poder llamarla mi esposa.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme frente al espejo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Natsuki-. Vi a la recién llegada a través del espejo, alcé una ceja, confundida.

-Afrodita-. Me di la vuelta. Por un segundo temí que hubiese cambiado de opinión, y que creyese que no era digna de casarme con su favorita. -¿Pasa algo?-. Oculté mi temor lo mejor que pude.

Aunque igual lo notó, sonrió de modo maternal. -Tranquila-. Seguía siendo extraño, que Afrodita sentía por mí un aprecio y afecto que no sentía ni por los hermanos de Shizuru.

No es por presumir, sin embargo, era una locura el hecho de que yo había vencido a Hades, plantado cara a Zeus, era la hija favorita de Hefesto y poseía el afecto de Afrodita, mi nombre pasaba de boca en boca allá en el Olimpo, cuando había semidioses que ni siquiera habían sido reconocidos. A veces hasta a mí misma me costaba creerme mi vida.

-Vengo a darte mi regalo-. Eso me sorprendió más que su presencia.

-¿Qué la boda no era ya el regalo?-. Volvemos, me daba igual ser impertinente con una Diosa, pero no con mi suegra. -¡No es como que este despreciando lo que sea que vayas a darme!-. Me apresuré a aclarar.

Me relajé cuando ella rio. -Mi hija se enamoró de una chica en verdad adorable-. Demonios, la madre también tenía el poder para sonrojarme. -Mi regalo es algo que siempre debió ser tuyo, pero que te arrebataron y hoy quiero que tengas de vuelta-. No entendí de que hablaba.

* * *

La boda iba a tener lugar en una plataforma aérea, a 2000 metros sobre el mar, los invitados accederían a ella mediante las escaleras flotantes que se colocaron en un precipicio. El suelo, que parecía de cristal, permitía que vieras el océano a tus pies, y las nubes rodeaban el lugar, además, de la orilla de la plataforma salía agua, creando una cascada espectacular, que daba un efecto insuperable.

Mi viejo decía que no, pero yo estaba segura de que las mesas y las sillas eran de plata. En la decoración, los colores consistían en una gama de azules, y las flores eran tan magnificas, que hasta a mí me gustaban. La música era interpretada por ninfas y era tan bella, que creo que incluso un sordo habría podido disfrutarla.

Pero para mí, lo más hermoso y perfecto de aquel día, era Shizuru, verle en su vestido de novia era equivalente a estar en el paraíso.

Ella estaba en el altar, esperándome.

Descendí, había llegado hasta ahí volando con mi armadura, tuve mucho cuidado al aterrizar, estaba un poquito desorientada, pero me sentí de maravilla al estar frente a mi casi esposa.

Sentía el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético.

Shizuru ya sabía que planeaba llegar de esa manera, lo que le desconcertó, fue que no desactivaba mi armadura. -¿Natsuki?-.

Estaba nerviosa, aunque no era por estar a punto de casarme.

Le dije adiós al yelmo.

Le siguió el resto de la armadura.

-Te amo, Shizuru-.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, por ver a los míos, sí, los míos.

Se arrojó a mis brazos. -¿Cómo… cómo es posible?-. Paso sus dedos por mi rostro, donde durante 7 años, estuvo mi cicatriz.

Sonreí por y para ella. -Regalo de Afrodita-. Volver a verle con mis dos ojos era… no tengo las palabras adecuadas para describirlo, magnifico apenas y expresaba una pizca.

Shizuru lloraba de alegría, limpié sus lágrimas. -No llores, es nuestro día amor-. El amor con el cual me miraba lo era todo para mí.

La mejor parte del regalo de Afrodita, no fue el desaparecer las cicatrices que me dejaron los hombres lobo, tampoco el tener mi ojo de regreso, no, la mejor parte, fue ver desvanecerse la culpa que tanto tiempo atormentó a Shizuru.

Ver la calma llegar a sus carmines ojos, ver que sería libre de esa carga, saber que no sentiría que fue ella quien me destrozó cada vez que me viera a la cara, cada vez que hiciéramos el amor.

-Te amo Natsuki-.

Con una felicidad más grande que el Olimpo, procedimos a llevar a cabo la ceremonia. No fue necesario pronunciar los votos, ya los habíamos hecho, demostrándonos mutuamente que estaríamos juntas, pasara lo que pasara, y que nuestro amor podría resistir cualquier cosa.

Fue Mikoto quien nos entregó los anillos.

Cuando Shizuru tomó mi mano y me lo puso, y viceversa, supe que había sido suya, desde el momento en el que me vio por primera vez cuando llegué al campamento.

El banquete se hizo a lo grande, el vino venía del mismísimo Dioniso, y la comida era un manjar legendario hasta para los Olímpicos. Hefesto y Afrodita sí que se lucieron organizando todo, esa boda, sería recordada durante mucho tiempo.

Llegamos al momento de partir el pastel, nos ofrecieron un cuchillo, intercambié una mirada cómplice con Shizuru. -Tenemos algo mejor-. Desplegué mi espada.

Mi esposa… ¡Que genial era poder llamarla así!

Ahhh… en lo que estaba, mi esposa también tomó la empuñadura, y juntas, partimos nuestro pastel, que por cierto, era más alto que nosotras.

Era un cambio monumental, de pasar de usar esa espada para luchar contra el Rey del Inframundo, la usé para eso, resultaba hasta gracioso. Rei, disfrutando de las ironías de la vida.

Por fin fue hora de nuestro baile.

Puse las manos en su cintura y sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, pero no duramos mucho en la pista de baile. Desplegué mi armadura, sin el yelmo, ya que ella no quería dejar de verme, y nos elevé aun más en el cielo.

Contemplamos la plataforma desde unos 10 metros más arriba. El cielo nocturno nos rodeaba, podía sentir como que si estiraba la mano, alcanzaría a tocar las estrellas.

Claro que ni haber tenido la galaxia entera en la palma de mi mano habría sido mejor que tener a mi amada Shizuru entre mis brazos.

Nos besamos.

Acarició mi mejilla. -Siempre has tenido la mirada más bella de todas-. No me cansaba de verle a los ojos.

-Extrañé tanto poder verte así-. Suspiré, sí, sí, como idiota enamorada, lo admito.

-¿Cómo es que se enamoró de mí la mejor mujer del mundo?-. Ahí arriba solo existíamos ella y yo.

-Creo que esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti-. Sentía que nada era capaz de borrarme la sonrisa en aquel momento.

-Te amo-. Dijimos a la vez.

* * *

Estaba en la entrada del campamento, tenía mi mano entrelazada con la de Shizuru, frente a nosotras estaban nuestros amigos.

-Volveremos pronto-. Tras nosotras había un auto, que yo misma equipé para nuestro uso.

-Váyanse tranquilas, nosotros cuidaremos el campamento mientras no están-. Confiaba en las palabras de Mikoto.

Ahí afuera los monstruos ya habían comenzado a rondar de nuevo, buscando a que hincarle el diente, pero podríamos mantenerlos a raya sin problemas. De todos modos, las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidaban, y era mejor estar precavidos.

-Úsalo si nos necesitan-. Les había dado un pequeño artefacto, al presionarlo, se activaría el que tenía integrado en mi muñequera, dándome su ubicación exacta.

-Claro-. Sonrió. -Pero incluso las leyendas vivientes necesitan unas vacaciones, anda-.

Subí al auto con Shizuru, ya dentro, puse una mano en el volante, mientras que mantenía la otra entrelazada con la de ella. No teníamos un destino fijo, se decidiría sobre la marcha.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero, Shizuru?-.

-Mientras sea con mi Natsuki, a donde sea-.

Aunque habían sido efectos colaterales de mis esfuerzos por cuidarla a ella, ya había salvado a los semidioses y al Olimpo.

Quizá pronto el mundo iba a volver a lanzarme de cabeza a otro lío igual o más grande que el anterior.

Pero era momento de ser un poquito egoísta, y dedicarme únicamente a la mujer que amaba, era momento de cumplirle a Shizuru su deseo de tenerme solo para ella, así fuesen unos días. Después de todo, antes que una semidiosa, era su esposa.

Como les dije al inicio, soy Natsuki Kuga, y lo crean o no, esta ha sido mi historia.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Y bueno, hemos llegado al final de este fic, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, y fue feliz sabiendo que a ustedes les gustó.


End file.
